


Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons World Shards

by MadMikky



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 86,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMikky/pseuds/MadMikky
Summary: Want to see the Big Four as Hunters from Supernatural, or students at Hogwarts, how about Sailor Guardians from Sailor Moon. All that and more can be found here. This is the story of how the Big Four were sucked into alternate universes and how they lived in said worlds. So please read and enjoy and let me know what you think





	1. Intro

Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon, World Shards  
Author’s Note:  
So this isn’t a chapter. This is the introduction to this story. Basically this is me explaining what this is about and why I’m suddenly doing this. I got overwhelmed with the idea I came up with for The Big Four and the AU stuff. So instead of writing nine, nine chapter stories about them I decided that scratch that, I would make a super long fanfiction which would be made up of a bunch of one shots. And why would I do that? Because that gives me so much more to work with in my end game and lessens my load not to mentions give me more freedom in my writing. I’ve been finding that I start a fanfiction all gung ho but then towards the fifth chapter I lose complete and total interest. So I start to try to rush things and end up making a horribly put together story. So I decided to make them into one shots and put all those stories into the same fanfiction so it ends up being one big story. Since they’re one shots if I don’t finish one it won’t be posted and be annoyingly laughing at me everytime I get on my profile. Also once it’s done, it’s done and I don’t have to stress over it for weeks. I’m still going to finish Walking Dead Online and give it along with Solar Guardians their own one shots in this story. I might even finish up WDO with this using a one shot. But this is what’s best. I’m driving myself crazy doing this. All I want to do is get to my end game fic but with the nine it would take too long. In order keep myself sane, get to my end game quickly and write all the stories I want to write while not tying myself down to one fandom longer than I should, I will have this one really long one shot bundle fanfiction. 

So what this is is me putting The Big Four into different worlds, like Sailor Moon or the Walking Dead. Or in some cases I’m meshing two different fandoms together. Think of it this way, the Big Four are in this tiny little dinghy floating on the sea of feels trying to get the attention of my ships as they pass by so they can take them to the next fandom and get us one step closer to the Big Four’s original fandom. They lose their memories and gain new ones while taking on the lives of their other selves that had lived in the fandom previous to them.

Confusing right. Well read the Fanfic and you’ll begin to understand. Just trust me on that one.  
Also, before anyone asks, yes I do plan on putting them in Hogwarts. I don’t know when but it is going to happen. 

So without further ado let us move on with the story.  
We first have to find out how this all happened of course.  
Have fun.  
MadMikky


	2. Through the Shards of Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the to finally become Guardians, or so they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the first part of the Big Four AU one shots. Since this is all under Rise of the Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon crossover I'll save you the trouble of guessing what AU this is and just let you know in my AN. This is just a prologue to start. The next “chapter” will be the beginning of the oneshots. Like I said one shot, but it might end up being super long. I don't really know why but writing short one shots is hard for me. Anyway, I'd like to thank Neshthellshert for editing and beta reading this story for me. Like always I appreciate everything you do. Oh another thing, these one shots are not all rated M. Yes that's what I rated the story over all but that is because there will be some stories that are. I'll post the rating at the top of each chapter so you know what it is in case you want to skip it or something else. I’ll also leave a summary in the AN so you have a vague understanding of what's going on. Anyway, i don't own The Big Four, they belong to Disney and DreamWorks. Now to begin.

It took everything they had, months of fear and hard won battles and humbling losses and several near death experiences. Yet somehow, they managed it. Rallying together, using the powers of Dreams, Fun, Bravery, and Wisdom as well as their own natural abilities they conquered fear and saved the world.  
They beat Pitch Black and earned the titles of Guardians.  
But of what, that remained to be known.  
"What do you mean we're not Guardians yet?" Jack barked from atop his crook. "I thought all we had to do was defeat Pitch and we would become Guardians."  
"Even if some of us didn't really want to be." Hiccup mumbled leaning against Toothless.  
"Aam wit Jack- dorn't read ta much inta it." Merida said throwing a glare Jack's way. "We fought an' defeated Pitch, so shouldn't we be Guardians now?"  
"Man in Moon has other plans it seems." North shrugged. "Says you have other test."  
"And defeating Pitch wasn't a test enough?" Hiccup snorted.  
"What do we have to do now?" Rapunzel asked messing with her newly shortened hair.   
"No clue." North held up his hands in surrender.   
"So what do we do now?" Jack asked twirling his crook already losing interest in the conversation.   
"I do not know." North shrugged.  
"Then whit do ye know!?" Merida roared.  
"Nothing at moment." North mumbled. "But I'm surre all vill be clearr soon enough."  
"Oh great, so we jist wait 'ere till 'at happens." Merida groaned.  
"Exactly." North nodded. "Now stay herre, and vait for Man in Moon's message. Oh and don't touch anything."  
"Ye can't be serious." Merida gritted. "Ah did not leave mah family behind, risk mah life an’ awaken th' power aye bravery jist ta wait fur th' Moon ta tell meh whit ta do now."   
"Maybe we should, I mean he is the one that called us together so we could defeat Pitch. If he has another test for us we should probably listen. I'm sure that whatever it is he wants us to do we can do without any trouble. It couldn't be any worse than the battle with Pitch." Rapunzel assured.  
"I hope so." Hiccup sighed. "I'm sure my dad is worried sick by now."  
"An' mah mum." Merida murmured.   
"And Eugene." Rapunzel nodded.  
"You really think you'll be able to see them once you become Guardians?" Jack snorted. "I doubt that."  
"I just want a chance to explain to my dad why I'll be gone." Hiccup insisted. “He’s gonna need a new heir for the village chief.”  
"Same." Merida nodded. "They need ta know ah won’t be around an’ shood probable start trainin mah brothers ta be kengs.”  
"... Eugene." Rapunzel whimpered. "If I become a Guardian then I can't be with Eugene."  
"Now, now, aam sure there es a way fur ye two ta be tagether." Merida assured. “Ah mean, thare has got ta be loch’a lover's code fur thes sort ay thing.”  
“We could ask North when we see him again.” Hiccup suggested. “Don’t worry Raps, Merida’s most likely right.”   
“Most lochly? Aam always right.” Merida scoffed.   
Jack was ready to make one of his amusing little quips to get under the Scottish princess’s nerves when the room started to shake, violently throwing him and the girls to the floor. Hiccup would have fallen too if it weren’t for Toothless steadying him. Once it stopped they gathered themselves looking at Jack accusingly.  
“Don’t look at me, i didn’t do it.” Jack shrugged.  
“Then what was that?” Rapunzel asked straightening her dress.  
“I don’t know.” Hiccup shook his head. “But I doubt it’s any good.”   
“Be ready fur anythin’.” Merida hissed notching an arrow and raising her bow.   
Hiccup climbed atop Toothless settling himself in the harness. Rapunzel pulled out her frying pan holding it like a bat. Jack took his place close to Hiccup, a look of determination on his face as he clutched his crook positioning across his chest.   
They fought Pitch and conquered fear, whatever was coming for them now couldn’t be any worse than that. And besides, maybe it was Mani Moon’s next test. If so, they were sure they would crush it.  
Then they heard the shouting.   
“Whatever it is is coming for us.” Hiccup murmured.   
No one else noticed, but Jack saw it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something glowing. For one reason or another it captured his full attention forcing his eyes away from the door and to one of the yeti workstations. His feet had moved before he knew what had happened, carrying him to the station. Setting aside his crook he gingerly picked up the glowing crystal ball. It wasn’t one particular color. It kept changing, from teal to pink then to blue and green. He didn’t know what this was or why it was here, but he felt as if it was meant for them somehow. He had to show the others and see what they thought.  
That was when North burst into the room.  
“Jack, don’t touch zat!” North roared.   
Startled, Jack jumped the ball flying into the air. He tried to catch it, but all he managed to do was bounce it more in the air. He looked like he was playing with a volleyball by himself. North and the others rushed to him, trying to get the ball before anything bad could happen.   
But it was too late.  
The ball slipped from Jack’s fingers and crashed onto the floor shattering into a million and one pieces.   
“Whoops.” Jack gulped.  
“Jack ye bloody git, now yoo’ve gone an’ done it.” Merida groaned.  
“All of you, avay frrrom it!” North order backing up himself. “Now!”  
“What's the big deal?” Hiccup snorted. “It was just a crystal ball. It’s not like it’s shards are going to start glowing and suck us into a rip between worlds.”  
Right at that moment, the shards began to glow a bright white blinding them all.  
“Hiccup what did you do?” Rapunzel cried as the light grew brighter.  
“Me, Jack was the one that broke it.” Hiccup shouted back.  
“Everryone, avay frrom it now!” North ordered.  
They wanted too, but the second they tried to take a step back something began to pull on them.  
“Whit es happenin?” Merida screamed.  
“Hiccup, take my hand.” Jack hollered as the boy started to slide toward the shards.  
They all began to slide then. They tried to link arms and hands and hold onto Toothless’s wings as Rapunzel reached for North’s outstretched hand, but in the end it seemed they were doomed.  
“North!” Jack cried as they were sucked into the floor. “What do we do now.”  
“Stay togetherr.” North howled. “Rrember who you arrre and find vay home.”  
With those last confusing words, the Big Four succumbed to the shard's power and disappeared right before North’s eyes.  
“Please prrotect them, Man in Moon.” he prayed leveling his blades. “Guide them back.”  
With his prayer made he rushed back to the other Guardians to aid them in the fight against the creatures that slightly resembled the night mares only to find all their enemies had vanished and his comrades in a state of utter confusion.   
“Vat happened?” He barked. “Vere is enemy?”  
“We don’t know.” Tooth shook her head zipping around the room.  
“They vanished minutes after you left.” Bunny tisked. “Bunch of distracting shadows is what they were.”  
“But vere arre they now?” North demanded.  
“Who knows.” Bunny shrugged. “Why does it matter, they’re gone, Pitch isn’t coming back and those kids are still here. We need to focus on our own stuff for now. No need to save the world for a little bit.”  
“The children arre gone.” North informed. “Something happened and they vere visked avay.”  
“What?” Tooth cried. “What do you mean?”  
“I think Man in Moon planned this.” North sighed. “Vatever those kids arre going through must be plan. Ve just need to vait and see.”  
“Wait for how long?” Bunny asked as Sandy nodded in agreement.  
“I do not know.” North sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think.  
> And remember, fanfiction authors need love too.  
> See you in the next story.


	3. The Big Four and the Son of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and his friends have had a rough couple of years learning magic at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. Every year they have been attacked by monster that came crawling out of the Forbidden Forest or by potions dropped into their morning pumpkin juice. One would think there was someone out there trying to kill them. It could be perhaps because they were prophesied to defeat the darkest wizard of their time so he couldn’t rise to power. Or maybe because there is speculation that one of them is the child of this dark wizard. Either way, it makes for an interesting couple of years. But with the sixth year secrets are revealed and hearts are broken. Can they survive the final year, can they beat Pitch Black, or will the son of Fear succeed in bringing him back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Harry Potter  
> Rating- T  
> Warning- Character death and strong language  
> Special thanks to Nesthellshert for editing and beta reading. And to The High Prince of Geeks for beta reading.  
> The Big Four belong to Dreamworks and Disney and the world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowlling.  
> Please enjoy.

Elsa was going mad.   
This was completely understandable given all that she had gone through since the end of June. Being told by the most powerful and most evil wizard in the wizarding world that your brother wasn’t really your twin and was in fact his son can do a number on one's psyche. Add that to the fact that she hasn’t seen her brother for two months. She had hoped that when they went to Guardian’s mansion she would see him being his goofy self. But instead she and her sister Anna were met with the somber faces of his three friends, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup.   
“He's not here.” Rapunzel murmured giving the girls a tight hug.  
“An’ we ‘aven't heard from ‘im.” Merida said sadly as she held Elsa close.  
“How is Hiccup?” Anna asked watching as the boy whipped his wand around in a mock duel with his mentor Sandy Sandman.  
“Not good.” Rapunzel shook her head. “He’s been practicing non-stop. Hardly sleeps.”  
“None ay us really do.” Merida shook her head.  
Elsa could see the bags under her eyes.  
“All of you, get out here now.” Aster Bunny, Merida's mentor called to them. “No rest till yur all casting with yur hands.”  
“Don't be so hard on them Bunny.” Toothiana Fairy, Rapunzel’s mentor, sighed beckoning them out into the yard.  
“We best go.” Rapunzel nodded with a sigh.  
The three trained harder than Elsa had ever seen that summer, as if they thought that if they suddenly became good enough Jack would just burst through the door smiling and congratulating them. But he didn’t and neither did his mentor Nicholas North.  
They were missing in action.  
They had been through so much since they started school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it didn’t seem fair to add this to their plates. Bad things had always been happening to her brother and his three friends since they started school when they were eleven. They had been sorted into different houses-- this was no surprise to them, they knew that no matter how alike they were their differences were too great and they were fine with that-- she had been made a Ravenclaw and Jack a Slytherin. Not long after that Jack had made friends with a boy from Ravenclaw with a knack for disaster named Hiccup, then a girl from Hufflepuff gifted with healing spells and potions Rapunzel and made a rival in a Gryffindor girl who was more attuned to the world and the future called Merida. They were all inseparable after that, meaning Elsa got to know them all pretty well. Not long after they all came together, monsters started coming out of the Forbidden Forest and targeting the four. For the first and second year they were there this kept happening and with their team work and amazing magic talent they vanquished all evil. When ever she was there, Elsa would help. Together, her and her brother's winter magic was unstoppable.   
The years that followed they were attacked again and again all because it was prophesied that Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel would be the ones to destroy the reborn Pitch Black, the greatest evil of their time or else he would become stronger than ever. So they spent all their free time training with the Guardians, the most powerful wizards and witch of their time and the the ones that first destroyed Pitch, or training for quidditch-- Jack and Merida-- taming a dragon that they disguised as a cat-- Hiccup-- or wandering around the castle and painting-- Rapunzel-- barely any of that time was spent with Elsa or Anna, that is until they cornered their brother and demanded they take part in at least observing the training that way they can learn useful spells and spend even a little bit of time with him. To their amazement he agreed. So they trained with him, learning as many useful fighting spells as they could including the patronus. But last year, sixth year, was the year everything came bearing down on them. That was the year Elsa began to realise she may very well lose her friends, lose her love, lose her brother, all to the prophecy.  
All to Pitch.  
Even now, as she trained with the Guardians and three of the four, at the end of August, she could still remember very clearly everything that lead to her brother’s disappearance. Everything was calm that year and that only served to unnerve the four and the Guardians. Pitch hadn’t gone a single year without attacking them with something. His worst attack being the love potion fiasco that nearly broke Hiccup and Jack apart in fifth year. But this year there was nothing. Elsa saw it as a blessing. Perhaps Pitch was out of ideas. But the others didn’t think so. It wasn’t until Eugene Fitzherbert saw Jack sleepwalking out of the Slytherin dormitory that they realized why there were no attacks. At the same time that Eugene realized what was going on, Merida had a dream about the Boogeyman-- the name everyone called Pitch when he was at large-- rising from the ashes of a long gone mountain ash tree. Worse she saw Jack standing over them with glowing gold eyes. A color that even when he and his sister had brown hair and eyes was never present. She woke with a start knowing that she needed to get the others and find Jack. They all got the message pretty quick and ended up finding Eugene in a panic.  
“You have to come, there is something wrong with Jack!” he huffed out of breath.  
“Where?” Hiccup, Elsa and Anna demanded all at once.   
“Follow me.” he panted taking off for the room of requirement-- Rapunzel had dragged him along for a few of her training sessions-- where they found the passage which Jack had taken outside the castle.  
As soon as they were outside Hiccup cast a seeking spell and followed in hopes that they wouldn’t be too late. He didn't need Merida’s sixth sense to know whatever was going on with Jack was not good. They ignored the fact that they had entered the Forbidden Forest, having faced and defeated most everything that was in the woods. They just kept running.   
“Jack!” Hiccup cried when the snowy haired boy came into view.  
Jack didn’t turn. He didn’t even start at his friend’s voice. All he did was continue to point his dogwood shepherd's crook-- his wand and broom had broke during a battle in fifth year, so North combined them into a crook for Jack-- and mutter a few words.  
“Jack?” Elsa whimpered coming to his side only to jump back. “...his eyes…”  
Looking at her brother was always like looking into a magic mirror that would show her what she would look like if she was a boy. Their hair and eyes had always been the same and their complexion. Her face was a bit softer, rounder like a doll while his was structured and strong. Even before they had tried to make it snow all over London and turned their hair white and eyes blue, when their hair and eyes were brown, they had always looked alike. But now… now it was like she was looking at some stranger.  
His eyes were a rich gold that glowed like cat eyes in the darkness. They blazed a kind of evil she had never seen before. Not even when she had faced the dementors in the dining hall during third years end of year feast. This boy was not her brother.  
“Elsa?” Anna asked rushing to join her sister.  
“No stay back.” Elsa warned pointing her pine wood wand at her sister.   
Anna paused looking scared and confused.  
“Jack!” Hiccup urged grabbing the boy's arms. “Stop! Please stop. Guy’s help me.”  
Rapunzel jumped into action trying to take the crook from him, but his grip was steel trap tight making it impossible.  
“Merida get over here.” Rapunzel cried desperately.  
But Merida wasn’t listening she was staring at the skeletal tree which Jack was trying to enchant. She knew what it was and what it would bring should Jack succeed in destroying it.  
“Get back!” she snarled, drawing her blackthorn wand like a sword.  
“What are you going to do?” Hiccup demanded suddenly defensive. “You can’t hurt him. He’s bewitched.”  
“Ah said get back.” Merida warned again. “We can’t let ‘im destroy ‘at tree.”  
Getting her hint they stood back their own wands drawn, Elsa taking her place next to Merida and giving her a stiff nod.  
“Stupify!” Merida cried thrusting her wand forward.  
Red sparks streamed out of the end of her wand hurtling for Jack. They all expected him to be knocked forward and knocked out, but instead the spell ricocheted flying back into Merida. Before Merida could do anything Elsa threw her wand arm across her putting up a shield and blocking the backlash.  
“Thanks.” Merida murmured.  
“What now.” Elsa begged.  
“Jack.” Hiccup begged shaking his shoulder. “Please listen to me, you have to stop. Jack, listen to me please.”  
Jack’s muttering stopped. He dropped his crook his eyes closing. And then he was falling.  
“Jack!” Elsa and Anna cried rushing forward as Hiccup caught him and lowered him gently to his knees.  
“Hiccup?” Jack asked his eyes opening to reveal sky blue letting everyone around him breath a sigh of relief.  
Everyone, that is, except for Merida.  
“Get away from it!” she cried staring at the tree. “Hurrey, now get away.”  
They all looked to see the tree had burst into a dark black flame that was rendering it to grey ash. And worse there was a faint hint of manic laughter coming from the ashes. They all knew that laugh. They heard it in fourth year when Pitch sent his Nightmares after them. He had laughed and taunted them all year till they finally destroyed the dark horses with a patronus.  
It was the same laugh, only this was no dream.  
“Jack c’mon get up.” Hiccup urged.  
“I can’t.” he groaned. “My legs, they won’t move.”  
“Help me.” Hiccup told Elsa as he hooked his arms under Jack’s left shoulder.  
She didn’t hesitate to hook hers under his right and together they dragged him away from the ashes. Jack hissing and groaning the whole way. Rapunzel and Hiccup noticed almost at the exact same time. As the laugh got louder, more coherent it seemed to cause Jack even more pain. As soon as they were back with Merida, a good twenty feet from the ashes, Jack had started screaming. Elsa gritted her teeth and got to work helping Eugene and Rapunzel with putting up a barrier to try and separate them from the tree. Merida had long since cast her patronus, a great black bear, in case dementors or Nightmares came after them. Meanwhile Hiccup was cradling Jack to his chest as his sister attempted to cast healing spells on him.   
“Shh, Jack calm down.” Hiccup murmured holding the boy closer as he started to thrash. “It’s going to be okay.”  
“Rapunzel,” Anna cried. “Help!”  
With a nod from Elsa, Rapunzel left her post and rushed to Jack’s side. Kneeling next to him she pressed the tip of her rosewood wand to Jack’s chest and began to perform the spell she had created last year. Eugene saw this and rushed to grab her hand.  
“Rapunzel no.” He hissed. “This spell drains you.”  
“Jack needs help.” she urged, gently placing her wand hand on his giving him a reassuring smile. “I’ll be fine.”  
He deliberated for only a second, Jack had chosen then to give a bellow of a scream clutching his chest.   
“Fine.” he gritted going back to his post.  
“Solem, Florana.” Rapunzel said softly tapping Jack’s chest with her wand.  
A golden light leaked from the tip and blossomed into a beautiful golden flower.   
“Flower, gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine.  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine.  
Heal what has been hurt,  
Change the fate's design.  
Save what has been lost.  
Bring back what once was mine.  
What once was mine.”

The spell done, the flower spread gold vines across Jack’s body and wrapped him tightly in their healing light. Rapunzel slumped forward panting and watching Jack. He seemed better, not healed but definitely better. He was merely groaning and squirming now and staring fearfully at the tree which was now completely ash.   
“Toothless.” Hiccup cried swishing his wand at the cat that followed them, undoing the transformation so now Toothless was a fully grown night fury. “Go get professor Moon.”  
The dragon nodded and took off with a roar.  
“It’s too late.” Jack whimpered. “He’s coming.”  
Looking now to the pile of ashes they could see that it was rising. No, not rising, forming. The ashes were coming together to harden and form a humanoid shape. They closed ranks, crowding closer together so as to reassure themselves that they were not alone. They had a chance. They had to with how many of them where there. And because the prophesied four were there.   
They watched as the ash got bigger and taller until their was a slim figure standing before them. It gave a big sigh and the ash fell away revealing a man they had only seen in images and dreams.  
“Pitch Black.” Jack hissed clutching his chest again.   
His eyes opened revealing a greedy gold and he smiled reaching out his ashen grey hand to the boy.  
“My son.” he sighed. “You have done well.”  
They all stared beyond confused at the man.   
“Son…?” Hiccup finally said ending the silence.  
Pitch’s eyes widened in surprise before they closed and he sighed again.  
“Of course they wouldn’t tell you.” he opened them again and centered them on Jack. “Here me now, boy. You are my son, Jackson Black.”  
“You lie.” Jack cried gripping the front of his shirt all the tighter.  
“He’s my twin.” Elsa argued leveling her wand. “My brother. Your lies hold no meaning here.”  
“Oh yes,” Pitch chuckled. “I can see the resemblance. Tell me, how did you get your hair and eyes to change? Last I saw you, your hair and eyes were brown.”  
“How could he know that?” Rapunzel whimpered.  
“He’s lying.” Hiccup insisted, though he sounded desperate. “Using some kind of spell or something.”  
“Oh, that is a good idea.” Pitch nodded holding his hand out to the ashes. Up flew a wand of some kind of black wood with bits of sand in it. He held it up aiming for Jack then smiled. “Legetament.”   
Jack went rigid as he tried to push Pitch out.   
“Jack!” Anna cried gripping his hands.  
But it was over within seconds.  
“Oh, now I see.” Pitch mused. “That clever Mani Moon. He saved you from the aurors and placed you in a family with a little girl that looked just like you, passing you off as her twin. Clever indeed. I must say I find your gift with flying and winter magic most impressive. Trying to make it snow the whole summer over all of England was a bit foolish though. But I suppose you learned your lesson. It did change your hair and eyes after all. And here I was hoping you would take more after me. But instead you looked more like your useless mother.”  
“My mother?” Jack choked.  
“Don’t listen to him.” Elsa urged. “He’s lying to try and confuse us. To try and divide us.”  
“Am I?” Pitch chuckled looking to Merida who had lowered her wand in astonishment. “Ask her. She has seen it all, haven’t you?”  
They all turned to Merida who avoided their eyes.  
“Well?” Pitch encouraged.  
“Merida?” Elsa begged. “He’s lying, isn’t he?”  
Slowly, Merida turned her blue eyes to her love, her lip quivering.   
“Ah-”  
“Pitch!”   
She didn’t get to finish as Mani Moon and the Guardians apparated in front of them.   
“You slimy git.” Bunny hissed.   
“Ah, the Guardian four all together again.” Pitch smiled. “And the astounding Mani Moon. I’m so honored that you’ve all come just for me. And so thankful that you’ve taken such great care of my son. However I must insist that he come with me now.”  
“North!” Jack cried to his mentor. “He’s lying isn’t he? Tell me he’s lying.”  
North didn’t even look back. His focus remained solely on Pitch.  
“North.” Jack urged.   
“All of you.” Mani Moon boomed. “Back to the castle. Toothless will guide you back.”   
On que, the great dragon skidded to a stop in front of his boy and began making urgent chuffing noises.  
“North?” Jack tried again, but Hiccup and Anna were already getting him to his feet and chasing after the dragon.   
“It doesn’t matter where you hide him.” Pitch chuckled letting his voice call to his son. “I will find him when he accepts me and he will fulfill his destiny.”   
So they ran. Hiccup and Anna had to practically drag Jack between them who seemed to be too shocked to figure out how to move his legs. Behind them Eugene was carrying Rapunzel on his back while looking behind them to make sure they weren’t followed. Elsa was close behind her brother watching Merida as she ran ahead of everyone with Toothless her wand poised and ready. She knew something. She saw something. And she was going to tell them even if Elsa had to use the cruciatus curse on her.   
There was quite a commotion at the school when they arrived. Teachers and students alike were in the front court yard watching in amazement as a dragon came pelting at them with the big four-- a name the students had taken to calling Hiccup and the others-- Jack’s sisters and Eugene coming after it.   
“It’s another dragon attack.” one of the students, Eep Crood, warned.  
“No don’t hurt him!” Hiccup cried.   
They stared confused as the four and friends made their way to them with an exhausted Rapunzel and Jack.  
“You seven.” shouted Professor Woodwitch, the Gryffindor Head of House and their transfiguration teacher, as she came shuffling toward them. “Explain, at once.”  
“The dragon is mine.” Hiccup jumped in not wanting anyone to hurt him. “He’s usually a cat, but I needed to undo his transformation so he could go get Professor Moon.”  
“And why did you need to do that?” Professor Gothel, the Slytherin head of house and their charms teacher, said coldly. “You could have endangered the whole school by letting such a dangerous creature in here. What if it had attacked the students?”  
“He wouldn’t.” Hiccup insisted. “And I had to. Professor Moon would have known that I would never undo the transformation unless it was urgent.”  
“So Professor Moon knew about this beast did he?” she scoffed.  
“That doesn’t matter now!” Anna finally cried, losing her temper with this woman-- they never got on. “We had to send Toothless to get Moon because Pitch is back.”  
A silence covered the crowd as they stared at her. And to Anna’s astonishment, Gothel smiled.   
“Oh he is, is he.” she laughed. “That is an amusing story.”  
“It’s not a story.” Merida hissed staring at the treeline. “E’s back.”  
“You can’t be serious.” she sighed.   
“They are quite serious.”   
They all turned to find the headmaster and Guardians making their way through the crowd to the four and friends.  
“All of you in my office now.” he told them. “The rest of you off to bed. Their will be an announcement at breakfast tomorrow.”  
North took over dragging Jack from Anna and Hiccup, but Eugene refused to give up Rapunzel. Together they somberly followed Moon but were a bit surprised that they did not head for the statute that marked the entrance to the Headmaster’s office. Instead they headed down a familiar hall that would lead to a dead end. They paused for a moment letting the door appear then entered. There was a sofa and a couple of cups of steaming spiced tea already on a table. They sat down as the Guardians and Mani Moon stood expectantly.  
“Is it true?” Was all Jack could say staring unseeing at his cup of tea. “What he said, about my parents, and you. Am I… Is he… I’m his son?”  
Mani sighed but nodded.  
“Yes. It’s all true.”  
“How could you hide something like that from me?” Jack demanded, but their was no bite to his words. They were hollow like he just admitted defeat, but Elsa knew. She could see it in his eyes, his temper was rising and it wouldn’t be long before it blew.  
“You have to understand.” Moon murmured calmly trying to be passive. “Back then, when Pitch was in power, everyone was at each other’s throats. His power to spread fear made sure that no one could work together so defeating him would be impossible. It was a miracle that the Guardians were there to stop him.”  
“You turned him into a tree.” Hiccup gawked.  
“We destroyed his physical body but his spirit would not go.” Bunny groaned.  
“So ve did vat had to.” North offered.  
“Using all our power together we trapped his spirit in that tree then had it transferred to the Dark Forest here for safekeeping.” Tooth sighed.  
“But we did not expect for his power to reach out beyond his prison.” Sandy’s voice rang out in their minds. “That’s why all those creatures came after you those first two years and why he could only attack you at the school. He was able to influence all those that resided in the forest. And when he was strong enough, he could use some of his old magic like the dementors or the Nightmares.”  
“Then why didn’t you just take the tree somewhere else?” Elsa demanded glaring at all of them. “Instead of leaving it here where it could continue to endanger my brother and the others.”  
“You don’t think we tried.” Bunny growled leaning closer to her. “Third year you were here that’s all we tried to do. But the damn thing wouldn’t budge. He sealed himself to the grounds. And he wasn’t going to move.”  
“Not until ‘is heir came an’ freed ‘im.” Merida growled back getting in his face so he would back away from Elsa. “Ye didn’t think ‘at would bae somethin ye lot shood teel us?”  
“You seem to know already.” Bunny snorted.  
“Ah only jist got th’ vision thes night, didn’t ah.” she roared. “Whit was ah gonna doo with ‘at? ‘E already had Jack under ‘is control! Ye shood ‘ave told us! Now ‘e es goin ta try an’ use Jack as a vessel ta regain ‘is power. ”  
“Enough!” Rapunzel cried standing up fast and glaring at all of them. “What happened happened. We can’t change that. All we can do is stop blaming one another and prepare for the next step. So stop bickering like a bunch of ninnies and focus.”  
They all stared at her in shock, then she suddenly remembered how weak her spell had made her and slumped back onto the sofa.  
“How.” Jack hissed, clenching his fists. “How did this happen?”  
“Jack.” Mani Moon murmured catching the boys eyes. “We had known that Pitch had a son for a long while but could never get close to you. The ministry was aware of this as well and wanted you dead. When the Guardians defeated Pitch I rushed to Pitch’s manor and retrieved you and destroyed the manor claiming that Pitch would rather his son dead than in the hands of the enemy. I then placed you in the care of a family I trusted whole heartedly. They had a daughter your age and it was easy to pass you off as her twin. The ministry forgot about Pitch’s son then and you were left to live a peaceful life. I had intended you to remain that way, and I am not ashamed to say that before the prophecy was spoken, I had no intention of telling where you came from. I had hoped that you would grow up believing you were simply an Overland and live a happy life.”  
“You were going to lie to me?” he choked.  
“Yes. But the circumstances have changed.” Moon said straightening up. “You now know that you are in fact Pitch’s son, but that does not make you a Black my boy.”  
“Doesn’t it?” Jack scoffed.  
“You’re not.” Elsa insisted turning her glare on her brother. “I don’t care what that monster says. You are my brother. You are an Overland. And no Boogeyman is going to change that. You’re mine, not his. And if he wants you he is gonna have to go through me.”  
“Through us.” Hiccup swore gripping Jack’s shoulder.   
“No!” Jack suddenly cried standing up and crossing the room. “Didn’t you see what happened tonight. He was controlling me. He used me to free him. What if he can do that and make me hurt you. No, you all need to stay away from me. I need to be locked up where I could never get out and he could never get to me.”  
“What like Azkaban.” Eugene snorted.  
“Exactly.” Jack nodded.  
“I wasn’t being serious you git.” Eugene growled. “We’re not throwing you in Azkaban.”  
“Then Saint Mungo's.” Jack insisted.   
“We’re not throwing you in anywhere.” Hiccup urged quickly making his way to his friend.  
Jack shook his head and tried to back up but Hiccup just grabbed his arms and held him still.   
“Listen to me.” Hiccup insisted. “We will find a way to keep this from happening again. But we have to stay together. Divided we are weak but united we are strong.”  
“I don’t want to hurt you.” Jack murmured letting his head drop.  
“You won’t.” Hiccup assured pulling him close so the boy’s head was resting on his shoulder. “We won’t let him have you. You’re ours. We’ll keep you forever.”  
It was decided after that that the four would spend the whole summer with the Guardians to train rather than head home. Still Hiccup and the others went to Hogsmeade station to say goodbye to Elsa and the others as they got ready to board.  
“Ah’ll write ye everyday.” Merida promised as he hugged Elsa as tight as she could without hurting her. “An’ ye an’ th’ others can come an’ see us in August. It’s onley a month apart.”  
“I know.” Elsa sighed resting her brow against Merida’s. “I just don’t like the idea of not seeing you, not seeing Jack that long.”  
“Ah’ll look after ‘im.” She promised. “Everythin’ es goin’ ta bae fine.”  
“Elsa, Anna, Eugene, the train’s about to leave.” Kristoff, a fifth year Hufflepuff and Anna’s boyfriend-- much to Jack’s dismay-- called to them from the carriage door.   
“Coming.” Eugene called back before he and Rapunzel shared one more hug and soft kiss. “I’ll see you in August.”  
“Be safe.” Rapunzel implored.   
“Always.” He smiled. “C’mon girls, let’s go.”  
“Wait.” Anna growled looking anxious. “We haven’t said goodbye to big brother.”   
She wasn’t the only one that was looking nervous. Hiccup was pacing back and forth on the platform staring at the deserted streets of Hogsmeade wringing his hands. Toothless was following him mewing every time he almost got kicked or stepped on.  
“He should be here by now.” He gritted. “Where is he?”  
“Eugene,” Rapunzel started. “Did you see him in the Slytherin dormitories?”  
“No, I assumed he was with you guys.” Eugene shook his head. “Come to think of it, I don’t know if I saw him come back from the come and go room last night.”  
Now they were all anxious. They jumped when someone hollard for everyone to get aboard. But at this point they didn’t care if the train left without them. Jack had just been bombed with some seriously traumatizing information and now no one knew where he was. There was no way they were leaving without knowing if he alright.  
Out of nowhere there was a loud crack and they whipped around to find three of the Guardian Four standing with their packs ready.   
“What are you lot standing around here for?” Bunny asked hefting his pack. “You three get on the trian. The others we’re apparating to the manor.”  
“Wait!” Elsa stated keeping everyone in place. “Where is my brother?”  
The Guardian’s all looked at one another before Bunny finally sighed reaching into his robes and pulling out a rolled up piece of parchment.  
“He left this for you.” He said. “All of you. We had hoped to get you to the manor before you opened it, but I can see that’s not going to happen.”  
Elsa snatched the letter and as soon as she broke the seal it opened itself and started talking. But it wasn’t a howler. From it came Jack’s deep kind and soft voice.   
“I’m sorry.” he began with a sigh. “I expect that by now you all are quite cross with me. I had to do it though. I won’t be joining you at the manor this year. North is taking me somewhere secret where Pitch and the Ministry will never find me. I expect that the Ministry will be sending all the aurors they can spare after me so as to throw me in Azkaban, so they’ll probably question you. If you want give them this letter, it won't’ tell them anything anyways.   
“I will tell you this. I’m going to get a handle on this so Pitch can never control me again and I will come back. I don’t know when. I’m hoping by the next term, but it might be later than that. I just need to make sure that he can’t use me to hurt anyone. Everyone will be safe then and I can come back so we can defeat him once and for all.  
“Elsa, Anna, tell mom and dad I don’t blame them for not telling me and that I’m forever grateful to them taking me in and treating me like their own. Should we come out of the battle unscathed I’ll thank them properly. But for now just pass on the message please.  
“Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, keep training. Don’t let up for even a minute. Don’t let your guard down. Study hard all of you. Stay strong, I’ll see you soon, promise.  
“With love and sincerity, Jack Frost.”  
Elsa sniffled at the use of his nick name. When the Overland twins had gotten to Hogwarts, their fair skin, hair and eyes made them look like snow nymphs. Add that to the fact that they both excelled at winter magic and it wasn’t long before people started calling them Jack Frost and the Snow Queen. When they talked in code sometimes they called each other Frost and Snow.  
“He’s not coming.” Anna murmured playing with one of her braids.   
“He’ll be back.” Hiccup insisted glaring at the letter. “And when he does, I’m gonna kill him.”   
“Yur not th’ only one.” Merida growled.   
“You’ll all see him soon enough.” Tooth assured patting Merida atop her untameable red curls. “But we really should get going. The trains about to leave and you three have a lot of training ahead of you. We’ll see you girls, and Mr.Fitzherbert in August. Now hurry along.”  
With one last hug from Eugene and Elsa they boarded the train just as it was getting ready to leave the station waving to Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel from the door.   
“Let’s be off then.” Sandy said taking Hiccup’s arm while the others did the same to the others.  
And that is how Elsa found herself with her sister, Eugene, Kristoff and three of the four sitting in a carriage pulled by an invisible creature heading for their school. They had avoided talking about Jack, North or Pitch for the whole of August choosing to focus only on their training. But now there was nothing to keep their minds occupied.   
“Before we get there.” Elsa started her head resting on Merida’s shoulder. “Did you hear any word from him?”  
With a sigh Merida shook her head.   
“Ah wood ‘ave told ye if ah did.” she assured wrapping her arm around the snowy haired girls shoulder.  
Elsa chanced a glance at Hiccup and felt a pang of guilt in her heart. The boy hadn’t looked like he’d slept all summer and he had chewed his lip so much that it was raw. Toothless sat on his lap sadly while Hiccup absent mindedly scratched behind his ear. She had known since the whole love potion fiasco in fifth year that Jack and Hiccup had feelings far stronger than friendship for each other. That year Pitch had gotten someone, though they still don’t know who, to slip Amortentia into their morning drinks causing them to fall for someone. That’s actually how she and Merida got together. After everything was set right and they were cured they admitted that they still had feelings for each other and stayed together. Same thing with Eugene and Rapunzel. For Hiccup and Jack though it was a bit more complicated. Jack ended up not being poisoned-- thinking back she assumed that Pitch had figured out who Jack was and had wanted to try to make him jealous and loathsome of his friends-- and Hiccup became infatuated with his friend Astrid as she did him. It was a disaster. Jack did indeed become jealous though he fought it as long as he could, and ended up losing his temper during one of their training sessions Elsa, Anna, Eugene, Astrid and Kristoff happened to be their when it happened. Jack had thrown the impediment jinx at Hiccup when he wasn’t paying attention knocking the boy to the ground.   
“What was that for?” Hiccup barked getting back to his feet.   
“Maybe if you were actually focusing on the task at hand and not when you can snog your girlfriend next you could have blocked it.” Jack snarled. “Pitch is coming and all you can think about is Astrid.”  
“What the hell are you saying?” Hiccup demanded.  
“I’m saying your priorities are crap.” Jack roared. “You are going to get us all killed unless you focus. You’re going to get Astrid killed.”  
“Reducto!” Hiccup cried throwing the spell.  
Jack barely had time to dodge and put up a shielding charm.  
“Boys what are you doing?” Tooth cried.  
“Stupify.” Jack shouted only for Hiccup to shield himself.  
Back and forth, they shot spells and curses, hexes and jinxes forcing everyone else in the room to take cover.  
“Jack, Hiccup, stop!” Rapunzel cried. “Please.”  
“Ye idiots are goin’ ta bring th’ whole school down on us.” Merida snarled.  
Suddenly they both paused. The rage evident in their eyes, blue sky crashing down on grassy fields. They raised their wands together letting their anger fuel the magic as it poured into the wands.  
“FIENDFYRE!” they roared as one.  
The flames paused taking the shape of a firey fox and night fury before rushing and colliding creating a blast that threw both boys across the room. They had to be rushed to the hospital wing after that as they had knocked themselves unconscious and would not wake up.   
The boys wouldn’t talk to each other for months after that. When they trained they made sure they were on opposite ends of the room. And during potions and other classes in which they were partnered they managed to convince Elsa and Eugene to switch with them. It wasn’t until after the December Holidays that Jack finally found it out thanks to one of Professor Flint Lockwood’s potion lessons. He had gotten off track and started talking about love potions. Jack rushed to the Guardians and shared his theory about his friends being poisoned and they all got cured. The boys made up and Astrid never forgave Jack for taking Hiccup from her since they broke up shortly after that. Hiccup told her he just didn’t feel the same and now she throws curses and jinxes at Jack every chance she gets. And the boys still didn’t realize that what they felt for each other was real. Too afraid that they’ll be rejected or lose their best friend. So they suffered in silence.   
She felt bad for bringing it up knowing that Hiccup must be worried out of his mind for Jack and it was only made worse when Jack didn't show up to platform 9 ¾ for the start of a new school year. She didn’t know what she would do if Merida had disappeared like this. Sure she was entitled to her grief since he was her brother. But she knew, losing a brother hurt, but losing your heart was worse than death itself.   
“Hiccup?” she finally started scooting over so she was right next to him.  
He didn’t answer. He didn’t even seem to hear her. He just continued chewing on his lip and scratching at Toothless who was now staring at her as if to ask her to make him stop.  
“Hiccup.” she said as gently as she could easing his lip from the grip of his teeth and making him look at her.   
She wanted to tell him that she was sure Jack was coming back, that everything was alright and it would be done with soon enough. They would go on to live happy lives and he would finally have his heart’s deepest wish. But all she could do was blink away tears and lay his head on her shoulder.   
The rest of the ride was silent as everyone couldn’t think of anything to bring up that would lift spirits right now.   
Pitch was back, meaning their world was in great peril. Their best friend was missing along with one of the strongest wizards in the world. And to top it all off, none of them really knew how to deal with the fact that Jack was Pitch’s son. They had just sort of been avoiding it all summer. But now they had to face it. This was their last year at Hogwarts, their last chance to destroy Pitch once and for all.   
This was all they had.

Dinner was uncharacteristically uneventful. Lot’s of parents didn’t want their children in the school where the Boogeyman had been resurrected or where his son might be so the batch of new first years was smaller than normal. Most of them looked terrified to even be here. And worse most of the other older students were glaring at the four and known friends. Elsa made sure to stay close to Hiccup at the Ravenclaw table and could see Kristoff doing the same for Rapunzel and Anna for Merida. Eugene was on his own but one smile from him had everyone at the Slytherin table looking away. She hated that he could do that.  
Even Mani Moon’s speech was shorter than normal. Mostly he was just putting emphasis on the fact that the students should stay away from the Forbidden Forest at all costs.   
He was just finishing up when the Dining hall’s grand door suddenly burst open making everyone jump. Heads spun so fast it looked like a scene from a muggle scary movie. Standing there under the door’s arch was a very tall and intimidating white bearded man with a soft smile that did little to ease his harsh features and standing next to him was a boy with a familiar blue pullover hoodie.  
“Jack.” Hiccup gasped barely audible as he made to stand, but one look from North had him freezing in place.  
Elsa looked back to find Merida and Rapunzel had received similar looks from the other Guardians who were stationed all around the dining hall. This confused her and glancing at her right she could see it confused-- and aggravated-- Hiccup too. They watched as North and Jack made their ways up from the isles of tables heading straight for the headmaster. Jack did not look well. There were bruises under his eyes, he was paler than normal and his eyes held a haunted look they never thought he could achieve. Their concern only grew worse as he stared blankly at the staff table following North as if on a lead rather than actually meaning his actions.   
“Jack?” Hiccup whispered again as said boy reached the headmaster.  
The students were murmuring and hissed around them. Elsa knew instantly they were all aware of Jack’s lineage and were now weary of his presence at the school. She glared at a few that made eye contact with her and sent a chill their way. There was no way she and the others were going to let the students treat Jack like he was the enemy.   
He wasn’t the bad guy here, Pitch was.  
Mani Moon nodded at something that North said then patted Jack on the shoulder and gestured to the Slytherin table. Jack nodded and took his seat closest to the door and furthest away from the others. This means he had to walk past everyone again and endure their looks of disgust and contempt. But he kept his head held high and stared blankly as he did and sat down without looking at any of his house mates. Elsa made eye contact with Eugene and he just shrugged, but she could tell that he was also worried about the boy.  
“Now then, I would like to finish by saying this.” Mani Moon announced getting most everyone's attention. “Last year, a few of our students had a brush with the villain known as Pitch Black. He was resurrected within the grounds, that is true. But the Guardians and myself purged him from here and unless allowed back by myself he will not return. So you are all quite safe. Also I would like to say that this year we should all focus on banding together rather than drifting apart. Blood does not define us. It doesn’t matter if you are muggleborn, pureblood or half blood. We are all people and we are here to learn, not judge. So please, do not let fear darken your hearts and look out for one another. And with that I urge you to get some much needed sleep. We all have busy days tomorrow.”  
With a loud collective scraping sound, most of the students got up from their tables and headed for their common rooms. The Prefects rushing to lead the first years. All except Elsa, Hiccup, Merida, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Eugene. Elsa should have joined them since she was head girl she supposed. But it looked like Guy, also house Ravenclaw seemed to have it handled. So she waited with the others until the hall was empty. They stared at Jack who remained sitting waiting for something to happen. Still not really seeing anything around him Jack got up and started making his way out into the corridors. They all jumped up and ran after him. They caught up to him halfway to the Slytherin common room and surprising no one, Hiccup was the first to reach him.  
“Jack!” he called grabbing the boy’s arm and forcing him around.  
On instinct Jack reached for his pocket and pulled out his crook which doubled in size upon his silent call of the growing charm. Hiccup cried out jumping back and holding up his hands.  
“Jack!” Elsa cried stopping next to Hiccup. “It’s us.”  
“Put ‘at thing away ye git.” Merida hissed pulling out her own wand but not raising it.  
He blinked a couple of times before his serious glare turned into a genuine smile and he lowered the crook.   
“Guys.” he beamed pulling Elsa and Hiccup in for a hug. “I’ve missed you.”  
Her shock now gone, Elsa clung to her brother letting a silent tear slip down her cheeks.   
“You’ve missed us?” Merida barked stomping up so she could thunk him on the head. “At’s aw ye hae ta say efter two month ay missin’ in action?”  
“Ow, sorry, sorry.” Jack whined. “I couldn’t tell you guys where I was going. Pitch and the Ministry-”  
“That doesn’t matter right now.” Elsa interjected pushing Hiccup aside so Anna could glomp her brother. He held her just as tight smiling all the wider. “Tell us everything that happened.”  
His smile fell just the slightest as he looked all around them and shook his head.   
“Not here.” he whispered. “C’mon I’ll tell you everything in the room of Requirement.”  
They hurried along, dodging the caretaker Quasimodo and his awful rat Esmeralda as they went. Finally they came to a corridor with a dead end and summoned the door to the room of Requirement. Stepping in they found a bunch of sofas, a roaring fireplace with a table set in front of it and steaming cups of tea and a couple of feet from that a number of cots with thick quilts and plush pillows.   
“Looks like none of us are going to back to our common rooms.” Jack chuckled.   
“Of course not.” Anna insisted taking a seat and a cup of tea adding a mountain of sugar to it. “We are not leaving your side till tomorrow.”  
“C’mon tell us everything.” Rapunzel urged pushing him into a seat next to his sister.  
Sharing a look with Elsa, Hiccup wondering if he should let the siblings sit together. She merely rolled her eyes and took the seat on the other side of her sister leaving Jack’s left open. Smiling gratefully at her Hiccup took Jack’s left and added some sugar and milk to his own cup of tea.   
“What happened?” He asked when everyone else was seated on the plush cushions.   
Jack sighed.  
“A lot. We never stayed in one place for long. Always moving from safe house to safe house. The longest we ever stayed anywhere was a week and that was only because the next safe house was compromised.”  
“What were you learning?” Elsa asked running her hand through Merida’s fiery hair as she was sitting between her legs.  
“Mostly occlumency.” Jack groaned. “Trying to make sure that Pitch couldn’t get into my head and make me do anything. That and honing my nonverbal casting and apperating.”  
“We learned that too.” Hiccup nodded. “Nonverbal casting, occlumency and apperation.”  
“So why couldn’t you learn with them?” Eugene asked not seeing why Jack had to go away when they were learning the same thing.  
“...Because I had a few close calls.” Jack said hesitantly, ashamed. “He got into my head a couple of times and made me attack North. He was trying to find me in my dreams too. I had to vanquish four nightmares and a double of myself called a fearling. His new masterpiece.”  
“Whit does ‘at do?” Merida asked sipping her tea.  
“Well it’s like a nightmare only it stays in the physical world and whispers to you about how all your fears are real. You defeat it the same way you do a nightmare or a dementor. The trick is focusing and not letting it get under your skin. It took me weeks to defeat mine and by then I had already attack North five times. Pitch was trying to get me to leave North, to try and find him. To join him.”  
Anna gasped wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight.  
“But you’re strong and you didn’t let him get to you.” She assured smiling softly. “Because your my awesome big brother.”  
“That and I couldn’t let him win.” Jack groaned. “I’ve developed this competitiveness when it comes to Pitch. The more he tries to prove I’m his the more I fight. It’s like playing Quidditch. I can’t let the other team get the snitch first. Or at least that’s how I look at it to keep myself sane.”  
“That’s good.” Kristoff nodded. “As long as you look at it that way you’ll be fine.”  
Jack glared at the boy, knowing that he only wanted to make Jack feel better so he wouldn’t be so mad about his dating the youngest Overland daughter.  
“I still don’t understand why you couldn’t be with us though.” Hiccup murmured.   
“Because Hic,” Jack sighed heavily. “When I attacked North it wasn’t just a few jinxes and curses. I was using the three unforgivable curses. I put him through so much. I couldn’t do the same to you guys.”  
They sat in silence then just letting everything sink in. It wasn’t until Elsa realized how late it was and urged everyone to bed when they finally lightened up. They talked and joked until finally passing out from a summer’s worth of worrying exhaustion.  
Elsa just hoped that whatever was coming they would be able to handle it.

The next morning they woke up to the booming voice of North.  
“Children time for vaking.” He called making them all jump or in Hiccup’s case, fall out of bed.  
“North?” Rapunzel asked rubbing her eyes. “What time is it?”  
“Just a bit past dawn.” Tooth told her softly coming to smooth her wild hair down.  
“Why are we waking up so early?” Eugene groaned shoving his head back into his pillow.  
“Because we need to talk.” Bunny huffed pulling the covers off of Merida after she tried to bury herself further under. “So g’up.”  
Hiccup did as he said rubbing his bruised shoulder and giving Sandy a questioning look while the others just smiled at him softly. Jack was up and ready giving North his full attention. This stung Hiccup a bit. Whatever happened over this last summer changed Jack enough that he wasn’t giving sarcastic comments whenever he wanted when it came to the Guardians or smiling like a kid on a snow day. These were just two things that made Hiccup’s heart race, and now, now his Jack was an obedient soldier. Now more than ever Hiccup wanted this war to be over so he could get his old Jack back. Or at least as much of his old Jack as he could back.  
“Whit’s goin on?” Merida yawned now awake and glaring at Bunny.  
“Loch I said, girlly. We need to talk.” he crossed his arms glaring right back at her.  
“About what?” Elsa asked helping her sister with her now gravity defying hair.  
“It’s really just something we need to talk about with the four.” Tooth told her with a sad smile. “But it’s alright if you hear it too.”  
“So you woke us up for nothing.” Eugene whined.   
“Better than listening to your snoring.” Kristoff snorted staring at Anna’s hair making her skin become the resemblance of a cherry.  
“What’s going on North?” Jack demanded. “What are you four up to?”  
“Ve arre leaving.” North said without hesitation.  
“What?” Everyone cried.  
“You can’t!” Hiccup insisted. “What if Pitch comes back. We need you here.”  
“Pitch is the reason why we’re leaving.” Bunny told them still rubbing his ears.   
“Whit?” Merida demanded.  
“We’ve taught you all we can.” Tooth assured. “There is nothing else you can learn from us. But we want you to keep up with your training. Even go as far as to teach other students if you want.”  
“The battle with Pitch is coming and you’re going to need all the help you can get.” Sandy nodded.   
“But why are you leaving?” Rapunzel asked wringing her hair nervously.  
“Pitch was our enemy to defeat first, and we failed.” he said sadly.  
“Ve arre hoping to confrront him now, find vay to stop him.” North added.   
“We may not be the destined ones, but the least we can do is find some weakness that will help you lot.” Bunny nodded.  
“That is all we can do at this moment.” Tooth sighed. “We will try to stay in touch and let you know what’s going on.”   
“But,” Jack couldn’t seem to come up with a good excuse for them to stay. “But we don’t want you to go.”  
“Everrything vill be fine, Jack.” North assured patting the boy on the shoulder. “Ve be alrright.”  
That morning was a somber one as they said goodbye to the Guardians and got ready for class. They stayed together as much as possible but had to split in the dining hall and go to their respective tables. Still, they stayed in pairs then, Jack and Eugene stuck close which put Hiccup and Elsa at ease as they saw a good portion of the houses glaring at him. Eugene would glare back at them while Jack just kept his head down and ate his food silently.  
“You feel it too right?” Hiccup asked Elsa as they took their seats at the Ravenclaw table.  
“Yeah.” She nodded. “We need to keep an eye on Jack.”  
“Agreed.” Hiccup said into his mug.   
Thankfully they were still taking N.E.W.T classes all to prepare them for the exams at the end of the year, so they had quite a few classes with Jack. He only wanted to be a seeker for Chudley Cannons so there weren’t too many classes he had to take but still he took all the classes that his friends took just to stay with them. Elsa wanted to teach at Hogwarts, mainly Defence Against the Dark Arts seeing as how that’s all she and her friends did, so her schedule was packed with potion DADA and charms. Merida and Eugene intended to become an Auror so they were taking, DADA, transfiguration, charms, potions, and herbology. Hiccup was determined to work with dragons and help others to understand them, so he was taking DADA, potions, herbology, charms, transfiguration and care of magical creatures. He was the busiest of them all. No one was taking COMC with him, but he didn’t mind. And unlike his fellow students, he didn’t have to spend tons of gallions on his school books. He had a library journal. A magical journal that could become any and every book the owner would need. All they would have to do is tap the front cover with their wand three times then give the title and name of author of whatever book they needed and the pages inside would be the exact pages from the original book. This would even allow Hiccup to makes notes in the margins and drawing in the spaces between paragraphs. The notes and sketches would stay with the intended book even if he asked for a different book. It was his most prized possession. Rapunzel, well there was no question she was going to be a healer. Her parents were muggle Doctors and she had poured herself into magical healing since first year, and creating her lullaby spell in fourth. So she had to take herbology, potions, DADA, charms and transfigurations. They were all determined to pour themselves into their studies and training this year. But, as they saw in their first potions class, that was going to be difficult.   
They had been walking to the dungeons when a bunch of their classmates passed them, each shoulder checking Jack with all their might.  
“Oi.” Merida roared whipping around on them. “Ye better watch where yur goin.”  
“Merida don’t.” Jack hissed.  
“Oh we were, Dunbroch.” one sneered his eyes burning into Jack’s back.  
“Oh ye were, were ye?” Merida gritted unsheathing her wand like a sword and flicking it up. “Levicorpus!”  
All three of the students were raised into the air by their ankles crying out as the world turned upside down.  
“Merida, stop.” Jack urged. “It’s not worth it.”  
“Indeed it wasn’t.”  
Turning they saw Professor Gothel her own sneer in place.  
“Twenty points from Gryffindor, Miss Dunbroch.” she chided.  
“Whatever.” Merida growled dropping the students. “Ah ever see ye mistreating Jack again it’ll be more than a small jinx. I’ll curse yoo next.”  
“Merida!” Elsa cried.  
“That’s another, fifty points Dunbroch, you better watch yourself.” Gothel hissed.  
“C’mon.” Hiccup urged grabbing Merida’s elbow. “We have class.”  
“You shouldn’t have done that.” Jack sighed as they fell in step.  
“Why?” Merida demanded. “Those git needed ta be taught a lesson.”  
“Because they won’t be the last.” he gave her a hard look. “I’m the son of Pitch, that means a lot of people are going to hate me. This is just gonna keep happening. Until Pitch is defeated by me.”  
“By us.” Rapunzel corrected giving her own hard look. “And we won’t let anyone touch you.”   
But as the day went on, Jack’s words were proven true. Many students had attempted to throw things at him, trip him, bump him, and even jinx him. The others had their hands full throwing up Patean charms, catching things before they hit him and putting themselves between him and the other students. It was exhausting. And it wasn’t made any better when Merida finally blew and started throwing curses and hexes at everyone in the library. She had gotten a week's worth of detention for that but she didn’t seem to care.   
The only time they were free from the glares and jeers of their fellow students was when they were in the room of requirement training. They had even taken to sleeping in there. They could stay together and keep an eye on Jack. Who, as it had became clear to Hiccup just three days after the start of term, had taken to sleeping in the room every night.  
Hiccup was heading back to the Ravenclaw dormitories after a long night of study in the library when he had seen Jack running through the corridors from some Slytherins. Shocked and confused Hiccup ran after them only to have to crouch behind a wall as the Slytherins stopped at a wall.   
“He did come this way didn’t he?” one demanded out of breath.  
“I thought he did.” another shrugged.  
“Whatever, he’s gone. That’s all that matters.” the third said fixing her robes. “Let’s get back to the dormitory before the hunchback finds us.”   
He waited till their footsteps’ echoes were gone before he straightened up and went to the wall. The door to the come and go room etched itself into the wall and allowed him entry. He took the handle and opened it slowly, not wanting to spook Jack.  
“Jack.” he called softly, stepping in slowly.  
What greeted him was a teary eyed Jack staring wide eyed and fearful at him with his crook pointed at his chest.  
“Jack, it’s me.” Hiccup whispered taking another step forward his hands up in surrender. “They’re gone. It’s just me.”  
Realization came shining in Jack’s eyes as he dropped his crook and let Hiccup pull him into his arms.  
“I knew this would happen.” Jack sniffled. “Pitch warned me. He said the school would turn on me because I’m his son. I thought I could handle it. But… I can’t even go back to my own dormitory. They just chase me out. I, Hic, I don’t know if I can keep this up.”  
“You don’t have to.” Hiccup promised.   
“Don’t leave me alone, please. I can’t do this by myself.”  
“I will never leave you.”  
They pulled back just a little bit, staring into each other's eyes. Jack’s eyes were a bright sky blue, unlike Astrid’s placid azur. He had made the comparison many a time. Mostly when he was under the effects of the love potion. But then he was trying to fight with the potion. As it insisted that he loved Astrid, he was sure somewhere in his heart that he loved Jack, but he couldn’t get past the potion. Now he stared openly at the eyes he had been staring at for seven years. Not filled with a fun loving glow like usual but a haunted sadness. He wanted desperately to take the sadness away and give it it’s natural glow. He supposed that’s why he started to lean in. Jack did to and they met halfway pressing their lips together in a desperate need for one another. This felt nothing like it did with Astrid. Where she was forceful and taking, Jack was gentle and giving. It was like he was letting Hiccup take whatever was needed. He nodded his head in this way that had them deepening the kiss. Hiccup clung to him never wanting it to end.  
They fell asleep like that. Clinging to each other on a cot and lips locked. That was how Merida found them the next day. They had missed all their morning classes. Yet they couldn’t make themselves care.  
Everyone was brought up to speed on what the Slytherin house had done and now stayed with the boys in the come and go room every night. They had even taken to eating all their meals in their as well. The house elves didn’t seem to mind. They always did like Jack ever since he saved them from an acromantula that had found its way into the kitchens and was attempting to eat them. They rarely interacted with the other students. Even Astrid had turned her back on them. She never liked Jack, but she was still Hiccup’s friend even after he broke up with her. But now she hated them all. Her curses and hexes had taken on a more dangerous tone, almost fatal. Hiccup took it upon himself to protect Jack from these attacks. He had gotten into five duels with her already, and ten with other students and barely a month had passed since the start of term and all to protect Jack who refused to raise his crook unless it was necessary. Merida nearly went ballistic on the Slytherin quidditch team when they kicked Jack off and resigned from the Gryffindor’s when they had said they would have done the same.  
“I can still become an auror, I guess.” Jack smiled that night when they were all gathered in the room of requirement.   
“You’ll still play for the Cannons.” Hiccup assured laying his head on Jack’s shoulder-- to say everyone was more than happy at this relationship was an understatement. “Once we defeat Pitch, every team is gonna be begging to have you. And as skilled as you are you’ll have no trouble staying on the team.”  
“‘E’s right Jack.” Merida nodded. “Ye were th’ onley one ah couldn’t keep up with.”   
“I just want to play.” Jack sighed.   
“You still can.” Rapunzel told him. “Mind you, with you and Merida it won’t be a challenge, but we’re all fair flyers. We can start scheduling practices alongside our training. Apparition is useful and fast, but sometimes you just need to ride on a broom. Not to mention I bet that there will be times that Auror’s will have to fight while flying on a broom and we might have to fight Pitch while flying so it only seems natural to train in that as well.”  
“You mean it?” Jack asked beaming.   
“Of course.” she beamed back. “We’ll start now if you want.”  
So they did. The room changed itself so it was big to accommodate for their movements. They only played a few rounds of quidditch with Jack and Merida on opposite teams to make it even but ended the last game in fits of laughter as Toothless got a little over excited and leapt at Jack knocking him into a wall. He was so focused on not letting Hiccup’s pet fall that he lost control of the broom and bounced from wall to wall until finally landing on a mountain of pillows that wasn't there before. After that they practiced casting spells while flying breaking off into pairs and throwing magic back and forth. This went better than they thought. Turns out most of them were great at multitasking.Eugene had trouble with it but figured that Rapunzel would be riding with him most of the time. She could cast and he'd fly.  
When they finally tired themselves out they crashed on a bunch of sofas and sipped at tea and munched on biscuits while laughing at everything they had done that night. It wasn’t long after that they retired to bed.  
But they weren’t asleep for long.  
“NO!”  
They all sat upright about three hours later, wands and crook clutched in their hands trying to find the source of the yell.  
“Merida!” Elsa cried getting out of bed and rushing to the girl who was curled up on the floor. “Merida? What’s wrong.”  
“It can’t be.” Merida creid. “It’s jist a dream. It has ta be a dream.”  
“What was a dream?” Elsa asked gently knowing this behavior after spending summers with her.  
“Merida what did you see?” Rapunzel urged.  
“Was it Pitch?” Hiccup asked kneeling next to Elsa. “Merida what was it?”  
“It can’t be real.” Merida shook her head violently. “It jist can’t.”  
“What can’t.” Jack demanded getting worried.   
But before Merida could answer the doors opened. This shocked them all greatly since none other than themselves should have known how to get in this room. Had another student found their safe haven. If so they were about to get a bunch of curses thrown their way. But upon seeing who it was they lowered their wands and gawked.  
“Headmaster?” Kristoff said breathless.  
“Children.” Mani Moon nodded.  
“No!” Merida cried standing, her watery eyes on the tall pale man. “Don’t say it. Please. It can’t be real.”  
“I’m sorry my dear but I’m afraid it is.” he looked just as upset as Merida but seemed to be keeping a straighter face for them.  
“What is?” Hiccup asked not liking this feeling of dread creeping up his spine.  
He crept closer to Jack, grasping his hand to find some comfort and waited for Mani Moon to tell them.  
“Children,” he started with a waver in his voice. “Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup, I’m afraid that I must inform you that, this night, a few hours ago in fact, the Guardian Four, Nicklaus North, Toothiana Fairy, Aster Bunnymund, and Sandy Sandman, were murdered by Pitch Black.”  
The room fell into silence as this all sunk in. The only sounds to be heard were the muffled sobs from Merida as she buried her face in Elsa’s shoulder. All Jack could do was stare dumbfounded at the headmaster blinking rapidly as he tried to grasp the concept laid out in front of him.  
“They’re dead?” he asked unbelieving. “The Guardians are dead?”

Classes were canceled the next day. Almost all of the students knew the Guardians, they took turns teaching DADA after Professor Fredrickson retired. They were some of the best teachers in the school. Always were sure to teach them real things they would need. When they left they were replaced with Professor Callahan, who was fine but be he was no Guardian. Everyone was given a chance to mourn. But it was the four that felt the most, and Elsa and the others felt it was best to leave them to their space for now. So they sat in the room of requirement with only one another to share their pain. They had been with the Guardians since third year and had seen them every August since. They had become mentors, friends, brothers and sister. To suddenly realize that they can't write them and ask them questions, or apparate to the manor for tea, or even expect after lesson lessons was just too much. They didn't eat all day choosing to stay in the come and go room curled up together in a pile and let the tears come. They were the only ones who understood what the other was going through. There would be times one of them would leave the pile and stomp around the room breaking things, screaming at the top of their lungs as they threw things and cast hexes on others. The others would allow this knowing it's what they need right then and there. Soon enough they would come back to the pile and let the others hold them. They didn't speak. What were they supposed to say? Instead they just held one another and hoped the pain would stop soon. It was well into the afternoon when Mani Moon came to them again.  
“Children.” He said gently. “I must ask you all to come with me to my office.”  
“Do we have to?” Hiccup asked, his voice hoarse.  
“Yes, you must.” He said sadly. “There is someone from the ministry here to see you.”  
They followed him, heads down feet dragging all the way to the corridor with the gargoyle at the end of it.   
“Fire Mist.” The headmaster said softly and the stairway was revealed.   
Inside there was a tall man wearing a long cloak lined with purple and a high collar, tall and lanky with dark hair and a long pointed nose.   
“Minister Dracula.” Professor Moon acknowledged with a nod. “The children.”  
“Ah, yes.” Dracula nodded looking sullen. “Hello Mr. Horrendous, Ms. Corona, Ms. Dunbroch, and Mr. Bl-”  
“Overland.” Moon interrupted.  
“Sorry, you must forgive me.” Dracula sighed. “It has been a long couple of months. I’m sure you have no interest in being associated with that man.”  
Jack just glared at him.  
“That is not what you’re here for, Dracula.” Mani groaned. “Please, let us be done with this business, the children don’t need to be kept waiting. Their nerves really can’t take much more I’m afraid.”  
“Yes, yes of course.” Dracula nodded pulling out a rolled up piece of parchment and let it float in the air unrolling itself so that they could all read the cramped writing. “This is the last will and testament of Nicolaus North, Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana Fairy, and Sandy Sandman.”  
The four now stared at the parchment with great interest pain pumping from their heart and into their veins blue and cold.  
“They have left the manor and all that is in it to Jack Overland, Merida Dunbroch, Rapunzel Corona, and Hiccup Horrendous.” he read.  
They all looked at each other quizzically.  
“Why would they do ‘at?” Merida asked.  
“They had no living relatives.” Dracula informed with a small wave of the hand. “No children or siblings. And it says right here in North’s hand writing, and I quote, ‘After we have passed on my fellow Guardians and I believe that these children will become the most powerful and lawful wizards and witches. They will carry on our legacies. Not to say that they won’t go on to be the world's best quidditch seeker, or first class aurors and healers or chasing dragons around the world. But it does help to be known as the Guardians. We leave all our worldly possessions to these four children in the hopes that it will help them along in their life after Pitch. We know that they will prevail and survive.   
Children, we are sorry to have left you as we did. But please, don’t give up. You are strong alone, and invincible together.   
You got this.’   
End quote.” Dracula finished. “They also left you this. With the hopes that it would help you defeat Pitch.”  
He pulled out a tiny sliver of a glass shard. Something that was barely the size of his finger nail. He held it up to them so they would take it, but they only stared at it.  
“What is it?” Hiccup asked.  
“I don’t know.” Dracula sighed rolling his eyes. “I was only told to bring it to you. So go on take it.”  
They all reached for it. Barely the tips of their fingers brushed it and they pulled back as if it shocked them. Their eyes glassed over as they saw flashes of images cross their vision. Images of the Guardians but different, Tooth seemed to be some kind of feathered fairy and Sandy was this tiny golden man. And Bunny, well he was a giant bunny. There was more, they saw themselves in what looked like muggle garb and standing under the moon. Pitch was there too but only briefly. More images came, this time of the Guardians as they know them only younger and fighting Pitch and milling around Hogwarts. Within seconds it was gone. They blinked looking at each other then at the shard not knowing what to do.   
“What is it, children?” Moon asked with a knowing look.  
“Nothing.” Jack said hastily taking the shard and shoving it into his pocket. “Thank you minister, we appreciate you coming out here for us.”  
“It was for the Guardians.” Dracula sighed. “The ministry owes them so much, this was the least we could do.”  
“Thanks anyway.” Hiccup said wanting to get out of there and knowing that the others did too. “We should be going now. Need time to think about all this.”  
“Of course.” Mani Moon nodded waving the door open. “Off you go children and do try to eat and get some rest.”  
“We will.” Rapunzel assured as they hurried out.  
They waited till they got to the come and go room before they talked. Jack pulled the shard out of his pocket and they all stared at it.  
“You all saw that yeah?” Jack demanded looking back and forth at them all.  
“Ay course ah did.” Merida snorted. “Aam th’ seer.”  
“I saw it too.” Rapunzel said playing with her hair. “It was… weird. Like seeing into another world. We were there but we weren’t us.”  
“What I want to know is why the Guardians think this will help us.” Hiccup pondered rubbing his chin. “What does it do?”  
“Shows you crazy visions.” Jack snorted. “Is that what it feels like when you see things Merida?”  
“Nah, it feels worse.” She shrugged.  
“The point is.” Hiccup interjected getting everyone's attention back on him. “The Guardians gave this to us to help defeat Pitch. Which means it has to be some kind of weapon.”  
“But what does it do?” Rapunzel asked.  
“I don’t know.” Hiccup shook his head. “Maybe we should touch it again and see if we can make sense of the visions.”  
“Ah think ‘ats a bit dangerous.” Merida shook her head. “Speakin’ as th’ only seer ‘ere, fur those ‘at don’t ‘ave th’ gift it can be dangerous ta dabble loch thes.”  
“It’s the only lead we have.” Jack told her holding out the shard for everyone. “We have to try something.”  
With a sigh she nodded and they all reached out again.   
The images flashed by faster this time. They couldn’t really make out anything from the “other world” but new images came too. Slower and easier to make out.  
“This has gone too long Pitch.” North roared.  
“You were our friend.” Tooth cired. “Please don’t make us do this.”  
“He made his choice when he attacked those people.” Bunny growled.  
“It’s not too late, Pitch. You can change.” Sandy begged.  
“There is no turning back for me.” Pitch smiled. “Even if you kill me now, I will not rest until this world fears me.”  
Anger, sadness, hatred, all these miserable emotions heavy in their hearts, the Guardians raised their wands as they surrounded the weakened Pitch.  
“Then you leave no choice.” North hissed ripping something from his neck and throwing it in the air.  
They all raised their wands to aim at it and spoke as one.  
“AVADA KEDAVRA!”   
The curses crashed into the shard which glowed green and sent the four curses ten fold showering down on the defenseless Pitch.  
And he collapsed limp and dead.  
With an audible gasp they all stepped away from the shard leaving Jack to clutch it in shaky hands.  
“‘At thing!” Merida panted staring in awe of the shared. “It amplified their spell.”  
“And kept the memories of the event.” Hiccup huffed intrigued.  
“If we used that on Pitch…” Rapunzel trailed off.  
“We’d be able to stop him once and for all.” Jack gritted holding the shard tight. “This is the key to destroying that monster.”

The weeks that followed the Guardian's death were the worst by far. Jack had to visit the hospital wing at least three times a day to get some cuts and bruises looked after. The worst case scenario he would have to get some painful pustules removed or some bones regrown. Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel were losing points for their houses and receiving detentions right and left because they kept jumping to Jack’s defence and ending up in duels. They sent more students to the hospital wing than Jack just for revenge. Losing the Guardians had done a number on their minds and they were not willing to take the shit the students were dealing out to Jack without exploding and fighting back. Twice Hiccup had undone the transformation on Toothless and set him on students for attempting to use the reducto curse on Jack. The school was becoming a war zone and it was driving everyone crazy. The teachers had taken to patrolling the corridors in order to make sure that no one tried to cause trouble and were quick to catch anyone that was rearing to attack Jack before they did sending them away.  
“Thes es insane.” Merida growled as they sat on the front lawn.  
It was warm and sunny on this October day, most likely the last day as such until next spring. They wanted to get out of the room of requirement and breath so they sat under a grand oak tree just shy of the lake relaxing.   
“We can’t get two minutes peace.” She continued tossing a stone into the lake.  
“I know what you mean.” Hiccup sighed, as he leaned against the tree and played with Jack’s hair who’s head was laying on his lap. “Just this last Care of Magical Creatures class I lunged at Maui for calling Jack the spawn of fear. Professor Gobber had a hell of a time pulling me off him.”  
“He’s like twice your size, mate.” Jack chuckled. “How did you manage that?”  
“I may have used the impediments curse first.” Hiccup blushed.  
Jack laughed harder brushing his knuckles against a rosey cheek.  
“That’s my man.” He smirked.  
“Ye two are gross.” Merida gagged.  
“Leave them alone, Mer.” Elsa sighed laying her head on the other girl’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, I think their cute.” Rapunzel smiled.  
“Of course you do blondie.” Eugene snorted. “You’ve been shipping them since first year.”  
“We all were.” Anna insisted as she and Kristoff finished up a game of wizard's chest.   
“Guys.” Hiccup groaned.  
“Let them fawn Hic.” Jack laughed harder. “They need something to keep them entertained.”   
“But why does that have to be us.” Hiccup grumbled turning redder.   
“Well look who it is.”  
They all sat straighter, or up in Jack’s case, as a group they used to know so very well made their way to them.  
“Astrid.” Hiccup snarled getting to his feet.  
“Hiccup, don’t.” Jack urged standing with him, hand on his shoulder.  
“I can’t believe you.” Astrid hissed glaring at Jack’s hand. “You know who he is, what he is and you’re still okay with him touching you?”  
“Of course I know who and what he is.” Hiccup gritted stepping forward much to Jack’s dismay. “He’s Jack Frost, and he’s my boyfriend.”  
“Disgusting.” Snotlout spat.  
“Mind yur own business.” Merida growled stepping up with Hiccup.  
“Or what, you’ll tell the Guardians.” Astrid shot back only to give a big dry laugh. “Oh that’s right you can’t, because Jack’s daddy killed them.”   
“You bitch!” Merida roared as she and Hiccup pulled out their wands but before they could cast anything she was sent flying.  
Turning they saw Jack, crook raised eyes narrow with fury.  
“He is not my daddy.” Jack roared as she got back to her feet pulling out her own wand.  
“Filamentous!” she cried.  
Hiccup stepped in the way throwing up a shield and casting madly back.  
“Flipendo duo.” he called knocking back Astrid and her little squad of five.  
It was an all out war then, though a one sided one. Even if Astrid and her friends had just taken on Hiccup and the four it wouldn’t have done hardly anything. They had been trained for four years by the Guardians to fight and before that Hiccup and Rapunzel were the top of their class with Elsa and Jack and Merida were always powerful. But add now Jack’s sisters, Eugene and Kristoff who had all been taught on and off by the Guardians and Astrid's group had no chance. They were pummeled and with their being no teachers around Jack and the others were free to take out all their aggression on the others. A whole summer's worth. All the pain, all the suffering endurance, and the torment was let out as they roared and cried with their spells. Finally it ended with Astrid and the others knocked out and limp and Jack and his group breathing hard, their brows glistening with sweat.   
“Ah!” Rapunzel suddenly cried running after something toward the lake.  
“Blondie?” Eugene asked running after her.  
“Acció!” she called pointing her wand, but nothing happened. “Finite! Arresto Momentum. Immobulus. Petrificus Totalis. Oh just hold still already.”  
“Whit are ye doin?” Merida called running after her.  
Finally Rapunzel paused and waved her wand before pointing it.  
“Gotcha!” she whooped triumphantly.  
“Got what?” Hiccup asked catching up with her, the others on his heals.  
“This.” she beamed lifting her wand and a bubble with it.  
Inside the bubble was something the four were all familiar with.   
“Black sand.” Jack hissed glaring at the sand with all his might. “Nightmare sand, Pitch’s magic.”  
“Yes.” Rapunzel nodded. “I saw it seep out of Astrid’s mouth. Don’t you see, Pitch’s warning wasn’t a warning. He did this. The students have been infected with his nightmare sand. He’s been in their dreams filling them with fear for you Jack. He turned them against you.”  
“Then why haven’t we been infected?” Hiccup asked pointing to everyone standing around.  
“I’m not sure.” Rapunzel shook her head. “Maybe he tried, but couldn’t. We’ve beaten the nightmares before after all, so maybe we have a higher resistance to them.”  
“Either way,” Jack interjected. “How did it get onto school grounds? Pitch’s magic is warded off here. There is no way it could have been brought in.”  
“Maybe there’s a flaw in the wards.” Kristoff suggested.   
“I don’t think Mani Moon would make that mistake.” Elsa shook her head. “But perhaps the wards were tricked.”  
“What do you mean?” Eugene asked.  
“A simple but powerful charm would be enough to confuse the wards to think that a small amount of the sand was something else. Maybe just harmless sand in an hour glass. Then whoever did it could let the sand slip out and infect the students to turn on Jack and make him turn.”  
“You think that one of the students did it?” Anna asked looking murderous.  
“No a student wouldn’t be skilled enough.” She shook her head. “It had to be a teacher.”  
“What?” her sister cried. “But all the teachers are allies to Moon why would they turn on him?”  
“Because Pitch got to them.” Hiccup told her. “There's no telling whether they joined because they wanted or if he made them, either way it’s the most plausible answer.”   
“We have to warn Professor Moon.” Jack urged.  
“But we don’t even know who it is.” Eugene shook his head. “We have no suspects and only this bit of sand as proof. We walk in their now it will only be a waist of his time. We need more.”  
“You said it could be something like sand in an hourglass, right?” Kristoff asked turning to Elsa.  
“Or something like that yes.” she nodded.  
“Then I have an idea of who it could be.” he nodded grimly.  
About half an hour later they found themselves back in the great hall with Mani Moon waiting for the suspect to come upon his summons. He didn’t seemed at all surprised at what they had said and when they named their suspect he only sighed. It was like he knew all this already but had been trying to ignore it. Now however, as so many students have all come to the same conclusion he couldn’t. Hiccup wanted to yell at him for this. If he knew then why didn’t he do anything.  
“Because I had no proof, Mr. Horrendous.” Mani sighed not looking at the boy.  
Everyone looked at Hiccup in surprise seeing as he had said nothing yet Moon answered his angry question.  
“Sir, did you just-” But Moon interrupted him.  
“No I did not use legitimacy on you my boy.” He said now looking to Hiccup. “But I knew that you would be the one to think this. I had suspected for some time that someone in my staff had joined Pitch and I had an idea who, but I had no proof. If I had been wrong then I might as well drive them and a good number of my staff to Pitch’s side. If it had gotten out that I had so little trust in one of my staff and they were innocent the rest of them wouldn’t trust me either. I had to play this safe you see. I am sorry that you all had to go through so much trouble till this point though. If I could have done anything to prevent it I would have.”  
“Sir, if I might ask.” Elsa spoke up, pondering something. “Why are we not meeting her in your office. Why are we in the great hall?”  
“Because, I do believe you are telling the truth and I also believe that once she is found out there will be a fight. So I ask you all to stand behind me. Your fight is with Pitch, not your professor.”  
“But she turned th’ whole school against Jack.” Merida squaked. “Ye cannot  
expect us ta sit back an’ let ye take care ay it.”  
“I can and you will.” Mani said with a stern look to Merida.  
Before she could argue the doors were thrown open and Madame Gothel came sauntering in. Her robes swayed, sweeping the floor as she strode forward a smug look on her face her heels clicking loudly against the stone floor. Stopping just before the headmaster she put her hands on her hips and glared.   
“Well, what is it.” she demanded raising a brow.   
“You brought the item I requested.” Moon asked calmly.  
Rolling her eyes, Gothel waved her wand and the hourglass appeared floating between them. It was the size of a pumpkin and was swirling with plain looking sand.  
“Rapunzel, if you could show us what you found.” Mani instructed.  
The blonde nodded raising her wand and the bubble containing the nightmare sand. She brought it closer to the hour glass and predictably the tawny sand inside turned a dark pitch black. It swirled faster, attacking the glass and attempting to break free of its confines. They all watched it before looking up at Gothel with knowing glares.  
“Care to explain.” Mani asked.  
Gothel was turning red now. They backed up sensing the tension between her and the headmaster. Finally she snarled.  
“He will bring fear and our people will be the rulers of this world. We won’t have to fear death or age.” she was going manic now, raising her wand a curse on her tongue. “And he just needs that boy to do it. Incarcerous!”  
Before any of them could do anything ropes sprung from her wand tip and collided with Jack wrapping around him so his arms were tied against his chest, his mouth gagged.  
“Jack!” Hiccup cried rushing to his side.  
Mani wasted no time engaging her in a duel then. He kept her busy while the children attempted to untangle Jack.  
“Hold still.” Hiccup told Jack pointing his wand at a length of rope by his leg. “Diffindo.”  
The rope was severed undoing the spell and letting Jack’s friends pull the ropes from him and getting him up to his feet. The battle before them was incredible. Mani obviously had the upper hand being older and wiser, but Gothel was mad throwing spells and not caring where they landed. This caused the students to throw up their wands and cast the shield charm. Mani knew they could handle themselves and went on attempting to restrain her.  
Then things got worse. Gothel suddenly pointed her wand to her throat and called sonorus making them cover their ears.  
“All students to the great hall.” she screamed.  
Within minutes the hall was flooded with everyone and their sights were set on Jack. Gothel didn’t even need to say anything. No kind and gentle words from Moon would have done anything either. They all took out their wands, not caring that there was a teacher and the Headmaster where there and started attacking.  
The four instantly went into battle mode. Hiccup undid the transformation on Toothless and climbed aboard taking to the air. This got the attention of several students and they rounded on him. The others went along with the plan. Jack tapped his crook on the ground three times and it took to the sky. Best part of this was even though it worked like a broom he didn’t actually have to ride it. This gave him the freedom to cast spells while he was in the air. Merida summoned her broom and she and Elsa climbed on casting spells from above. Rapunzel stayed on the ground casting a whip spell and knocking out anyone that got to close while Anna, Eugene and Kristoff went on casting and cursing around her. Though they were facing the entire school they still felt they had the advantage. Most of these kids hadn’t faced the things they did. Sure they knew how to use all these spells but they’ve never used them on monsters and such. They had no battle experience. Half the school was knocked out in no time and they were working on the rest when something caught their attention.  
“Avada Kedavra!”   
Turning they saw just as the green streak slammed into Mani Moon pushing him back until he collapsed on the floor lifeless.  
“NO!” they screamed forgetting the other students who were all shocked to see their headmaster dead and rushing to his body.  
“No, Rapunzel.” Jack pleaded leaning next to the professor. “Do something please.”  
“I can’t.” she whimpered.  
“Jack we need to go.” Hiccup urged. “Back to the room of requirement. The wards are going to fail. He’ll come. We have to go.”  
But before they could make a move there was a cold laughter and the room filled with black sand. Everyone screamed dropping to the floor to stay out of its way. Jack clung to Hiccup who did the same, eyes closed to keep the sand out. When suddenly Hiccup gave a cry and was ripped from his lover’s crushing grip Jack sprang to his feet to find the sand had faded and he was surrounded by doubles of his friends.  
“Guys.” he choked.  
The doubles chuckled as they held tight to his friends keeping their pointed fingernails at their throats. He knew what these creatures were. He had fought one during the summer. Fearlings. They take on your form and whisper your deepest fears in your ear and how they’ll come true. He knew how to defeat them too. Growling he raised his crook at the one holding his baby sister, but was stopped.  
“I wouldn’t do that, my son.”  
He froze. Turning slowly he saw what he feared most. The man that had cursed him since birth. Had killed his mentor. Had tortured him and his friends.  
Pitch Black, his father.  
“You.” he snarled aiming his crook at him now.  
All his anger from months of persecution bubbled till they burst and he charged throwing ice magic as he did. Pitch blocked it and threw his own magic at the boy who only dodged and jumped through the air so he was on the other side of the dark wizard and attacked. They cast at the same time their spell colliding and pushing for dominance. It wasn’t until Jack gave a thunderous roar that his spell overpowered Pitch’s throwing him back. But instead of admitting defeat or yelling in rage, Pitch laughed.  
“Good, very good my son.” he chuckled. “Yes, you are ready. Most excellent.”  
“I don’t know what you think I’m ready for and I don’t care.” Jack snarled aiming his crook again. “Let my friends go right now.”  
“Oh I will.” Pitch smirked standing at his full height. “But only if you accept my deal.”  
“Not happening.” Jack gritted. “Let them go now.”  
“Jack!” Anna cried getting his attention.  
The fearling holding her had dug its claws a little deeper into her neck.  
“Stop.” Jack cried aiming the crook at it only to be knocked away by Pitch.  
“They won’t Jack.” he said softly. “They will tear your friends to shreds. Unless you do as l say and come with me quietly.”  
“No.” Jack growled. “Even if I do as you say you’ll just kill them as soon as I’m gone.”  
“I won’t.” Pitch swore. “I’d be willing to even make the unbreakable vow.”  
“Jack don’t do it.” Hiccup cried only to be smacked by his fearling.  
“Don’t touch him.” Jack snarled. “I’ll go. But you have to swear that you won’t hurt them.”  
“I swear.” Pitch nodded.   
Glaring Jack got to his feet and marched up to his father holding out his arm.  
“Swear to it.” he gritted. “Make the unbreakable vow.”  
Pitch only smiled and took his his sons hand.  
“Gothel, I believe your assistance is required.” he called.  
“No, not her.” Jack shook his head looking to Hiccup. “Let him do it. He knows how and he’s more than qualified.”  
Pitch looked to the fishbone of a boy and smiled.  
“Very well, release the boy.” Pitch nodded to the fearling.

The fearling released Hiccup and slowly, trying to delay the inevitable maybe, he made his way to the boy that he had loved since he met him. The boy that it had taken seven years to finally get. And now he was about to say goodbye.   
“Don’t do this.” Hiccup urged when he reached them. “You can’t go with him. He’s going to kill you.”  
“Just do it Hic.” Jack told him without looking at him. “Please.”  
Looking back and forth between them he gave a shaky nod and raised his wand. He kept thinking that all he had to do was cast the killing curse they could end this right here and now. But something told him that wouldn’t work. They needed the four prophesied and the shard. The killing curse may not even work do to the fact that Pitch was a spirit. At least this way they had handicapped the villain. With a flick he initiated the spell linking Jack and Pitch’s arms together with a silvery rope.  
“Now Jack.” He told the other boy.  
“Do You, Pitch Black swear to not to physically harm my friends so long as I come with you and so long as I am in your presence?” Jack growled glaring with all his might at the taller wizard.  
The smile that crept on his face was almost loving, something trying to imitate a father’s love.  
“I do.” he nodded.  
“And by the binding of this vow you accept that to attempt harm on them would mean death?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then I will come with you.” Jack nodded and the rope tightened then vanished as if it were seeping into their veins.  
“Now that’s done, let’ be off my son.” Pitch murmured reaching for the boy.  
“Let me say goodbye to Hiccup first.” he demanded backing away. “Alone.”  
Pitch sighed, but in the end he would get what he wanted so he nodded and took a few steps away so they had a bit of privacy. As soon as he was out of earshot, Hiccup threw himself on Jack and clung to him with all his might. Over Hiccup’s shoulder, Jack could see Elsa but she only nodded as much as she could knowing what he was thinking.  
“Jack you can’t do this.” Hiccup hissed, clinging to the Slytherin boy. “He’s going to kill you.”  
“I know.” Jack sighed holding the Ravenclaw tighter. “That’s why, Hiccup, you and the others have to find me before he does. Come find me. We’ll finish this once and for all. Come find me.”  
Giving a silent sob Hiccup buried his face in Jack’s shoulder and nodded.  
“Say it.” Jack urged.  
“I’ll find you.” Hiccup gasped. “Where ever he takes you, I’ll find you.”  
“I’ll be waiting.” Jack sighed pulling back just enough to give the boy a chased kiss.  
Not wanting to, he backed away from the dragon tamer, their hands trailing each others arms until they were brushing fingertips. He backed away till he felt Pitch at his back and let the dark one whisk him away. Hiccup’s tear filled eyes the last thing he saw.  
As soon as the smoke cleared and his feet touched ground, Jack sprinted for cover. Pitch laughed as he sent a spell after him.  
“Trust me my son.” He chuckled. “It doesn't matter how much time you stall for. Your friends won't get here in time.”  
“You promised you wouldn't hurt them.” Jack snarled throwing a curse at the sand and running for a different spot.  
“I will do as I have promised.” Pitch called hurtling more sand toward his son. “But should they try to interfere, and I know they will, then I will intercept them.”  
“What does that mean?” Jack asked through his teeth behind an ashed pillar.   
“I won’t hurt them.” Pitch promised. “But they may hurt each other.”  
“Fearlings.” Jack hissed.  
He knew that those things could confuse the others, or drive someone to do something lethal to a loved one. He had to warn them somehow. He had to let them know to stay strong and he had to help them find where ever he was.  
“Expecto Patronum.” he called softly pointing his wand and imagining the moment that Hiccup and he finally kissed.   
A wispy silvery mist lept from his wand and quickly took the shape of a fox. He was surprised that it didn’t take the shape of a dragon. He had heard that when you love someone and they’re your happy memory your patronus can take the shape of theirs. He doubted that Hiccup’s would become a fox though. He knew they loved one another and that not sharing a patronus didn’t really mean anything. There were plenty of married people who were completely devoted to one another that didn’t share a patronus. And besides that didn’t matter right now.  
“Find my friends.” he told it. “Protect them from Pitch’s power and lead them here.”  
And like that it was off and he was left alone to dodge and curse at Pitch as he attempted to stall till his friends got there.

Everyone stared as Pitch and Jack vanished in a cloud of black smoke and the fearlings with them. For a moment they couldn’t understand what just happened. They couldn’t let them believe this just happened. All the other students seemed to have gotten over their fear and were now looking at the four and their friends guiltily. Others were weeping into their hands, whether it was at the headmaster’s death or their own actions the last month, no one knew.  
“Jack.” Hiccup whimpered before rounding on his friends. “We have to find him.”  
“How?” Eugene said simply. “We have no idea where the lunatic took him.”  
“Well we can’t just sit here.” Hiccup roared.  
“Hiccup calm down.” Kristoff urged.  
“Don’t tell him to calm down.” Anna cried. “He’s right we need to find Jack before that monster hurts him.”  
“Screaming at each other isn’t going to solve anything.” Elsa called. “We need to calm down and think logically.”  
“She’s right.” Rapunzel nodded still staring at the spot where Jack just disappeared from. “Jack can hold out until we find him. But if we’re too busy arguing we’ll be too late. So everyone take a deep breathe and calm down.”  
They did as she said letting a sense of calm, however fleeting, wash over them.  
“Now we just have to think calmly and rationally.” Elsa instructed. “Where would he take Jack?”  
“Why dorn’t we ask ‘er.” Merida called.  
They looked her way to find her pointing her wand up where she had a bound and gagged Professor Gothel levitating in the air. She waved her wand and the woman fell with a thud.  
“Where did ‘e take Jack?” she asked after removing the gag, leaning over the woman.   
“Like I would tell you.” she snarled.  
Merida looked up at her friends and received a nodd from Elsa. She hadn’t done this since Pitch had sent a vampire to kidnap Elsa in sixth year-- love potion wasn’t enough it seemed, Pitch also tried to kill them with vampires and werewolfs, sort of backfired since both creatures hated each other and ended up killing one another. But still, Merida was driven near mad and had delved into the world of torture. She was not proud, but she would not deny that in the right circumstance it was usefull. Last resort only.  
“Diffindo.” Merida hissed making a cut on Gothel’s cheek. “Where es Jack?” She asked again.  
“I don’t know.”  
Growling she stood up and flicked her wand.  
“Assendele.” she called sending Gothel soaring into the air only to come crashing down with a crack. “Next time ye say ‘at ah’ll use th’ cruciatus curse.” she growled fixing her wand on the winded woman. “Where es Jack?”  
With a groan of pain the woman shook her head. This only pissed Merida off. She never used the unforgivable curses before. She never wanted to. But this was Jack. She couldn’t just let that monster do what he wanted with him. She needed to find out where he was and this woman was their only lead.  
With a snarl she fixed her wand on the woman’s torso and spoke.  
“Crusi-”  
“Merida wait!” Rapunzel cried.  
Looking up she could see why she was stopped. A silver mist was making it’s way to them. It touched down on the ground and became the clear image of a snow fox.  
“Jack’s patronus.” Hiccup smiled rushing to the silver creature’s side. “He must of sent it to lead the way.”  
“Petrificus Totalus.” Merida snapped swirling her wand at Gothel.   
“C’mon,” Anna urged. “Let’s follow it.”  
“Wait.” Merida murmured as she stared at the fox.  
Slowly she joined Hiccup reaching out her hand to brush it’s head. As soon as she touched it images flashed before her eyes. They were all separated, wandering a forest surrounding a destroyed manor where Jack stalled Pitch. They were all facing fearlings and not doing well. If they remained separated they would lose, she knew that for sure. She could see Anna running from her fearling tears in her eyes and Kristoff attempting to destroy his with reducto. They shouldn’t have been there. They’re too young for this fight. But what really shook her was when she saw herself facing her feeling she turned and attacked it with the killing curse. Only when she saw it fall to the ground she realized it wasn’t the fearling, but Elsa.   
“No!” she cried backing away.  
“What is it?” Elsa urged wrapping her arms around the girl. “What did you see?”  
“We can’t.” Merida shook her head. “If we go, ‘en ye die.”  
“What?” the Ravenclaw gaped now looking the Gryffindor in the eye.  
“We need a better plan.” Merida shook her head. “If we dorn’t know how tae defeat th’ fearlings ‘en we’ll lose.”  
“Jack told us how to defeat them.” Hiccup assured her. “Use the patronus charm on them.”  
“Then only those who can produce one should go.” Rapunzel said.  
“But I can’t.” Anna whined. “You can’t expect me to stay here and wait.”  
“I can and I will.” Elsa said sternly. “You and Kristoff haven’t learned this charm yet. You two stay here and get a hold of the ministry. Let them know what’s happening.”  
“No I’m going with you.” Anna insisted.  
“No you are not.” Elsa stayed firm. “You are going to do as I ask. I can’t lose both you and Jack in one night.”  
This sobered Anna up a bit. She blinked at her sister before finally nodding with a click of her tongue.  
“You better bring him back.” she growled.  
“I will.” She promised giving her sister a tight hug.  
“If we get separated.” Merida began remembering her vision. “Our first priority shood bae ta find each other. Try ta ignore th’ fearlings. With th’ unbreakable vow, they can’t hurt us. Use th’ patronus if ye must, but focus on finding each other an’ do not cast any harmfull curses, jinxes, or hexes. They won’t work anyway.”  
“If we get separated we’ll use our patronuses to find one another.” Rapunzel assured. “Now we really should be going.”  
Hiccup nodded climbing onto Toothless’s back and watching as Merida and Elsa got on her broom and after Eugene summoned his he and Rapunzel got on it and to the sky they took.  
“We’re coming Jack.” Hiccup promised under his breath. “Just hold on.”

Jack was not doing well. He had used all the spells he could remember and even some he knew wouldn’t work. But nothing was doing any damage. He even tried the avada kedavra curse but it did nothing. It only made sense. Pitch was not physical, that was why he needed Jack in the first place. He already used his patronus to send a message and lead the others to him so he couldn’t use it on him now. He didn’t regret his decision, but if his friends didn’t get here soon he was positive that he would fall to Pitch’s clutches.  
“Come now Jack.” Pitch called. “Are we not done with this little game. You must be running out of spells now.”  
He received no answer. Jack continued to stay hunched behind a charred wardrobe keeping a hand over his mouth so his breathing was muffled. He had to think of something quick. If he tried to leave then the deal would be off and Pitch would go after his friends as punishment. But if he stayed any longer he was more likely to be forced to do whatever Pitch wanted. In other words he was trapped.  
“Come out, come out, wherever you are.” Pitch coaxed to no avail. He sighed. “Fine, if that is how you want to be. Perhaps you’ll come out for someone else. Phobose Umbras.”  
Before he could ponder what the spell was something tapped his shoulder.  
“Jack,” a voice, one he knew better than his own, one he would always melt at the sound, spoke by his ear.  
He jumped back forgetting about Pitch, wanting to believe that it really was who he wanted but not wanting to get his hopes up. Crook raised eyes narrowed he locked on to what looked like Hiccup. But right away he knew it wasn’t. This didn’t feel like Hiccup and there was a dullness to the green in his eyes.  
“You’re not him.” he snarled. “You’re a fearling.”  
The copy blinked slowly and nodded.  
“You’re right.” it sighed leaning against the wardrobe tilting it’s head in an almost alluring manner. “I’m not him, but does that matter? I could be the same.”  
“No.” Jack hissed backing up. “Hiccup is warm, you’re lifeless and only know fear.”  
“You know nothing of my kind.” Fearling Hiccup tutted. “We don’t just whisper your greatest fears to you. That is our strongest point mind you, but our main ability is to look into the minds and hearts of our targets. I can see your deepest wishes and dreams. That’s how we know what to attack. But we don’t have to.” it sighed again pushing off the wardrobe slowly and slinking towards him. “We can help make them come true if we really want to.”  
“If you’re ordered to you mean.” Jack scoffed keeping his crook level.  
“Maybe I was ordered to make this easier for you.” the fearling snapped. “Maybe I can make all your dreams come true.”  
He paused for effect slithering even closer so Jack could hear his voice at a subtle whisper.  
“I know you just want all this to end.” it murmured, circling Jack now. “You just want to finish this battle, then school. Take Hiccup to some remote location where he can see all the dragons he wants. Where you can be alone before you go and pursue your dream of being Seeker for the Chudley Cannons.You just want some time together now that you finally have him. You want to be away from the prying eyes of the wizarding world so you don’t have to continue looking over your shoulder. You don’t want to be known as the son of Pitch. One of the four that defeated him. You just want to be Jack. Just Jack and Hiccup. Just alone.”  
There was a subtle lull to it’s voice. It was almost hypnotic and Jack found himself listening with keen interest. These were things he’s wanted since the start of term. Since he finally got Hiccup in his arms. Since he knew that their lives will never be without the eyes of the wizarding world bearing down on them judging them.   
He wanted this so badly.  
“And I can give it to you.” the fearling promised now inches from his face. “Not physically, mentally.”  
At Jack’s questioning narrowed eyes it began to elaborate.  
“Everyone is convinced that Pitch will kill you to take your body, but they're wrong. Being his blood you can actually coexist in the same body as him. You won’t have any control it’s true but you would still be alive. I admit that it really is no better than being a prisoner in your own body, but it doesn’t have to be that way. We can be together, in your mind. Pitch will make a little world for you and me. We can live out that life you want. It will be your own little paradise. Doesn’t that sound better than the world around you?”  
“But it wouldn’t be real.” Jack shook his head trying to fight off the fog that was swirling in his mind.  
“But is this reality really worth it?” the fearling asked caressing his pale cheek. “All this reality has done is outcast you. You're a pariah when you should be a hero.”  
“Pitch did that.” Jack insisted, fighting desperately to keep his resolve. “He turned everyone against me.”  
“Pitch can’t make anyone do anything they don’t want to.” Hiccup, no the fearling, shook his head closing his eyes only to open them and reveal a vibrant grassy color. Hiccup’s color. “He can only empower the fear that was already there. Those people, your friends, house mates and classmates, were already afraid of you because you are Pitch’s son. And in time, Elsa and the others will feel the same.”  
“No.” Jack shook his head but in a desperate manner rather than a refusal.   
“I’ll never fear you.” Hiccup promised bringing their faces closer. “I’ll always love you. Come with me. Together we can be happy. Away from all the people who fear you, who will fear you. We can be together forever. Wouldn’t you like that?”  
Shakily as if about to weep, Jack nodded letting Hiccup press his lips to his. The kiss was short. Too short to realise their was something wrong with it. Hiccup smiled at the other boy and laid his head on his shoulder smiling at the black sand that was now climbing up Jack’s legs and seeping into his skin.  
“Just hold me for a bit.” he told the boy his green eyes turning a chilling gold. “Everything will be alright.”  
Jack complied sleepy wrapping his arms around the boy and laying his head against the others.  
This is what he wanted.  
There was nothing to fight.  
He just wanted to be with Hiccup.

Hiccup had been flying at breakneck speed, if he reached out he would be able to grasp Jack’s fox. He could think of nothing else but following the furry creature and rescuing Jack. Tonight was the night that they ended this.   
Tonight, Pitch Black died for good.  
Then suddenly, the fox vanished.  
Gone, blown away in the wind.  
Hiccup pulled at Toothless’s harness making he dragon rear and they stayed flapping in one place.  
“Where did it go?” Eugene called as he and the others caught up.  
“I don’t know.” Hiccup panted turning his head this way and that to try and find the fox.  
“Somethin must ‘ave happened.” Merida called over the wind.  
“Jack’s in trouble.” Elsa concluded. “Merida, in your vision, where was he?”  
“The ruins ay Black manor.” Merida said instantly. “But no one knows where ‘at es.”  
“There has to be a finder spell or something.” Rapunzel said racking her brain for anything.  
“HICCUP, LOOK OUT!” Eugene cried just in time to see a dark mass collide with Hiccup and Toothless dragging them to the ground.  
“HICCUP!” Merida cried veering her broom downward only to be consumed by more dark sand and ripped from her broom.  
“Elsa! Merida!” Rapunzel screamed as the sand tore the two apart taking them in opposite directions.  
“Blondie hold on.” Eugene told her as he began to zoom around the sky evading the two masses coming for them.  
Being the one of the Slytherin’s chaser meant that he was actually quite skilled at evading flying objects.  
“I think their fearlings.” Rapunzel called over the rushing air around them.  
“Then use the Patronus Charm.” Eugene called back.  
“One isn’t enough.” she cried. “I’m pretty sure there are two of them after us. We both need to use our patronus.”  
“I can’t while flying.” Eugene shook his head.  
They were suddenly cut off by one of the fearlings, who’s face bared a striking resemblance to the smolder that Eugene had tried to use on Rapunzel when they first met. To avoid it Eugene had to dive. Rapunzel clung to him to stay mounted on the broom, her hair whipping wildly behind her. She cried out as she felt her hair being caught. She would have been ripped right off the broom if Eugene hadn’t heard her and quickly cast the diffindo spell to cut her hair releasing her. Knowing they were sitting ducks up there he quickly made for the trees and landed before grabbing Rapunzel’s hand and ducking under a log.  
“Are you hurt.” Eugene asked looking her over.  
“My hair.” Rapunzel murmured feeling around her neck.  
“I’m sorry.” He murmured running his hand through the now shortened locks which had turned brown somehow. “I had to do something or it would have taken you… why… why is it brown now.”  
She blinked and blushed looking away.  
“I… well over the summer of fifth year… I cast a spell that turned it brown. No matter what I tried it wouldn’t turn back. The best I could do was cast a temporary spell that would make it blonde for a little while. I had to keep casting it, it was a bit annoying if I’m honest.”  
“Then why did you keep doing it?” he asked.  
“Well, it was because you liked it wasn’t it.” she mumbled. “I didn’t think you would like me with brown hair.”  
“Oh geez blondie.” Eugene groaned. “I only liked your blonde hair because it was on you. I honestly really like brunette hair more.”  
“Really?” she asked blinking.  
“Yes.” he assured. “But it wouldn't matter if your hair was blonde, black or vomit green, I would still love it because it was apart of you.”  
“Oh, Eugene.” she murmured.   
“But I am going to have to come up with a new nickname for you aren't I.” he sighed. “It’s not like I can call you blondie anymore is it.”  
“You can think of something when we get out of this.” Rapunzel hissed hearing something coming.  
“C’mon.” Eugene said as they crawled out.  
As soon as they saw their double’s retreating backs they both waved their wands in a spiral holding hand and thinking of all their happy memories together then called;  
“Expecto Patronum!”  
Two silver horses came galloping out of the ends of their wands, a mare and a stallion, and charged the unsuspecting fearlings stamping them into dust.  
“Well that was easy.” Eugene scoffed.  
“Find the others.” Rapunzel instructed the two horses.  
With a ney they reared and took off toward the north.  
“C’mon, blondie.” Eugene said taking her hand and running after them.  
“I thought you were gonna call me something else.” she giggled.  
“I’m working on it.” he groaned.

Elsa was dropped to the ground when she was just inches from it making her gasp as the air came burning back into her lungs.  
“Merida.” she coughed getting back to her feet. “Merida, where are you.”  
“Aam ‘ere.”  
Whipping around she found the redhead standing just under a pine tree looking disheveled and out of breath.  
“Damn thing knocked meh off mah broom.” she growled. “Broke it in two. Weel ‘ave ta walk th’ rest ay th’ way. C’mon.”  
But Elsa didn’t move. There was something not right with this. Merida wasn’t right. Her eyes were too dull. They hardly resembled the brilliant sky blue Elsa had taken to getting lost in. They were just lifeless. Not wanting the take the risk she pulled her wand from her robes and leveled it at the girl.  
“Whit are yoo doin.” Merida demanded alarmed. “Put ‘at thing away before ye hurt someone.”  
“What was the first thing you said to me when we met?” Elsa asked clearing her mind and shielding it from any form of legitimacy, she was sure that was how fearlings found out about one deepest fears.  
“Aam sorry, whit?” Merida squawked still staring in alarm at the wand.  
“The first thing you said to me in first year.” Elsa demanded her glare intensifying. “What was it?”  
Merida stared at her saying nothing for the longest time. Finally she let out a snort and let her demeanor become calm and arrogant. Leaning against the tree she leered at the girl.  
“Whit gave meh away?” she asked still with the accent.  
“Your eyes.” Elsa shook her head. “I’ve stared at those eyes for years. I know them. You don’t have her eyes.”  
“Clever gurl.” the fearling scoffed. “Weel it’s not loch ye can do anythin’ about it now. Ah can’t hurt ye, but ah can keep ye ‘ere.”  
“I don’t think so.” Elsa glared thinking of the first thing Merida had ever said to her.  
They were first years and Jack had just introduced them after he and Merida got done with detention for racing in flying class.  
“You’re pretty.” she had said. “Like a fairy.”  
That, she believes is when she started to develope feelings for the girl. Their relationship over the years was rocky from that point on though. Even though the girl was nice in the beginning her pride made her quite insufferable. They had many a fights and yet it only served to make Elsa’s feelings stronger. It didn’t matter how mad she would be at Merida, the next day she was fine and willing to tolerate her arrogance once again.   
She let the years of happy memories with the girl fill her up and then she cast it.  
“Expecto Patronum.” her silver wolf came howling out the end of her wand and lunged for the fearling but it vanished before it could land a hit.  
Startled Elsa whipped around now looking for the fearling. When she spotted it, it was standing under another tree with a leering smirk. It pushed of the tree and began backing away toward the south.  
“Ah think ah’ll go see whit yur Merida’s up to.” it cackled. “Aam sure she has plenty of fears to exploit. Bein’ a seer has ta be torture.”  
“No.” Elsa growled taking off after it, her wolf running ahead of her.  
The fearling let her get just inches from it before it vanished and reappeared again further away. It did this three more times before Elsa stopped and thought about what it was doing.  
“It’s luring me away.” she thought. “The manor must be the other way.”  
And with that she turned her heel and ran the other way commanding her wolf to follow. It didn’t take long for the fearling to appear in front of her but she ignored it veering to the left and continuing north.  
“Whit are yoo doin?” The fearling demanded, but Elsa just ignored it again. “Runnin from yur fear won’t solve anythin’ yeh know.”  
She continued running not listening to it.  
“Stop.” it growled blocking her path.  
“Get it!” Elsa cried pointing her wand at the fearling.  
Before it knew what was happening the wolf was on it tearing at it with it’s teeth till there was nothing left but dust.  
“C”mon.” she called back at it. “Help me find Merida.”

Merida was not having any luck finding Elsa after she was thrown to the ground. The fact that they were split up did not sit well with her either. She couldn’t shake the image of Elsa’s lifeless eyes staring back at her.  
“You know that if you continue on like this, that is exactly what is going to happen.”  
Freezing in place Merida placed her hand on her wand’s handle but did not unsheath it.  
“Show yurself.” She demanded into the darkness.  
Right in front of her a shadow stepped out from behind a tree. At the sight of a fearling Elsa Merida became unnerved. She gripped her wand all the tighter but still didn’t draw it.  
“Well go on.” the fearling taunted with Elsa’s voice. “Draw your wand. Make the vision true and kill the girl you love.”  
“Yur not ‘er.” Merida gritted. “So maybey whit ah saw in meh vision wasn’t ‘er. Maybey it was ye.”  
“Maybe.” the fearling shrugged. “Or maybe I get you so confused that you think the real Elsa is me and you kill her.”  
“Ah won’t.” Merida shook her head. “Ah won’t.”  
“And how are you going to be sure.” it sneered. “She’s probably on her way now. Best finish me off now before she gets here and makes things complicated. But you and I both know you won’t. That vision scared you so bad that even the thought of it shakes you. Even destroying me will break a bit of you. Because even though I’m not her, not really anyway, I still have her face. Her voice. You won’t hurt me.”  
Merida bit her lip, trying to will herself to pull her wand out and cast the spell.  
“It’s not ‘er.” she berated herself. “Jist draw yur damn wand already. It’s not ‘er.”  
“Don’t please.” the fearling suddenly sobbed sprouting tears and shaking against the trees. “Merida please, don’t hurt me. I thought you loved me. Don’t hurt me.”  
“Shut it!” Merida screamed putting her hands over her ears. “Shut it. Stop it right now.”  
“Merida!”  
“Ah said shut it!” Merida roared drawing her wand and spinning around aiming behind her.  
But all she saw was a silver wolf bounding at her. Elsa’s wolf.  
“Take a deep breathe.” Elsa’s voice called. “Think about the time you first kissed me. And then get that damnable fearling.”  
“Elsa.” Merida gasped.  
The memory came to her with a smile. They were just cured of the love potion, but Merida still felt very strongly for Elsa. She had since she first saw her in first year. They were in the astronomy tower after having faced another werewolf and vampire attack. They were scratched up and bruised and alive. And it was at that moment that Merida thought screw it. With these attacks she may never get another chance. And all the kisses they shared while under the influence of the love potion didn’t count.   
“Elsa.” she said softly getting the girl to look at her and leaned forward.  
They had done this a lot over the year, but this felt real. Like it actually meant something. It took only a second for Elsa to kiss back bringing her hands to the other girl’s face while Merida wrapped her arms around her waist.  
“Love potion or no.” she panted after they parted. “Ah steell love yoo.”  
Elsa smiled resting her brow against Merida’s.  
“And I love you.” she whispered like it was a secret just for them.  
The memory filled Merida with the greatest happiness. All her fears and doubts, all her anxiety just melt with it’s warmth and she rounded on the fearling just as the wolf passed her.  
“Expecto Patronum.” she roared releasing a monstrous bear that roared with her.  
Both the bear and the wolf charged, the wolf going for the throat while the bear just mauled whatever it could get it’s claws on.  
“Merida.” Elsa called coming out of her hiding spot and crashing into the red head.  
“How did ye know.” Merida sighed holding her snow queen close.  
“I used legitimacy.” she admitted. “I saw your vision. I knew that if I found you I would need to take cover.”  
“Ah wood never hurt yoo.” Merida swore.  
“I know.” Elsa assured. “But I also knew that the vision did a number on you and your nerves were frayed. I took a precaution and it payed off.”  
They stayed like that for only a moment more before finally they remembered what they need to do.  
“C’mon.” Merida said as their patronus took off north again.

Hiccup had summoned his patronus first thing. He and Toothless were grounded by the attack, his tail fin was damaged meaning he couldn’t fly. So they went by foot instead. Hiccup summoned his patronus and told it to find Jack. He knew that Merida said to find each other first but he just knew he had to find Jack now.   
“Hiccup.”  
He suddenly came to a screeching halt when he saw none other that Jack Frost standing panting in front of him.   
“Jack!” he cried climbing from Toothless’s back and throwing himself into Jack’s waiting arms. “I’m so glad your alright.”  
“I’m fine.” Jack assured holding him tight. “But we need to get out of here. I lost Pitch back there but it won’t be long till he finds us.”  
“What about the others?” Hiccup asked as Jack began to drag him south. “And what about ending this now. Jack, we have to take Pitch down tonight, so this will all be over.”  
“You weren’t back there.” Jack shook his head. “You didn’t fight him. Hiccup, we can’t win. We need to get out of here. As far as we can go.”  
“What.” Hiccup gawked. “No, the prophecy-”  
“Who cares about the prophecy, Hiccup,” Jack shook his head stepping closer and caressing the other boy’s cheek. “The only thing I want is for you to be safe. We can’t win, if we stay we’ll die. And I can’t lose you.”  
“But…” Hiccup stared hard at Jack.  
Something wasn’t right. Shaking his head he looked down and glanced over to Toothless only to find that the dragon wasn’t there. He was surrounded by black sand that was swirling closer and closer to him. How had he not noticed this. Looking back up at Jack he could see now that the icey blue of his eyes was all wrong. Cold and lifeless, not blinding and dreamy.   
“You’re not Jack.” He hissed trying to step back but finding the fearling had a death grip on him. “Let go.”  
“So you can summon your patronus?” it tutted. “I think not.”  
“Where is Jack?” Hiccup demanded trying to free his wand hand.  
“He’s lost.” the fearling smiled. “You’re too late. Pitch has what he wants.”  
“You’re lying.” he cried.   
“I’m not.” it smiled pulling Hiccup closer. “But you don’t need him anyway. You know he never really cared.”  
“Shut up.”   
“He only liked you because he felt sorry for you. This stupid kid with all this prestige and purity who couldn’t even perform a simple spell without blowing something up. A boy who would rather be with bloodthirsty beasts than people because he knew that no matter what no one would care if he was here or not. He didn’t care you know. He just saw that it would be easy to use you for whatever he wanted. Once he gets tired of you he’ll throw you to the curb.”  
“I told you to shut up!” Hiccup snarled lifting his foot and kicking the creature away.  
He knew what it was doing. It was hard to focus on happy memories when your head was filled with your greatest fears. But still he raised his wand and thought back, back to first year. Back to when he had smuggled a dragon’s egg into the school and it had hatched on the second day there. He had ran all over the castle trying to find the dragon. It had caused quite a disaster. Scared anyone that saw it and bit at a few people who tried to touch it. When Hiccup had finally caught it he had made his way into the Slytherin common room.  
“Right you naughty little reptile.” he growled at the baby Toothless to show it who the alpha was. “I’ve had enough of this. You are going to behave yourself or I will lock you in a crate with an eel understand?”  
This seemed to scare the dragon into submission as it coward in his hands.  
“That’s a good boy.” Hiccup smiled. “Now let’s get you some food and find a place to hide you.”  
“I hear the third floor had an empty room no one uses.”  
Hiccup cried out jumping at least a foot into the air. Once his feet hit the ground again he spun around and found a boy smiling in a plush leather chair.  
“Hi.” the boy smiled.  
“I’m sorry.” Hiccup cried hiding the squirming dragon behind his back. “I um.”  
“You’re in Ravenclaw.” the boy pointed out pointing at his blue and black tie.  
“Yes.” Hiccup gulped.  
“How did you get in here then?” the boy asked giving him a scrutinizing look. “Did someone tell you the password?”  
“No.” Hiccup mumbled. “I’ve figured out what the password was based on patterns of past passwords. I’ve done it for all the houses portraits.”  
“And they just let you in?”  
“I give the excuse that I have a friend in there and they gave me the password.”  
“That’s so cool.”  
“Yes well if you don’t mind I’ll just be on my way.” Hiccup nodded backing away toward the door.  
“Hang on.” the boy called getting up from his chair. “You can’t just come barging into the Slytherin common room with a dragon, claim to be really smart and then leave.”  
“Can’t I?” Hiccup wondered.  
“No you can’t.” the boy shook his head. “Because now I know there is a really smart boy here with a dragon and I want to be his friend.”  
“Why?” Hiccup asked. “You do know what they call me right?”  
“Disastrous Horrendous, yeah I know. But your a really smart boy with a dragon. You seem like you know how to have fun.” he smiled even brighter and held out his hand. “I’m Jack Overland.”  
Hiccup stared at the hand for a moment before he spared one of his to take it.  
“Hiccup Horrendous.” he smiled back.  
It was the happiest memory he had. And every time he thought about it it lifted his spirits making him think that nothing in the world could touch him.   
Making his patronus all that stronger.  
“Expecto Patronum.” He cried letting his silver Night Fury launch itself at the fearling demolishing it.  
The sand fell away and he was suddenly tackled by an overly protective, dragon.  
“Ah, I’m fine bud.” Hiccup said into the dirt since he was on his front getting twigs and leaves stuck in his robes. “C’mon bud, get off me I’m fine I promise.”   
“Hiccup.”  
Looking up he could see all his friends rushing to him.  
“Guys.” he beamed getting up after Toothless moved.  
“Are you alright?” Elsa asked giving him a quick hug.  
“Yeah I’m good.” he nodded. “Fearlings are annoying.”  
“Tell meh aboot it.” Merida snorted.  
“We didn’t really have any trouble with ours.” Eugene shrugged.  
“Lucky.” Merida growled.  
“C’mon.” Hiccup urged the others. “The manor has to be this way. The fearling was trying to take me south.”  
They all agreed and started running north.  
“Hang on Jack!” He thought desperately. “We’re coming. Just hang on.”

Jack wasn’t aware of anything that was happening. He was only focus on the boy that was in his arms. The soft kind boy who tamed dragons and cooed over every other magical creature they came across. Who knew thousands of spells but couldn’t perform all of them because they sometimes blew up on him. He was so smart too, able to read patterns and spot anything amiss. This was the boy that had captured his heart so long ago. And they were finally going to be together. Alone, but together.  
“Jack!”   
Someone cried making Hiccup stiffen.  
“Get away from my boyfriend!”  
His Hiccup turned in his arms and hissed at whoever was coming only to be attacked by a silver night fury. That was Hiccup’s patronus. Why was it attacking him. He could see Hiccup being ripped apart in front of him but he couldn’t seem to move a muscle to help. But he had to do something. He had to do it now or his heart was going to be destroyed.   
“Hiccup get back.” Elsa cried pulling Hiccup away from Jack and pushing the others behind a lone standing wall.  
“But-”  
“Trust me.” she urged pushing them all against the wall.   
Jack couldn’t move, but he could feel his magic swirling inside him. Faster and faster it went becoming a storm of mass destruction. Building until it was a blizzard ready to blow.  
“Aaahh!” with a massive cry he released it.  
Frozen magic went everywhere. Freezing everything in it’s path and shattering it in its wake. The sand that had been attempting to enter his body was suddenly pushed out and frozen in the air where it was then shattered like everything else.  
When it was over he collapsed to his knees panting.  
“Jack!” Hiccup called rushing to his side, sliding on his knees the rest of the way. “Jack, hey look at me.”  
Carefully taking the frost boys face in his hands he lifted it up so they were locking eyes.  
“Hiccup?” Jack asked sleepily.  
“Hey.” Hiccup smiled rubbing his face with his thumb.  
“You found me.” he sighed leaning into the touch.  
“Why couldn’t you brats leave well enough alone.” Pitch growled stomping his way to them.  
This sobered Jack right up. He and Hiccup stood, the latter throwing an impediment curse at Pitch to stall him and dashed for the wall.  
“Guys.” Jack gasped as he was tackled by three girls.  
“Good to see you in one piece mate.” Eugene smiled  
“Yeah, you too.” he smiled.  
“Jack, you come back here right now.” Pitch roared from beyond the wall.  
“What now?” Elsa asked looking to the four.  
“We need ye ta cover us.” Merida told her.  
“For how long?” Eugene asked his wand ready.  
“We need to figure out what the shard wants us to do.” Hiccup told him. “I don’t know how long that will be, but we’ll be quick.”  
“Be careful.” Rapunzel told the taller boy giving him a soft kiss to the cheek.  
“Ye ta.” Merida said hugging Elsa close.  
“Hey, kick some arse.” Jack told his sister before she left.  
With a broad smile she nodded and took off after Flynn.  
“We know we need to use this thing, but not what spell.” Hiccup told them.  
“The killing curse won’t work on him, I’ve tried.” Jack told them.  
“Ah bet ye anythin’ thes aw comes back ta th’ patronus charm.” Merida snorted. “Happy memories beats fear any day.”  
“I think she’s right.” Rapunzel told them.  
“So do I but we need to be sure.” Hiccup told them. “Jack, the shard.”  
“Yeah.” reaching into his shirt he pulled out the shard which was now on a chain. “Ready, now.”  
They all reached for the shard and were bombarded with images once again. The other world, Pitch’s death, the training sessions they had in school and over the summer. And finally the final battle the Guardians had.  
Everyone else was dead. Sandy knew he was next. They knew that going into the battle they wouldn’t come out alive. They had accepted that. He had accepted that. It still didn’t feel any better to know that they were leaving the children alone. They had left them with the manson and this memory shard. Hopefully it would help and they could end this.  
“And then there was one.” Pitch chuckled as Sandy kneeled over Tooth’s lifeless body. “And I doubt that there is anything you can do on your own.”  
“It doesn’t matter that you’ll kill me.” Sandy sighed standing tall now. “In the end the children will stop you. They already know how. Your nothing but an overpowered fearling. Their combined happiness will end this once and for all.”  
“Well, one can dream can’t they?” Pitch chuckled pointing his ash wood wand at the shorter man. “And this is the end of the Guardians. Avada Kedavra.”  
And the memory ended.  
“Told ye.” Merida said without any enthusiasm.   
“That bastard.” Hiccup growled, Sand was his mentor and that monster just murdered him in cold blood.  
“So what now.” Rapunzel asked wiping her eyes.   
“We use the shard to empower our patronus and take him out.” Jack told them thrusting the shard into Hiccup’s hand. “I’ll distract him, you three get into position. Surround him.”  
They all nodded and waited for him to step out from behind the wall once he was out they apparated to the remaining three positions hiding behind pillars and charred furniture and waited for Jack’s signal.  
Elsa and Eugene were not doing well. Pitch was using them as target practice mainly sending them flying or knocking them to the ground. Elsa had just been knocked into the same wall that Jack had step out from behind making the boys blood boil.  
“Pitch!” Jack roared getting his attention.  
“My son.” Pitch smiled.  
“Don’t call me that.” Jack growled stepping in front of his sister. “You swore you wouldn’t hurt them.”  
“Yes, that was merely in self defence wasn’t it.” Pitch shrugged. “The vow will see that. Where are your other friends?”  
“They’re waiting.”  
“Waiting for what?”  
“This, Hiccup now!”  
On cue Hiccup jumped out from behind the pillar as the girls came from their hiding places. Throwing the shard over Pitch’s head they all aimed their wands/crook at it and called out only when it was directly over Pitch’s head.  
“EXPECTO PATRONUM!”   
Silver mist swirled around Pitch until it was surrounding him. Enormous animal shapes circled him, roaring, neighing and yapping in agitation. Pitch desperately tried to cast curses on the animals but they were closing in unbothered by the casting.  
“NO!” he cried as they were now upon him. “NO! NOOOO!”  
In a blast of silver light Pitch was consumed and then reduced to nothing. Not even dust or ash. Not even sand.  
The next thing that happened was lost to all their memories. The shard began to glow a bright white and drew something from each of four. If they ever remembered it they will remember seeing an apparition of themselves only different being pulled from their bodies into the shard and then the shard vanished.   
“We did it.” Rapunzel gasped staring at the spot where Pitch had once stood. “We actually did it.”   
“You did it blondie.” Eugene cheered as he lifted her into the air and swung her around as she laughed.  
Elsa and Merida collided with another almost toppling over in their celebration. Jack was at Hiccup’s side in seconds and they fell to their knees together in elation.   
“It's over.” Jack sighed. “Its finally over.”  
“We finally did it.” Hiccup moaned.   
“We did it!” Elsa cried tackling her brother to the ground only to be joined by Merida and the others catching Hiccup in the dog pile as well.  
They let their exhaustion catch up to them shortly after that and fell asleep right there in the ruins of Black Manor.

Hours later Jack was the first to wake. This didn’t surprise him in the least. Of all his friends he was the most lively. He could go days without sleep and still be as hyper as a five year old on a sugar high. He looked over and found Hiccup laying at his left, his hand barely touching Jack’s.  
“Hic.” his voice was hoarse.  
They hadn’t realized how much magic they had spent. How they hadn’t really been resting for the entire term. Everything finally caught up with them and it didn’t look like any of them were going to wake up any time soon. But they had to get out of there. The ruins of Black manor were soaked with dark magic. The ground, the ashes, the very air was all toxic. They had to get back to Hogwarts. They had to tell the teachers what happened. They had to put Mani Moon to rest.  
They had to get back.  
Looking around again he saw his sister tangled with Merida at his right and Eugene and Rapunzel not too far from them in the same position. None of them were in any condition to move. He was in no condition to move. Every nerve in his body screamed in agony any time he tried to move. But he had to find a way to get help.   
His answer came to him as in the form of a great scaley shadow that loomed over him.  
Toothless looked like he was happy someone was awake, but also peeved that it was Jack. They never got on.   
“Help me.” Jack rasped. “Help me find help.”  
Reluctantly Toothless slung Jack onto his back and began running for the direction of the school or at least he assumed it was the school. Jack was sort of just laying across the beasts back drifting in and out of consciousness.   
They only got about a mile away when suddenly there was a loud crack.  
“Stop beast.” someone called.  
“Wait, don’t hurt him!” someone else cried desperately.  
“It’s Toothless.” a third someone urged.  
Jack knew those voices.  
“Anna.” he breathed as she came into his view.  
“Oh, Jack.” she sobbed running a hand through his hair. “You’re alright.”  
“Where are the others?” Kristoff asked just behind her.  
“Where es mah daughter?” Elinor Dunbroch, Merida’s own mother, demanded looking as if she was ready to burn the whole forest down around them.  
Jack and Toothless lead them back to the manor where everyone was barely waking up. Both Elinor and Anna had cried in relief to find them all alive and listened intently at their tale. Soon enough they had them all back at the school and in the hospital wing where they stayed for a week. When got out the school had had a day of memorial for the late professor Moon and an announcement that Professor Woodwitch would now become the headmaster and Mrs. Dunbroch would be the new transfiguration teacher. It was a solemn couple of weeks after that even with the defeat of Pitch Black, but then the December holidays came and lifted everyone's spirits a bit.   
They had decided to spend some time during their break at the Guardian’s Manor so as to get a few thing in order and store other things away. When they got back Jack was pleasantly surprised that his fellow quidditch members had practically begged him to rejoin the team. Something he agreed to gleefully and had earned his team winning scores it took to win the championship cup much to Merida’s displeasure. The rest of the year was unusually quiet. They all passed their N.EW.T.s with outstandings in every subject and greatly impressed the instructors with their defeat of Pitch. The house cup with the most points turned out to be Gryffindor that which was no surprise to anyone.   
Then they graduated.  
“Let's take a year off.” Jack announced after the ceremony.  
“What?” Elsa asked eyeing her brother.  
“Let's take a year off.” He said again. “Take some time to relax. We never really got to after dealing with Pitch. So let's just go to the manor and relax.”  
“But what about the canons?” Hiccup asked.  
“I've already talked to them about it and they agree.” He shrugged. “C’mon, you know that we all deserve a break.”  
“The apprenticeships will still be there after a year.” Rapunzel encouraged.  
“An’ th’ academy is always acceptin’ recruits.” Merida nudged Eugene.  
“We could have our own little adventure without all the monsters and nightmares.” Hiccup agreed.  
“It would be nice.” Elsa hummed leaning against Merida’s shoulder.  
“Sounds like we're taking the year off.” Eugene chuckled.  
And so they did. They mostly spent the year tidying up the manor and talking about the future, but mostly living in peace.  
When the year was up they all went out and begun their careers Hiccup apprenticed for a dragonologist in Hungary and would apparate home every night with burns and scratches. And one night he came home missing a leg, sporting a silver prosthetic which Rapunzel had made for him out of her magic. Jack was furious.   
“I managed to train a Norwegian Night Fury.” Hiccup groaned as everyone took turns telling him he was a great git. “I figured that taming a Norwegian Rich Back couldn’t be that much harder, now could it?”  
“Yeah, except you had the Norwegian Night Fury since it was an egg and had raised it.” Jack growled. “This Norwegian Rich Back was wild and had little to no interaction with humans.”  
“They’re both from Norway though.” Hiccup defended.  
“That doesn’t matter.” Jack shout throwing up his hands. “Don’t ever do something this stupid ever again.”  
He never did. Well not for a long while anyway. The next month he came back with a new scar on his arm.  
Rapunzel was doing well as an apprentice at Saint Mungo's and had many a gruesome tale to tell about the patients there. Elsa was back at Hogwarts assisting under Professor Callahan so as to learn the ins and outs of being a DADA teacher. Both Merida and Eugene were now members of the Auror academy and were working hard to pass all their tests. Jack was now the new substitute Seeker for the Chudley Cannons and was optimistic that he would soon surpass his predecessor and be on the first line.  
Overall their lives were peaceful and they had even started talking about the future marriages.  
“I bet you ten gallons that Rapunzel and Eugene do it first.” Hiccup said sleepily one night sipping at his tea.  
He and Jack were up late one night, sitting in the sitting room on the floor in front of the fire enjoying loving touches and spiced tea.  
“Why not us?” Jack asked running his fingers through the other boys hair.  
“Because I want to be sure I have a good job before I go planning a huge wedding. And so does your sister.” Hiccup yawned.  
“Yeah I see your point.” Jack nodded.  
They were quiet for a moment and Hiccup let it wash over him. They were always so busy now a days they never had a moment to just be together in quiet harmony. But then Jack spoke shocking him out of his quiet stupor.  
“So you will then?” Jack asked sounding nervous but playful.  
“Will what?” Hiccup asked back.  
“Marry me.”  
At this Hiccup moved himself so his back was to the fire and he was gazing at the other. Frosty sky kissing dewy grass. And smiled leaning forward to lay his brow on the other’s.  
“Of course I will. I've waited nine years for you to ask. I'm not gonna let you slip away from me again.”  
“I'm glad.” Jack smiled. “I had this whole plan to ask you with singing toads and a dancing Toothless.”  
“This was better.” Hiccup assured laying his head on Jack's chest making the other boy lay back. “It meant more this way.”  
“Then Hiccup Haddock Horrendous the 3rd, prepare to become Hiccup Haddock Overland.”  
“Why do I have to take your last name?”  
“Because I'm not changing mine to Horrendous.”  
“Yeah, I see your point.” Hiccup sighed.  
“As soon as we are first line seeker and a dragonologist, we start planning.” Jack hummed.  
“Agreed.” Hiccup nodded.  
“I love you my dragon tamer.”  
“And I you, my son of frost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think.  
> And remember, fanfiction authors need love too.  
> See you in the next story.


	4. Solar Guardians Arc Four, Dream & Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STOP! BEFORE YOU READ THIS GO AND READ SOLAR GUARDIANS FIRST OTHERWISE THIS STORY WON'T MAKE SENSE, YOU CAN FIND IT IN MY STORY ARCHIVE AT FANFICTION.NET AT LEAST UNTIL I POST IT HERE.  
> ENJOY.  
> Four years ago, the Solar Guardians had fought an evil sorceress and won. Now they live quiet lives only dawning their uniforms when necessary. They were so close to beginning their lives before they ascended to the Solar Kingdom, Jack should have known that something would have happened to test them and jeopardize their dreams. An enemy of the Moon long since thought to be sealed away has awakened and is hell bent on ending the Royal Lunar Line. Is Officer Moon willing to trust his fellow Guardians and their power, or will he let his fear of losing them force him down a lone path?  
> Arc Four, Dream and Palace, the Sunlight is a bringer of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Sailor Moon  
> Warnings- May get cheesy at times.  
> Special thanks to Nesthellshert again for editing and beta reading. Couldn’t do any of this without you. Arigato.  
> The Big Four belongs to Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks, and Sailor Moon is the beautiful creation of Noako Takeuchi.

Sighing deeply Jack fell back against his pillows making his bed poof and deflate with his weight. He smiled up at the ceiling as he reflected on his life thus far. It's been rather happy. Sure he had some issues with his father but now it didn't really matter, he still had a great relationship with his sister. Becoming a Solar Guardian was probably the best thing that happened to him.  
“Well, maybe second best.” He smirked thinking of a certain brunette boy with a fondness for tinkering.  
They had finally achieved their destiny. They defeated Gothel and saved the world, now all that was left for them was to live out their human lives and dreams then ascend to the Sun and protect the Earth and the rest of the solar system. They fought a few negative entities born of people's pain and busted some crime since then. It's been roughly four years, Eugene has nearly finished studying pre law and is now getting ready to attend the police academy while everyone else was finishing up high school and finding out their next step. Jack wasn't sure what was next for him, all he knew was that he would be with Hiccup. Closing his eyes he smiled as he let his thoughts drift to his future. The future he knew was coming. He was standing on a balcony looking down on Earth, Hiccup content and peaceful in his arms.  
Most likely Queen Solstice’s daughter would come seeking out her favorite uncles and they would play and drive King Flynn nuts. Their lives would be happy, they would be happy. Everything would be perfect.  
Or at least it should have been  
“Lunar Prince.”  
The voice was so low and menacing it sent a chill down Jack's spine. Wide eyes stared as the Earth was swallowed by complete darkness. Terrified he held tighter to Hiccup to assure himself, but Hiccup wasn't there.  
“Hiccup!” he cried looking every direction for his love but what he found was far worse.  
The Solar Palace, which Princess Solstice had repaired with the Golden Solar Crystal, was now falling apart.  
And that was not the worst of it.  
“NO!” he howled watching as his family and friends dropped dead one after the other. “Hiccup! Sister's! Princess Solstice! No how could this happen!”  
Looking away from the horrible scene he looked up only to find the moon. But it wasn't glowing it's natural silver white light like he knows it to. It was an ominous dark gold that radiated fear.  
“What is going on?” he gasped falling to his knees. “I don't understand. It wasn't supposed to be like this.”  
“The Royal line of the Moon will disappear.” that same voice hissed  
“You will be the last Prince Moon.”  
“NO!” he cried sitting up in his bed.  
He panted gripping the sheets as he tried to calm his heart.  
“Was that a dream?” he gasped eyes wide, sweat trickling down his face. “It felt more like a warning… but no it can't be. That can't happen. Not now, not when we finally achieved our destinies. Please, don't let this be anymore than a dream.”  
He stayed up most of the night replaying the nightmare over and over again until he felt sick. Unaware that events were being sent in motion. Or of the battle that was to come.

Across town Merida was not faring well in the dream world either.  
“Thes es an enemy.” she gasped staring up at the moon and its golden glow. “Ah see an evil aura aroond th’ moon. Ah have ta teel th’ others.”

The next morning Merida called everyone and told them they needed to talk about what she saw. Everyone showed except Mavis, Johnny and Hiro. They all had school stuff, but Kristoff promised to fill them in later.  
“What do you mean you saw an evil aura around the moon?” Kristoff asked sipping at his black coffee.  
“Ah mean Ah saw th’ moon's aura an’ it was evil. Whit part ay ‘at es confusing?” Merida growled glaring at Anna's boyfriend.  
“We get that Merida.” Hiccup jumped in so as to defuse the rising tension. “But how, I mean I didn't even know the moon had an aura.”  
“Aw heavenly bodies dae.” Merida shrugged. “An’ th’ moon's was not good.”  
“So what do you think it means?” Rapunzel asked feeding Pascal an apple slice.  
“It's obvious isn't it?” Elsa sighed placing her hand in her palm. “We have a new enemy. And after everything's been quiet for the past couple of years.”  
“You really think so?” Rapunzel gaped.  
“If so we better be ready.” Eugene nodded. “Do we have any idea what this enemy is?”  
“None.” Merida sighed. “Whit aboot ye, Pascal? Dae ye have an idea?”  
“None, sorry.” The small chameleon shook his head.  
“Jack, do you?” Hiccup asked only to see the boy wasn't paying attention. He was glaring at his cup of hot coco like it was gonna attack. “Jack!”  
“Ah, yeah I'm here, what?” Jack yelled jumping in his seat.  
“Are you even listening to what's going on?” Kristoff sighed.  
“Sorry, I was thinking about something else.” He murmured.  
“Somethin’ more important ‘an a new enemey?” Merida hissed.  
“Actually,” he started hesitating only because he didn't want to believe it was true. “It was about a dream I had last night.”  
“A dream?” Hiccup wondered holding Toothless closer.  
“In it the Earth was covered in darkness, the Solar Palace was destroyed and you all were… it was horrible… but the worst part was the moon. It glowed an erie gold.”  
“Loch Ah saw last night.” Merida gasped.  
Jack only nodded.  
“Um guys.” Anna gulped looking around. “Why is everyone knocked out?”  
“What?” they all cried looking around.  
Just as Anna had pointed out everyone in the cafe was unconscious. Most were slumped against walls or tables but other were on top of one another or sprawled out on the floor.  
“What is this?” Elsa asked leaning closer to Merida. “Some kind of gas?”  
“AAAHH!”  
“Jack!” Hiccup cried as his boyfriend gave a agonized scream. “What's wrong?!”  
Jack couldn't answer. The pain in his head was too much. He clutched it, gritting his teeth against the pain then stood with a force so great he knocked his chair over. It felt like someone was trying to force their way into his mind.  
“No.” He gritted. “Stay out, you can't come in.”  
“Jack, talk to me.” Hiccup begged grabbing Jack's shoulders. “What's wrong?”  
“No stay back.” Jack urged backing away from everyone.  
He gave another scream of pain before falling silent. He dropped his hand and head so his bangs covered his eyes and just stood there.  
“Big brother?” Anna asked taking a step forward.  
“No, stay away from ‘im!” Merida urged pulling her back. “‘Is aura esn't right. It's not Jack.”  
“How perceptive.” It was Jack's lips that moved but it wasn't his voice. This voice was liquid ice, cold and unnerving.  
“Hoo are ye?!” Merida demanded.  
“Get out of Jack!” Hiccup growled.  
“Jack?” the voice asked confused before it used Jack's lips to smile. “Oh, you mean the Moon Prince.”  
“How…” Rapunzel gulped. “How do you know about that?”  
Giving a chilling chuckle not-Jack finally looked up revealing Amber gold eyes.  
“I am Pitch Black, King of the dark half of the moon and rightful ruler of the Lunar Kingdom.”  
“King of the dark half of the moon?” Eugene wondered.  
“What do you want?” Kristoff demanded stepping in front of Anna.  
“What I want is what is mine.” Pitch smiled. “I want the Moon kingdom and the Earth.”  
“The Moon kingdom is my brothers by birth right.” Elsa exclaimed. “He is the only son and heir of Prince North. The kingdom is his.”  
“Oh I'm aware.” Pitch nodded. “But it won't be for long.”  
“What do you mean?” Hiccup snarled.  
“You have one day to bring me the Moon Prince or I'll will destroy this earth.”  
“We won't let you do that.” Anna told him glaring daggers.  
“You won't be able to stop me.” He chuckled. “You may have defeated me when that Gothel woman was controlling my power, but now I am truly awakened and all powerful. You don't stand a chance Solar Guardians.”  
“Controlled by Gothel?” Rapunzel wondered.  
“You were the black sand that corrupted us and covered the Earth!” Eugene stated suddenly realizing what they were dealing with.  
“Indeed.” Pitch nodded.  
“We bested ye once baefur, we'll dae it again.” Merida assured.  
“We won't give you Jack!” Hiccup swore as Toothless hissed in agreement.  
“We shall see.” Pitch chuckled. “Bring the Moon Prince to the park by midnight tomorrow or I will eradicate this world. Until then…”  
He trailed off chuckling softly as the blue began to leak through the gold in his eyes.  
“Jack!” Hiccup called rushing forward to catch the falling boy.  
“Hiccup.” Jack rasped.  
“I got you don't worry.” Hiccup assured holding Jack close.  
All around them people were waking up acting as if nothing happened.  
“What was that?” Elsa demanded.  
“An ancient enemy of the Moon Kingdom.” Jack informed slumping into the nearest chair.  
“How dae ye know ‘at?” Merida asked.  
“I saw glimpses of his past while he was possessing me.” He said looking them each in the eyes. “He wasn't lying about his power. He's stronger than anything we've ever faced.”  
“So what do we do?” Anna asked now concerned.  
“Isn’t it obvious.” Rapunzel said getting everyone attention. She had a look of pure determination, shoulders back, chin high, eyes blazing. “We fight.”

They went about their normal lives going through lessons and their jobs. All the while their minds were on midnight and what they would face. Jack most of all.  
He only saw fragments of the past Lunar Kingdom through Pitch’s mind but what he saw terrified him. Was this something that he and his friends could beat? He was nothing like Gothel. Defeating her was simple once Jack got a hold of the Crescent Heart and they saved Prince Flynn and Princess Solstice. But Pitch’s power didn't come from a planet heart. His power just is, and it was formidable. Was the Golden Solar Crystal enough? Was Rapunzel capable of that kind of power yet? She wasn't yet anywhere near strong enough to become the Solar Queen, so how could she hope to defeat Pitch who had corrupted her before. She was able to overcome it thanks to the love she and Eugene shared. If that was the case then, then it should be the case now.  
Midnight was fast approaching, as they waited for Pitch in the park everyone became increasingly tense.  
“I can't believe after all this time we have to fight another enemy.” Mavis sighed running her finger over the gem in her wrist buckle.  
“We’ve all been pretty lax, I hope we're up for this.” Jonny said next to her.  
“This isn't anything we can't handle.” Kristoff assured them.  
“Hey, big brother Jack, you okay?” Hiro asked noticing the calculating look in Jack's eyes.  
Jack smiled and nodded at him before turning to Eugene.  
“Hey,” he called to the former Prince.  
“What is it?” Eugene asked.  
“No matter what, don't leave Rapunzel's side.”  
Eugene only smiled as he wrapped his arm around said blonde.  
“As if that were ever an option.”  
“Um,” Rapunzel murmured getting a strained look. “As much as I appreciate both of you looking out for me, I can take care of myself you know.”  
“That's not what I'm getting at.” Jack shook his head. “Last time we fought him you both overcame his power with your love. If we're gonna have any chance of defeating him it's gonna be you two.”  
“Jack?” Hiccup pondered staring worriedly at the Moon Prince.  
“It's just a feeling.” He answered grasping Hiccup's hand tightly. “Pitch’s power is unreal. I just think their love is the only thing that can beat it.”  
“Their love isn't the only one that has lasted through the centuries you know.” The strategist exclaimed tightening his hold on Jack's hand making him look into his eyes. “You and I have been in love since our past life. If their love can beat him, then so can ours.”  
“Hiccup.” Jack breathed feeling ridiculous for not thinking about that.  
“Aye, ours ta.” Merida smirked wrapping her arms around Elsa shoulder as said girl only smiled brightly.  
“And ours.” Anna cheered wrapping Kristoff’s arms around her waist. “Our love will kick his butt.”  
“Yeah ours too.” Jonny hooted as he pressed his cheek to Mavis’s. “He doesn't stand a chance against our Zing.”  
“Uck.” Hiro gagged turning from all the couples. “You guys are gross.”  
“You'll understand when your older.” Hiccup chuckled.  
“As if.” Hiro scoffed.  
Everyone laughed as Hiro pouted bringing smiles to all their faces.  
“You're right.” Jack chuckled. “Our love, not just our romantic, but also our familial will destroy this enemy.”  
“Absolutely.” Hiccup agreed resting his brow on Jack's. “Don't ever forget it.”  
“Everyone, it's a minute till midnight.” Pascal warned sombering the mood. “I think it's best if you transform.”  
“There will be none of that.” a voice echoed throughout the park.  
“Hoo's there?” Merida called.  
A chuckle was their only answer as the world around them began to blacken and become negative.  
“What's going on?” Anna cried.  
“Everyone stay together.” Eugene warned.  
“Hey over there.” Mavis exclaimed looking toward the thickest of the shadows.  
“I don't see anything.” Hiccup said but looking down at Toothless he saw how agitated the little feline was.  
“No, she's right.” Merida gritted. “There are three evil auras headin’ our way.”  
“My, you two are quite perceptive.” A a smooth condescending voice chuckled.  
“Of course.” Jonny smirked. “As the guardian of death, Mavis is the master of shadows.”  
“And with her psychic powers, Merida can see any evil.” Anna cheered.  
“Anna.” Elsa sighed.  
“Doesn't matter either way.” another voice growled.  
“Master Pitch sent us to collect the Moon Prince. Enough of this chit chat. Let's get on with it.” a third grunted.  
“Who are you?” Rapunzel demanded.  
Finally the shadows took shape revealing three men dressed in black robes.  
“We are master Pitch’s nightmares.” The shorter brunette said a dark gleam in his green eyes. “I am Hans, the embodiment of your fear of deceit.”  
“Ah aam Mor’du, th’ embodiment ay yer fear ay pride.” The tallest of them, with dark hair and one dead eye growled.  
“I am Drago, the embodiment of your fear of weakness.”  
“We are here to take the Prince to our master.” Hans informed.  
“Why hasn't Pitch come himself.” Eugene demanded.  
“That is none of your business.” Drago snarled. “Now hand over the Prince.”  
“Not a chance.” Hiccup snarled back pushing Jack behind him then lifting his gem above his head. “MERCURY ASTRAL POWER, ARMOR UP!”  
But nothing happened.  
“What's going on?” Hiccup cried. “My Planet heart has no power.”  
“WHAT?!” everyone cried looking at their gems.  
It was true they had lost their shine.  
“You are all trapped in our nightmare realm, you won't be able to transform. And the longer you stay here the longer you'll be susceptible to its power.”  
“Everyone stay close.” Eugene called throwing his hand up in the air.  
Even without being in his Rider garb he could summon a simple barrier, empowering it with the Terra Heart and keeping the space within pure of all negative energies.  
“Good thinking.” Hiccup smirked.  
“Still doesn't help us get out of here though.” Kristoff gritted.  
“Indeed.” Hans chuckled. “That barrier will only last for so long and then you'll be overcome by your worst nightmares.”  
“The only way out of here is to hand over the Prince.” Drago insisted.  
“Sae dorn’t bae difficult. Jist ‘and ‘im over.” Mor’du huffed.  
“Dammit.” Jack gritted screwing his eyes tightly shut with concentration as he worked his mind for an answer.  
“This is all your fault, Moon.”  
Eyes flying open, Jack stared in shock as his mother, the former Sailor Venus, appeared before him an angry scowl on her face.  
“Mother?” he gasped.  
“You put our princess in danger. This had nothing to do with her. This is all the Lunar Kingdom's problem. But you just couldn't handle it yourself, this is all your fault.”  
“No, mother I never-”  
“Jack snap out it!” Hiccup cried shaking Jack's shoulders. “Whatever your seeing isn't real.”  
Blinking a couple of times the vision of his mother faded away, but her words still echoed in his ears.  
“Rapunzel try the crystal.” Hiccup ordered said blonde. “It's power is stronger than anything, it should be able to undo all this.”  
“But at her current state she can't use the full power of the crystal.” Pascal shook his head from her shoulder.  
“She did it before.” Hiro reminded panicked.  
“That was because she had the aid of all your planet hearts.” The chameleon informed.  
“So we give her our power again.” Elsa stated matter of factly.  
“That won't be strong enough for this enemy.” Jack warned.  
“He's right.” they all turned to Rapunzel who was clutching her sun broach. “Planet Heart power isn't enough to defeat this enemy. There is only one thing that can defeat nightmares and fear and that's dreams and hope. All of you focus on your hopes and dreams and lend their energy to the crystal.”  
Closing their eyes and bowing their heads.  
“My dream,” Rapunzel started. “Is to be with Eugene and my friends forever, spending my days painting.”  
“My dream,” Eugene. “Is to become a detective and help people and stay with Rapunzel for as long as possible.”  
“To be with Kristoff.” Anna.  
“To be with Anna and to open my own ice sculpting business.” Kristoff.  
“To be together forever and be the best managers ever at Hotel Transylvania.” Jonny and Mavis.  
“To keep being a super hero.” Hiro.  
“Ta live in th’ woods, sae Ah may spend mah days ridin’ an’ shootin’ an’ ta bae with Elsa.” Merida.  
“My dream is to be a Olympic figure skater and live in the forest on the off seasons with Merida.” Elsa said with a small smile.  
“I want to travel the world and discover new things before taking on Gobber's job at the highschool.” Hiccup smiled looking to Jack.  
“I want to go where Hiccup goes and maybe become a kindergarten teacher.” Jack sighed. “But above all-”  
“WE WANT TO BE FREE AND HAPPY!”  
The crystal began to glow a bright gold chasing away the shadows and filling them with power.  
“What's happening!?” Hans gaped.  
“Stop them!” Drago raored.  
But it was to late.  
“Now!” Rapunzel called.  
“MARS DREAM CRYSTAL POWER!”  
“MERCURY DREAM CRYSTAL POWER!”  
“VENUS DREAM CRYSTAL POWER!”  
“JUPITER DREAM CRYSTAL POWER!”  
“MOON DREAM CRYSTAL POWER!”  
“URANUS DREAM CRYSTAL POWER!”  
“PLUTO DREAM CRYSTAL POWER!”  
“SATURN DREAM CRYSTAL POWER!”  
“NEPTUNE DREAM CRYSTAL POWER!”  
“SUN COSMIC DREAM CRYSTAL POWER!”  
“MAKE/AMOR UP!”  
Bright pillars of light engulfed the Solar Guardians forcing the enemy to look away. As they were transforming, Eugene took this chance to place his visor glasses on switching out his street clothes for his Rider spandex uniform. Soon enough the lights dimmed away revealing a new surprise for them all. With the new transformation came new uniforms. For the girls the bows on at the small of their backs got longer creating two tails, while their skirts started out white and slowly became their original color, shade by shade the hems of the skirts ending in points. And their broaches no longer circular gems but rather seven pointed stars. For the boys they now had capes clasped to their shoulders and the first button on their shirts was now in the shape of a seven pointed star like the girls broach plus there were now belts that criss crossed around their waist rather than one. Lastly their Planet Hearts where now in the same star shape as the buttons and brooches. But most changed was Sailor Sun. Her uniform looked like the other girls but her her skirt started out in pink, then to purple then to gold, and a pair of gold wings lay folded upon her back.  
“Sailor Sun.” Rider gasped.  
“Protected by Mars, the planet ay bravery, guardian of war, Ah aam Sailor Mars.”  
“Protected by Mercury, the planet of intelligence, guardian of wisdom, I am Officer Mercury.”  
“Protected by Venus, the planet of beauty, guardian of love, I am Sailor Venus.”  
“Protected by Jupiter, the planet of freedom, guardian of storms, I am Sailor Jupiter.”  
“Protected by the Moon, the planet of fun, guardian of the night, I am Officer Moon.”  
“Protected by Uranus, the outer planet of wind, guardian of the heavens, I am Officer Uranus.”  
“Protected by Pluto, the outer planet of death, guardian of the underworld, I am Sailor Pluto.”  
“Protected by Saturn, the outer planet of time, guardian of space-time, I am Officer Saturn.”  
“Protected by Neptune, the outer planet of the sea, guardian of the deep seas, I am Officer Neptune.”  
“And I am Dream Sailor Sun, protected by the Sun, star of dreams, guardian of light. And in the name of the planets, we will punish you.”  
“Well that took more time than was needed.” Hans ticked giving them a board look.  
“Whoa, we got new uniforms.” Saturn cheered.  
“It’s because we’re using a different kind of power, something other than the Planet Hearts.” Jack informed. “Sailor Sun is sharing a portion of the Golden Solar Crystal’s power with us creating dream power. In turn we gave our dream energy to the crystal which turned Sailor Sun into Dream Sailor Sun.”  
“So that means, we have new powers.” Hiccup summarized.  
“Enough of this.” Drago snarled holding out his hands. “Nightmare beasts, retrieve the Moon Prince.”  
Taking his lead the other two held out their hands and summoned their own monsters.  
Dragons, horses and bears oh my.  
No literally summoned a horde of all three creatures.  
“Now go.” Hans ordered. “Get the Prince.”  
“We already told you that’s not happening.” Officer Saturn huffed holding his hand out in front of him. “My talisman, come to me, Saturn’s Guardian Baymax.” with a pop a big marshmellow looking robot appeared allowing Saturn to climb it’s back. “SATURN, SPACIAL TIME SPHERE, GO!”  
Not understanding what was going on they watched as a bubble appeared between them and their enemy and as it grew incredibly to swallow them all. Now they were in a place much like the nightmare realm only the air was pure and clean. Giving them strength rather than taking it.  
“Now your trapped in my time sphere.” Saturn smirked. “In this place anything you do will have no effect on the real world. And as long as my friends are in here you won’t be able to hurt them, I’ll be able to turn back time on their wounds to before they had them. There is no way for you to win.”  
“You little brat.” Drago snarled.  
“Now, take care of them.” Saturn called to the others.  
“On it.” Eugene nodded rushing into the horde of nightmare monsters and taking them out with the force behind his speed.  
They all rushed into the fray ready to try out their new powers. Mars was the first to act, holding her hands in the air so her fingertips touched she spread them into a wide circle leaving behind blue fire balls as she went until her hands met again at the bottom.  
“MARS, WIL-O-FIRE MANIFEST!”  
The little fire balls shot forward taking out every nightmare they came in contact with.  
Above them Hiccup was soaring with Toothless hopping to get a better impact from up high.  
“MERCURY, ALPHA WAVES!” upon his command, Toothless wiggled the fins on the side of his face creating lethal vibrations that undid the creatures structure turning them into piles of sand.  
“VENUS, HEARTFELT LOVE SONG!” Venus called cooing out a soothing melody that distracted a large number of the monsters making them easy prey for her sister.  
“JUPITER, THUNDERING HAIL STORM!” she cried holding her hands up them throwing them down to bring with them a storm of hail chunks the size of softballs obliterating the nightmares.  
“PLUTO, RESTLESS SOULS!” Pluto called swinging her death scythe releasing her own horde of nightmarish spirits that wreaked havoc on her enemies.  
“Everyone step back.” Neptune called.  
“We’ll get them all in one move, then Moon can destroy them.” Uranus cheered.  
Heeding their words everyone got out of the way as the boys stood back holding out their hands toward the enemy.  
“NEPTUNE/URANUS, DIAMOND PRISM CAPTURE!”  
In one fell swoop they managed to capture all the nightmare creatures in a giant diamond prison then jumped out of the way as Moon came rushing forward twirling his Crescent Crook.  
“MOON, ENDLESS SNOWBALL FIGHT!” as silly as the attack may sound it definitely had a lethal kick. It shattered the diamond and the creatures inside with it. Now all that was left were the three nightmares of Pitch. “Now Dream Sailor Sun, finish them.”  
“Right.” she nodded holding up her hands. “I call upon the dreams of my fellow Guardians. Lend me your power, and reveal to me the Dream Rod.”  
A bright gold light shown between her hands before she grabbed it revealing a six foot long staff with a golden sun at the top, surrounded by ten smaller spheres that glowed with power. Just under the sun were another pair of angel wings that spread wide with the ones on Dream Sailor Sun’s back.  
“It doesn’t matter if you kill us.” Hans called out to her determined. “No matter what Pitch will get his hands on the prince and rule over the Moon and Earth.”  
“I won’t let that happen.” Dream Sailor Sun assured twirling her new staff around before pointing it at him and the others. “SUN GOLDEN DREAM CATCHER!”  
Braids of golden light shot forward piercing the three nightmares where they stood rendering them to their true forms, nothing but black sand.  
The threat now gone, Officer Saturn let down the time sphere and slumped against Baymax, exhausted.  
“Oh man, that takes a lot out of me.” he huffed.  
“You okay?” Mercury asked kneeling next to him.  
“Nothing some Rockstar can’t fix.” Saturn smirked.  
“Jeez, you’re gonna die of a heart attack and your not even twenty.” Mercury sighed.  
“Now we’re back tae square one.” Mars groaned glaring at the piles of sand. “We steel dorn’t know where Pitch es.”  
“So we keep looking.” Rider told her now back at Sun’s side. “We’ll find him.”  
“I hope so.” Moon sighed.  
“Moon Prince.”  
Groaning, Moon clutched his head.  
“Moon, what’s wrong?” Mercury choked rushing to his side. “Is it Pitch? What do you want us to do?”  
“I congratulate you on destroying my nightmares. Your stronger than I thought. And yet I still need you to come to me. I can sense that you want this as well. So I will tell you where you can find me. Come to the Moon, I am waiting for you in my Kingdom. Come soon, the time of the Dark Moon is at hand. I’ll be waiting.”  
The pressure now gone from his mind Moon took a few deep calming breaths before looking up and facing everyone.  
“He wants me to come to him.” he told them solemnly. “He told me where he is.”  
“‘En where es ‘e?” Mars demanded.  
Hardening his gaze he turned it to the sky and the waning moon.  
“He’s in the Lunar Kingdom.” he informed. “He’s on the moon.”

Within just a few seconds they had managed to Solar Teleport to the Lunar Kingdom and were faced with it’s ruins- Pascal was asked to stay behind and monitor any anomalies that may be Pitch attacking Earth. They weren't surprised. They assumed after Gothel had her way it would look something like this. Still it was a bit disheartening for Officer Moon and Sailor Jupiter to see it this way.  
“It looks like it would have once been beautiful.” Jupiter sighed.  
“Yeah.” Moon agreed.  
“Sae where dae we start?” Mars asked looking around. “‘E’s not ‘ere sae wher dae we go.”  
“Not sure.” Officer Moon admitted before noticing that his Crescent Heart was glowing. “What the-”  
“Hey look over there.” Venus exclaimed pointing off in the distance.  
Looking that way they saw a speck of brilliant light blinking at them.  
“What do you think it is?” Sailor Jupiter asked.  
“I don’t know.” Moon shook his head. “But the Crescent Heart is reacting to it, so might as well check it out.”  
Silently they all agreed and followed him toward the light further into the ruins of the Crescent Palace until they reached what used to be the Heart of the Palace, a room meant for meditation and vision quests. It was there in the center of the room where they found the source of the glow. A lone shard of glass lay there resonating with the Crescent Heart to the point where Moon’s wrist was vibrating.  
“What is it?” Neptune wondered.  
“I don’t know.” Pluto answered.  
“Super shiny, that’s all I can tell ya.” Uranus said attempting to lighten the mood.  
Kneeling to get a better look, Moon went to pick it up but paused when his hand was inches away.  
“This…” he gasped. “This is a piece of the Crescent Heart.”  
“What?” everyone cried.  
“But that can’t be.” Dream Sailor Sun exclaimed. “The Crescent Heart is still fully intact on your wrist. Look at it.”  
“I know.” Moon assured gingerly picking up the shard. “But I also know this power the shards giving off. It’s a fragment of my Planet Heart.”  
“Let me see that.” Saturn said looking closer as Moon held it out. “Whoa this thing is radiating time energy.”  
“Time energy?” Rider asked confused. “You mean it's not from this time?”  
“No.” Saturn assured.  
“Can you tell when it’s from?” Mercury asked eyeing the shard thoughtfully.  
“Yeah, give me a sec.” holding out his hand so it was hovering over the shard, Saturn closed his eyes in concentration. A moment later they opened wide. “Holly crap.”  
“What?” Moon demanded urgently.  
“I think this came from the past, from the time when Prince North was alive.”  
“Prince North, you mean our father?” Jupiter gasped.  
“Yeah.” he nodded.  
“Can you use this to take us back there?” Moon asked eyes narrowed determined.  
“Moon, no.” Saturn hissed backing away. “You know it's forbidden. Time travel is a one way ticket to disaster.”  
“Please.” Moon pleaded. “This shard is here for a reason. And it's the only lead we got on Pitch. It’s our only shot. You have to do it.”  
“We’ll only be a few minutes.” Sun assured. “Just enough time to find out why the shard is here and how to defeat Pitch. We’ll come right back after that.”  
Saturn glared at her then at Moon contemplating his options. There really shouldn’t have been any options. Time travel was forbidden simple as that. Yet if it could help them defeat the enemy then it should be alright. Right?  
“Fine, but we only have thirty minutes them I’m pulling us back.” he groaned. “We can’t take the chance of altering the past and changing the future. Got it.”  
“Got it.” everyone agreed.  
“Woo-hoo, time travel!” Uranus cheered.  
“Quiet.” Saturn ticked. “Oh he who guards the doors to time, as your descendant I beg thee, grant me the power to travel between time-space. Protect these travelers and deliver us safely to our destination. Oh God Chronos I call on thee now.”  
The air became thick and heavy, but their bodies became light, floating in the air. Up and up they went, growing closer and closer to a white door which opened with a wave of Saturn’s hand. When they passed the world righted itself again and they were standing in the exact same room they had just been only it was different. It was whole. Pure white marble floors and wall with soft shades of silver and blue to liven it up. They were in the past, and for Moon, he was home.  
“Hurry.” Saturn told them. “We need to move quickly before time runs out.”  
“Who arrre you and what arrre you doing herrre?” a booming voice called out making them all turn toward the door.  
Moon’s eyes went wide as he stared at the man he had only heard stories about.  
“Prince North.” he murmured.  
“Ansver me.” he growled. “And vy do you look solarr guarrdians?”  
“Weel ye see…” Mars began struggling with an answer.  
“We’re the Solar Guardians of the future.” Moon stated going right for it.  
“Moon!” Mercury chastised.  
“Moon?” Prince North gaped. “Yourrr lying. The moon has niet need forrr gauarrdian.”  
“In the future there is.” Moon assured. “Listen to me, we don’t have a lot of time. We’re facing an enemy in the future that you sealed away in the past. He has broken free and we need to know everything you know about him.”  
“How do I know yourrr telling trrruth?” North demanded. “Prrrove to me, you arrre not lying.”  
Shoulders back, chin high, and so not in the mood for this, Moon marched forward so he was practically in North’s face and held up the shard.  
“My name is Officer Moon, I am the guardian of the Moon and fun, and I am your son.” he announced, using his other hand to show his wrist buckle and the Crescent Heart with it. “How else would I be able to handle the Crescent Heart with such ease? This shard found its way to the future, it did that for a reason. I believe it came to show us the way to defeat Pitch.”  
North started at the shard pure bewilderment shining in his eyes before he smiled and let loose a booming laugh making everyone jump.  
“I vas vonderrring vere zat vent.” he chuckled. “To future you say? And yourrr arre son? Da, I see now. You have eyes full of vonderrr like mine.”  
“Please we don’t have time.” Jupiter urged stepping forward.  
“Aha!” North boom holding his hands out to the girl who was now unsure how to approach him. “You must be daughterrr. Yourrr spitting image of mama. Vanderful!”  
“Father please.” Moon urged getting the prince’s attention back onto him. “We need to know how to defeat Pitch, he is attempting to take over the Lunar Kingdom of the future and therefore Earth. You must know how evil he is. We can’t let that happen. You have to tell us how to stop him.”  
This seemed to somber up the jovial prince. His laughed died away and his eyes took on a more serious shine. He sighed looking down at the shard sadly.  
“I see, so hesitation to destrrroy brrrotherrr has caused majorrr prooblem in futurrre.”  
“Brother?!” everyone cried.  
“Da, tell me, wat do you know about Moon Kingdom?”  
“Not much.” Jupiter admitted.  
“We were reborn into the present.” Moon informed. “Our knowledge of the past is still a bit foggy at times.”  
“Understandable.” North nodded. “I assume yourrr mama is Tooth. Not even she vould know grrreat secrrret.”  
“What are you talking about?” Mercury asked now more curious than ever.  
“Lunarrr Kingdom has grrreat secrrret zat no one knows.” he sighed. “I tell you, because you arrre Guarrrdians, and my chidlrrren.  
“In Moon Kingdom, King and Queen almost alvays have tvins. Zere is rrreason for it. Za Moon is split in two. Za light Kindgom, and za darrrk.”  
“The dark half of the moon.” Mercury muttered remembering what Pitch had said to them.  
“Da.” North Nodded. “Ven royal children arrre of age, zey arre tested. Strrrongest child is giving za Crrrescent Crrrook and uses powerrr to keep negative powerrrs of darrrk side underrr contrrrol. Is grrreat honorrr. Veekest stays in Crescent Palace to harness powerrr of Crrrescent Heart and rrrule kingdom. Ven ve vere borrrn, my brrrotherrr and I already knew hoo vould go vere. He was weekerrr and I vas strong. But did not happen.”  
“Pitch went to the dark side?” Sun gasped.  
“Da, and it turned him into monster.” North said sadly.  
“But why?” Mars demanded. “Why would ye allow ‘at?”  
“I had no say.” North assured holding up his hands in defence.  
“It was the king, wasn’t it?” Moon said now starting to understand.  
“Da.” North nodded. “King Mani-Moon could see darkness in brrrotherrr, he detested him.”  
“So he sent him to a place where that darkness would grow?” Rider gaped looking dumbfounded. “Why would he do something so stupid?”  
“Did not zink anything vould happen.” North shrugged.  
“He was wrong.” Moon gritted.  
“Da, he vas.” North sighed. “Za negative enerrrgy turrrned brrrotherr and he came back vanting to take thrrrone. Fatherrr faught and lost. I should have destrrroyed brrrotherrr but could not bring self to. So sealed him away.”  
“If you were going to destroy him,” Mercury began thoughtful. “How would you do it.”  
Looking to the boy, North looked back and forth between him and Moon before smiling a soft loving smile.  
“Son like father.” he chuckled.  
“What?” Mercury asked raising a brow.  
“Nozing.” North smiled. “Za only zing zat can defeat brrrotherrr is vith za powerrr of Crrrescent Crrrook and Hearrt worrrking togetherrr, but even zen, not surrre yourrr strrrong enough.”  
“I don’t just have those.” Moon assured lifting is wrist again to show his father the star shape of the Crescent Heart. “I also have Dream Crystal power. I will use this power to stop him.”  
“Haha, da, zat may just do it.” North smiled gently.  
“Times up.” Saturn told them. “Moon we need to go.”  
Moon nodded handing the shard back to his father only for the man to shake his head.  
“Keep it, may come in useful.” he smirked.  
“We need to go.” Saturn warned again.  
“Coming.” Moon hissed bowing respectfully to his father. “Thank you for everything.”  
“Of course.” North nodded glancing over to Jupiter. “Vatever trrragady befalls Moon Kingdom, I’m glad my children live and carry on their vork as Guarrrdians. I am prrroud.”  
“Moon now.” Saturn urged.  
“Coming.” Moon called running back to his friends.  
“Farevell children.” North called waving to them. “Take care.”

A few minutes later they were stepping through the doors of time and were now back in the present.  
“So now we know where he is.” Neptune sighed.  
“We should go after him now and end this quickly.” Pluto informed.  
“Agreed.” everyone nodded.  
“Your all staying here.” Moon informed calmly.  
“Whit are ye talkin’ aboot?” Mars demanded.  
“I don’t need to drag you into this. Pitch wants me, I have the Crescent Crook, Heart and Dream Crystal power. I can stop him. This is my responsibility.”  
“You’re an even bigger idiot than I thought.” Jupiter groaned. “Didn’t you just say that our familial love would be the key to stopping Pitch? Were going with you.”  
“No, I’ll do this alone.” Moon gritted. “As the Prince of the Lunar Kingdom this is my problem. There is no need to put my princess or her guardians in any more danger.”  
“You’re my guardian too.” Sun cried gripping his shoulders. “You’ve helped us all through this when we didn’t know what was going on. You made sure we were safe and remembered each other. You’re my friend, you’re precious to me. I’m not going to let you do this alone.”  
“I have too.” Moon urged. “Please don’t fight me on this, Princess. I have to protect you, all of you.”  
“Then who's going to protect you.” Mercury demanded. “You were the one who said our love will end this. Are you really so arrogant to forget that and believe you can take him on your own?”  
“Of course not!” Moon cried.  
“Then why?”  
“You don’t know what he’s capable of! If you fight him you’ll all die. And I can’t lose you again!”  
There was a pause as they all stared at him waiting for him to calm.  
“Jack,” Mercury murmured pulling the other boy to him and locking their lips.  
Everyone waited patiently as the two to have their moment and hopefully end this dispute for good.  
“I can’t lose you either.” Hiccup sighed pulling away. “Please, don’t do this alone. We can stop this together.”  
“Hiccup.” Jack breathed, closing his eyes and stepping back. “I’m sorry. SLEEP.”  
Raising his hand just slightly he released a flurry of snowflakes which melted into the others skin and instantly put them to sleep.  
“J-Jack.” Hiccup gasped as he fell into his lovers arms.  
Gently, Moon lay Mercury on the ground glancing at everyone else before sighing and turning his back on them. He knew exactly where he needed to go and what he needed to do. If he could manage it he would end this before his friends ever woke. He did not intend to die of this solo mission but he knew it was a possibility. He just had to make sure that he destroyed the Prince of Nightmares before that happened.  
Once he was in the Dark half he had to use the light of his planet heart to see where he was going but it didn't take long to find the Dark palace. It, unlike the Crescent Palace, was perfectly intact. Not a scratch on it. After Gothel freed him from his prison, she must have gone straight to the Crescent Palace forgetting about this place. Or maybe Pitch didn't want this place destroyed. Either way, finding Pitch was no problem. He was waiting for Officer Moon in the Heart of the castle.  
“This used to be where I would monitor the negative energy of this half of the moon.” Pitch announced with a snort. “Seems my brother found a way to keep it in check after he sealed me away. Even now it's power won't stretch further than the boundaries of this kingdom.”  
“That's why you need the Crescent Heart and Crook.” Moon summarized stopping just before his uncle. “To break the seal and spread the darkness over the moon and Earth.”  
“Indeed.” Pitch nodded now turning to face his nephew.  
He was a tall slender man with slicked back black hair and grey skin. Wearing a black robe that covered his whole body. His eyes were a cold gold that radiated evil. His cold sneer suddenly turned into a small amused smile as he took in Moon’s appearance.  
“I used to look like you.” he chuckled. “My hair used to be white, and my eyes blue. Then my father sent me here. And my true power awoke.”  
“This place corrupted you and turned you into a monster.” Moon urged.  
“Wrong.” Pitch stated. “My true self, the self I was afraid to show, is what you see now. My father knew that, knew that if I were to ascend the throne of the Crescent Palace I would corrupt it. So he did away with me.”  
“It’s not to late.” Moon assured holding his hand in askance. “Please, uncle, let me help you. With the power I wield I can reverse the effects of the dark side. I can save you.”  
“There is no saving me, nephew. This is who I am, now and forever.”  
Clenching his jaw, Moon lowered his hand, taking the Crescent Heart and letting it float to the hook of the Crescent Crook. Holding it aloft he let it charge with power and prepared his attack. All the while Pitch started on with an amused smile.  
“Whatever your planning on doing it won’t work.” he assured.  
“We’ll see.” Moon challenged.  
“Please, Crescent Heart, help me heal him. Purify the negative energy in his heart.”  
“MOON DREAM CRYSTAL POWER!” he called pointing the crook and heart at Pitch. “CRESCENT HEART, LUNAR PURIFICATION!”  
The Crescent Heart began to glow a bright silver before shooting out a beam connecting directly with Pitch. This attack was ten times as powerful as when he used it on Rider to purge the evil that Gothel had placed inside him. It’s light was even more brilliant than before, purifying the very air it came in contact with and chasing away the negative energy. It just had to heal Pitch. Or at least, that’s what Moon thought.  
When the dust settled, he could see very clearly that Pitch was still standing, still in the dark robe, and still smiling with his gold eyes.  
“Like I said.” Pitch smirked. “It won’t work. That attack is meant to purify, but I was always evil, so there was no healing me.”  
“I had to try.” Moon gritted letting his heart return to his wrist. “We are blood after all. That means something to me. But now that I know for sure there is no saving you, I won’t hesitate. MOON, ENDLESS-”  
“I don’t think so.” Pitch snarled throwing out his hand sending a torrent of sand charging for Moon.  
Not having anytime to deflect the attack, Moon jump out of the way and into the air taking his eyes off Pitch for just a second.  
That was all the nightmare king needed.  
“Take this.” Pitch chortled from above Moon.  
Looking up all Moon saw was a shower of sand coming for him. He held his crook infront of him to shield himself but it wasn’t enough. The sand hit sending Moon crashing into the ground with a sound crack.  
“Gawk.” he cried upon impact.  
He needed to get up. He needed to move and attack. But he couldn’t, looking down he saw that the sand was piling on top of him crushing him.  
“Dammit.” he gritted struggling to moving even a finger.  
The sand was like cement. Crushing him into the ground. Some of it was moving under his body, which he didn’t understand until he was being lifted up. Now vertical he was face to face with Pitch.  
“Here ends the line of the light side of the Moon.” Pitch smirked forming his black sand into a dagger.  
“MERCURY ALPHA WAVES!”  
Both blinked in shock as the sand around them deformed freeing Moon and enraging Pitch.  
“JUPITER, THUNDERING HAIL STORM!”  
The next second chucks of ice where crashing into Pitch giving Mercury the perfect chance to swoop in and snatch Moon.  
“Mercury!” Moon cried as he latched onto said Guardian’s waist. “What are you doing here?”  
“Saving your butt.” Mercury called over the roar of rushing air. “But as soon as we’re done here I’m going to kill you.”  
“This isn’t your fight, please go back.”  
“Shut up with that already!” Mercury bellowed. “How would you feel if an enemy came from Me and I left you behind to go fight it?”  
“I wouldn’t let you.”  
“So what makes you think I’m not going to do the same for you? We’re in this together, until the end, as Guardians and as lovers. And if you ever leave me behind like that again I’m going to let Toothless roast you.”  
Said dragon chortled with agreement as they landed back on the ground in front of the rest of the Guardians.  
“Big brother!” Venus cried throwing herself at Moon as he dismounted Toothless. “Oh thank god. Are you hurt?”  
“I’m fine, Venus.” Moon assured.  
“Oh good.” she sighed, backing up and slapping him right in the face. “What the hell were you thinking you idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed. Do you realize how worried we all were?”  
“Anna!” he winced.  
“This isn’t just your problem.” Jupiter snarled marching forward and grabbing Moon by the collar. “I am of the Moon Kingdom too you know. He’s also my uncle. The next time you want to tackle a problem from the moon you might want to think about bringing your twin sister as well. Or better yet, the team you put together to deal with such problems. Or did you forget? As the Solar Guardians we handle threats of the supernatural and world destroying kind. Not just one Solar Guardian, but all of us. Little stunts like this are not acceptable.”  
“Officer Moon.” Dream Sailor Sun addressed, stepping forward. “In our past life you were the leader of the Solar Guardians and always took the burden with pride. You believed in them. Has that changed?”  
“Of course not!” Moon insisted.  
“Then don’t leave us behind like that ever again.” Officer Neptune gritted.  
“But-”  
“Stop bein’ sae thick, ye tit.” Mars growled. “We’re not gowin anywhere. We’re yer friends, an’ we’re not lettin’ ye dae thes alone. We can ‘elp.”  
“Believe in us.” Uranus urged.  
“You’re not alone.” Pluto assured.  
“You’re problems are our problems, brother Moon.” Saturn smiled.  
“So trust us.” Rider advised.  
“And let us help you.” Sun smiled seeing that he was finally getting it.  
“You could all get hurt.” Moon murmured. “Because of my kingdom.”  
“The same was true with Gothel.” Venus reminded.  
“We survived that battle didn’t we?” Jupiter nodded.  
“And we’ll survive this.” Mercury assured. “But only if we’re together.”  
Touched by their words, Moon nodded with a sad smile.  
“I’m sorry for being so arrogant.” he told them looking at his feet.  
“Next time you do it, I’ll freeze you.” Jupiter promised.  
“After Toothless roasts you.” Mercury swore making everyone laugh.  
“How touching.” Pitch snarled. “If you’re quite finished with your heart to heart, the hour is upon us. The new moon has risen. My time of awakening as king is at hand. All I need is for the Moon Prince to cease existing.”  
“We won’t let you lay a hand on him.” Dream Sailor Sun vowed stepping in front of Moon.  
“The Crescent Heart and Crook weren’t enough to stop him, even with Dream Crystal Power.” Moon warned clutching his crook.  
“Then we’ll just have to try all the Planet Hearts with Dream Crystal power.” she declared. “Ready everyone.”  
“Ready!” they all called.  
“Take all the power from the Terran Heart you need.” Rider told her stepping forward and placing his hand on her shoulders to transfer the power.  
“COSMIC DREAM CRYSTAL POWER!”  
“DREAM CRYSTAL POWER!”  
“MARS HEART!”  
“FURY HEART!”  
“GORGEOUS HEART!”  
“STORM HEART!”  
“CRESCENT HEART!”  
“HEAVENS HEART!”  
“HADES HEART!”  
“TITAN HEART!”  
“OCEANS HEART!”  
Summoning her Dream Rod, Dream Sailor Sun held it aloft and called up the power of the Solar Golden Crystal.  
“SOLAR GOLDEN HEART!”  
“PLANET HEART, ATTACK!”  
With their combined powers they aimed their attack at the amused Pitch. The energy from each attack melded together forming a giant sphere that was sent hurtling toward the enemy. They all watched in anticipation waiting for the dust to settle.  
But they didn’t even get to wait that long.  
From the dust came a wave of sand that crashed into them sending them flying into the nearest wall.  
“What happened?!” Uranus cried after he recovered.  
“You’re Planet Hearts are nothing compared to the power of Darkness.” Pitch yelled letting loose a feral laugh.  
“What now?” Venus asked creeping closer to Neptune.  
“‘At was our strongest attack,” Mars gritted. “An’ ‘e jist took it lock it was nothin’.”  
“Now die.” the villain roared throwing another wave of sand at them.  
Rushing out in front of everyone, Rider quickly put up a barrier so the sand wouldn’t touch them. The only problem was, now there was a ton of sand burying them. Pressing down on the barrier and straining Rider’s strength. But he stood tall with his hands in the air anyway. If he faltered for even a second, they would be buried alive.  
“Rider.” Dream Sailor Sun cried rushing to his side.  
“I’ll keep it up as long as I can.” he gritted. “We need a plan to get out of here.”  
“Saturn,” Uranus cried turning to the youngest of their group. “Use your time sphere thing.”  
“What do you think I've been trying to do.” The kid gritted atop Baymax. “It's not working, no matter what I do I can't gather enough power to use it.”  
“It's this space.” Mercury declared suddenly realising something, looking horror struck. “This place is crawling with negative energy. We've dealt with it before but not in this scale. Here he has all the power he needs and worse it dilutes our abilities. We let him bring us into the one place we can't beat him in.”  
“We don’t stand a chance.” Jupiter whimpered. “What do we have that can beat him?”  
“Dammit.” Moon hissed clenching at his fists. “We weren’t strong enough. Was this all just pointless. Were we just too weak?”  
“The Guarrrdians vill neverrr be weak, my son.”  
As the voice spoke the Crescent shard began to get warm were it sat under his glove. Taking off the white garment he saw that the shard was glowing in the palm of his hand. A beam of light shot up then taking a humanoid shape until it could be seen clearly.  
“Father.” Moon gasped.  
“Prince North.” Mercury exclaimed softly getting everyone's attention.  
“What is this?” Moon asked not understanding how this was possible.  
“I am using Crrresent Hearrrt frrrom my time to comunicate vith you thrrrough za sharrrd.” North told him kindly before his eyes hardened with determination. “Listen to me son. You can't give up.”  
“But our strongest attack didn't even tickle him.” Moon gritted. “We have nothing left to take him on. No more power to draw on. Even Dream Sailor Sun couldn't stop him. What can we do against someone like that?”  
“My precious boy.” North sighed softly. “Za Guarrrdains always have a power to call on. One zat is stronger zan you know.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You, yourrr sister, the Solarrr Prrrincess and Earrrth Prrrince are not only rrroyalty amongst Guarrrdians. Za Guarrrdains, za very first, verrre crrreated afterrr outside enemies destrrroyed planet kingdoms.”  
“Planet kingdoms?”  
“Long ago, all planets had life. Solarrr kingdoms job was to protect them. But one day an enemy frrrom furrrthest rrreaches of space came and destroyed all but Earth, Moon and Sun. To keep rrroyal blood alive, kings and queens sent sons and daughterrrs to Sun. Those children became firrrst Guarrrdians, like you after Moon fell.”  
“So your saying…”  
“All have rrroyal blood.” North nodded. “All have palaces on home planets. May be destrrroyed, but power is still alive and villing to aid theirrr prrrince orrr prrrincess. All you have to do is call on it. Become the rrroyals you arrre and unleash rrroyal justice upon Pitch.”  
“Father!” Jack cried as he noticed North was fading.  
“My time is up, son” North said sadly. “You know what to do. I have faith you'll be vonderful.”  
And with that he vanished, taking the shard with him. Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel wouldn't remember this, but before the shard disappeared it placed a bit of light in their chests and would absorb an astral form of the children after the battles outcome.  
You would think that sudden reveals would be expected with these Guardians at this point. But still, this was a bit of a shock to them all. Yet another reserve of power for them to draw on. One that they desperately needed now.  
“Whatever you going to do, get to it already.” Rider hollered past clenched teeth. “I can't keep this up.”  
“All of you.” Dream Sun call holding the Golden Crystal above her Head, evoking its power so it was as bright as the sun. “Please lend me your power.”  
“RED PALACE!”  
“FURY PALACE!”  
“GORGEOUS PALACE!”  
“STORM PALACE!”  
“CRESCENT PALACE!”  
“HEAVENS PALACE!”  
“HADES PALACE!”  
“TITAN PALACE!”  
“OCEANS PALACE!”  
Holding their hearts aloft they called on their ancient homes and their power. Light engulfed then transforming them once again. When the light cleared they were no longer in their soldier uniforms, but lavish dresses and armors of royalty.  
“NOW GIVE YOUR POWER TO DREAM SAILOR SUN!”  
Holding their hearts out they let the energy of their new transformation flood the Solar Golden Crystal. Sun's eyes closed as she acclimated to the new sense of power, letting it fill her body and change her again. When the light faded she stood as Princess Solstice  
“No that's not right.” Moon murmured staring at her.  
It did look like the princess but more regal. Her angel wings were still present, spread wide and proud. And the air she carried, it was different. She was different.  
Holding out her hands she summoned the Dream Rod only this time the sun at the top opened up in the middle so it was hollow and in floated the Solar Crystal glowing with heavenly power.  
Rider started at her in awe, feeling the power she carried flow within him. It was so warm and healing he could feel it beating with his heart. It was as if his chest was going to burst with power.  
“What the!?” looking down he could see that his chest was glowing, or a small dot of it was.  
Covering the glowing spot with his hands he felt them become full. Taking them away he saw a blue sphere with swirls of smoke floating just above his palms.  
“The Terra Heart.” he gasped.  
Hearing him Solstice turned watching as the Terra Heart's power covered Rider turning him into Flynn, but again there was something different about him. His armor was instead Military Formal wear and he had a cape that covered only the left half of his body. And to top it off, the Terra Heart was now encrusted into the hilt of a sheathed rapier. Sitting atop the pummel glowing with its sacred power.  
“The Hope Blade.” He gasped turning to Solstice.  
They shared a loving smile clasping hands before turning to Moon and the others.  
“Thank you, my Guardians.” Solstice said in a mature, aged voice.  
“You’re not the princess are you?” Moon asked in wonder.  
“I'm still me.” She assured. “This is the form I will take when we ascend to watch over the solar system from the sun. I will be known as Celestial Queen Solstice. With the Dream Rod and my husband, King Flynn’s Hope Blade, we will achieve peace for all. But first, we need to defeat this enemy.”  
At her words the barrier vanished and the sand was dispersed revealing an extremely confused Pitch.  
“How?” was all he could utter as he stared at the king and queen.  
“Pitch, you have conspired to commit terrible crimes against the Earth and the Moon and for that I can not forgive you. In the name of the Solar System, I Celestial Queen Solstice will punish you.”  
Holding the rod and blade up high the couple summoned their attack.  
“HOPES AND DREAMS, REBIRTH!”  
Warm healing and positive energy flooded the space of the room, converging then shooting forward. Pitch saw this would be his end and attempted to make an escape by melting into the shadows.  
“No you don't.” Moon gritted using just a portion of his power to freeze Pitch’s feet to the ground.  
“No!” Pitch cried as the attack grew closer, throwing up his hands in a futile attempt to protect himself.  
It struck and he gave a panicked howl. When the attack dissipated he was gone, not even a pile of sand remained.  
But the king and queen weren't done. Holding their hearts even higher they summoned their power and let it spread across the whole Solar System. Rebuilding the former Kingdoms of the Solar System. The planet's may still be uninhabitable, but with the Palaces now rebuilt the Guardians felt power like never before fill them and empower them.  
Now it was over.  
“Goodbye, uncle.” Moon sighed falling to his knees in exhaustion. “Rest well.”  
“It's finally over.” Mercury huffed leaning against Moon.  
“Sae we can finally go home.” Mars smiled.  
“And just in time for school to start.” Jupiter reminded.  
“Oh c’mon sis.” Venus cried.  
They all had a laugh at that. It was over. Now it was time to start living their dreams before they ascended to being Guardians of the Solar System And continue their duty protecting all eleven heavenly bodies. And as Officer Moon held Officer Mercury close and watched Celestial Queen Solstice and King Flynn stare lovingly into one another's eyes, he knew the future would be bright and full of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, follow and favorite if you like this. I love reviews so please let me know what you think.  
> And remember, fanfiction authors need love too.  
> See you in the next story.


	5. Unnatural Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just supposed to be one more hunt. That’s what Hiccup told himself when Merida came and pulled him from his apple pie life. Just one more hunt to save Jack and Rapunzel. He should have known that that wasn’t going to be the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating- T  
> Warning- Strong language and a variation of drug abuse.  
> Thanks so much to those who read and reviewed this story, it means a lot to me. And to Nesthellshert my extremely helpful editor and beta reader. Your help is immensely appreciated.   
> The Big Four belongs to Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks. And Supernatural is the creation of Eric Kripke, thank you for helping to ruin my life with feels and tears seriously enjoying it. Destiel is practically cannon and I’m just waiting for officiation… Sorry fangirl rambling.  
> Anyway please enjoy.

The fire was so hot, and no matter how much Jack assured him he was going to be okay Hiccup couldn’t help thinking he was going to die.  
“Stay together.” Jack told him.  
But he was faltering. His friends were slipping past him. He couldn’t get his legs to move any faster.   
“Jack!” he cried desperately. “Merida, Rapunzel! Guys!”  
“Aaah!”  
The scream had him turning to the flames where he could see a dark figure dragging Elsa and Anna away through the fire. Jack cried for them as Rapunzel kept him from the flames as he tried to go after his sisters. Hiccup wanted to help, wanted to move, do anything that would ease his friend's pain. But he was rooted to the spot. He looked for Merida, knowing that she would be able to help. When he found her she was crying over her parents mutilated corpse.  
“This isn’t right.” Hiccup hiccuped as tears trickled down his cheeks. “Make it stop. I don’t want to see it anymore. MAKE IT STOP!”  
“Hiccup, wake up.”  
With a gasp, he sat up nearly knocking heads with the blonde girl hovering over him. He gulped in as much air as his lungs could take, gripping the sheets with shaky hands, sweat dripping from his brow.   
“Hey.” the girl said softly wiping the hair from his brow. “It’s alright, it was just a nightmare.”  
He shook his head pressing a hand to his face.  
“... it was the fire wasn’t it?” she asked.  
He nodded, slowly.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“No.” he said shakely.  
“I’m here for you, you know that right?” she assured him leaning her head on his shoulder.  
“I know.” he sighed. “I’m sorry Astrid. I keep waking you up like this.”  
“It’s fine.” she shrugged. “I can’t expect you not to get night terrors. From what you told me it was an awful night. And besides, the alarm was about to go off anyway.”  
“Heh, guess it’s better to wake up to screaming than that stupid beeping noise.” he chuckled.  
“I’ll get the coffee started.” Astrid said giving him a quick kiss to the cheek before getting up and leaving the room.   
He watched her with a fond smile on his face- the view wasn’t that bad, what with her wearing just a t-shirt and underwear.   
All that hell, and now I’m here dating the hottest girl ever and going to the best robotics university. He thought with a sigh. How did I get so lucky?   
With a groan he got up and jumped in the shower and let the water wash the residual fear away.  
The fire happened when he was young, roughly six or seven. He was in an orphanage and was close with five of the other kids. That night he lost two of them and his friend lost her parents- they ran the orphanage- and he grew up in a world of vengeance and darkness. Now, now he was just a student trying to get through his classes.  
Caffeine induced and dressed in his jacket- brown leather vest, green cotton sleeves- over a black t-shirt brown jeans and convers, he gave Astrid a kiss on the cheek and headed out on his bike.  
“Hey Hiccup.” Tadashi called from his work lab.  
“Hey man, how's it going with your baymax thing?” he asked taking a sip from his travel mug.   
“Slow.” Tadashi groaned.   
“I’ll get the coffee going.” Hiccup promised.  
“Thanks.”  
They had an hour before their next class that time was spent working frantically on their robotics projects. His project was something that was supposed to help the police force. A drone that they could send into any building and use a taser current to incapacitate their perpetrator. He wanted to lessen the tension between the police and the public. So he figured that if there was a way to minimize their interaction and lower the risk of accidental shootings or even the death of cops and civilians he should try to make it.  
But unfortunately the hour was up before he got too far and he had to go to his physics class. And on it went. He had lunch with his friends and then went back to his class then had three hours in the lab with Tadashi and the rest of his robotics classmates. After that it was dinner at his place with Astrid, Tadashi his girlfriend Honey Lemon.  
“God, this mutton is amazing.” Tadashi moaned around a mouthful of food.   
“Tadashi.” Honey winced.   
“I’m glad you like it.” Astrid smiled.  
“How are things at the academy going?” Hiccup asked Astrid taking a sip of his sweet tea.  
“Awesome, things are looking a lot better.” Astrid smiled. “At first I thought i wasn’t going to make it, but now I’m pretty sure I can do this.”  
“Yeah you got this babe.” he smiled.  
KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!  
They all looked up to he door with perplexed frowns.  
“Where you expecting someone else tonight?” Honey asked.  
“No.” Astrid shook her head.  
“I’ll get it.” Hiccup smiled getting up.  
Later, when he looked back on this night, Hiccup would always wonder if things would have been different if he hadn’t answered the door.  
“Merida?” he gawked as he opened the door.  
“Hiccup, ah need yur ‘elp.” the girl with untamed red curls and sea blue eyes, wearing a teal leather Jacket over a white tank top and jeans with biker boots urged looking half mad.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked feeling beyond confused.  
Her eyes suddenly went from panicked to furious.  
“Really?” she growled. “Ah haven’t seen ye in five years an’ th’ furst thing ye say ta meh es ‘whit are ye dowin ‘ere’?”  
“Um, sorry… yeah no, I still want to know what your doing here.”  
“Ah already said.” she growled pulling at her hair. “Ah need yur ‘elp.”  
“With what?”  
“Hiccup, who is it?” Astrid called walking into the hall trying to see past his shoulder.  
“Astrid, um…”  
“Aam Merida.” the Scottish girl introduced herself stepping around Hiccup. “Aam an old friend ay Hiccups.”  
“You were with him in the orphanage?” Astrid asked giving a small smile.  
“Aye.” Merida nodded. “Mah parents ran it. Hiccup, ah really need yur ‘elp.”  
“What’s going on?” he asked finally catching up to her concern. “Where are Jack and Rapunzel.”  
“Thas whit ah need ‘elp with.” Merida groaned. “Can we gab oowith?”  
“What?” Astrid asked looking to Hiccup.  
“She wants to talk outside.” He told her before turning back to Merida. “Your slipping into Scottish speak.”  
“Scottish spick.” Merida hissed tensely. “Whit do ye mean by ‘at?”  
“Your accent gets thicker when your agitated.” Hiccup explained now getting more tense himself. “Where are Jack and Rapunzel?”  
“They’re missin’!” she finally cried. “Ah haven’t seen ‘em in three weeks. Ah need yer ‘elp findin’ ‘em!”  
“What happened?”  
“We split up.” she hissed looking worriedly at Astrid.  
Quickly Hiccup caught on and used the usual cover story.  
“Don’t worry, I told Astrid about how I used to pretend to be older and hunt people who skipped bale with you and the others.” he said giving her a knowing look.  
This made her sigh in relief.   
“Good.” she nodded. “Ah wasn’t sure how ta talk aroond thes.”  
“So you where hunting a bounty, then what?” he asked noticing out of the corner of his eye that Tadashi and Honey where watching them from the living room.   
“We waur huntin' in Main, 'en we suddenly got a tip from a buddy 'at th' arsonist was in Montana.”   
“Wait, the arsonist?” Hiccup’s eyes went wide at the code word. “As in the guy that burned the orphanage and took Elsa and Anna?”  
“Aye.” she nodded playing with her triskelion bear pendant. “But th’ info was a bit off. Ah didn't believe it, but Jack was relentless on gowin after it. So he went an’ Raps went with ‘im. ‘At was three weeks ago. Ah haven’t heard from ‘em since. Ah finished up mah hunt an’ called ‘em, thes es whit Ah got.”  
Pulling out her phone she tapped at the screen then held it out for him to hear.  
“Raps, where are ye g-”  
“Merida listen to me!” Rapunzel’s panicked voice came through the receiver. “Don’t come to Montana, whatever you do, stay away!”  
“Whit are ye talkin’ aboot?”  
“Don’t come to Montana!” Rapunzel urged. “It’s not what we thought. We’ve never seen anything like this before. There so many of them. Too many, we can’t fight them.”  
“Whit do ye mean? Rapuzel whit’s gowin on?”   
“Just stay away! Please, it’s too dangerous… Oh god, there here…”  
“Rapunzel! Whits gowin on? Talk ta meh. Hey!”  
“JACK BEHIND Y-”  
The line cut off then leaving the room in silence.  
“Ah haven’t heard from ‘em since.” Merida gritted. “Ah’ve been callin’ ‘em both but aw Ah get es a robot sayin’ ‘at their phones are disconnected. Somethin’ happened ta ‘em an’ ah need yer ‘elp ta find ‘em. Please Hiccup.”  
“Merida, I get that your worried.” Hiccup said soothingly. “I am too now. But you don’t need my help. I’ve seen you take down three guys at once. Whatever this is-”  
“Ah know ye swore off huntin’!” Merida interrupted viciously. “But thes es Rapunzel and Jack, if they coodn’t handle it tagether, ‘en whit chance da ye think Ah have alone?”  
“Merida-”   
“Please.” Merida urged. “Their our family. Once we save ‘em ye can go back ta yer life with yer gurl an’ friends. Jist ‘elp me please.”  
He didn’t want to go, he really didn’t. He had a feeling that if he went something bad would happen. But this was Jack and Rapunzel he couldn’t just let whatever bad bump in the night kill them. He owed Rapunzel for so much, and Jack..,  
“Alright, just let me pack a bag.” he nodded headed for his room.   
“Wait, what?” Astrid gawked after him.   
“Och thank god.” Merida sighed.  
“Wait, Hiccup, hold on.” Astrid called following him. “Your just gonna up and leave because she says two people you haven’t seen in years are in trouble.”  
“You heard the message.” Hiccup told her throwing some clothes in a bag along with his knives and tools. “They’re in trouble, I’ve got to help them. They not just some people I used to know. At one point they were my brother and sister.”   
“But you said things didn’t end well with you and Jack, that Merida and Rapunzel took his side and you walked. Are you really gonna go help them after that?”  
“They would do the same for me.” he told her throwing another weapon into the bag.  
Astrid always knew about his weapons collection, it was one of the things that drew her to him. He had censored his stories enough to keep it close to the truth but without all the true uglies that they faced. This was how he justified his knives, guns, and other sharp objects.   
“You don’t know that.”  
“Yes I do.”  
“Okay, what about classes, and your drone?”  
“I’ll email the teachers so they can send my assignments to me and Tadashi and Hiro can record all my lessons. And as for the drone, I’ll just have to finish it when I get back.”   
“Just stop for a second, alright.” she gritted pressing her fingertips to her temples. “You can’t just go off like this and drop everything. Not for these people.”  
“Astrid,” Hiccup sighed. “Things happened but that was years ago. It’s all in the past and honestly not worth leaving them hanging. Their my family, I got to help them. It’s just for a couple of days, I’ll be back before you know it.”  
She didn’t say anything to that, just shook her head and went to the dining room with Tadashi and Honey. Hiccup followed her after throwing some more clothes in the bag. “Hey, Tadashi.” he called shouldering the bag. “Can you and Hiro do me a favor, can you guys record the lectures and send me the recordings. I should only be gone for a few days.”  
“Yeah man, sure thing.” the asian nodded. “Hey, is everything alright?”  
“Yeah, some old friends need some help.” Hiccup shrugged. “I’ll see you when i get back, Astrid.”  
She just glared then looked away. Sighing, he turned back to the red head and nodded. She nodded back and lead the way outside.  
“Your still driving the Heritage?” he asked eyeing the softail bike.  
“Aye, she’s mah babby.” She smiled petting the seat. “Ye can strap yer bag around yer chest, right?”  
“Yeah, I haven’t entirely forgot what it was like to ride with you.”  
“Guid. Hop oan th’ back.”  
“You got it.” he smiled climbing on behind her. “Do you have helmets?”  
“Aye.” she nodded pulling out two hemlents from her one saddlebags bag.  
“I was joking.” he said eyeing the head gear. “When did you get those?”  
“Ah hud an accident a year ago. Stated ta wear one effter ‘at. Put it oan.”  
He cocked his head to the left and accepted it. Helmets on and packs secured, Merida kick started the Harley Softail and took off full throttle down the road. Hiccup would completely deny it if you asked him, but it had been years since he’s been on a motorbike- let alone one with Merida behind the bars- so when she went speeding down the road he quickly wrapped his arms as tightly as possible around her waist and resisted the urge to scream.  
“Haven’t forgot hoo ta ride, eh.” Merida snarked.  
“Shut up, it’s been a while.” he called over the roaring wind.   
She laughed wholeheartedly. He rolled his eyes. It would be a long drive from San Francisco to Montana and all they had to keep entertained was the scenery around them. Being on the Harley, with Merida, brought back a lot of memories.   
The fire, he and Rapunzel barley dragging Jack and Merida out alive. Going to live with an old hunter and friend of his father and mother, Gobber. Learning how to hunt. Telling himself he was doing it to avenge his parents- who died when he was three in a dragon hunt- but knowing that he wasn’t. Pretending to be a bounty hunter after some jackass that skipped bail and did some terrible things. The late nights of black coffee and dusty old tombs. The grave desecrations and crappy diner food. And…  
Jack.  
Everything about Jack. He remembered when his hair and eyes were brown and then one day, after he found a rare relic of some greek god they turned white and blue. He remembered being possessed by a demon and the five hours it took Jack to exercise it from him. Jack never gave up on him. He remembered how relieved he was when Hiccup was freed. He remembered the kiss. The kisses that followed. The long nights of talks and touch. The fights. The fight.  
Jack at one point was Hiccup’s entire world.  
And it was for that reason he was doing this. For nine years he’s been wondering whether his friends where alive or dead. Weather Jack was alive and well. Or if they ever found the thing that took Elsa and Anna. Tonight he got all his answers. Tonight he realised he’ll be facing one of his worst fears very soon.   
It took a couple of days, a bunch of stops at gas stations, a couple of motels and then hello big sky country. There were pines everywhere, and lots of green. A nice big slice of country if he had to admit. He had gotten so used to the city life he forgot what rural land felt like. The air was definitely cleaner for starters and the air was chilled. Passing through the pass they had to dodge patches of ice- which Merida handled like a pro- apparently winter liked to get an early start in Montana.   
“So where do we start?” Hiccup asked as Merida filled up her tank.   
“Aam not sure.” she sighed adjusting her leather jacket. “Aw Ah know es ‘at they were in a mountain range somewhere.”  
“Really?” he raised a brow. “A mountain range in Montana, that’ll be easy.”  
“Can th’ sass.” she tsked. “They hud their phones. Maybae we can track ‘em ‘at way.”  
“Alright, just get me someplace with wifi.” he nodded.  
Across the street they sat in a little cafe, ordered some coffee and sat by the window. Firing up his laptop Hiccup went straight to work with all the info that Merida could provide about Jack and Rapunzel’s phones. He didn’t get a ping off their work phones, which most likely ment they weren’t working. So he tried their other phones. Finally he got one off of Jack’s third phone.  
“Yahtzee.” he smiled. “Alright so it looks like their in Phillipsburg, Granite State Park. And I also did a background check on that range and there where a bunch of cases where hikers and campers, nature enthuthiast, went missing. The bodies were never found. The theory was that was a bloodthirsty grizzly had attacked them dragged off the bodies and then scavengers got whatever was left.”  
“Nothin’ aboot arson?” Merida asked taking a sip of her coffee.   
“No,” he shook his head looking through all possible news reports. “There have been a few small electrical fires, but no mysterious house fires. Whatever took the girls was never in Phillipsburg.”  
“Okay, so most likely Jack an' Rapunzel came ‘ere lookin' fur it, figured it it wasnae ‘ere an' foond thes other case an' went tae fin' whit it was.”  
“Yeah, and now their missing.” Hiccup nodded. “I’ll hack into some databases and see if they stayed anywhere before they went after it. Maybe we can figure out what they were hunting.”  
“Ur we can narraw it doon oorselves.”   
“What do you mean?”  
“Thaur ur only sae many things 'at hang it in th' moontains loch thes. But thaur is only a body 'at hunts thes viciously thes close ta winter.”  
“You thinking windigo?”   
“Aye.”  
“No, that doesn’t add up.”  
“Hoo so?”  
“During the call Rapunzel said there were too many of them.”  
“Windigos dorn’t hunt in packs.” she sighed.  
“Maybe it’s a werewolf pack. Like a pack of purebloods.”  
“Maybae.”  
“Either way, we know where they are and probably should check it out.”  
Five minutes later yielded some very interesting results.  
“Hey listen to this.” Hiccup suddenly said, getting no answer.  
Looking up he saw she had ear buds in. Most likely listening to Linkin Park or Zeppelin, or maybe even an audio book… could happen.  
“Merida!” he called shaking her.   
“Aye.” she said looking startled.  
“Listen to this, according to the local news reports a hiker named Moana Motunui went hiking with her friend and then went missing. A weak later she came running out of the woods screaming about monsters taking her and her friend Maui into a dark cavern. She watched them tear her friend apart and barely made it out alive.”  
“So we go talk ta ‘er.” Merida nodded pulling out a credit card.  
“Still scamming.” Hiccup sighed.  
“Nae, sometimes we actually hunt doon real bail skippers.” she shrugged. “Honest livin’.”  
“Cool.” he smiled.  
On the road again they reached Phillipsburg in just a few hours and quickly found where Moana lived and knocked on her door.  
“Miss Motunui.” Hiccup said when she answered the door.  
“What do you want?” the curly haired Hawaiian girl said in a small voice.  
“We were hopin’ ye cood teel us a few things aboot yer time in th’ woods.” Merida said as gently as her alpha personality could allow.  
“I have nothing to say to you.” the girl growled shakily. “Leave me alone.”  
“Moana, please.” Hiccup begged pushing on the door to keep it open. “Our friends may have gone up there. We haven’t seen them in a few days. Please, your the only person who may know where they are. Please, you have to help us.”  
This made her pause. Blinking blurry eyes she rubbed her arm then licked her lips. Taking a deep breath she looked him straight in the eye.  
“Your friends, a boy and a girl. White hair, blue pullover hoodie. Really long blonde hair, purple leggings?” she asked looking nervous.  
“Yeah, you saw them?” he asked looking hopeful.  
She nodded.  
“They were in the caves with me and.... And Maui.”  
“Were they hurt?” Merida demanded. “What happened.”  
“I’m sorry.” she shook her head. “They helped me get out, but just as we got outside… those- those things, they caught up. They stayed behind to hold them off and told me to run. I haven’t seen them since. I-I think… I think they’re still there.”  
“Where is this cavern?” Hiccup asked calmly.  
“There’s this ghost town, Granite Ghost Town. Maui and I were hiking around there when it grabbed us. Took us up to the old abandoned mines. I’ve told the police this, but they won’t believe me.”  
“We do.” Hiccup assured her.  
“Whit did they look loch?” Merida asked. “Th’ monsters, whit did they look loch?”  
“Tall.” Moana squeaked. “Thin, long arms and claws and teeth. Lots of sharp teeth.”  
“You said thin.” Hiccup said getting thoughtful. “How thin?”  
“Like skeletal.” she whimpered. “I could see their ribs. I could see their spines through their stomachs. And their ears were pointed. Or I think they were, it was really dark.”  
“Anythin’ else?” Merida asked.  
“Um… yeah actually.” Moana nodded her eyes focusing on something in the past. “Right before… before they grabbed us, there was this roar.”  
“A roar?” Hiccup wondered tilting his head.  
“Yeah. I remember because it's why we diverted from the path. There were things roaring in the trees. We ran away thinking it was a cougar and that’s when they caught us.”  
Merida and Hiccup shared a look. A concerned, confused, and knowing look. Then Hiccup took Moana’s hand.  
“Thank you.” he told her.  
“What are you going to go do?” she asked looking between them.  
“Go save uir friends.” Merida said turning back to her harley.   
“You can’t go out there.” Moana urged shaking her head. “You’ll die.”  
“Moana.” Hiccup said in a determine tone getting her attention. “We do this for a living. We’ll find our friends then kill those things. You just stay here. They won’t come for you here.”  
This seemed to calm her down just the slightest and she nodded. With a reassuring smile he patted her hand and made his way back to the bike where Merida was smirking. His questioning raised brow only made her giggle.  
“What?” he asked.  
“Ah forgot ye cood do ‘at.” she smiled.  
“Do what?”  
“‘At whole oh captain mah captain thing. Thes thing where yur voice gets aw stern an’ determined makin’ anyone believe whit ye say. Between ‘at an’ Rap’s puppy dog eyes, ye cood get us anythin’.”  
“Yeah, yeah alright. Can we please focus on the big issue here. What she just described, that was a wendigo. Like to a T.”  
“Ur maybae it was an aswong.”  
“I think if it was she would mention the creepy tube tongue or the big bat wings. No it was a wendigo. You were right.”  
“An’ so were ye. Wendigos didn't hunt en packs. They wood tear each other apart.”  
“What else could it be then?”  
“Ah dorn’t know. She said it was dark, maybae she didn't it clear enough.”  
“Well we don't have time to waste. You heard her. Jack and Rapunzel helped Moana get out. That was roughly a week ago. Wendigos keep their victims alive but they also tear them apart slowly. We need to get to our friends.”   
“Fine, but one problem. Ah dorn’t have any ay th’ fire weapons. We always kept ‘em en th’ Jeep.”  
“Okay well maybe if we go to this ghost town we'll find the Jeep and can get what we need.”   
This is turning into an unnerving trip. Hiccup thought.  
The ghost town wasn't all that hard to find. There were signs everywhere leading you right to it. Thankfully the wagonesk tank Jack called a Jeep was also really easy to spot. It was black and with big wheels and four doors. A piece of crap that needed a ton of work and was barely functioning. And it was home. Hiccup smiled as he placed his hand on the hood. When they were younger and couldn't scrounge up the money for a room or where in the middle of nowhere and too tired to carry on this wagon was their safe haven. They’d sleep in their seats. Sure it wasn't comfortable and would lead to three days of back pain, but the Jeep was warded and safe. After a werewolf pack got Gobber this car was the only home the kids had.   
“God I've missed this old tank.” Hiccup sighed giving it a pat.   
“Loch it's better ‘an mah bike.” Merida snorted.  
“Last time I checked we couldn't sleep in your bike.” Hiccup snorted. “I still don't understand why you even got it. I mean Harleys are awesome, but when hunting it's not practical.”  
“Ah got everythin’ Ah need en mah bag.”  
“You didn't have the flame thrower.”  
“We cood ‘ave stopped by a shop an’ grabbed ale fur molotovs.”  
“Flamethrower vs molotovs.” Hiccup tsked holding out his hands as if he were weighing fruit. “Yeah I'm gonna go with flamethrower.”  
“Whitever.” she huffed walking for the back. “Let's jist get whit we need an’ go get our mates.”  
He nodded looking out toward the mountains were his friends most likely were either fighting for their lives or slowly dying. He prayed it wasn't the latter. With Rapunzel up there maybe they had a better chance of survival. Girl had some freaky healing powers. Actually everyone in the group had some kind of power except Hiccup. Rap’s heals, Merida gets visions and feelings, and Jack had this staff that freezes things. It was part of the reason Hiccup left. Either way, with these gifts he had some hope for his friends.  
“Um, Hiccup, we have a problem.” Merida called from the trunk.  
Narrowing his eyes he joined her and looked in the secret compartment where the spare tire would normally go in a tiny car. In there were weapons, chalk, spray paint, salt, jugs of water with rosaries floating in them, medallions and books but something was missing.  
“They took the flamethrower.” He groaned.  
“Aye.” she hissed. “They knew whit they were fancin’ an’ took whit they needed.”  
“So what do we do?”  
“Weel, we can use these.” she suggested holding a pair of mini propane bottles that were jerry rigged with a nozzle. “We have lighters.”  
“Better than nothing I guess. And maybe we'll find the flamethrower while we're up there.”  
“Either way, we shood go befur it gets ta dark.”  
Loading up everything they would need they set out for the abandoned mines. Along the way Merida made sure to touch almost every tree they passed in the hopes of receiving a vision of their friends or even where the monster is gonna show up next. But so far they got no hits.  
“Ah don't lock thes.” Merida gritted placing her hand on another tree only to jump back with a gasp.  
“What, what did you see?” Hiccup demanded.  
“They got caught ‘ere.” she breathed staring at the tree. “There were so manae.”  
“Wendigos?”   
“Ah think.” she closed her eyes trying to see the vision again. “It was dark. Ah coodn’t see much. Aam sorry.”  
“No, it's a lead.” He assured her with a small smile. “Did you see which way it went?”   
“Aye. Thes way.”   
Forward they went, following the sun as it sank behind the trees. Every now and then Merida would get another vision and they'de change their course just slightly heading further and further up the mountain. Until finally they came across an abandoned mine.   
Gingerly the red head placed her hand on the entrance’s edge and let the images flood her eyes.  
“Is this it?” Hiccup asked.  
“Aye.” Merida nodded. “They came through ‘ere. Jack was unconscious.”  
“And Raps?”  
“Kickin’ an’ shriekin’ loch a banshee. Threw a few fists ta.”  
“Yeah, sounds about right.”  
“So from ‘ere on out we go slow an’ safe.”  
He nodded getting the Jerry rigged flamethrower ready to fire. (Pun intended).  
Of course it was dark and dank, they were more likely to smell the wendigos den before they saw it. But if they turned on their flashlights it would draw the monsters right to them. That was fine though. They’ve trained for this. Gobber would have them locked in a dark room while he poked at them and they used their other senses to evade, block and attack him. So this was nothing. Even for Hiccup who hadn’t been hunting for nearly five years. Using their training they were able to follow a clear path of struggle to what they assumed was the center of the mountain and as predicted, they smelt the monsters before they saw them.  
“Uck.” Merida groaned. “Wa diz it reek loch cat piss?”  
“No clue, but god.” Hiccup gagged.  
Grrrr.  
They both froze for a split second then plastered themselves against the cavern wall. Waiting for just a second before peeking around the corner and preparing them for the horrors that awaited them. What they saw though was not what they were expecting.   
“Whit th’ ‘ell!” Merida hissed staring at the creatures. “Those arenae wendigos!”  
And they weren’t. These were just what Moana described, but not what the hunters assumed. They were tall with long arms and thin, skeletal and had lots of sharp teeth and claws. But they also had yellow eyes, short snouts, and pointed triangle ears. It looked like they had no hair but really it was just real fine and smooth. There were five of them all together. And off in the corner, in a cage made of what they assumed was human bones, were a girl in a white hoodie, pink canvas jacket, purple short shorts and purple leggings and a boy wearing a brown canvas jacket over a light blue pullover hoodie, brown jeans and both wearing easy to slip on and off tennis shoes.  
“Shit.” Hiccup gritted thumping the back of his head on the wall.  
“Whit?” Merida demanded. “Whit are they?”  
“Ailuranthropes.”  
“Ailur- whit now?”  
“Ailuranthropes. Or werecats.”  
“Ye mean werewolves?”  
“No I mean werecats.” he groaned. “They're worse than werewolves. They eat the whole buffalo, and are more monster than animal or human. Most only turn at the fall equinox, when their hunger becomes to much. But others give into their animal side entirely becoming monsters. They can hunt solitarily or in prides. This would be a pride. That’s why Moana said they roared. These things can’t talk. Either way, you can kill them like a werewolf. Silver to the heart.”  
“Hoo dae ye know aw thes?”  
“My parents hunted one. It was in dad’s journal. But that is not important right now.” he ticked lifting the flamethrower slightly. “These are useless and we don’t have any silver.”  
“Ye dorn’t have any silver.” she smirked pushing him back toward the entrance.   
Once they were a good distance away she swung her pack off her shoulder and went digging.  
“‘Ere we are.” she said softly pulling out a pistol and three clips. “‘Ere take thes.”  
“You have two of these right?”  
“Nay.” she shook her head pulling out a fold up bow and a quiver of arrows. “Aam better wi’ these.”  
“There silver tipped?”  
“Aye course.” she nodded. “Weel, a third aye ‘em are.”  
“How can you tell the difference?”  
“Dorn’t worry.” she shook her head. “Now listen ta meh. Ah'll draw them awa', ye gie Rapunzel an' Jack. Come fin' me 'en we'll tak' caur ay th' pack.”  
“What, no. What if I don’t get to you in time? You could die.”  
“Ah’ll bae fine.” she assured. “Look, we dornt stand a chance against these things jist ye an' me. We need Raps an' Jack. Sae follaw th' plan an' gie them out ay thaur.”  
“Damnit, Merida. You better not die on me.”  
“Dorn’t take sae long an’ Ah won’t.”  
With another nod Merida marched forward in the open while Hiccup hid in a little nitch out of sight.  
“Oi, beasties?” Merida called shooting one of the cats in the heart with her arrow.  
This got the whole prides attention, they snarled and spat at her, but she just smiled.  
“‘Ello darlins’.” she smirked.  
“Merida, no!” Rapunzel cried throwing herself against the bones, Jack right next to her.  
“You idiot run!” he roared at her.   
“‘At’s th’ plan.” Merida cried taking off down the tunnels with the whole pride after her.  
Hiccup counted them as they went… one...two…three...four… as soon as they all passed by he snuck out of his hiding spot and sprinted for the cage.  
“Hiccup!” Jack gaped.  
“Hey guys.” he smiled sheepishly.  
“What are you doing here?” Jack demanded looking angry now. “Get out of here before they come back. They’ll kill you.”  
“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence.” he rolled his eyes running his hand along the bones to try and find a week poin.  
“I mean it Hiccup.” Jack urged grabbing Hiccup’s hand through the bars. “You got out, now stay out. Go.”  
“I’m not leaving you.” Hiccup hissed forcing his hand out of the albinos.  
“Why can’t you ever listen to me.”  
“Guys enough.” Rapunzel interrupted placing a stern hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Hiccup what are you doing here.”  
“Merida came and got me.” he told her. “I wasn’t about to leave you guys to die.”  
“Well I’m glad to see you.” she smiled.  
“Yeah, me too.” he smiled back. “Jack where’s your staff?”  
“The alpha’s took it. Did you see them?” Jack asked looking wide eyed.  
“What?” Hiccup asked looking confused. “Weren’t they with the ones that went after Merida?”  
“No.” Rapunzel shook her head urgently. “They have their own den-”  
“HICCUP, BEHIND YOU!” Jack shouted suddenly.  
Pulling out the pistol and turning on his heal Hiccup saw what had Jack so freaked out. Before him, towering over him by several feet, where two werecats salivating and snarling. Quickly taking aim, Hiccup fired off twice (double tap) at the closest one and dove out of the way as the other lunged for him. Getting to his knees he quickly assessed the situation- he killed the one which pissed the other off- and aimed again. But before he could pull the trigger the gun was knocked from his hands and he was thrown against the wall.  
“Gawck.” he coughed spitting out blood from biting his tongue.   
“Hiccup!” Jack cried shaking the bone cage.   
Using the wall to balance himself, Hiccup stood and scanned the ground for his gun. He wasn’t looking for long before the alpha had him by the neck and was lifting him in the air. He clawed at it’s furry arm attempted to make it let go but all it did was snarl and squeeze tighter. He gasped uselessly his vision becoming darker and darker just waiting for the beast to tear out his heart. When suddenly it’s eyes went wide and dropped him. Air slammed into his lungs full forces making him cough and wheeze. Eyes teary he watched as the monster fell before him revealing Jack with his staff. He had stabbed it through the cat's heart.  
“How did you do that?” Hiccup coughed.  
“I froze his heart and shattered it.” he said kneeling down to inspect Hiccup’s neck. “Jeez, you’ve been out of the game for too long. Your skills are rusty.”  
“Shut up.” Hiccup rasped.  
“Hold still.” Rapunzel told him placing two fingers to his neck.  
A surge of energy went through him and the ache in his throat was gone.  
“Thanks.” he smiled at her then furrowed his brows. “How did you guys get out?”  
“Rap’s hair.” Jack shrugged pulling Hiccup to his feet.   
“What?”  
Smiling sheepishly Rapunzel reeled in her miles long blond hair tightly around her head. He had forgot about this. This was one of Raps odd abilities. For whatever reason he hair was indestructible. The only thing they’ve seen cut it was an angel blade. Still made a great weapon though.  
“What did you do, smash it to smithereens?” Hiccup asked.  
“No.” she shrugged. “Just used it to grab Jack’s staff so he could freeze and shatter the bones.”  
“Oh is that all.” He scoffed.  
“Es ‘at aw ye git ye bampot numpties.” they heard being shouted from down the tunnels.  
“Oh shit, Merida.” Hiccup said panicked.  
Sprinting down the tunnels they followed the sound of colorful curses and yowling cats. Finally they came upon an alcove and an interesting sight. Covered in blood, hair more chaotic than normal, leather jacket ruffled stood Merida with four dead ailuranthropes.  
“Holly crap.” Hiccup gaped.  
“Och hey.” Merida smiled whipping some blood from her face. “Whits up.”  
“Is that an angel blade?” Hiccup asked staring at the shiny silver blade in her hand.   
“Aye.” she nodded whipping the blade on her pant leg. “Ah ran out ay silver arrows.”  
“Where did you get an angel blade. Those dicks don’t hang around long enough to leave those behind.” Hiccup was still gawking.  
“Not lately.” Jack told leaning against his staff. “They’ve been attacking in droves this year.”  
“What why?”  
“No one knows.” Rapunzel shook her head. “We’ve tangled with a few that wanted to take my hair. We've been able to fight them off so far.”  
“What the hell.”   
“Loch she said, we dorn’t know.” Merida sighed placing the blade back in her bag. “Now, eff ye dorn’t min’ ah wood loch ta get out ay ‘ere.”  
The hike back down the mountain was more tiresome than the hike up. Mind you, they just took out a pack of werecatd and were all beyond exhausted. It had been a long couple of days, which begged the question.  
“Hey, why where they keeping you alive?” Hiccup asked.  
“Dunno.” Jack shrugged which looked weird with how he had his staff on his shoulders. “They just took one whiff of us and threw us in the cage. Didn’t touch us again after that.”  
“Weird.” Hiccup hummed.  
“Yeah, but what’s weirder still is you hunting again.” the blue clad boy smirked. “So you back in the game then.”  
Hiccup shook his head.  
“No, it was just this once.” he said avoiding eye contact.  
It was weird being this close to Jack again. Seeing the ice blue of his eyes, smelling the winter air he carried. It was all overwhelming and shaking his resolve just the slightest.  
“Oh, yeah, I guess I should have known.” Jack huffed glaring ahead.  
“What does that mean?” Hiccup demanded turning his moss green eyes on the boy.  
“Boys.” Rapunzel warned looking between them worriedly. “We haven’t seen Hiccup in five years, let’s not fight.”  
“Yeah, we haven’t seen him because he’s been playing make believe at some school for the last five years.” Jack tsked.  
“Playing make believe are you kidding me.” Hiccup growled. “I’ve been working my ass off on a future for myself.”  
“No you're running from the life. You know what’s out there and you chose to pretend that it doesn’t exist and be normal.”  
“And what’s wrong with that?”  
“You left us man.” Jack snapped pausing in his step to glare at Hiccup. “You left me.”  
“Jack.” Rapunzel chastised.   
“Could you blame me.” Hiccup gritted. “This life, it’s nothing but blood and loss. I didn’t want that, you did.”  
“You turned your back on me, on my sisters.”  
“I just wanted a life where I didn’t have to worry about seeing you get torn apart by whatever we were hunting. Or worse, being so consumed with vengeance that you would become a monster yourself. I wasn’t gonna watch you self destruct.”  
“So you leave me.” Jack scoffed. “Yeah, that seems like a perfect plan. Can’t believe I actually thought you loved me.”  
Finally Hiccup snapped. With a burning look in his eyes he grabbed Jack’s stupid frost blue hoodie and shoved him against the nearest tree. Fixing him with that look that said “listen good you little shit”.  
“I did love you Jack.” he roared. “I loved you with everything I had. I wouldn’t have given you what I did if I didn’t. But I couldn’t watch you kill yourself. That’s why I left. You were never going to stop hunting, not even after we saved your sisters. I knew I had no right to ask you to stop. You have to find the girls. But I couldn't keep stiching you back up or hold you while you cried over not finding them yet. I couldn't watch you fall apart. Think whatever you want about me for that. I dont’ care. I haven’t cared since that fight. Since I left. This thing already took so much from me, I wasn’t gonna let it take you too. So I left. So screw you and your shit. I’m done.”   
There was a moment of silence, the girls staring wide eyed at the boys and Jack just staring down at the boy he still loved with his very soul.   
“If your so done, then why come back and save me and Rapunzel?”  
“Because no matter what, you guys are still my family.” Hiccup gritted. “If I can help you then I will.”  
“Alright, enough.” Merida said sternly pulling Hiccup off Jack. “Both ay ye. Ah dorn’t want ta ‘ear anymore ay thes. Jack, Hiccup came because ah asked ‘im ta. Sae staw yer grudge an’ let’s gie home.”  
“Shit.” Hiccup groaned. “I still have to finish the first phase of my robotics project the day after tomorrow. Astrid’s gonna kill me.”  
“Who’s Astrid?” Rapunzel asked pulling Hiccup into a stride.  
“My extremely study enthusiast girlfriend.” he moaned.  
“Girlfriend?” Jack squawked.  
Looking over his shoulder boardly Hiccup gave him a look.  
“Don’t give me that.” he snorted. “Before you dated me you were dating that hunter with the fairy obsession and the extremely colorful hair.”  
“I never claimed to be gay.” Jack insisted.  
“Neither did I.” Hiccup shrugged. “We’re bi so what.”  
“And Titania Tooth was a friend with benefits.”  
“Whatever Jack.” Hiccup sighed as they finally reached the Jeep and Harley. “I’ll ride back with Merida.”  
“Are you sure?” Rapunzel asked. “You could sleep in the back.”  
“It’s not fair that I sleep while the drivers are, well driving. And besides I don’t think me and him should be in such a small space together. Let’s just drive to the nearest motel get some sleep and I’ll catch a plane home tomorrow.”  
“We could drive you.” Jack offered looking offronted. “We’re heading out that way anyway. The safe house we’ve been staying in is that way.”  
“Thanks, but it took days to get here and I need to be back in hours. Plane is the only way to do it.” he yawned. “Let’s just hurry and get to a hotel. I’m beat.”  
Soon enough they were all crashed out on cheep stained beds in a roach motel just absolutely dead to the world. In the morning Hiccup made a call and bought a ticket back to San Francisco. He said a quick goodbye to Rapunzel and Jack then caught a ride from Merida to the airport.  
“Cheers again, fur comin’ ta help meh.” she told him hugging him tight.  
“What is family for.” he chuckled squeezing her just as tight. “Call me when you can okay, just to let me know you guys are alright.”  
“Sure thin’.” she nodded.  
With one last smile he shouldered his pack and headed for his gate. In just a few hours he was back home. He hadn’t told Astrid he was coming because he wanted to surprise her. It was Saturday so she should be home. He caught a cab and counted down the minutes till his apartment complex was in sight. Smiling like a loon he slid the key home and turned the knob entering his home.  
And that was when his world came crashing down around him.  
The smell of decaying meat assaulted his nostrils making him dry heave and his eyes water. He covered his nose doubling over with a gag barely able to see what was going on. When he saw the source of the smell he almost really did vomit.  
“Oh, god, Tadashi, Honey…” he sobbed stumbling forward.  
Suddenly there was a blinding pain in the back of his head sending him to the ground with a thud.  
“Oh yeah, that happened right after you left.”  
Rolling onto his back and looking up he was confused to find a blurred version of his girlfriend covered in stale blood smiling like the cat that just ate the canary holding rope.  
“Astrid?” he asked not understanding what was happening.  
“Yeah, about that.” she smirked her pupils suddenly growing until they completely blacked out her eyes. “Astrid, hasn’t been Astrid for a very long time.”  
“Demon.” Hiccup growled around his grogginess.  
“Bingo.” she giggled lifting her foot just high enough to slam it down on his face.

Jack pulled the Jeep into the Gas an’ Sip, a tired look in his eyes. They had been driving all day and lost Merida on her bike a couple of times. But they knew where they were going so it wasn’t that big of a deal. He spotted her at one of the pumps and pulled up behind her. The bright lights of the station hurt his eyes as he got out making him groan.  
“You alright?” Rapunzel asked as she stretched.   
“Yeah, just tired.” he sighed.   
“Ur yer missin’ yer boyfriend.” Merida snickered.  
“Shut up.” he growled.  
“Alright jeez.” she relented throwing her hands up in the air.   
“Jack.” Rapunzel sighed.  
“Sorry, can we just get the gas and go. I need to sleep for like a month.” he said rubbing his head.   
The truth was running into Hiccup like that brought back a lot of memories. Things he had tried to keep buried for years. For him, Hiccup was the one that got away. He had known even when they weren’t together that Hiccup never wanted this life. He only stayed because it’s all he’s ever known. When they finally kissed- after Jack exercised the demon from Hiccup- he had hoped that it would give him reason to stay with them. But as the years went on, not even their love could keep Hiccup with Jack. At least now he knew it wasn’t because Hiccup just gave up on Elsa and Anna or him. If he had known what he was putting Hiccup through he would have done something to change it. Well, that’s what he would like to think he would do.   
But would he really?  
Knowing what he is, it was best that Hiccup was far away from him. Really he should just ditch Rapunzel and Merida to protect them, but he couldn’t just leave them without an explanation. He already lost two sisters he couldn’t lose two more. Which is why he was going to fight tooth and nail and never give in to those assclowns. He would fight them, he would fight his destiny and what he is.   
He would not lose to them. Not now. Not ever.  
“Oh no.” Rapunzel spoke up freeing him from his musings.  
“Whit es it?” Merida asked hanging up the nozzle.  
“Hiccup left his jacket in the Jeep.” she sighed pulling out a jacket with a brown leather vest and green cloth sleeves and holding it up for them to see.  
“He never takes that thing off.” Jack noted finishing his own gas job.  
“Gie it ‘ere. Ah’ll tak’ it back ta ‘im-” as soon as her fingers closed around the fabric she gasped her eyes going wide.  
“What is it?” Jack demanded. “Merida, what do you see? Is it Hiccup? Is he alright?”  
“No.” she breathed. “We need ta go, now.”  
“What did you see?” Rapunzel asked urgently.  
“‘E needs us. We need ta go!” was all she would say before hopping on her bike and kick starting the engine.  
Speeding down the interstate she prayed that they wouldn’t be too late.

“Wakey, wakey, little bitch.”  
With a hard slap Hiccup was shocked back to the world of the waking. Blinking at the pain and groaning at the head ache. And with a lurch in his stomach he remembered why his head hurt and what was happening. He went to launch for the black eyed bitch only to find that he was tied to one of the kitchen chairs. Hissing he struggled but to no avail.  
“How long?” he gritted shaking his head to clear it. “How long have you been possessing her?”  
“Long enough.” The demon smirked.  
“Why?”  
“Because it's all part of the big plan.”  
“What.”  
“We've been planning this for a while now. This will definitely get him on our side.”  
“Who are you talking about?” He demanded testing his bindings.  
“Why your good boy Jack.”  
“What… what does this have to do with Jack?”  
“Oh this has everything to do with Jack.” she sighed going to the table and gingerly picking up a syringe. “Tell me, what do you remember about the fire? Like do you remember seeing what took the girls?”  
“No.” He snarled. “What does this have to do with Jack? What does this have to do with me?”  
“I'm getting there.” she told him as if speaking to a child. “The thing that took them, that was what you call a Prince of Hell. Or yellow eyed demon. Pitch Black, my boss.”  
“Yeah, still not following.” He sassed narrowing his eyes.  
“Keep your organs in, I'm getting there.”   
Rolling his eyes Hiccup discreetly glanced around for anything that could be useful. That is until she turned around and began swaying her hips as she walked to him. His eyes honed in on the needle then.  
“What is that?” He demanded.  
“See that night,” she began as she straddled him. “Pitch was after two children. Two very powerful children. He didn't give a damn about the others and simply wanted them all to burn because why not right. So he goes in setting the place on fire and what should he find? Two hunters ready to die for a bunch of snot nose pip squeaks.”   
“So he kills them.”  
“Well not exactly.” she groaned. “The fire was supposed to be a distraction. While Mr. and Mrs. Dunbroch were saving the little kiddies, Pitch would snatch up Jack and Elsa.”  
“J-Jack and Elsa?” He stammered eyes widening in astonishment. “He wanted Jack? Then why did he take Anna?”  
“Now that's the question.” she smirked clicking her tongue. “He was supposed to take the twins, but he didn't. He expected the Dunbrochs to be busy rounding up all the kids giving Pitch enough time to grab the twins. He didn't expect for them to start barking orders and for the mini Dunbroch and Jackie boy to follow them blindly. So he had to fight off two very experienced hunters while the building was burning and killing the targets. He grabbed what he could.”  
Shaking his head to process what was being said.  
“Why?” He gritted. “Why did he want the twins? What did he need them for.”   
“Another good question.” she giggled patting his cheek. “I always knew you were the brains of the big four. But enough with the 20/20. We can pick back up after this short break. It's time for your medication.”  
“What are you-” he began only to freeze as she ripped open his shirt and jabed the needle into his chest. “Gaaah!”  
He cried out as she pressed the plunger down. Whatever it was burned. It flooded into his veins, searing every inch of his insides. His heart pumped faster spreading the poison further.  
“What the hell is that?” He gritted glaring at the syringe.  
“Grade A Prince of Hell blood.”  
“What?”  
“Oh yes.” she laughed loudly standing back up. “This was part of the plan. After Pitch lost Jack he came up with a plan B. It was simple, find his weakness and turn it into our little bitch. We thought at first it was his sisters but then low and behold, he had a raging hard on for the nerdy robotics dork.”  
He glared harder at her only to suddenly be overcome with nausea and fever.   
“wh… what is… this…” he whimpered his head lolling onto his chest.  
“Yeah, it's kind of like bad acid.” she clicked cocking her head as she watch him. “This stuff is supercharged demon blood. It's gonna wreck your system before it makes it stronger. Your gonna feel like crap for a real long while. But it will all be worth it afterwards. You'll be our little soldier. And just to be sure that you'll be safe, just to be by your side, Jack will come to us and achieve his destiny.”  
He groaned rolling his head back wanting to hear more but at the same time just wanting her to shut up.  
“Now, where were we?” she asked picking up another needle. “Oh yeah.” she smirked stabbing into his chest again making him cry out as she filled him with more poison. “You wanted to know why. Why does Pitch want the twins? What is their destiny? And what does Rapunzel have to do with it?... oh wait you didn't know about that part, oops.” she giggled pulling the needle out. “Ah well I'll tell you anyway. You see, the apocalypse came and went. Lucifer and Michael were getting ready to fight the big battle, but these asshat hunters managed to shove them in Lucifer's cage in hell. Well whatever. Lucifer and Michael knew this was going to happen so they found two human broad bitches and filled them full of… gooey angelic grace.” she actually shuddered at that. “Anyway, they birth arch nephilims. Lucifer’s had two. Twins. While Michael had one. A baby girl with great blonde hair.”  
Even though he felt like steamed over crap he could still muster up the strength to look shocked.  
“Raps.” He murmured horsley.   
“Ding ding, we have a winner.” she hailed. “Jack, Elsa, and Rapunzel are all arch nephilims. They are destined to fight in the name of their father's… or at least that was the plan. The kids were supposed to be raised by the angels and demons. But even as fetuses they were powerful and cloaked their mothers, then themselves when they were born. Their mothers died of course and they ended up in the same orphanage. Became friends. Became useless human shits. Useless to use in every way. After we finally found them Elsa became trained and Jack… freaking little asshole won't return our calls.”  
Again he looked surprised.  
“Oh yes, he knows what he and Rapunzel are. He knows everything. He's known since I told him using your voice. Oh yeah, by the way I'm a little hurt you didn't recognize me. I mean we shared the same meat suit for like three weeks. But I guess you must have blocked most of it out since you didn't even remember me telling Jackie about his destiny. That was when we figured out what you were to him. That we could use you. So we kept sending him little hints about his sisters and his destiny. Driving a wedge between you. The further he pushed the better hold we were getting on him. Then you made the best decision ever and just left. Now we had a way to get our claws into you. So Pitch had me posses this hot piece and boom.” she chuckled. “Now it's time for the grand finale.”  
Taking another needle and plunging it into his heart making him whine.  
“I knew as soon as that red headed hunter bitch showed I was on the verge of losing what little hold I had on you was going to fail. So I have to take whatever chance I have.” she sighed tossing the needle away. “And now I have. By the time your friends get here it'll be too late.” smiling with pure bliss she leaned on letting her eyes go black. “You'll be our new bitch and Jack will come crawling to us.”  
Crash!  
“Hiccup!” Jack roared bursting through the kicked in door.  
Astrid turned to him, her eyes still black, still smiling.  
“Hiya Jackie boy.” she purred.  
“What did you do to him you black eyed bitch?” He snarled clutching his crook.  
“You'll see.” she chirped snatching a knife from the table and thrusting it into her chest. “Until next time big boy.”  
And with that she smoked out leaving the corpse to drop.  
“Jack…” Hiccup whined weakly rolling his head to the side.  
“Hang on I got you.” Jack hushed kneeling next to Hiccup undoing the ropes. “Rapunzel! I need you, now!”   
“Oh god.” The blond gasped seeing how limp Hiccup was.  
She helped Jack pull him from the chair and let him cradle the boy in his lap. She checked his pulse and his pupils before placing her ear to his heart.   
“Not good.” she murmured.  
“What’s wrong with him?”Jack demanded.  
“I'm not sure.” she shook her head.  
“Well just heal him.” He urged wanting this fixed now.  
Nodding she placed two fingers to Hiccup’s brow and began to sing her lullaby. It only took her a second before she realized it wasn't working. Screwing her eyes shut she focused harder only for nothing to happen.  
“It's not working.” she breathed flabbergasted.  
“What do you mean it isn't working?” Jack pressed.   
“I don't know it's just not working.” she shook her head getting panicky.  
“Merida!” Jack called turning to the girl that stood frozen in the doorway. “What did you see? What did the demon do to him?”  
Still she stood there staring at Hiccup in shock.  
“MERIDA!” Jack roared getting her attention. “What did it do to him.”  
“In… injected ‘im wit somethin’.” she gulped rubbing her arm.  
“With what?” Rapunzel urged thankful she now has something to go on.  
Shaking her head Merida walked over to the table picking up the syringe. Her eyes went wide and she gasped seeing everything through the demons eyes. She could barely make out what she was saying, but four words stood out.   
“Prince ay Heel Blood.” she gasped staring wide eyed at Hiccup.  
“What's a Prince of Hell?” Rapunzel asked.  
“A very powerful yellow eyed demon.” Jack answered looking like he was gonna be sick. “The devil created them as his most powerful demons. They were never human like other demons. These are pure evil. It's the same thing that started the fire and took my sisters.”  
“Hoo dae ye know thes?” Merida asked eyeing him now.  
“We can worry about that latter.” Rapunzel insisted grabbing Hiccups ankles. “We need to get him to the safe house where I can over see him better.”  
“How do you even cure something like this?” Jack murmured grabbing Hiccup’s shoulders. “Can you cure this?”  
Rapunzel have him a sad look.  
“I don't know.” she said honestly. “But I think I know someone who might.”

A couple of hours latter, they had settled the now feverish Hiccup in a cot at the decapitated cabin they were squating in. There was a knock on the door, Rapunzel rushed for it instructing the others to watch Hiccup. She threw it open finding a tall lithe man with brown locks reaching just past his chin, and smoldering brown eyes.  
“Took you long enough, Eugene.” she hissed pulling him inside.  
“Okay blondie, first of all its Flynn Rider and second I was in Germany trying to lift a rare amulet when you called.” Eugene sighed folding his arms and looking down on the smaller girl.  
“Then how did you get here in like two hours?”  
“I used the amulets magic to teleport.” He smirked but it faltered when he noticed Rapunzel’s own smirk.  
“You teleported from Germany just because I called?”  
His eyes widened just the slightest before he slipped back into his egotistic smirk.  
“No, because you said you had something interesting for me. So what is it?”  
“If you help me I'll give you a grigori Angel blade.”   
“Deal.” He nodded. “What can I do for you?”  
“What do you know about demon blood?”  
“... um what?”  
“You heard me.”  
“It's nasty and toxic.”  
“What does it do to someone if its injected into their heart.”  
“Whoa, what?”  
“Just answer the question.”  
“I have never heard of that. I've heard of people drinking it but never injecting it. That's just stupid. It's not heroin, it's that times cancer.”   
“Okay, what does it do to a person if they ingest it?”   
“Well, it makes them stronger, gives them psychic powers, and gives them some major anger management issues.”  
“But it doesn't kill them?”  
“No, but the withdrawals can.”  
“Withdrawls?”  
“Yeah, this is a drug. People need a constant dose or they'll start to get fevers, hallucinate and seize.”  
“Fevers.” she nodded thinking the one burning Hiccup right that second. “If you had to guess, what would you say would happen if someone injected it into their heart.”  
“... Its being put into the organ that creates blood. It's not being digested and broken down. It's far too potent and pure. They’d die.”  
She shook her head at that taking a few steps away from him to put some distance between her and his words.   
“Is there a cure?” she finally asked wiping away her tears. “A way to flush it out of the system?”  
“No they just have to go through the withdrawls.” He shook his head watching her worried now. “What's going on blondie?”  
CRASH!  
“What the hell was that?”   
“RAPUNZEL, GET IN HERE NOW!”   
Without hesitation she forgot about Eugene and sprinted back to the bedroom where Hiccup was bed ridden… or at least he was supposed to be.  
“HICCUP!” she screamed staring at the ceiling where her friend was writhing.  
“Holly mother of hell!” Eugene cried.  
“He just started shaking and then flying against the walls now he's on the ceiling!” Jack cried panicking.  
“Rapunzel, whit dae we dae?” Merida howled.  
“Get him down!” Jack stated obviously.   
“Hoo!” Merida yelled.   
Stepping forward Eugene held up his hand and a necklace with a purple gemstone on the end.   
“Tangebat Terram!” he called making the gem glow.   
With a strangled groan Hiccup fell to the ground and continued to twitch and shake uncontrollably.  
“Strap him down to the bed and get him something to bite down on.” Eugene ordered.  
Moving quickly they carried him to the bed then fashioned some belts into straps and another into a gag. When they were done Jack grabbed Eugene’s by the front of the shirt and shook him.  
“How do we fix this!” he demanded.  
“You can't!” Eugene insisted pushing Jack away. “He just has to go through it.”  
“Then how do I make sure he lives.” Rapunzel asked petting Hiccups hair.   
“Make sure he's hydrated, keep his fever in check. Make him comfortable.” He murmured unable to look at Hiccup.  
“That's it?” Jack snarled.  
“This isn't like the other cases.” The brunette growled back. “No one else is stupid enough to inject the stuff into their heart.”  
“He didn't do this to himself you jackass!” Jack hissed clenching his fists. “A frickin Prince of Hell sent a demon to inject him with its blood.”  
“Wait, Prince of Hell blood?” Eugene gaped looking to Rapunzel.  
“Yeah, what does that mean?” she asked.  
“Well that just screwed him over even more than I thought.” He sighed rubbing his eyes.  
“What?” Jack barked.  
“Normal demon blood is bad.” He groaned. “Higher up demons like Princes or nights are worse. If he makes it out of this alive- and that is a big if- he'll be changed.”  
“Changed hoo?” Merida gulped.  
“Depends.” He shrugged. “Maybe he'll be lucky and just get some freaky power, or maybe he'll go full demon.”  
“No.” Jack breathed.  
“NO!” Hiccup echoed louder and more distraught around his gag. “NO STOP! DON'T DO IT. GET AWAY FROM ME! JACK! HELP PLEASE, DON'T LET IT GET ME!”  
Springing into action, Jack was at Hiccup's side removing the gag and running his fingers through sweat damp hair.  
“I'm here. I got you.” He soothed. “I've got you. You'll be alright. Kay I won't let this take you.”  
“GET AWAY FROM ME! STOP!” Hiccup screamed staring wide eyed at the ceiling.  
“He's hallucinating.” Eugene told him. “He's just got to go through it.”   
“Dammit.” Jack gritted. “This is all my fault.”  
“Whit dae ye mean?” Merida asked narrowing her eyes in confusion.  
Abruptly, Jack stood and grabbed his bag.  
“Where are you going?” Rapunzel called after him.  
“Crossroads.” He called back.  
“Whit dae ye think yer doin’?” Merida asked grabbing his shoulder. “Whit es yer plan?”  
“I'm gonna make them tell me how to fix this.”  
“How?” she pressed.   
“Leave that to me.” he told her turning to Rapunzel. “Call if anything happens.”  
“Wait.” Merida hissed spinning him back around. “Aam gowin with ye.”  
“Merida-”  
“Even ef ye say nae ah’ll jist follow ye on mah bike.” She shrugged.  
“Whatever.” He gritted. “Lets just take your bike so Rap’s will have a car.”   
“Sounds good.” she smiled.  
With a quick wave they were on the bike and heading for the nearest cross roads. Which took a little longer to find since most roads were paved. They needed dirt to dig up so they could bury a box.   
But finally they found one.   
“Let me handle this, alright. Just wait here.” He told her to which she glared and began to protest. “Don't argue, just wait here.”   
She growled but nodded, folding her arms and leaning forward on the bike.  
He nodded to her and made his way to the center of the cross. Quickly digging a small hole and placing the box with all the necessary ingredients in it. Then waited.  
“Well, well, if it isn't the little prince.”  
Taking a deep breath he turned to face the red eyed bitch.   
“Jeez, you’re uglier than sin.” He snarked.   
And she was. Her skin was grey and their were multiple chins under her actual chin and when the red left her eyes they were a sickly yellow.  
“Aw, what a sweet talker.” she chuckled. “What can I do for you sweety?”  
“How do I save Hiccup?” He demanded.  
“You don't.” she shrugged.   
“Then how do I keep him alive?”  
“Oh don't worry about that sugar, he'll pull through. The boss has big plans for him.”  
“What are Pitch’s plans?”  
“All in good time kiddo. All you really need to know is the time is coming. And when she comes you'll go willingly and when he's ready Hiccup will be by your side just like you always wanted.”  
“She?” He asked narrowing his eyes. “She who?”  
“Oh, your sister. Elsa.”  
Eyes wide, heart in his stomach Jack became breathless.  
“What?” He choked.  
“Oh yes, we've got her trained up real good. Now she kills whoever whenever we want. And right now she is after you.”  
“You son of a bitch.’ He growled thumbing the crook tattoo on his forearm. “What did you do to my sister. And where is Anna?”  
“Don't worry, Anna will be just fine enough as long as Elsa does whatever we say. And it's Chef.”  
“Where is she?” He roared.  
“On her way to the place where it began.”  
“... The orphanage.” He summarized with a head tilt.  
“Bingo.” she smiled. “She will be there in just a few days.”  
He nodded turning his back on the demon- knowing the creature would do nothing considering who he was to them- and began muttering ancient Latin.  
“So, I gave you what you wanted. Your sweetheart and sister by your side through the battle and further if you win. So what are you gonna give me as payment.”   
Smiling he turned around and cocked his head.  
“One way trip to Hell.” He smirked as the crook materialized.  
“You little half breed.” she snarled her eyes going red. “You think just because he's your daddy you’re safe from my wrath. Please.”  
“I don't care.” He shrugged.  
She smirked readying herself to tear him a new one only for her face to morph into shock as a blade was thrusted through back into her heart and out of her chest. Jack watched in confusion as she fell to reveal Merida with her Angel blade.  
“Mer-”  
“Whit was she talkin’ aboot?” she hissed.   
“I… look I'll tell you whatever you want to know but first we need to-”  
“Go ta th’ orphanage ta find Elsa.” she finished sheething her blade in the holster on her thigh.  
“Yeah… how much did you hear?”   
“Aw ay it.” she growled. “Thes esn’t over. Th’ second we get Elsa yer spillin’ everythin’. If thes es even a lead ta Elsa.”  
“It is.” He sighed. “Its happening. She's coming to take me away.”

“What do you mean your not coming back?” Rapunzel cried over the phone making Jack wince. “Jack I need you guys back here. Hiccups getting worse. I can't get him to keep anything down so I had to Jerry rig an IV. The restraints are barely keeping him in place and he's kicked Eugene in the head. Hiccup needs you.”  
“The demon said he’d be fine. That the demons have plans for him.” He told her running his neck.  
“And you believed her.” she shrieked.  
“She had no reason to lie.”   
“She’s a demon, she has every reason.”  
“Look, Rap’s this is Elsa. I have to check it out.”  
“... It's always Elsa. That's what nearly got us turned to wolf kibble or don't you remember.”   
“What the hell are you saying.”  
“I'm saying that when it comes down to it, when you have to chose your friends or Elsa, you will always chose her. And I understand, believe me I do. She's your sister. But so am I, and Merida. And Hiccup… he is more than a brother and you know it. So this better result in you finding her or I'm ending this whole drop everything and go. Hard facts or nothing you got me. Because I'm getting sick of going after cold leads and bashing teeth. I am not losing you or anymore of our friends.”  
“Rap-” but before he could get another word out she hung up. “Gentle and sweet caretaker my ass.”  
“Whit she say?” Merida asked messing with her phone.  
“She tore me a new one.” he tched.  
This had her raising a brow.  
“Mess, understandin’ an’ heart ripped ye a new one?” she asked.  
“Yeah, she's a little pissed that I'm putting Elsa before Hiccup.”   
“Aye, Aam actually pretty pissed about ‘at ta.” she nodded. “Did ye teel ‘er thes might lead us ta what'll save Hiccup?”  
“Didn't get a chance.” he sighed. “We should go. If we're gone for too long she might actually kill me.”  
“Aye.” she nodded hopping on her bike.   
And off again they went. The orphanage was in a town called Burgess in Pennsylvania… which was on the other side of the freaking continent. It would take about three days to get there, two and a half if they drove none stop. Which Merida would do if sleep wasn't required. She would survive on energy drinks and coffee if she had too. But Rapunzel wouldn't have any of it. You would think that her not being here would make her less inclined to listen to her. But now Jack wouldn't let her. Which was driving her nuts. Not only was she days away from finding out whatever It was Jack had been hiding from her and Rapunzel for the last couple of years- It started about when he turned eighteen. He's was irritable and dodgy. He never played any pranks or made any jokes and he was super possessive of Hiccup which drove the Norse descendant nuts. Eventually it got to the point where Hiccup just had enough. They thought it was just the job getting to him, but lately Merida's been having off visions. They were blurry, distorted and all centered around Jack and Rapunzel. She couldn't get them to focus. Every time she tried it would just give her a raging migraine- but now she was also just a few hours away from Elsa. Elsa who- despite not seeing her since they were seven- was the love of her life. Of course when your seven you don't know what love is. But as she grew up there was always this pang in her heart, a longing for the girl that was taken from her. Or she was just projecting feelings on a girl that can't do anything about it. Either way. Soon enough she would see her.  
She hoped.  
Three days and some uncomfortable vibration induced issues latter they were parked in front of the charred ruins of their childhood home.   
“So whit now?” she asked taking off her helmet.  
“Now we poke around and wait for my sister.” He shrugged.  
Shaking her head and sighing she followed her up the hill and to what would be the front door of the Dunbroch manor. They let their minds go blank as they wandered not wanting the memories to touch them and distract them from the mission.  
Easier said than done.   
Even with their minds numb they still felt nostalgia, images of how the place use to look. How they use to play in the woods or hide in the house from Ellinor. Or how they swarmed Fergus when he got home from a hunt. It was a perfect home. And now it was a pile of ash.  
“Well,” Jack thought off hand. “All except that bit of gold there… wait what?”  
“Merida, come look at this.” He called moving the ruble to expose the gold emblem etched into a trap door in the floor.  
“Whit th’ heel?” she asked kneeling next to him.   
“It's a sword with Celtic knot work.” He said tracing the pattern with his fingers.  
“It's th’ Dunbroch family crest.” she hummed. “From back when we were kengs an’ queens.”  
“Seriously.” Jack clicked.   
“Dorn't judge.” she shook her head. “Lets open it.”  
It took a lot of doing. The fire had welded the door shut. They had to get a crowbar from her pack in order to actually pry it open. When they did they found a box… that they had to pry open again with the crowbar.  
“Holly mother.” Jack huffed as it finally popped open.  
“Whoa.” Merida gasped picking up the rolled up parchment and iron, silver, and gold infused key. “Thes thin' es etched with enochian and Latin warding.” she leaned on closer to give it a whiff. “An’ dipped in salt and holly oil. Thes es protected against demons, angels, shapeshifters, anythin’ ‘at es unholy, holly or unnatural freak.”  
Hearing this Jack eyed the thing wearily.   
“What's it to?” He asked.  
“Ah dorn’t know.” she shrugged in rolling the parchment. “Maybae thes.”  
It was a painting of a door in a hill. Like a hobbit hole. Only the door was rectangle in shape.  
“Hey I recognize that place.” Jack said eyes narrowed. “That was the place on the edge of the property your mom caught me and Hiccup at. She nearly brained us for trying to open the door. But it was locked.”  
“‘En ‘at's were we're gowin.” she said shooting to her feet. “Take meh there.”  
His memory was a bit foggy but eventually he lead her to the door in the hill. Taking a deep breath she looked back at Jack then slid the key into the door. There was a loud click and the door just pushes open. It was dark inside. She took out her flashlight and took a small step inside… and tripped a wire. “Shit.” she hissed backing up.  
“You alright.” Jack asked.   
“Stay ba-” she began just as a puff of green smoke lifted from the ground and took the shape of Ellinor. “Mum.”  
“Merida.” she said softly smiling. “Yer sae beautiful.”  
“Mum.” she cried running forward only to charge threw her.  
“Aam sorry.” Ellinor murmured turning to face her daughter. “Thes esn’t really meh. Thes es jist an astral protection. Ah aam dead. Th’ spell will onley last sae long. Mah soul will return soon. Listen, thes place es aw ye will ever need. Thes es th’ home oy th’ Men of Letters. Our legacy. Ye were meant ta hunt an’ record everythin’ ye hunt. Thes Thes will bae yer home. Thes will help ye stop Pitch. Everythin’ ye need es here.”  
“Mum.” Merida whimpered tears running down her face. “Please, dorn’t go.”  
“Aam sorry mah love.” Ellinor whispered already beginning to vanish. “Ah love ye.”  
“No.” Merida sobbed. “Mum!”  
“Merida.” Jack soothed taking her into his arms to keep her from rushing her mom. “I got you. It's okay.”  
“NO MUM!” Merida screamed reaching out for her mother.   
“Ah love ye Merida. Use th’ books. Defeat Pitch, mah wee brave las.”  
“Mum…” as the last bit of Ellinor was whisked away in the wind Merida turned into Jack’s chest and let her tears ruin his shirt.   
“I'm sorry.” Jack whispered.  
“Nay, she’s right. We need ta defeat Pitch.” she sniffed whipping her face furiously. “C’mon, let's see whit thes place es.”  
Going further in they found a bunch of old and knew electronics lined up on a table along with a table carved into the shape of North America. Finding the power switch they were able to turn on the lights and see even more.  
“Thes place es huge.” Merida gasped staring at the floor to ceiling shelves that line the wall for as far as the eye could see. “An’ there still doors.”  
“Should we look in them?” Jack asked his curiosity peeking.  
“Nay. Elsa will be here soon.” she shook her head. “How are we gonna get her to listen to us?”  
“We trap her.” He sighed heading back for the door.

It has been years since Elsa walked these halls, or what was left. She was seven and life seemed peaceful. What a little fool she was. She couldn't believe she actually thought she would grow up normal and become a professional ice dancer. Maybe live with Merida in a little apartment and spend the days listening to P!nk and watching Criminal minds or whatever kind of show she was into. She didn't know, being trained as a killing machine by demons all her life didn't leave her much tv time. It was all a pipe dream. She was gonna fight this dumb fight for her father, most likely lose and die then were would she be. She doubted that heaven would welcome the abomination born of Lucifer so that left only one place. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe because of who she was the demons would treat her like royalty. Not that they did that now.   
But that wasn't what she was here for. She was here to retrieve her brother. And if he refused to come then she would have to go with plan B.   
She really hoped she wouldn't have to use plan B.  
“Elsa.”  
Pausing in her step, the snowy girl slowly turned to find the brother see hasn't seen in fifteen years.  
“Hello Jack.” she nodded.  
She couldn't afford to screw this up. Anna was counting on her. Emotions would only get in the way. So she stomped them down as deep as was possible and put on a mask.  
“You look well.” she nodded.  
“That's all you have to say to me after fifteen years?” He murmured shaking his head.  
“What do you want me to say?”  
“I don't know, just not that.” He shrugged taking a deep breath. “So what now?”  
“You know what.” she sighed taking a slow step forward. “You quit fighting and come with me. A crew of demons will be sent to collect Hiccup and we prepare for the big fight.”  
“Is that what you want? To trap our friends? To kill Rapunzel?”  
“I don't have a choice.” she growled a cold wind picking up around her. “This is how I save Anna. I do what the demons want and they let her go.”  
“You believe that.” He said sadly. “Their demons, Elsa. They lie.”  
“So do you.” Her hiss stopping just a few feet from him.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“That night, when that monster took us, you swore right before Ellinor put us to bed, you swore nothing would ever hurt us as long as you lived. You lied to us.”  
“Elsa, I'm sorry.” He whimpered.  
“It's a little too late for that.” she gritted.  
“I didn't mean for that.”  
“‘E meant fur thes.” Merida said lighting a book of matches and tossing it in front of Elsa.  
The ring of holy oil erupted into flames caging her completely making her defenceless.  
“It actually worked.” Merida gasped.  
“Jack, release me.” Elsa demanded.  
“No.” He said resolutely. “I'm ending this once and for all.”  
“How.”   
“I'm going to kill Pitch.”  
“That won't stop them.” she roared. “The angels want this too. Why do you think they've been stalking Rapunzel.”  
“I won't let them take her.”  
“Does she even know the truth about what she is?”  
“... no. She doesn't. But I'll tell her soon.”  
“Aw’right enough already.” Merida getting both of their attention. “Whit es gowin on? Whit es thes big secret? Why are th’ Angel afta Rapunzel? Why did th’ demons attack Hiccup? Whit are ye hidin’ from us, Jack?”  
“Yeah, big brother.” Elsa smirked crossing her arms. “What are you hiding. If you don't tell her I will.”  
He glared at her, then spared a sheepish glance at Merida and sighed.  
“A few years before all of us were born the biblical apocalypse came and went. Some hunter managed to lock the archangels Michael and Lucifer away in Lucifer’s cage in Hell. But both angels knew it was coming, so they went out and found two suitable women and impregnated them. Rapunzel's mother died giving birth to her, but ours was strong. She survived and had another child only to be killed by a drunk driver. That's how we ended up at the Dunbroch manor. The angels and demons have been trying to find us since. Pitch succeeded, but that night he killed everyone, your parents put up a fight and he didn't have time to grab me so he took Anna.”  
“But… but ‘at means…”  
He nodded.  
“The fire was my fault. Pitch killed everyone because of me. Because I'm Lucifer’s son.”  
“And I'm his daughter.” Elsa concluded with a grim look.  
The red head looked between the twins not believing what they were saying but knowing it was true.  
“Why didn't ye teel us?” she wailed wapping him on the back of the head.  
“Ow, really.” He groaned rubbing his hair. “Better question is why would I tell you?”  
“Whit did ye think we'd resent ye. ‘At we'd hate ye?”   
The sorrowful look in his eyes said it all.  
“Ye numpty.” she shrieked again.  
“Ow. Stop that.”  
“Not until ye get it through yer thick head.” she gritted spinning him around so he was looking her in the eye. “Ah dorn’t give a damn hoo yer father es. Neither does Raps. Yer family yoo bloomin’ tit. Yer still our Jack. Thes es nothin’ we'll get through it loch we always dae. Ye hide another secret loch thes from us again an’ Ah’ll through ye into a pit ay holy fire. Dae ye understand meh?”  
“Yes ma’am.” Jack gulped.  
“An’ yoo.” she rounded on Elsa who actually flinched back. “We will stop thes an’ save Anna, bit yer gonna ‘ave ta trust us.”  
“Trust you.” she challenged forgetting her fear and snarling at the red head. “Like I'm gonna trust you to save my sister. You can't even protect Hiccup. The demons are on their way now to collect him.”  
“WHAT!”

He knew what he was.  
Shut up!  
He knew and he kept it from you.  
Stop it!  
He didn't trust you. He didn't love you. You were just an easy lay.  
SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY.  
And when You left him, well he couldn't have that. How dare a little whore like you just walk away from him. So he lead the demons to you and let them kill your new friends and girlfriend.  
NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!  
Isn't it? Without him you where happy. You had a life. And then he shows back up and ruins it all. HE DESTROYED EVERYTHING AND YOU LET HIM.  
NO!  
With a sharp cry Hiccup’s eyes opened and he took deep shuddering breaths. Everything was sore. His eyes burned, his head ached, and he was starving. He licked his dry lips and swallowed finding that his throat was dry to.   
“Jack…” he called weakly attempting to sit up. “Hey guys, why, why can't I move?... Hello?”   
“Hiccup.” Rapunzel said cautiously entering the room. “Are you lucid?”  
He stated at her with a weakly raised brow.   
“Well, I'm not seeing the devil or a big black bouncing dragons if that’s what you mean.” he rasped out tugging at the restraints.  
“So you're not hallucinating, at least at the moment.” She nodded. “How do you feel?”   
“... well my body isn't burning from the inside out, so that's something. But everything is sore, my eyes are stinging, my head is pounding, I'm starving… and I really gotta pee. So if we could lose the bdms play I'd be very grateful.”  
She chuckled quickly undoing the straps and directing him to the restroom. Once he was relieved and fed three bacon pepper jack cheese burger, two large fries a milkshake and extra large Dr. Pepper they talked.  
“Satisfied there Simpson.” Eugene asked looking mildly disgusted.  
“You try going through POH blood withdrawal.” Hiccup said around a mouthful of burger. “So what happened while I was out? Where are Merida and Jack?”  
“Jack was going insane just watching you in pain so he took Merida to torture some demons…” Rapunzel trailed off not really wanting to tell him what their frosty haired friend was doing now.  
“And?” Hiccup asked narrowing. “Did you tell him I'm awake. No need to interrogate demons anymore.”  
“No I haven't called. But he knows you're okay. It at least he knew you were gonna be okay.”  
“How?”  
“Demon said so.”  
“Okay, so is he on his way here now.”  
“... nnnnoooo.”  
“Rapunzel?” He growled. “Where are they?”  
“... the- the demon also told him… where to find… Elsa.”  
“Of course.” Hiccup groaned flopping back against his chair. “So where did they go?”  
“Back to Burgess.”  
“To the manor?”  
“Yeah. I guess the demons said that he would find her in the place where it all began. That they have this plan for us and Elsa was supposed to take him away.”  
“Of course they have a dumb plan.” He groaned thinking of what Astrid said.  
“What do you mean by that?” Eugene asked. “Nothing, um so are we gonna head out to the manor?” He asked wiping his hands together to get rid of the crumbs.  
“You want to come with?” she asked looking surprised.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Well I just thought that after you got better you would want to go back to school.”  
“They killed my friends, and possessed my girlfriend. And whatever they want me for isn't resolved. Like it or not I'm in this till the yellow eyed bastard is dead.”  
This, for whatever reason made her smile.  
“Sorry, I shouldn't be happy about this.” she shook her head. “I've just missed you so much.”  
“Yeah,” he snorted letting his own smile creep onto his face. “I missed you too, Raps.”  
“Alright, so looks like you guys got everything under control and you don't need me. So I'll take my payment and be on my way to a museum to nab Ra’s scepter.” Eugene nodded standing up.  
“Oh yeah, it's in the Jeep.” she nodded.  
“Hey, can I borrow one of the phones?” Hiccup asked carefully standing so as not to get dizzy.  
“Yeah, there charging on the window sill.” she told him. “Who are you gonna call?”  
“A classmate.” He sighed. “I need to know whats going on after Tadashi and Honey and explain why I'm not coming back.”  
“That is not a good idea.” Eugene said furrowing his brow. “The cops find three dead bodies in your apartment and you skip town. Your suspect number one.”   
“I know, but I gotta make sure he's alright.” Hiccup nodded.  
“Kay, and I'll call Jack and see what’s going on at the manor.”  
He nodded watching her escort Eugene to the Jeep before he made his way to the window. Picking the one he knew couldn't be tracked he quickly dialed the number and held it to his ear and listened it ring.  
“Mushi, mushi.” a young cracked voice said on the other end.  
“Hiro?” Hiccup asked even though he knew it was.  
“Hiccup!” the kid cried so loud that Hiccup had to pull the phone from his ear.  
“Ow, kid.” He hissed. “I would appreciate it if you wouldn't blow out my ear drums.”  
“Sorry.” The kid said sheepishly. “But where the hell have you been man. Astrid, Honey and… and T- Tadashi…”  
“... Yeah, I know about that.” Hiccup sighed. He needed to explain what happened without saying the truth. Still, better to be as close as possible. “I came home and found them like that. The killer was still there. They tied me down and tried to poison me. But some old friends of mine came and saved me. They had the cure so they brought me to an old cabin in the middle of nowhere and help me through it. Look, Hiro I know the cops most likely think its me, but you know I would never-”  
“No I know. You would never do anything like that.”  
“Alright listen to me. The person who did this is still out there. They smoked out before we could stop them. They're still after me and maybe you. I don't want you going anywhere alone. And I want you to salt the windows and doors of your apartment.”  
“What? Why?”  
“This sicko thinks it's some kind of badass demon and that salt and iron hurt it. Do this and it should keep you safe.”  
“Okay.”  
“I'll be out in a few days to take some other counter measures but right now I need to stay away.”  
“I understand…” he paused for a moment before he said in a cracky voice. “Hiccup, who did this?”  
“A monster.” Hiccup growled. “Don't worry, I'll find them and I will make them pay.”  
“Shouldn't we let the police handle this?”  
“They can't do anything.” Hiccup said sadly. “I'll handle it. Just take care of yourself and your aunt.”   
“... Hiccup, be careful.”  
“I will. You stay safe.” With that he hung up rubbing at the tension in his neck with a shaky sigh.  
“Hiccup!” Rapunzel cried screeching to a stop in the doorway.  
“Raps whats wrong?”  
“We need to go.”  
“Why what's wrong?”  
“Jack got Elsa-”  
“He did?”  
“And she said that demons are coming to get you.”  
“We got to go.”  
“You think.”   
They packed up everything and made for the door In less than three minutes.  
“Wheres Eugene?” Hiccup asked shouldering a duffle.  
“Already gone.” Rapunzel told him reaching for the handle. “Jack called right after-” jiggle- jiggle. “The door won't open.”  
“Yeah, we demons do that.”  
Spinning around salt rifles in hand.  
“Really, what do you think your gonna do with those?” the tall redhead, black eyed man said.  
“Pump you full of salt.” Hiccup gritted.  
“After all the fun we just had, I'm hurt Hic.”  
“... Astrid?” He growled looking more pissed.  
“Ding, ding. Except in this form I'm known as Dagur. Charming boy. Likes to maim things.”   
“Enough with this game.” Hiccup roared. “What do you want with me?”  
“I already told you. You’re the key to Jackie- boy’s heart.”  
“Oh shut up about that.”  
“Hiccup.” Rapunzel hissed. “Don't provoke it.”  
“I'm not going with you.” He snarled. “And even if I did you would kill Rapunzel as soon as I was gone.”  
“Yeah, no. We're not aloud to touch a golden hair on her pretty little head so she's safe.”  
“Why?” Rapunzel demanded.   
“Oh Hiccup knows the answer to that.” Dagur smirked. “Don't you Hic?”  
As an answer Hiccup cocked his gun and pulled the trigger getting the demon in the chest.  
“Ow!” Dagur roared with a grimace. “You’re really gonna wish you hadn't done that.”   
With that he whistled a shrill sound. There was a howl and the windows imploded making them shield their eyes. When they looked back up Hiccup's eyes grew to the size of saucers.  
“Holy shit.” He gasped.  
“What?” Rapunzel asked looking left and right. “What is it.”  
“I- I think it's a Hell hound.”  
It had to be. Standing on all fours it was as tall as him. Its fur was ink black, it’s eyes a glassy red, and it’s teeth… well imagine shark teeth times that by the worst thing you can think of and that still isn’t close. All in all this beast was a monstrous mutant pitbull ready to strike.  
“See, this is just giving pitbulls a bad name.” He groaned hoping to hide behind his humor.  
“Hiccup?” Rapunzel said looking at him as if he grew another head. “You can see it?”  
“Good.” Dagur smirked standing and dusting himself off. “That means the blood is working. Your well on you way to becoming a demon soldier. Few more rounds of blood and you’ll be perfect.”  
“You son of a bitch.” Hiccup growled still unable to take his eyes off the hellhound. “I won’t be your pawn.”  
“Fine.” the demon shrugged. “Then I’ll just have to drag you. Fetch!”  
Snarling the hellhound lunged for Hiccup. He acted quickly using his gun to fend it off so Rapunzel had a good idea of where it was. She fired off a round of salt making the beast cry and back off. Grabbing her hand Hiccup ran for the back door as Dagur laughed heartily at their feeble attempts. Of course the back door was locked too and now the hellhound had them cornered.   
“Get behind me.” Hiccup urged pushing her closer to the door.  
“Hiccup.” she cried.  
“I can see it, you can’t!” he roared leveling his gun.  
He shot and shot, until there were no more shells, and each time the monster dodged. Hiccup cursed grabbing Rapunzel’s gun only to have it knocked away by a giant black paw. Now, they were truly screwed.   
“I told you, Hic.” Dagur smiled hands in his pocket. The image of pure composure. “You could have come quietly, but no. You had to shoot me. Now I’m gonna take you back all chewed up. But don’t worry, Pitch’ll be able to heal you right up.”  
Watching helplessly as it came closer Hiccup did his best to shield Rapunzel with his lanky body, closed his eyes, said a little prayer and held his hand out in front of him in a futile attempt to stop it. There was a snarl. They felt the ground shudder as it lept, and again when it landed. But it did not land on them. It landed in front of them. It’s nose landing right in Hiccup’s waiting palm. Then nothing moved.  
Slowly Hiccup opened his eyes and what he saw nearly had him choking. The hellhounds eyes where no longer a glassy red but a vibrant green. And it was panting, like how you see a labrador panting as it smiles at you. And more than that, his heart slowed down and his breathing even out. He was calm, and one with this creature.  
“What the hell.” he gasped.   
“Shit.” Dagur hissed backing away. “Why the hell did it have to manifest this way?”  
Hearing the demon the hellhound snarled turning and lunging. Dagur cursed again then opened his mouth wide and smoked out. That didn’t stop the demonic dog from tearing his vessel to pieces.   
“Hey stop!” Hiccup ordered not wanting to see this.  
Immediately it did. Cocking its head slightly and panting happily. Hiccup stared at it for a moment before taking a tentative step forward.  
“Ah!” he yelped as it bounded forward tackling him to the ground.  
“Hiccup!” Rapunzel cried pulling out an angle blade.  
“Pla. Wait, Raps don’t.” he called up around the hound’s muzzle. “Don’t kill it.”  
“But it’s trying to kill you.”  
“No, it’s grooming me.”

A couple of minutes later- after Hiccup managed to push the beast off him and they packed the Jeep back up- they were on the road again heading for Pennsylvania. Three days of driving gave them plenty of time to freak out about their new companion and talk about what lies ahead.  
“Where is it now?” Rapunzel asked looking around as she gripped the wheel.  
“Where he was the last time you asked.” Hiccup sighed leaning his head against the window. “Running alongside the Jeep on my side.”  
“Tell me again why we didn’t just kill it?”  
“Look, I don’t know how to describe it. We have this, connection. Toothless is on our side. So no killing him.”  
“Toothless?”  
“Yeah.” Hiccup smiled. “He’s missing a tooth in the first row of teeth. Thought it fit.”  
“First row of teeth?”  
“He has seven.” He shrugged.  
“Okay, let’s forget that you let the hellhound live for a second. How about the fact that you can control it. How is that even possible?”  
“... It’s the demon blood I think.”  
“Well obviously.” she groaned. “But Eugene said that what happened would change you. I just thought he meant like make you a bit homicidal or angsty. Not taming hellhounds.”  
“You would rather me be homicidal?”  
“No, but it makes sense. This doesn’t.”  
“Demons control hellhounds. I have demon blood in me. Or at least some residue.”  
She bit her lip as she thought this over before sighing and nodding.  
They were quiet for a while. Rapunzel was mumbling to herself a little as she drove, something about not wanting to ruin the Jeep by hitting a six foot dog. Hiccup rolled his eyes and continued to watch Toothless as he bound next to the car looking pleased as punch. He wondered if it would be possible to ride the beast. It certainly was tall enough for it. Something he would have to try latter.  
“What do we tell Jack and Merida?” Rapunzel finally asked making him groan.  
“We tell Jack nothing.” he gritted. “Not until he comes clean about his own little secret.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“He’s hiding something.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Astrid told me everything.”  
“What.” she shrieked. “She’s a demon. She lies. You can’t trust her.”  
“They’ll tell the truth if they know it will hurt you.” he growled back. “This, this was the truth. The reason why he started going off the rails. Why he kept pushing me away. Why I left. Why Pitch took Elsa and Anna. All of it and he knew the whole time.”  
“What is this secret?”  
“It’s not my place.” he shook his head.  
“Seriously?” she groaned.  
He watched her for a moment. She didn’t seem like a nephilim. She was too nice. But then again, she never had a lasting wound, her hair was like iron and she could heal others. It all made sense now. And dammit, she deserved to know about this.  
“You know what, you have a right to know.” he sighed. “This involves you as much as it does him. It’s why the angels have been coming after you.”  
He told her everything that Astrid told him. About her father, Jack and Elsa’s. About the plan for the children. About the fire and why Pitch took the girls. All of it. And she wasn’t happy.  
“I mean.” she said past a few tears. “It makes sense. Why I can heal people and why I hardly ever get hurt. But why wouldn’t Jack tell us any of this.”  
“We’ll have to ask him when we see him.” Hiccup said softly. “After I knock his lights out.”

Three days passed by pretty quickly after that and soon enough they were parking the Jeep in front of the manor and embracing Merida.  
“It’s good ta see ye on yer feet agian.” she sighed holding Hiccup close.  
“Sure is.” He agreed keeping an eye on Toothless who was hanging out around the trees.  
“Where’s this bunker?” Rapunzel asked looking exhausted and in desperate need of some sleep.  
“Thes way, follow meh.”  
She led the way into the woods and to the door in the hill.  
“This is-” Hiccup gasped starting wide eyed at the door. “I know this place.”  
“Aye, ye an’ Jack snuck out ‘ere once. Mum nearly beat ye raw fur it.” Merida nodded with a sad sigh. “C’mon, Jack’s waiting inside.”  
Hiccup looked back to find Toothless still keeping to the trees, he signaled him to stay put before following the girls. He would tell the others about his new pet as soon as Jack came clean. The blood under his skin boiled at the thought of seeing the snowy haired boy again.   
But it fizzled out as soon as he walked through the door and was faced with books. Lots, and lots of books. Both he and Rapunzel stared slack jawed, nearly drooling. All this knowledge, and if Merida was right, it was all theirs. It was a bookworm's paradise. There was even a fireplace in between two of the closer shelves on their lefts. And plenty of plush armchairs to curl up in. All they needed was some hot beverages and it would be perfect.  
Right on cue Jack showed up with a teapot and cups from one of the many doors between the shelves.  
“Guys.” he said smiling broadly. “I’m so glad to see you. Hiccup, you look so much better.”  
Hiccup waited until Jack put the tea set down before he threw a right hook, slamming his fist into his ex’s face. Jack cried out stumbling back while the girls lunged to hold Hiccup back. Who, of course was jonesen to throw another punch.  
“You lying ass!” He howled.   
“Hiccup, calm down.” Merida hissed.   
“You knew this whole time why Pitch took the girls. Why Astrid came after me. You knew what you were and you lied to me.”  
“Hiccup enough.” Rapunzel cried.  
“Why? Why’d you do it, huh?”  
“... I didn’t want you to hate me.” was Jack’s soft answer as he rubbed his cheek. “I didn’t want to lose you.”  
“Well you still did.” Hiccup spat. “You let this secret eat at you and pushed me away. Congrats on being the world's biggest dumbass.”  
“SHUT IT!” Merida finally bellowed standing between the two. “Both ay ye, stop bein’ numpty tits. We’re aw up ta speed on whit es gowin on.” she said this eyeing Rapunzel who nodded. “So enough bickerin’ loch a couple ay bitties an’ more plannin’ th’ next step.”  
“She’s right.” Jack nodded. “The demons and angels won’t stop until they have the three of us fighting. We need to find out how to stop them. We need to take out Pitch and whatever angel and fast.”  
“Great, anybody know how to do that?” Hiccup snorted.  
Rapunzel smiled skipping to the nearest bookcase running her fingers along the spines.  
“Pick a book and start reading.” she chirped grabbing a leather bound and flopping into a chair.  
The others nodded going to different shelves and scanning their bindings.   
All except Hiccup.  
“Where are you going?” Jack called after him.  
“To feed my hellhound.” he called back.  
“Yer whit?” Merida choked.  
“Demon blood gave him the power to tame hellhounds.” Rapunzel said casually. “He kept one and named it Toothless. Now less talking and more reading.”

The good news was the bunker was warded against everything that goes bump in the night and had an endless supply of knowledge. Down side, it was warded against everything that goes bump in the night and had an endless supply of knowledge. It had been two weeks going on three since Rapunzel and Hiccup got there and they were still no closer to finding anything they could use against demons and angels. And as they found out quickly Toothless couldn't get in. They had thought that if the front door was open he could just pass, but nope. That caused him a considerable amount of pain and had Hiccup chasing him in the woods for a couple of hours. Though not being in the bunker didn't seem to bother the hound as he prowled the woods surrounding the bunker hunting small game and chasing squirrels like a normal mutt. He seemed happy and that was good enough for Hiccup. It took them a bit find out why both Jack and Rapunzel where aloud in the bunker, but after finding Elinor Dunroch’s journal they found out she changed some of the wardaings so they may enter. She knew what they were and wanted to protect them. That was just like the woman that ran the manor. Always looking out for her children no matter what or who they were.  
Currently, they were all in the library pouring over tombes as old as time itself.  
Well, at least two of them where.  
“Thes es gettin’ us nowhere.” Merida groaned slamming her head down on the table.  
“Yeah I’m not finding anything of use.” Jack called from the top most shelf closest to Hiccup- he liked to climb things.   
“Well maybe if you would get your butt down here and actually read things would go a lot faster.” Hiccup growled back up.  
“C’mon Hic, your not still mad at me are you.” Jack whined hoping shelf by shelf down till he could land next to said boy. “You know everything now. So you shouldn’t be mad anymore.”  
“Really Jack.” Hiccup snorted. “Thanks to your secret I have demon blood in me, my girlfriend and friends are dead and now have a bunch of demons on my ass that want to turn me into a bitch for hell. Yeah, I don’t have anything to be mad at you for.”  
Slamming close the book he was reading he got up going to find another one.  
“Just give him time, Jack.” Rapunzel murmured sadly.   
“To what, plan my slow agonizing death.” he groaned rubbing his head.   
“Weel ye did keep a massive secret from us. Ye got to expect him to be a little pissed.” Merida shrugged. “Aam bored, aam gowin ta th’ target room.”  
“Wait this place had a target room?” Jack asked his interest now thoroughly peeked.   
“This place has everything.” Hiccup told him less frosty. “I’ve found the map and hung it up on the wall by the door. There are five floors, this floor is the Living area, library, kitchen, bathrooms, garage, and such. Second floor is amory, target range, dojo and such. Third is laboratory space and forge. Basically where we cook up spells or test whatever and make weapons. Fourth is the dungeon,- where we’re keeping Elsa- equipped with cells and torture rooms. Lots of enochian, latin and other warding sigils. And bottom floor is storage and spa room.”  
“Why is the spa room in the bottom with the storage?” Jack asked.  
“Men of Letters priorities.” Hiccup shrugged slumping at the desk he has been spending the last fourteen days in.   
“Okay well, I’m gonna go find the dojo.” the young nephilim nodded with a mischievous smile.  
“Ye two let us know when ye found somethin’.” Merida called after grabbing her bow.  
Hiccup waved them off sipping at his coffee and pouring over his notes.   
“Huh.” he said thoughtfully.   
“What is it?” Rapunzel asked excited.  
“Nothing that could help us with the demons and angels.” He said scribbling frantically in his notepad. “But it will help you guys see Toothless. Listen to this, ‘One can see the damned beasts of hell if they are damned themselves or if looking through objects scorched with holy fire.’”  
“So if we scorch a pair of glasses with holy oil on fire we’ll be able to see him?”   
“I guess. Something we’ll have to test later.” he nodded slapping a sticky note on the page. “But still nothing that will stop Jack, Elsa and you from ending the world. Or on how to kill a Prince of hell. In other words this is getting us nowhere.”  
“But we’re not giving up?”   
“Nope, not until those asshats are dead.”  
She smiled at his back loving his moxy, but it soon turned sour as she remembered what made him this determined.  
“You know, you should go easy on him.” she said pouring herself another cup of tea.  
“What are you talking about?” he asked not looking up from his notes.  
“Jack, your being a bit hard on him.”  
This got him to turn around.   
“Are you kidding me?” he gaped. “After everything he hid from us, after he pushed me into Astrid’s arms, you want me to go easy on him.”  
“He didn’t push you to Astrid.”  
“He might as well have. If he had just been honest with me I wouldn’t have left.”  
“You wouldn’t?”  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“Rapunzel.”  
“No, I want to know.” she urged. “You had just found out the guy you love is the son of the source of all evil, so why wouldn’t you have left him after that?”  
“...Because I still love him.”   
Her eyes went wide before they softened with understanding.  
“Oh, Hiccup.”  
“I never stopped.” he sighed letting his head fall into his hands. “Even after I met Astrid, I knew I was never going to be over him. I don’t care if he ended the world. As much as I hate it, my heart has always belonged to him. I just thought that maybe, but I couldn’t stand around and watch what that secret was doing to him. You saw. Even with the job we had, no matter how dark it got he always had something up his sleeve to make us smile. That was his bliss, making fun and smiles. But this secret was killing him. And it was turning him into this dark and unforgiving person. It was destroying him. I always thought it was the job, but now I get it. If he had just trusted me, I could’ve helped him. We could have avoided that fight, that night, I wouldn’t have left. I wouldn’t have been tainted. And even though he’s caused all this hell in my life, practically ruined it, I still love him. If I don’t give him a hard time, and stay mad, I’ll just give in. And I can’t. I can’t go through all this again. I can’t watch him destroy himself. Cause in the end, he is going to if it means ending all his. I just can’t.”  
“But you won’t leave.”  
He shook his head.  
“I won’t. Now that he’s in my life again, I need to make sure that he survives this. I can’t stop myself. I hate this. It’s driving me crazy.”  
“I know.” she soothed kneeling and wrapping him in her arms. “That’s love sweety. It’s pain and bliss. That’s just how it is.”  
“You sound like you know.”  
“I have an idea.” she sighed.   
“This sucks.”  
“I know.”

Merida and Jack stepped off the elevator onto the fourth floor with heavy hearts. The image they were about to see wasn’t one they ever wanted. Lying to Hiccup and Rapunzel didn’t exactly feel good but it was necessary. It was decided that after a week of trying to get her to talk it was better to just leave her alone. And if Rapunzel or Hiccup caught them they would get locked out of the floor entirely. So lying, not wanted, but needed.  
“What do you want.” Elsa growled as they stopped in front of her cell.   
“You know.” Jack sighed leaning on the bars. “Just help us sis, we can end this together.”  
“You’re right, we can.” She hissed glaring at him. “By killing Rapunzel and taking the demons to heaven. We can end this.”  
“That’s not going to happen.” he growled back. “For God's sake, Elsa. Rapunzel is our friend, our cousin. You just want to kill her?”  
“If it keeps Anna safe then yes.” she nodded. “The more time I spend here the more time she spends alone with those bastards. What do you think their doing to her?”  
“Nothin’.” Merida said confidently.  
“What?” Elsa snarled.  
“Th’ demons need ye, an’ yer brother. Pissin’ ye off es not a wise move. So they’ll dae nothin’.”  
“You’re sure of that?” she snorted. “Didn’t stop them from beating me.”  
“Yer an arch nephilim, ye heal fast an’ they were trainin’ ye ta bae a killin’ machine. Ay course they were a bit rough with ye.”  
“You know nothing.” she gritted.  
“That’s not what we’re here for.” Jack called getting everyone's attention back on him. “What do you know about Pitch’s weaknesses?”  
“Nothing.” she snapped. “It’s not like he tells me these things. Just sends me places looking for you and to kill any demon or angel he doesn’t like. I’m a mindless soldier. You don’t share important secrets with them.”  
“You have to know something.” He insisted.  
“... Maybe. But I’m not telling you.” she shook her head moving back to the corner.  
“Elsa.” he snarled.  
“Here’s how this is gonna work.” she told them crossing her arms and jutting out her hip. “I’ll tell Merida. But you gotta go big bro.”  
“Not happening.” he shook his head.  
“Then your not getting anything from me.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you let me get taken by a Prince of Hell.”  
The hurt was tangible. Jack’s eyes widened shining with years of unshed tears of guilt. He shook his head stuffing his hands in his pockets and glared at his sister.  
“Don’t you think for a second that I let that bastard do anything.” he growled. “I tried to save you. I’ve been looking for you ever since. And I never gave up on you. So don’t you say that. Not to me.”  
“Jack.” Merida soothed gripping his shoulder to give him an anchor. “It’s fine. Let meh talk ta ‘er.”  
“Mer.” he warned.  
“We need th’ information an’ we dorn’t have a lot ay time. I’ll bae fine. She’s in a ceel. She can’t hurt meh.”   
He took a moment to think it over, looking between the girls before sighing.  
“I’ll be just outside the door.” he told Merida, warned Elsa. “Call me if anything happens.”  
Merida nodded and watched him go thankful for the moment alone with Elsa but also weary of it.  
“Talk.” she ordered as soon as he was gone.  
“What no foreplay?” Elsa snorted.  
“Elsa enough ay thes.” Merida sighed. “Th’ sooner ye tell meh whit Ah need ta know, th’ sooner we can end thes.”  
“So cold.” Elsa sighed. “Not at all like when we were kids.”  
“Whit are ye gowin on aboot?”  
“Oh you know.” Elsa smiled. “Our little plan of running away. Getting married and living life to the fullest. Man we were just fools back then.”  
“We were children.”  
“Doesn’t matter. The fire still killed your parents and Pitch still took me and Anna. We were fools. This was always going to happen. We were never gonna be happy.”  
“We still can bae.” Merida urged. “Ye jist have ta trust meh.”  
“No, you have to trust me.” Elsa insisted, sweating all of a sudden.  
“Elsa?” Merida asked noticing. “Whit’s wrong.”  
Without warning Elsa suddenly collapsed into a heap shivering uncontrollably.   
“ELSA!” Merida screamed unlocking the door and rushing to her side. “Jack ‘elp. Elsa’s- gawck.”  
“Just fine.” Elsa hissed grabbing Merida by the throat and slamming her against a wall. “Just an enochian sigil. Weakens me for about a couple of seconds. Used my own nail to carve it into my ankle. The effects are gone now. And I’ve almost completed my mission.”   
“Elsa.” the Scottish girl choked desperately trying to pry the pale fingers from her neck.   
“We need Jack on our side, and the only way to do that is to turn his friends into demons. He’ll follow them.” she murmured pulling out a rather large needle, about three times the size of the one that Astrid used on Hiccup. “We’ve already got Hiccup started. Now it’s your turn… just so you know, I really wish things had worked out how we wanted them.”  
With that she plunged the needle into Merida’s heart making her scream aloud in pain. As quick as was possible Elsa pushed the plunger down infecting Merida with the same poison as Hiccup. With the same burning venom. Stepping back she let the other girl go and watched as she slipped to the floor groaning and moaning. Merida’s body was on fire. But it wasn’t like what Hiccup described. It wasn’t coursing through her body. It was as if it was trapped in her heart. It burned to the point she swore her body was glowing.  
“What the hell.” Elsa gasped watching her.  
Her body was glowing. A bright white glow. A holy glow. The poison was being burned out of her body making her glow even brighter. And it hurt. It hurt so much. Her moans turned to cries. Then to howls. Then to a blood curdling scream and her light blasted from her body lighting up the whole room. Elsa cover her eyes to protect them and was hit by a massive wave of energy as Merida screamed again. She was slammed into the opposite wall knocking her out as she hit the ground. And then everything was quiet. And Merida was left whimpering on the floor.

“What happened?” Hiccup demanded as he and Rapunzel exited the elevator.   
“I don’t know.” Jack growled slamming against the door again and again. “Merida’s in there with Elsa.”  
“Move.” Rapunzel order using her hair like a whip and forcing the door open.  
“Merida!” Hiccup called rushing in.  
They made it to the cell only to see Elsa, an empty syringe, and Merida all on the floor.  
“Oh no.” Hiccup gulped kneeling next to the red head. “Merida, talk to me. What happened?”  
Merida looked up only to make Hiccup jump back. Her eyes were glowing gold. She looked to Hiccup then to Rapunzel and Jack.  
“Th’ final battle es comin’.” she said in a hollow voice. “As Prophet of the Lord Ah will witness th’ end.”  
“Oh, god.” Rapunzel gasped covering her mouth.  
“What the hell.” Hiccup hissed.   
“This complicates things.” Jack gulped.

“Mah head hurts.” Merida groaned rubbing her temples.  
“Yeah, I'm just gonna assume that's what happens when you find out your a prophet.” Hiccup said clearing his throat.  
This only made Merida groan louder.  
“Ah dorn’t want ta bae a prophet.” she whimpered. “Can't Ah jist bae normal.”   
“Pretty sure that boat left the second you started having visions.” Jack reminded her pressing a cool hand to her head making her sigh in relief.  
“Ye know whit Ah mean.” she groaned. “Ah mean, Ah knew the visions had ta come from somewhere, but why coodn’t they just bae normal psychic visions. Now Aam supposed ta witness th’ big battle. Ah dorn’t want ta. Ah want ta stop it.”   
“Then quit whining and crack open a book.” Rapunzel teased dropping a pile of books in front of the redhead making her jump.  
“But mah head.” Merida whined.  
Rolling her eyes Rapunzel placed two fingers to the girl’s brow and murmured under her breath.   
“There good as new.” she chirped. “Now you should be good to read.”  
Puffing out her cheeks Merida made a show of opening the first book in front of her and grumbling the words as she read.  
“I'm gonna call Eugene and see if he knows anything that can stop this.” she told them heading for her room with her phone.  
“And meanwhile we'll be working on the books.” Jack sighed grabbing a voluminous tomb and flopping in the nearest chair.   
Hiccup sighed going back to his desk and pouring another cup of coffee before getting to work.  
“Blondie, I was wondering when you would call.” Eugene said on the other end, the smirk evident in his voice.   
“Yeah well if I could avoid it I would.” she teased with her own smirk.  
“You wound me.” He chuckled. “What can I do for you?”  
“Do you know of anything that can blast away a Prince of Hell and possibly an angel or three?”  
“Well… there is the colt. But I don't know if that can kill angels. Not to mention it's missing. No one's seen it since God knows when. I've been looking for years. Not even the spirit of Samuel Colt knows. Thing is warded where ever it is.”  
“Can you think of anything else?”  
“Not off the top of my head, why do you ask. What happened after I left?”  
Taking a deep sigh she quickly relayed everything that happened in the last couple of weeks and everything that was revealed.  
“So you and two of your friends are Arch nephilims, Hiccup can now see and control hellhound and kept one as a pet, and Merida is a prophet… did not see that coming. Your lives are like one supernatural Soap Opera.” He snorted.  
“Yeah tell me about it.” she sighed.  
“Well I don't have anything for you now but I'll start looking and let you know if I find anything.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Hey you know, I was thinking, maybe after all this is over you and I can take a break from hunting for a little while and maybe go see like mardi gra or something.”  
She smiled at this biting her lip before answering.  
“Are you asking me on a date?” she teased.  
“Well, yes, yes I am.” He answered boldly. “You and I have been dancing around each other for like a year now. I say if we survive this you and I should give this a go. I mean we're both in similar lines of work and I now know about your dad so we don't really have a whole lot to surprise each other with. So why not give it a shot.”  
“You make it sound so simple.”  
“I find you attractive. You find me attractive. Doesn't get much simpler than that.”  
“I never said I find You attractive.” she huffed.  
“Didn't need to.” He smirked. “Otherwise I wouldn't ask.”  
She contiplates it for a moment running a hand over her arm and nibbling at her lip. Would it be so bad to hope that she makes it through this or to want a chance at something that most hunters could only dream about. She wouldn't have to give up life with her family, or saving people, he doesn't think she's a monster and- despite how she said otherwise- he was attractive. Was it wrong to want this? After everything she did for the world, did she care?  
“We can try.” she finally said with a wistful sigh. “That's all I can promise you.”  
“I'll take what I can get.” He said on the other end. “I'll go sit around. Stay safe.”  
“Yeah you too.”  
Hanging up Rapunzel pressed her face into her hands and gave a small squeal of delight.  
Now she just had to survive.   
“Ah need a break.” Merida growled, slamming her book closed. “Ama gowin ta th’ target room.”  
“Like Hell you are.” Hiccup called jumping to his feet. “That was the same lame ass lie you used last time to get to Elsa. That's where you're going now.”  
“Sae whit.” she groaned. “We know sh’ can't dae anythin’ ta me. Bein’ a prophet protects meh from bein’ injected with demon blood, not ‘at sh’ would have anymore on her, an’ th’ sigils keep ‘er from usin’ ‘er powers.”  
“No just stay away from her.” Hiccup ordered.  
“He's right, Merida.” Jack sighed turning the page of the book he was skimming. “I hate to say it, but he's right. My sister doesn't want to be saved. She thinks whatever she's doing is gonna save Anna. She's not gonna crack. Nothing we say is gonna change her mind. The only thing that's gonna change her mind is if we kill Pitch and save Anna.”  
“Ah dorn’t believe ‘at.” Merida growled. “Aam gonna go an’ try ta talk some sense inta th’ las Ah love an’ ye two are gonna talk aboot whitever it es ye need ta settle between you two.”  
“There is nothing for us to talk about. Merida!” Hiccup called to no avail as she ignored him and stepped into the elevator. “Frinken hot head.”  
Jack chuckled shaking his head looking over at Hiccup who was grumbling to himself as he opened another book. He missed watching Hiccup when he was like this. He was always mumbling to himself and scratching at his head. All while wearing this determined scowl. He was so freaking adorable. And he was so freaking pissed at Jack right now.   
Merida was dead set on making Elaa see that she didn't have to be the demons pawn. It was just a matter of getting her to put her faith in Jack and everyone else. She already hated the demons so it couldn't be that hard to convince her.  
“Elsa.” she called softly, approaching the cell with caution.  
Elsa was fine after she attacked Merida. Her nephilim powers healed her of any major injuries so now she was sulking on her cot, head back legs criss crossed hands in her lap. She just looked defeated.  
“It didn't work huh.” she sighed. “You’re still on two feet.”  
“Aye, seems bein’ a prophet protects me from ‘at demon-y stuff.”  
This got a tired laugh from the snowy haired girl.  
“Of course, leave it to Jack to make friends not only with the daughter of Michael but also a prophet. Figures.”  
“Aam not jist ‘is mate. Aam also yers.”  
“You were my friend, now your just a stranger.”  
“Ye know ‘at's not true.”  
“Isn't it? I don't know anything about you anymore. You probably changed a bunch after I was taken.”  
“Ah dorn’t know, Ah still loch ta ride horses, dorn’t have much time fur ‘at anymore sae Ah ride motorcycles instead.”  
“See.”  
“It's not ‘at much different.” she shrugged. “Whit aboot ye. Do ye still loch ta ice skate?”  
“Haven't really had time for that. Demon training and all.”  
“If ye were free, wood ye loch ta?”  
Elsa eyed her for a moment before snorting and looking away.  
“It doesn't matter.”  
“Aye it does.” Merida urged. “Elsa ye cood bae free, ye cood dae whitever ye want. Ye just have ta trust us. We'll end thes an’ ye’ll bae free ta dae anythin’ ye want.”  
“Free to be with you, you mean.”  
“If ‘at es whit ye want.”  
“Oh please, you don't care about me, you just want the old Elsa. The one that made that stupid promise with you. Well I hate to break it to you but that girl is long gone. I killed her, along with a lot of people.”  
“Ah know.” Merida sighed leaning against the bars. “Ah know ye had ta dae a lot ay terrible thin’s ta protect yer sister. But ‘at's jist whit ye were loch when we were children. So ye haven't changed ta much. Yer jist tougher.”  
“So you're saying that if I were to tell you that I killed a child right in front of its mother you would still love me.”  
“Aye.”  
“Why, you don't even know me.”  
“Because Ah jist do. Ah can't explain it. Ah jist know ‘at whitever bad ye did in th’ past was because ay Pitch an’ no matter whit, mah heart belongs ta ye.”  
“Why…” Elsa gritted choking back a sob. “Why did it have to turn out this way?”  
“Ah dorn’t know.” Merida sighed. “But we're gowin ta fix it. An’ after ‘at ye can chose ta stay or go. Ah won't keep us if ye dorn’t want ta stay.”  
“Why?”  
“Because Ah love ye.”  
With that they sat in silence, ignoring the tears trailing down their cheeks.  
“Hiccup.” Jack called after a while of listening to him grumble. “Can we talk.”  
“There's nothing to talk about.” Hiccup growled from his desk.  
“Hic, c’mon-”  
“I said no.” Hiccup bellowed slamming his book down and reaching for his cup. “Dammit, I'm out of coffee.”  
Pushing back his chair with a loud screech he grabbed the coffee pot and crossed the room to the kitchen fully aware that Jack was right on his heel just not willing to acknowledge it.  
“Hiccup,” Jack murmured as the other boy messed with the coffee grounds still not looking at him. “I'm sorry.”  
At this, Hiccup finally paused in his actions.  
“You were right. What happened to your friends, to your girlfriend, to you it all happened because I was too afraid to tell you the truth about my father and my destiny. I'm so sorry. I know you'll never forgive me or love me again, but I just want you to know I'm gonna make this right.”  
It was quiet, Jack's words just hanging in the air as Hiccup processed them before grabbing a tea cup and chucking it as hard as he could at Jack.  
“You bastard!” he roared watching as Jack dodged, so he grabbed another one. “You think saying sorry changes anything?!” dodge, CRASH. “I lost everything because of that stupid secret. And you are sorry. Damn right you should be. My friends are dead because of you. I see Hellhounds and have demon blood in me because of your spineless ass. This is all your fault!”  
“Hiccup stop.” Jack cried grabbing the boys wrists before he could throw another cup.  
“I hate you!” Hiccup sobbed as he fought to get free. “I hate that you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. I hate that even after all this crap, I still have feelings for you!”  
They both froze at that, Jack's eyes going wide.  
“What?” He gasped.  
Hiccup merely whimpered.  
“I can't take this anymore.” He sniffed looking down. “I'm going crazy. You're always so close and I'm so angry. I can't watch this happen again, but I can't just be near you. I'm going crazy trying not to love you.”  
“Then don't.” Jack whisper letting go of his wrist in favor of cupping his face and leaning in close. “Just give in.”  
The last part was said so softly as he locked his lips with Hiccup’s that the other wasn't even sure he heard him right. His mind instantly went into panic mode as their lips touched. He pushed at Jack’s chest fruitlessly making small noises of protest as he tried to squirm away. But after just a few moments he just gave in. He forgot how much he missed this. Being this close to Jack, feeling like there was no one else in the world but them. Knowing that Jack would always be there when he needed him. He never felt like this with Astrid. Not even close. Jack smiled into the kiss and moved his hands to the small of his back pulling him closer as Hiccup's hands bunches up the material of his shirt as they clenched.   
This was right.   
This was how it was supposed to be.  
This was what they both needed.  
When they ran out of air and pulled apart they were breathing harshly, foreheads pressed together, still holding onto one another for dear life.  
“When this is over, when we kill Pitch, I'll give up hunting, if that's what you want.” Jack promised between breaths.  
Hiccup grimaced shaking his head against Jack's brow.  
“No, hunting is apart of us.” He insisted. “It may be an awful job, but if we don't do it people will die.”  
“But-”  
“I never hated hunting. I thought I did, but I also thought it was what was making you turn dark. Now I know better. My parents were hunters and your Lucifer’s son, this life is meant for us.”  
“So even after we defeat Pitch-”  
“I still want to hunt with you.” Hiccup smiled. “But no more secrets, okay.”  
Jack smiled back and nodded pulling Hiccup even closer.  
Both stayed there content in one another's arms unaware of the bubbly blonde just outside the door taking pictures. 

About another week later things were finally looking up for the four hunters. Rapunzel was pouring over what must have been the thousandth lore book sipping at some cold tea, when her phone started buzzing. Smiling at the caller ID she cleared her throat and answered ignoring the looks from her friends.  
“Hey Eugene.” she chirped with a cheery smile. “What’s up.”  
“I got something, or at least a clue to something.” he told her all business.   
“What is it?” she asked losing her own smile. “It’s called a hand of God. Items that God himself touch at one point. They contain a small portion of his power and can nuke anything. There were a couple of them but they’re seriously hard to find. My contact had said that he only heard about these things, he doesn’t even know if they exist. But I thought that with your massive library-”  
“We could check our records and see if the Men of Letters have anything on them.” she finished her smile returning. “This is great Eugene, we’ll look into it and call you to let you know what's happening next. But don’t go anywhere. We might need your expertise here in a few.”  
“Gotcha.” he affermined. “I await your call my lady.”  
“Stop that.” she giggled. “I’ll call you soon.” feeling lighter than air she hung up and stood from her chair getting everyone's attention. “Hey guys, good news. Eugene found a rumor about this weapon called the Hand of God, it’s like a horcrux, well not really but the same concept. God touched something and it contained a little bit of his power. If we can find one of those we’ll win this battle for sure. The only problem is that no one knows if they even exist. So redirect all energy into looking for any information on these things.”  
Nodding and calling out their agreement they all got up and went to the shelves. Jack scoured the top most shelves and tossed down whatever he thought would be helpful to Hiccup who would take them back to his desk and read what he could before Jack called him back over. An hour later they had piles of books stacked in front of them and there was still a bunch more on the shelves. They stuck with what they had though in order to not overwhelm themselves. Still, even with the old tombs towering over them like the leaning tower of head injury, they finally had hope. A light that would hopefully get them through this Hell and get them the revenge that they have been pinning after since they were kids.   
This was the ticket to freedom.  
Hours of turning pages, and downing caffeine later they finally found something.   
“Got something.” Jack called suddenly.  
“What is it?” Hiccup yawned stretching out his stiff muscles.   
“The Men of Letters found what they believed to be a hand of God in Kells Ireland. They were on a mission to check out the Book of Kells when they found this shard of glass that was emanating an immense source of power. They knew this was too much power for even them to hold onto so they warded the shard and hid it with the book.”  
“Och ‘at sounds great.” Merida scoffed. “Now we jist have ta find a way ta break in ta meseum in Ireland an’ steal a shard ay glass witout anyone knowin’ we’re not afta th’ book. Sound easy.”  
“Actually the book is in the old library at the Dublin Trinity College.” Hiccup corrected. “But yes, it will be hard to get none the less.”   
“I’ll call Eugene.” Rapunzel said pulling out her phone. “He’ll be able to get it. Hang a sec.”  
The talk was quick, the plan was already in motion. Eugene was in Italy now and on his way to Ireland. It would take a few days at the least and hopefully he would be able to get the shard to them soon. Then they could end this.  
“Alright now we just need to get you two ready.” Hiccup said suddenly looking to Rapunzel and Jack.  
“What do you mean?” Jack asked.  
“You and Rapunzel are the only ones who can use this things power. You’re God’s grandkids. Normal people or even supernatural people like me and Merida would burn out if we tried to touch the damn thing. Even the Men of Letters didn’t want to try. It’s too much power.”  
“Okay, so what should we do?” Rapunzel inquired holding her arm behind her back.   
“Well we got to get you two to the point where you can unleash your powers and control them. I’ve been reading up on theories the MOLs had about Arch Nephilims and you guys aren’t even using half your power. I think Elsa can use her’s at full capasity but she’s been trained to and you guys haven’t really known about your hearitages that long.”  
“Well I haven’t.” Rapunzel shrugged.  
“I didn’t want to use my powers.” Jack murmured.  
“Yeah, well now we need them. If this thing is as powerful as I think it is then your going to need to master your powers completely before you even try to use it. So let’s go to the dojo and get some work done.”   
“Ye aw go.” Merida called. “Aam gonna brin’ Elsa up ta speed.”  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Hiccup asked looking tired of this argument. “We don’t want her knowing too much about this.”  
“Look, if somethin’ happens an’ those two can’t perform loch we need ‘em ta she may bae th’ onley one ‘at can wield that thin’. We need her.”   
“She’s right.” Jack sighed. “If Rapunzel and I fail Elsa will be the only one strong enough to actually stop all this. Do you think you can talk her into fighting for us?”  
“Ah’ll do mah best.” Merida nodded.  
“Then go.” he told her looking grave.  
With another nod she was gone.  
“That was a bad idea.” Hiccup groaned.  
“We don’t have much else to work with.” Rapunzel reminded him.  
“I know, let’s just get on with this.” he sighed leading the way to the dojo.  
Merida’s steps were rushed and heavy as she quickly made her way down to the cell which she had been visiting for the last month or so. So relieved to be delivering some good news to Elsa. It may not have been as good as they had saved her sister, but it was a step in that direction.  
“Elsa.” she called cheerfully.  
“What’s going on?” Elsa asked looking concerned from her spot on her cot.  
“We found it.” Merida smiled. “We found a way ta defeat Pitch an’ th’ angles.”  
“What? What is it?”  
“A weapon ‘at onley ye an’ th’ other nephilim can use. Dorn’t ye see, Elsa, thes es it. We can save yer sister. Ye jist have ta stand with us an’ fight.”  
“Merida…” Elsa shook her head and bit her lip. “How can you be sure that this will work.”  
“Ah jist know. Ye have ta trust meh.”  
The snowy princess was still quiet as she thought everything over.  
“Ye dorn’t have ta give meh an answer now.” Merida assured with a soft smile. “Eugene will bae ‘ere en a few days with th’ weapon. Ye can give meh yer answer ‘en.”

Training with the two nephilim was proving to be interesting. There was no real clue on what the child of an archangel would be capable of seeing as how there haven’t been any in recorded history until these three. It didn’t really make sense that both Jack and Elsa’s strongest abilities lie in cold and ice creation and manipulation but it turned out that even without the staff Jack was relatively powerful. The crook just acted as a conductor, a way to concentrate his power. He could actually create living moving things out of frost. So he theoretically could make an army of frost demons to do his bidding. He also can alter a person’s thoughts with a snowflake, make them see things his way. There was also the control over a chilled wind. He could control it’s direction and force with just a playful command. Rapunzel’s powers made more sense. Well her healing powers anyway. Angels could heal practically anything. Her hair on the other had was just something else. With a lot of work they found out that it isn’t just indestructible, but she can also control it with her mind. Like Medusa from the Inhumans. Her eyes did this thing where they glowed gold when she did it too. Jack glowed two, only silver. They assumed that Elsa’s were the same.   
Safe to say, when Eugene finally came knocking on the bunker door, they were ready.  
“That’s it?” Jack asked scrutinizing the tiny thumb size glass shard Eugene had in a glass case.  
“Yeah, don’t knock it.” Eugene warned opening the case.  
The air in the room became thicker as the shard hummed with power making them all stiffen in anticipation.  
“Holy Hell.” Hiccup gasped after Eugene closed the case again.  
“Yeah, the thing is dangerous. So no messing around alright. Kill the bastards then lock it away for good.” he urged.  
“Definitely.” Rapunzel nodded.  
“So are we doing this?” Jack asked looking to all his friends.  
“Better now than later.” Hiccup nodded.  
“Ah’ll go see if Elsas’ on our side.” Merida said taking her leave of the room.  
This time she was slow on making her way to the cell. She didn’t want to hear the rejection she was most likely going to receive. It might be better if Elsa stayed here until they got Anna back, but Merida wanted so badly for her to come to their side. To be with her again. She just hoped that when this was all over they could figure it all out.  
“Weel?” she asked stopping in front of the cell. “Whit have ye decided?”  
Elsa looked up at her slowly, a look of determination in her eyes as she stood.  
“If you say that this weapon will destroy Pitch,” she started taking a deep breath. “Then I want to be there when it happens.”

They drove a good hundred and one miles away from the bunker to be sure that Pitch wouldn't find it should thing go sideways. Once they were a good distance away in an abandoned warehouse they set to work getting everything ready. They would have to summon Pitch but they could just pray to the angels and they should show. So quickly drawing the summoning circle, mixing the herbs and saying the words they set the contents of the bowl on fire and waited.  
“Jacky boy.”  
They all turned resisting the urge to grab their weapons.  
“And little Elsa, thought we lost you.” This man was huge, with tons of scars and dreads for hair and a left arm missing replaced with a metal prosthetic.   
“Astrid.” Hiccup snarled. “Or is it still Dagur?”  
“Nah.” The demon smirked. “This little gem is called Drago. And believe me he wanted this as much as I did. I may have found a permanent meat suit. But we're not here to talk about that are we?”  
“No we're not.” Jack assured pulling Hiccup to him to try and calm him down. “We didn't summon you. Where is Pitch?”  
“On his way.” Drago rasped eyeing the group. “Sent me ahead to be sure that your weren't planning anything.”  
“No, we're done.” Jack sighed turning to Rapunzel. “Summon the angels.”  
She nodded and bowed her head praying quietly to herself.  
“We'll go with you do what you want but there are a few conditions.”  
“Of course.” Drago nodded.  
“Hiccup, Anna and Eugene are all to be kept safe and out of the fight.”  
“What!?” Hiccup barked. “No that's not what we agreed on. You said I'd be by your side.”  
“I lied.” Jack hissed. “I'm not letting you anywhere near this fight.”  
“You son of a bitch.” Hiccup growled.  
“As much as I'm enjoying this lovers dispute.” Drago interrupted in his booming voice. “The other two I can manage, but the thief, he is nothing to you or Elsa so why would I protect him?”  
“That part of the deal is meant for us I'm assuming.”  
Looking behind them they saw three newcomers. Tall slender woman with thick curly black hair and two muscle packed red heads at her flank. They were twins but one was wearing an eye patch.  
“An’ ye wood bae?” Merida asked stepping in front of Elsa as the newcomers where glaring at her and Jack.  
“My name is Gothel, and these are my associates.” she smiled stiffly. “I'm the one in charge of heaven until Michael returns.”  
“You're not an archangel.” Rapunzel noted feeling her lack in power.  
“No I'm not.” Gothel ticked. “Unfortunately, Raphael was destroyed by Lucifer and Gabriel has gone missing. So someone had to step up.”  
“We're not here to talk politics.”  
All this spinning around was going to give everyone whiplash.  
Turning back to Drago they found that he had been joined by two more demons. One was all muscle and dark hair with one dead eye. The other was tall, thin, gray skinned and had bright yellow eyed.  
“Pitch.” Jack growled.  
“Hello Jack, it's been a long time.” The Prince of Hell cooed.   
“Too long.” Jack hissed taking out the warded case. “NOW!”  
On que everyone took position ducking down so that Rapunzel could spread her hair out and tangle it around the demons and angels. Once that was done Merida, Eugene and Hiccup got out of the way hiding behind a dumpster with Toothless, weapons ready just in case.  
“It's over Pitch.” Jack snarled as he and Elsa let their ice spread up their opponents legs to make double sure they stayed put. Then they stood Jack in the middle with the warded case. “The apocalypse is done. This all ends now.”  
“Your right.” Pitch snickered. “This does end now, but not in the way you think.”   
“Aah!” Rapunzel gave a shrill scream as her head was wrenched back.   
“Raps.” Eugene cried watching as a new black eyed bastard took a fist full of her hair and ran an angel blade across it.   
With a smirk he backed away from the three as Rapunzel's hand flew to her neck where her hair now suddenly ended. It lost its golden glow and became a dark brown.   
“My hair.” she murmured shocked.  
“Well done Hans.” Pitch called wiping the strands of hair from his body. “Now if we are done with the charade…”  
Pointing out his hand he started to speak in Enochian, harmful words that had the three nephilim groaning and falling to their knees.   
“Jack!” Hiccup cried jumping out and running for Pitch. “Toothless get them!”  
Snarling and snapping the massive hound ran a head of Hiccup gunning for Pitch.  
“Nice try, but mine's bigger.” Drago smirked. “Sick ‘em.”  
Jumping down from the second floor was another bigger stronger hellhound. It landed on Toothless starting a bloody brawl.  
“Toothless!” Hiccup cried backtracking.   
“Not so fast.” Drago chuckled appearing next to the tamer and clothes lining him so he landed on his back he used his foot to pin the boy down.  
“Hiccup!” Merida cried finishing her fight with Hans pulling her blade from his chest, to go help him only to have a beefy arm wrap around her chest pulling her against a thick body. “Let meh go!”  
“Damn it.” Eugene snarled as he was detained by the twins.  
“You damn bastard.” Hiccup growled trying to push Drago’s foot off.   
“Nah- uh.” Drago shook his head taking a spear and placing it at Hiccup's left leg. “You are the little bastard. You've been a pain in my ass since I beat you up for copping a feel.”  
“That sounds so wrong coming out of your mouth.” Hiccup snarked rolling his eyes. “Also so not what happened.”  
“Doesn't matter, because now we don't need you.” With a wry smile he swung his spear up then brought in back down hard and fast.  
“HICCUP!” Jack howled eyes wide as his lover's leg was severed.   
Hiccup couldn't scream the pain was too much. Toothless forgot about the massive beast he was fighting in favor of going to his tamers aid only for the hound to pin him down. He whined and huffed as he watched Hiccup stare mouth open in a silent scream.  
“Stop, leave him alone.” Jack groaned. “Let them go. I'll go with you.”  
“Me too.” Rapunzel promised. “Just let them go.”   
“Oh no.” Gothel chimed patting Eugene's head. “Then how do we make sure you all stay in line. The Enochian spell will only last so long so we need all the leverage we can get on you so you'll hold still.”  
“What are you talking about?” Elsa whimpered.  
“You'll see.” Gothel smiled.   
In a blink they were no longer in the warehouse but rather a crumbling, decapitated church.  
“Where are we?” Rapunzel demanded the spell finally wearing off.  
“Uh- ah.” The twin without a patch growled pressing a knife to Eugene's neck. “Make a move and he becomes a cherry fountain.”  
She glared at the Angel wishing she had her hair so she could knock the guy across the room.  
“Hiccup.” Jack whimpered taking a step toward the shocked boy.  
“He's fine.” Drago assured pulling Hiccup on his remaining leg and his chest. “Be a good little bastard do what big brother Pitch says and little Hiccy here will die last.”  
“Jack…” Hiccup whimpered his head lolling forward.   
“Hey,” Jack cooed softly. “It's gonna be okay your gonna be fine.”  
“Oh but he really isn't.” Pitch groaned staring at the shard in the warded case. “Good on you kids, getting this. It would have ended us all, that is if Elsa hadn't tipped us off.”  
“Elsa?” Merida gasped watching as the girl avoided looking at anyone. “Tell meh ‘e's lyin’. Tell meh ye didn't dae whit ‘e says.”  
“She did.” Pitch smirked coming up behind the girl and rubbing her shoulders. “She did everything she was supposed to. Should plan A, bring her brother back, fail she was to go to plan B; seduce the redhead who is still hopelessly in love with her and get her on our side via my blood. Obviously that failed since your a prophet, but she did a Hell of a job improvising. She has made us proud.”  
“Elsa.” Merida whimpered in defeat. “It was aw a lie ‘en, Ah see.”  
Elsa finally looked at her, her eyes shining with unshed tears.  
“You made her do this.” Jack snarled. “Because if she didn't you were going to hurt Anna.*   
“That is true, not that it really matters.” Pitch slithering back to Drago.  
“What do you mean?” Elsa demanded. “You said if I did what you said you'd let my sister go.”  
“Well about that.” Pitch winced. “You see in order to get the angels to actually work with us- I mean they wanted this as much as we did they're just a bunch of dicks with sticks up their asses- we had to make an arrangement.”  
“What arrangement?” Jack demanded.  
“We'd help them with the end game if they released the innocent into our custody.” Gothel affirmed. “So they did.”  
“Where is she?” Elsa whimpered.  
“Safe.” she smiled. “We erased her memory and put her in a good home. She has no idea you and your brother even exist.”   
“She's safe.” Elsa murmured eyes wide and streaming tears. “This whole time she's been safe.”  
“Yes, but the leverage her name held did wonders.” Drago chuckled.  
“You lied to me.” Elsa hissed clenching her fists, a chill running through the room as frost crawled over the windows.  
“That's not all we lied to you about.” Pitch shrugged.  
“What does that mean?” Jack growled keeping an eye on Hiccup from the corner of his vision.   
“Well, let's just say you don't let the livestock know your going to butcher them until after it's too late.” Gothel smirked.  
“... so....” Hiccup groaned glaring at Pitch after about three minutes of confused silence. “That while story about how they were supposed to fight the big battle for their father's was just that. A bullshit story.”   
“We had to give them something but not the truth.” Pitch said soothingly. “The truth is that Michael and Lucifer knew this was coming, so they came up with a plan to spring themselves from the cage. Only the blood of their first borns would break them out.”  
“Blood of the first born.” Rapunzel murmured her eyes going wide. “Your going to sacrifice us to summon the archangels.”  
“Ding, ding, ding.” Drago laughed.  
“That makes no sense.” Jack growled. “Why go through all the trouble of infecting Hiccup with demon blood if you were just gonna kill us?”  
“The blood was supposed to make him come to us.” Pitch sighed. “It was supposed to corrupt him and turn him to our side bringing you with him. But he wasn't infected with enough and instead gained some control over the hellhound we sent after him. Overall it was a failed job. Not that it matters you're all here now, we can begin.”  
“NO!” Merida cried struggling harder against her ditainy.”YE TOUCH ‘EM AN’ AH’LL DROWN YE IN HOLY OIL AN’ LIGHT IT ABLAZE!”  
“Fisty isn't she?” Gothel chortled.  
“Keep a good hold on her Mor'du.” Pitch ordered. “She's to witness and record the final battle. She will be the only one who walks out of here alive.”  
“No.” Elsa growled. “The only ones who will die this night are you demons and angels.”  
The room dropped ten degrees in temperature as ice and frost coated the room making everyone shiver.   
“That's enough, Elsa.” Pitch warned. “Don't be difficult.”  
“Don't be difficult!” she shrieked the air around her beginning to swirl and chill. “You used me, abused me. Turned me into a monster. Had me hurt my friends and brother. All to save a sister that doesn't even remember me. You lied to me. So yeah, when you tell me that all this was a big lie just to kill me, I'm gonna be as difficult as possible!”  
With an agonized scream she threw her arms out letting the bizard she summoned wreck havoc upon those she deemed her enemy. Seeing his chance, Jack pulled Rapunzel behind him close to his back and held his crook high adding his own power to the blizzard making it fifteen times as powerful. While the storm attacked the angels and demons it gave Merida and Eugene the perfect chance to unsheathe their hidden angel blades and dispatch their captors. Merida was quick and done in a second while Eugene had to chant a curse in Enochian to weaken the twins then slice their throats in one swift motion. Free at last they went to the others. The storm was also attacking the hellhound holding Toothless down giving the perfect chance to rip its throat out and lung for Drago and tear him to pieces making the demon release Hiccup who slumped to the floor.  
“Toothless.” Hiccup called softly.  
Finished with rendering the demon immobile the beast whimpered nosing at his tamer’s shoulder.  
“I'm okay, bud.” He groaned. “I need your help let me on you back.”  
Giving another whimper Toothless knelt down letting Hiccup crawl onto his back. Clutching at the loose skin around the hounds shoulders, and wrapping his one good leg around Toothless’s ribs he prepared himself for a bumpy ride.  
“Get me as close to Pitch as you can.” He told the hound who huffed and began to run.  
The storm parted as Hiccup went almost as if it were trying to give him the best visibility it could. He smiled knowing it was Jack's doing then leaned closer to Toothless as he picked up speed. Pitch was flailing around attempting to escape the storm only for it to thicken around him. Hiccup leaned in so his chest touched Toothless’s shoulders and held out his arm, hand reaching.  
“Yahtzee.” He cheered pulling the warded case to his chest.   
They circled around heading back for Jack and the others, dodging Pitch as he tried to grab for them.  
“Jack!” he called now back with everyone. “Here's the shard. Hurry and use it.”  
“Everyone get down!” Jack called to everyone who wasn't an arch nephilim. They covered their eyes and crouched low to the ground as Jack and the girls took their positions; Elsa facing Pitch, Rapunzel facing Gothel one hand from each on Jack’s shoulder as he stood in the middle. He took the shard out holding it tight in his hand while raising his crook with the other. Their eyes began to glow white as the power coursed through them intensified by their angel blood. The storm cleared just in time for the angel and demon to see a mass of white energy before it engulfed them. They gave agonized howls then were gone. Disintegrated down to the last molecule. But the shards wasn't done. It glowed brighter pulling something from Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida. They wouldn't remember this latter, seeing a ghostly figure of themselves being sucked into the shard. All they remembered was the light dying down and being exhausted. The shard had vanished but they weren't to worried about that. They were just too spent to think too much.  
“Is it over?” Hiccup asked his voice muffled as his head was buried in Toothless’s fur.  
“It's over.” Jack assured breathless.  
“Indeed it is.”  
Startled and beyond over it, they all turned to find a tall boney man in a suit and tie.   
Obviously an angel.  
“Oh come on.” Hiccup groaned slumping against Toothless. “Can't you guys take a hint. The apocalypse is not happening.”  
“And a good thing.” The angel agreed waving his hand at the hound tamer closing up his wounded leg to the boys astonishment. “I'm sorry I couldn't reattach the leg, but I'm sure you’ll find a way to cope.”  
“Um, thanks.” Hiccup said thankful that he wasn't bleeding out anymore.  
“Wait…” Rapunzel started looking confused. “You don't want to start the apocalypse.”  
“Heavens no.” He shook his head. “The only ones who wanted that was Michael and Gothel and a few of their followers. The rest of us wanted only to do the job God left to us. To protect mankind and maintain Heaven.”  
“So there are still some that want it?” Jack noted.  
“Only a few and they are not powerful enough to start anything. Don't worry we'll keep them in line.”  
“Hoos we?” Merida asked.  
“The new council of Heaven. Myself and four others. You would know them as Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny and Sandman.”  
“Seriously?” Hiccup choked. “Those are all angels?”  
“Angels in charge of protecting and helping children just like myself.”  
“And who are you?” Eugene asked crossing his arms. “Father time?”  
“You may call me Manny Moon. My angelic name is a bit too hard for humans to pronounce.”  
“So your gonna run Heaven now?” Hiccup clarified. “And we don't have to worry about you winged dicks starting this all up again?”  
“Well you may have to deal with a few angels that leave Heaven to start trouble but I'm sure your used to that sort of thing. Now, I've delivered my message and will be on my way.”  
Blink and he was gone and they were back in the warehouse.  
“Well that was anticlimactic.” Hiccup groaned.   
“Who cares.” Eugene chuckled. “We're alive and we don't have to worry about apocalypse take three. It's done. Which means,” he smiled taking Rapunzel’s hand and spinning her around like a princess. “We can go on that little vacation.”  
“Maybe catch a few days of sleep first.” She sighed.  
“Hey.” Jack said placing a hand gently on Elsa’s shoulder. “Are you gonna be okay?”  
She sniffles and nodded before shaking her head leaning into him.  
“I'm sorry.” she whimpered. “I'm so sorry.”  
“It's okay.” He cooed. “You were trying to save Anna.”  
“Yeah, but she never needed saving. I was just an idiot.”   
“Ye really weren't.” Merida soothed rubbing her arm.  
“We can track her down.” Jack offered. “Get her to remember.”  
“No.” Elsa shook her head vigorously. “She's living a life away from all this. Its what's best.”  
“Sae whit are ye gonna dae now?” Merida asked moving some snow colored hair from Elsa’s damp brow.  
“I don't know.” she sighed   
“Come back to the bunker, get some rest.” Jack urged. “You can figure what to do after that.”  
She nodded, moving from Jack's shoulder to Merida's. This gave Jack the opportunity to check on Hiccup who was still astride his hellhound and looking less woozy then when they first entered the church. But Jack couldn't see the beast so it just looked like Hiccup was floating mid air with his legs spread.  
“I have no idea how to approach you or weather it's safe to do so.” He said eyeing the air under Hiccup wearily.  
This made the boy chuckle.  
“Here, it's safe. Toothless won't bite unless I tell him to.” He assured holding out his arm so Jack knew where to go.  
Smiling Jack gave the massive dog a wide berth as he made his way to Hiccup's hand so the boy could pull him closer. He smiled up at the brunette before noticing that he was on Hiccup's left and placing a sad hand on Hiccup's stump. Hiccup tensed but calmed down after taking a deep breath and placing his own hand over Jacks.  
“I'm sorry.” Jack murmured.  
“Does it hurt?”  
“Not anymore. There was a moment when I thought I was gonna pass out, but I knew if I did you'd be here alone with those assholes. I couldn't leave you alone with them.”  
“What are you gonna do now then?” Jack wandered. “I don't think hunting with one leg will be easy. Are you gonna ride Toothless around everywhere?”  
“As tempting as that sounds, he's not allowed in the bunker. So maybe I'll ride him while chasing monsters but otherwise I think I need to make a prosthetic leg.” He shrugged rubbing his thumb lovingly over Jack's knuckles. “We did it. We got our revenge. It doesn't feel as good as I thought. What happened still happened. I still feel bad about it, but at least the demons that did it can't do it to anyone else.”  
“And the cage can never be opened again.” Jack nodded. “We'll make sure it's never opened again.”  
Hiccup gave his own nod before sighing and laying against Toothless so his eyes were at Jack's level.  
“Can we go home now?” He pleaded.  
“Yeah.” Jack nodded giving the boy a small peck on the lips. “Let's go home.”  
Weeks later found Hiccup going through some physical therapy with Jack and while Merida and Elsa hunted. He would be good to go a few days later and he and Jack would hunt down a rugaru in Texas with Toothless. Eugene and Rapunzel had a month of peace which they used in Europe before coming home and getting back to business.  
Saving whoever.  
Hunting whatever.  
Just doing what they know and love.  
The family business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow and review if you like this, let me know what you think.  
> And remember, fanfiction authors need love too.  
> See you in the next story.


	6. 4 Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story about six foster kids coming into adulthood and trying to survive on the south side of Berk. Dealing with depression, relationships and coming out, surprise hardships, disappointment, and an abusive foster father. Life is a bitch, best to make it your bitch rather than the other way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- Shameless  
> Rating- M  
> Warning- Mental health (depression), attempted murder, mild smut and strong language.  
> Special thanks to Nesthellshirt for beta reading and editing. Hope you enjoyed the few Hicstrid moments.  
> The Big Four belongs to Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks. And Shameless US was created by Paul Abbott.  
> Enjoy.

Six young adults, living in one house under one roof with only three bedrooms in the whole house. You would think that this was a normal situation. But in all honesty, it shouldn’t be. These six people were all at one point or still are foster kids and their life was anything but normal. When they were first introduced to Pitch Black they had hope. Now, five years later, they know better.  
“Hey, breakfast!” Elsa hollered from the kitchen. “C’mon wake up!”  
“Please tell me you didn’t cook.” Jack pleaded pulling on his blue hoodie quickly pulling the sleeves in place- because it’s cold Elsa assumed.  
“No.” she sighed back smacking her younger brother upside the head.”Rapunzel made it.”  
“That girl doesn’t know the meaning of sleeping in.” Hiccup yawned, scratching his head, going for the windowsill where a small black cat was meowing at him insistently. “Hey, bud.”  
“You're telling me. She rises with the sun, while the rest of us howled at the moon.” she told them still standing by the doorway waiting. “Damnit, why aren’t Anna and Merida awake yet? There gonna be late.”  
“I’ll go get them.” Jack told her.  
“Be quick.” Elsa warned.  
He nodded running back up the stairs after giving Hiccup a quick look. There were three bedrooms in the house. The master, belonged to Pitch- though he was never there to use it. One bedroom belonged to the four girls and the other to the two boys. Bye, the way the two rooms where the size of a walk-in closet. He didn’t bother knocking if he did he would just end up standing there wasting time and he just didn’t have that luxury.  
“Sis, Mer, time to wake up,” Jack called banging his fist on the bedpost to his sister's bunk bed. “Like now. Or we’ll be late for school.”  
“Shat!” Merida hissed hopping down from her bunk. “Wa th’ heel didnae ye wake us up sooner?!”  
“What’s going on?” Anna mumbled rubbing her face.  
“Dressed noo!” Merida urged throwing some clothes at the youngest of the fosters. “Ur we’ll bae late fur skalel.”  
“Fuck!” Anna groaned, taking the clothes thrown at her and struggling to get them on. “Shit, Jack get out!”  
“Language,” Jack warned. “Be down in ten, or else we’ll all get it.”  
“We gie it!” Merida hollered.  
Five minutes later the girls came down dressed in their second hand clothes, but that didn’t matter. All that matter was that they made it to school. That was part of the deal, they had to go to school and graduate or else they were on the street. That was what their foster father said anyway and he meant it. He kicked Jack out for a month when he got suspended for pulling a prank on the principle. So they stayed in school and did as well as they could while working their jobs. Hiccup was the most successful out of all of them with that. He graduated with high honors and was now in college. He managed to work it so he didn’t have to stay on campus so he could come home every night to his foster siblings. He worked as a teachers assistant and in a mechanic’s shop part time. The rest of the kids all worked after school while Elsa worked at a diner and handled an internship at the local publishing company. She was hoping that by the end of the month they would hire her as an assistant to the editor she was working for. They used the money to pay their bills, for food and to pay off Pitch so he wouldn’t kick them out.  
“Okay, talk,” Elsa said after getting bacon and eggs in front of everyone. “What’s on the agenda today, what are we all doing after school?”  
“I got a shift at the rink,” Jack mumbled around a mouthful of bacon. “Won’t be back till nine.”  
“Classes till three.” Hiccup nodded sipping his coffee and tossing a piece of bacon to the cat eyeing him. “Got to grade papers with the professor then got an early shift at the garage tomorrow, So I’m gonna be dead by the time I get home.”  
“You’ll eat with the professor then?” Elsa asked looking slightly worried.  
“Take out is the healthiest food group for a coed.” Hiccup smirked.  
She nodded reassured.  
“Don’t forget to take Toothless with you.” she reminded glaring at the cat. “Last time you left him here Pitch came by and-”  
“Yeah, I remember.” Hiccup shuddered. “Don’t worry, he’s coming with me.”  
Toothless was a stray that hated everyone for the longest time. It took Hiccup a whole summer to get the cat to trust him enough. He fed him and eventually the cat let him pet it, then it bit him and that was when he saw that he was missing one of his incisors. Hence the name. By the beginning of September, the cat was following Hiccup wherever he went.  
“Rapunzel?” Elsa asked, “Got nursing class after school?”  
“After my shift at the coffee shop,” Rapunzel told her. “I’m only working two hours after school. I’ll be back by six.”  
“I’ll be working till eight tonight,” Anna told her, she also worked in the same coffee shop as Rapunzel. “Then Hans is driving me home. Be back by seven.”  
“Ah’ve got a few clients tonecht.” Merida murmured. “Sae Ah’ll bae at th’ Wicca shop till six.”  
“Okay, I’ve got my internship today, and a shift at the dinner.” Elsa sighed doing the math in her head. “So I’ll get back by nine so I’m gonna be late for dinner again.”  
“I’ll start dinner by nine,” Rapunzel assured. “So you can eat with us.”  
“Another late dinner.” Jack sighed.  
“Don’t forget that the end of the month is tomorrow.” Elsa warned. “Next paychecks go to the home fund.”  
“Got it.” everyone echoed somberly.  
“Let’s get going already.” Elsa called finishing up her food.  
Tossing their plates into the sink and grabbing their coats, they all filed out of their tiny debilitating house. This was every morning for them, talk about their days and make sure they had a plan- new when the end of the month was coming- so there were few to no surprises. Hiccup and Elsa, of course, didn’t go to school with the others, but the train station was in the same direction so they always walked with them. On their way, they passed shity shacks after shity shacks. Just part of living on the south side of Berk. Not that they minded, they were all south side born and bred. They knew how to survive in this place and how to pretend they were north side. They were survivors.  
“Hey hold on.” Jack murmured grabbing Hiccup’s wrist and pulling him into the nearest ally.  
“Jack what are you doing, we’re gonna be late.” Hiccup hissed looking back at their foster siblings while Toothless mewled in protest at the sudden movement- he was resting on Hiccup’s shoulder.  
“You’re not gonna be home tonight.” Jack smirked pushing Hiccup against the wall. “I need to get my fill of you now.”  
“We are not fucking right now.” Hiccup groaned. Toothless had jumped down at this point and was watching curiously.  
“Nope, just a quick makeout session.”  
Hiccup glared at him for a moment before letting out a heavy breath.  
“Fuck it.” he snarled switching their positions so he had Jack pinned to the wall, pressing in close to him. “You're a fucking imp.”  
“Less talking.” Jack chuckled as their lips crashed together wrapping his arms around Hiccup’s neck.  
This has been going on since Hiccup was a senior, so roughly two years. It started off as harmless flirting. Then Jack just kind of threw himself at Hiccup and it went from there. They hang out in random places doing whatever makes them laugh then screw whenever they feel like it. Which has been hard to do since Hiccup started to go to college, they don’t really get any time together anymore. There was also the small fact that if Pitch knew what they were doing he would kill both of them. Homophobic bastard. So they had to keep it in the closet, which drove Jack nuts. Especially since Hiccup went the whole nine yards and got a fake girlfriend that didn’t know he was gay.  
“Shit.” Jack hissed pressing his forehead to Hiccup’s. “Feels like I haven’t seen you in months. I hate this whole college thing sometimes.”  
“You’d rather I’d be working some god awful minimum wage job, barely making ends meet?” Hiccup rasped letting his lips trail under Jack’s jaw.  
“Fuck no,” Jack growled arching his neck so he’d have better access. “I’m proud as fuck that you're working so hard. Your going places Hic. Just sucks I can’t see you all the time like when you were in high school. I miss you.”  
“I miss you too.” Hiccup smiled. “I should be home tomorrow night. No shifts, no professor riding my ass.”  
“What about homework?”  
“That can wait.”  
“Oi, Jack, Hiccup, hurry up. We’ll be late.” Merida called from the mouth of the alley. “If ye tois dorn’t zip up yer keks, ‘en yer sister will see.”  
“Jesus Merida.” Hiccup cried backing a few inches from Jack.  
“Och please, Ah’ve walked in oan ye tois sae mony times Aam desensitized tae yer dicks.” Merida sighed adjusting the strap to her pack. “Let’s gang or yoo’ll miss th’ train.”  
“Shit.” Hiccup cursed running forward before backtracking and pecking Jack on the lips then stooping to pick up the black menace and running off again.  
“‘Hoo romantic.” Merida snickered as Hiccup ran past her.  
“Leave it, Merida.” Jack warned as he joined her.  
“He still seein’ ‘at gurl?” she asked.  
“What do you think?” Jack asked glaring ahead.  
Looking ahead she saw Hiccup embracing the blonde coed that was his “girlfriend.”  
“Astrid, riet?” she asked.  
“Don’t care.” Jack shook his head as they set foot on the school grounds, which happened to me right by the station.  
“Oi,” she called pulling him back towards her. “Fancy a fag?”  
He nodded solemnly.  
Walking past the school and to the track/football field they snuck under the bleacher and pulled out a pack of red Marlboro cigs.  
“Only a coople left.” she ticked. “Ah booght th’ lest pack.”  
“I’ll buy a pack after my shift.” Jack assured lighting up his cig before holding out the lighter for her.  
They didn’t smoke that often. Just when they were beyond stressed and when they were talking about Jack’s relationship.  
“Sae, ye want tae gab abit it?” she asked blowing out smoke in one smooth breath.  
“You mean my closeted boyfriend that spends more time with his fake, not fake girlfriend than he does me?” he asked taking in more toxin before blowing it out again. “No. No, I really don’t.”  
She nodded turning to look past the stacked plastic benches thoughtfully. He watched her wandering, not for the first time, what was she seeing. She would space out like this every now and then. At first, they thought that she was just spacing out, but after a few years of living together they found out the truth. She was seeing things.  
“Have any more of those dreams?” he asked.  
She groaned rolling her eyes then glaring at him.  
“They’re nae dreams.” she said tightly. “Dreams happen when yur asleep. Ah see these when Aam waukin’.”  
“So daydreams.” he smirked.  
“Och, shut it.” she sighed looking away.  
“So have you?” he asked, a kid waiting for story time.  
She hesitated, he always laughs when she tells him what she sees. But she knew that once when he got wind that there’s a new vision he won’t let up until she tells him, like a dog with a bone. So she sighed through gritted teeth and nodded.  
“So what was it.” he bugged. “Were we hunters fighting demons and angels? Or wizards in a magik school? C’mon tell me.”  
“Ah shood hae ne’er tauld ye.” she groaned.  
“Well, you should have thought of that before you dragged me here freaking out about seeing Rapunzel with glowing blonde hair.”  
“Ah thought Ah was havin’ a psychotic episode.” she squawked. “An’ Ah tell ye everythin’.”  
“Hence why you dragged me here that day.”  
She snorted taking another drag.  
“So tell me.”  
Shaking her head, she closed her eyes letting the vision flood across her mind’s eye.  
“We… waur guardians… ay loch th’ planets. They gae us powers. We used ‘em tae protect Rapunzel hoo was th’ princess ay th’ sun an’ th’ protector ay th’ Earth. We hud things loch dream power, an’ planet hearts, an’ we drew oan th’ power ay uir haem palaces tae power thes solar crystal ‘at only Rapunzel cood use.” she moaned screwing her eyelids close tighter. “Thaur was thes darkness ‘at wanted tae take over th’ moon an’ Earth. We used th’ solar crystal tae end it. ‘At is whaur it ends, we win, happy endin’.”  
With a deep breath, she finished letting the vision fading into the recess of her mind. Soon enough it would fade and a new one would take its place. Leaving only a vague memory of ever existing. But until then it would remain in the corner of her mind. Even though she was done she didn’t open her eyes. Choosing to smoke the rest of her cig in peace before her foster brother started laughing at her.  
“Did you kiss Elsa in this one too?” he asked stubbing his cig on his shoe.  
“Och fur th’ love ay god.” she groaned scratching her head.  
“Well?”  
“Aye.” she hissed. “Jist loch th’ one afair ‘at an’ th’ one afair ‘at. Jist loch ye were kissin’ Hiccup an’ Rapunzel was Eugene. It’s th’ sam in e’ery vision. We’re always wi’ each other. Ne’er wavering.”  
“So you and my sister are gonna bang at some point?”  
“Nae ‘at Ah woodnae mind ‘at.” she smiled wistfully. “But Ah doubt it. She is straecht an’ tae busy wi’ runnin’ a hoosehauld.”  
“Hey, you’re the one that sees the future. Shouldn’t you know this kind of stuff?”  
She glared at him, tossing the butt of her cig and holding out her hand.  
“Lit meh see yoors.” she said still glaring.  
“We’ve already been through this.” he sniffed. “You can’t see me, or any of the other fosters for that matter.”  
“Ah know.” she ticked still holding out her hand. “But Ah still want tae try. Ah dorn’t loch ‘at yer futures are unsure.”  
Shaking his head he decided to humor her and gently placed his palm in hers. Closing her eyes again she focused entirely on Jack. Letting his body heat emanate from his hand and into her palm. Images filtered into her mind but they were blurry and unintelligible. She tried to focus harder on what was being shown to her but it only caused a massive headache.  
“Fuck.” she hissed dropping his hand so she could rub her temples. “Wa is it only th’ fosters. Ah can see everyone else jist fine.”  
“Maybe we’re too close,” he suggested. “Like you’ve grown so used to us you can’t see us.”  
“Bit Ah coold see mah mum and dad when they waur alive.” she groaned.  
“Then I don’t know what to tell you.” he shrugged.  
The bell then decided to ring letting them know they needed to head inside.  
“You good?” he asked as she dropped her hands.  
“Aye.” she answered searching his eyes for specific signs. “Ye?”  
“Always.” he smiled.  
“Here’s your chai Ms. Fairy.” Elsa smiled placing the Starbucks on her boss’s desk.  
“Oh thank you, sweetie.” Toothiana Fairy smiled taking a gentle sip from the cup. “Oh.” She moaned. “Tea and sugar are so bad for your teeth but sometimes you really need it.”  
“Need any help with the manuscripts?” Elsa asked staring at the pile of unedited stories. “Seem to be piling up.”  
“Yes please.” Tooth whimpered. “I don't know why I give these authors deadlines if they're just gonna send them all in the last second. They just pile up. I've barely even got through a fifth of them.”  
“Gonna be another all-nighter?” She asked taking the first story off the pile and grabbing a red pen.  
“Seems like it.” The multi-colored hair woman sighed. “You have to work tonight don't you?”  
“Yeah, but tomorrow's my night off. I can help you then.”  
“No, it's your night off. You should be having fun.”  
“This is my version of fun. If I'm not here reading manuscripts then I'll be home reading a book.” Elsa smiled. “It's no trouble really.”  
Tooth scrutinized her for a second then asked;  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
“You're so good to me Elsa.” She smiled. “I don't deserve you.”  
“Reverse that then you got it right.” Elsa chuckled taking her manuscript to her desk so she could get to work. Putting on her glasses she got to work. Answering the phone when it rang, fetching tea, lunch and whatever else for Ms. Fairy and editing. Lots of editing. And when it was over she headed to the small diner where she waitressed. The tips were good and she had quite a few regulars. But by the time her shift was over she was dead on her feet. The only upside was that she got sent home early, at seven rather than nine. Two hours less pay but she was so tired she didn’t mind.  
Such is the life of a Southside foster.  
Hiccup was falling asleep in his chair. The papers were all the same thing just slightly altered. He wondered how professors kept from going postal. Who knew that a robotics paper could be detrimental to your mental health.  
“Haddock.”  
“Ah wah, yeah I'm awake!” Hiccup cried staring wide-eyed at Professor Callaghan who was smiling softly back.  
“In need of some caffeine there son?” he asked kindly.  
“God yes.” Hiccup yawned.  
“Here.” The Professor said handing him a twenty. “Go to that twenty-four hour coffee shop and get us some wake-up juice.”  
“Sure thing.” Hiccup nodded. “Want me to get some Rockstars too?”  
“That sounds like a good plan.” Callaghan nodded going back to his papers.  
Standing with a stretch, Hiccup grabbed his coat and scarf and headed out rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Giving Toothless a pat on the head as he went. The cat loved Callaghan's armchair. Couldn’t get him off of it as soon as he saw it. So he left him there as he made his way across campus. The best part about the twenty-four hour cafe- other than its open twenty-four hours- is it was a block away from the professor's office. It took only five minutes to walk there and five back. And it's where most of his friends hung out to work on their homework.  
“Hey, guys.” He called with a tired smile.  
“Hey.” his classmates called.  
“Getting coffee for the professor?” Tadashi asked.  
“Yeah.” Hiccup nodded going up to the counter. “Two sixteen ounce caramel macchiatos to go.”  
“You got it.” the barista smiled.  
“Hey there Viking.”  
Turning with a practiced smile Hiccup let Astrid- his girlfriend- wrap her arms around his shoulders and press her lips to his. His gut twisting with guilt like it always did. But he just had to grin and bare.  
“Hey.” he smiled after they parted.  
“Feel like ditching your prof and hanging out at mine tonight?” she asked lowly with a wicked smile.  
This only made him cringe on the inside.  
“Sorry,” he said looking sheepish. “But part of the deal in order for me to stay in my house is the whole school thing. If I blow this teacher’s assist gig then I can kiss my scholarship goodbye along with my room at my foster home.”  
“So ditch the foster home and stay in a dorm room.” she shrugged.  
“I’m not ditching my foster siblings.” Hiccup growled pulling away. “Why would you even say something like that?”  
“I didn’t mean ditch them.” she rolled her eyes. “I’m not heartless, I know what your siblings mean to you. But you don’t have to live in the same house as them. At one point you’re going to have to move out and find your own place.”  
“Not right now I don’t.” he shook his head taking a deep breath. “Look, my siblings and I, we’ve been through a lot. We managed to make it through all of it but only because we were together. So until we all feel like we can all move on I’m not leaving them. We gotta stick together.”  
“I know that sweetie.” she murmured. “But it would take the pressure off.”  
“I’m fine, I swear.” Hiccup assured grabbing the drinks. “I’d rather be close to my siblings.”  
“Okay.” she nodded.  
“Hey man, there is this party next week on campus,” Tadashi called around a mouthful of sandwich.  
“It’s gonna be fun.” Honey-lemon, Tadashi’s girlfriend smiled. “Bring your siblings, they’ll have a blast.”  
“I’ll run it by them.” He told them with a nod before turning back to Astrid. “I’ll talk to you later.”  
“Kay.” she smiled pecking him on the cheek. “See you later.”  
He smiled at her then ducked out. He still had a long night of grading and an early morning of working on cars and bikes to look forward to. No rest for the wicked.  
“Mune and Glim!” Anna called placing the two sixteen ounce cups on the counter.  
A boy with blue hair and a ton of freckles on his nose, smiled as he took said cups back to a table where a tan girl with pale blonde hair sat. Anna smiled at him as he ran back to leave a two dollar tip in their jar.  
“Thanks.” She nodded before getting started on the next order.  
“Okay, I’m out.” Rapunzel called as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. “I’ll be at the nursing school, you’ve got a ride home right?”  
“Yeah, Hans is gonna pick me up.” she assured.  
“I know you’ve heard it a thousand times from all of us, but I’m just gonna say it one more time. He’s-”  
“An arrogant northsider who only thinks of himself and I deserve better.” Anna finished with a glare. “I know what all of you think, but you're wrong.”  
“We’re only looking out for you,” Rapunzel said gently. “You know how we are. Stick together, fight together, keep it together.”  
“I know.” she sighed. “It’s just getting old.”  
“I know.” Rapunzel smiled hugging Anna quickly before jogging out the door. “Take my share of the tips alright. I’ll see you later tonight.”  
“See you.” Anna called after her.  
The rest of the night went by slowly, agonizingly so. It wasn’t enough to take her mind off what was going to happen later tonight. It took everything in her power not to check her bag where the offending object that would determine her future was tucked away in a plastic bag. She was dreading the moment her shift ended. She may lose Hans tonight but prayed it would all work out.  
Never a dull moment when you’re a foster.  
Jack never minded the cold. So the Ice rink was no problem. His co-workers thought he was crazy for walking around in a t-shirt.  
“Seriously, Overland.” Kristoff- the bosses kid and a close friend of the family- scoffed. “Put a freaking coat on before you freeze to death.”  
“I’m fine man.” Jack smirked as he cleaned another pair of skates.  
“Whatever.” the other boy rolled his eyes. “Don’t forget that you need to teach a class in ten.”  
“Yeah, I didn’t forget.” Jack smirked. “Hey, you coming to dinner tonight?”  
“At everyone-should-be-asleep- o’clock?”  
“Yep.”  
“I’ll be there.” Kristoff smiled.  
“HEY OVERLAND!”  
They both looked up to find a big Hawaiian man slowly making his way across the ice.  
“Shit.” Jack hissed dropping the skates and grabbing his coat.  
“Who the hell is that?” Kristoff asked wondering what Jack did this time.  
“Maui,” Jack growled, hopping the counter. “Cover for me.”  
“What did you do this time?”  
“I pulled a prank on him and his girlfriend Moana.” Jack moaned. “Just a harmless bucket of water, but now I think he’s out for blood.”  
“You better run man, he looks ripped.”  
“Dinner?”  
“I’ll be there,” Kristoff assured. “And I’ll take care of your lessons.”  
“Thanks, man.” Jack smiled noticing that Maui was now on solid ground. “Shit, tell the kids I’m sorry!”  
“I’m gonna kick your ass.” Maui roared.  
“It was just water with food coloring.” Jack cried back.  
This was life for Jack, constant running and earning money for his family.  
Mostly running.  
“Aam tellin’ ye ‘at ye dorn’t stop talkin’ ta yer ex, yur gonna end up in th’ hospital.” Merida groaned rubbing her forehead.  
She was wearing a puffy peasant shirt with wide sleeves that dropped to her hips when she held out her arms. Her jeans- because she refused to wear a skirt, she didn’t care that customer paid for authenticity- and sandals. Her earlobes where heavy with big gold hopes and her unruly red hair was piled atop her head in a messy-fat- bun. She refused to wear makeup, but her boss said she didn’t need it so she was thankful for that.  
“You saw that in a vision?” the lady asked looking amazed.  
“Nae.” she groaned. “Ah jist know hoo thees hin’s gang. Dump ‘im an’ fin’ a new man.”  
“I’m paying you to tell me my future,” she said now getting pissed. “So answer my question.”  
“It doesn’t work ‘at way.” Merida sighed. “Ah take yer hand, see whatever yur future has instair fur ye. Nothin’ specific. Sometimes Ah dorn’t even see th’ future. Ah might see yur past instead.”  
“You’re a fraud.” the woman cried standing quickly.  
Not wanting to deal with the whole ‘you’re a liar’ shtick Merida reached out and grabbed the ladies hand. Images appeared before her eyes, she could tell this wasn’t a vision of the future. Her client was younger, maybe high school.  
“Ye waur a cheerleader.” she murmured just loud enough for the client. “But ye hated it. Ye wanted tae be oan th’ math-olympics team. Ye waur raither bricht. But yur mum wanted ye tae bae a bonny little hin’ an’ smart gurls didn’t fin’ guid husbands.”  
“She…” the client paused falling into her seat. “She used to say that to me every morning. How did you-”  
“Ah tauld ye.” Merida sighed falling back into her chair. “Sometimes Ah see th’ past. Keep comin’ back an’ mebbe Ah’ll see yer future.”  
“Yes of course.” the client smiled handing Merida fifty bucks. “I’ll come back tomorrow.”  
“Thenk ye.” she smiled taking the money and putting it in her little box under the table. “Teel yer friends.”  
“Will do.” she smiled before taking off.  
“Anither satisfied customer.” Miss Woodwhitch, the owner of Crafty Caster, the local Wicca store.  
“Almost lost ‘er.” Merida sighed rubbing her temples.  
“Yer more powerful ‘an anyone Ah’ve seen.” she smiled gently at the redhead. “Ne’er seen someone wi’ yer kin’ ay talent.”  
“Aye, well if someone else wants ‘em they can hae ‘em.” she groaned.  
“Those visions still gie ye trouble?”  
“Aye. Ah can’t get ‘em tae stop. Ah keep seeing ‘em.”  
“‘Mebbe try meditation.”  
“Doesnae’ help.”  
“Are ye doin’ it riet?”  
“Hoo dae ye mess up oan meditation?”  
“Well mebbe ye shood try wi’ a crystal.” Woodwitch suggested shuffling over to her personal cabinet. “Loch mebbe this.”  
She came back to the table with a small pouch, carefully she maneuvered her bony fingers to remove a tinny shimmering shard and carefully placing it on the pouch.  
“This is Herkimer diamond, it amplifies psychic energy, can bae used fur healin’ an’ is especially useful in vision work.” she tittered excitedly.  
But Merida looked unimpressed.  
“Ah hink, ‘at’s a piece ay glass.” she informed glaring at it through narrowed eyes.  
“It’s Herkimer diamond.” Woodwitch insisted. “Jist take it ye ungrateful fannybaws.”  
Merida snorted reaching out for the shard to bring it closer. The second that her finger brushed the glassy edge her eyes snapped shut and she gasped harshly. Every vision she had before of the fosters came crashing into her mind's eye and several more to follow. She saw as she and her siblings wielded the elements. Saw Hiccup and Rapunzel turn into weapons and she and Jack wielding them. Saw them fighting zombies with gaming health bars in the corner of their vision. They were using blood as weapons in another. And flying through the air on wires as they faced off giants. All these and more flashed past her eyes so fast she missed a few. Shocked she wrenched her hand away from the shard and just stared at it.  
“Everythin’ alright deary?” Woodwitch asked staring at Merida and the shard.  
“Hoo much?” Merida asked still staring at the shard.  
“Aam assuming it was helpful ‘en.”  
“Hoo much?” Merida demanded now looking up at Woodwitch.  
The old woman just rolled her eyes taking the shard and placing it back in the pouch.  
“Jist take it.” She said tossing the pouch to Merida.  
“Whit?” Merida barked.  
“Take it.”  
“Ye ne’er gie meh anythin’ fur free.”  
Merida would have argued further but looking up at the clock she realized there wasn’t any time.  
“Closin’ time.” she sighed standing and taking out her god-awful earrings and heading for the backroom.  
“Dorn’t forget ye hae double th’ clients oan th’ morrow.” her boss called.  
“Aye,” Merida called back pulling the pins out of her hair so it cascaded down her shoulders. “Anither day, anither sucker.”  
“Great work today Rapunzel.” her professor called as she stuffed her things in her bag.  
“Thank you, ma’am.” Rapunzel nodded shouldering her bag and going out into the cold night.  
“Hey, there blondie.”  
She looked down the stairs to a sight that made her smile.  
“Eugene.” she giggled hurrying- carefully, Berk winters are more ice than snow- down the steps. “What are you doing here.”  
“I’m here to take you home.” he smiles taking her into his arms and locking his lips to her.  
“You just want a free dinner.” she snorted.  
“Hey, I love dinner at the foster house.”  
“You love my cooking you mean.”  
“Hell yeah.” he chuckled starting to lead her down the street. “Hey, I got you something.” They paused as he pulled out a book on astrology. “You don’t have this one right?”  
She looked down at it wearily, did not take it, just stared.  
“Did you steal it?” she deadpanned.  
“Oh c’mon Raps.” he groaned.  
“Did you?”  
“No.,” he said sternly pulling something out of his pocket. “I even have the receipt.”  
“Where did you get the money for it?”  
“From my job.”  
“Real job or steal things and sell them.”  
“What’s the difference.”  
“You know how I feel about this.”  
“Raps-”  
“I told you;” she gritted backing away. “What you do for money is your business, just don’t make it mine. Leave me out of it.” Trying to keep herself calm she took a few deep breaths, rubbing her temples. “Please,” she begged. “I love you, but please keep this from me.”  
“Okay.” he murmured rubbing her arms. “Okay, no more gifts with dirty money. I’ll get a real job.”  
“You always say that.”  
“I mean it this time.” he promised looking almost desperate. “I’ll get a real job as soon as possible and put the thieving behind me.”  
She didn’t believe him. Maybe the first time he said it she did, but now it was just something he said to stop her from being mad at him. But she knew what kind of man he was, from the second he snuck into the foster girl’s bedroom and she whacked him with a frying pan what kind of man he was. But it didn’t matter, she still loved him. Being mad him is always really hard.  
“Okay.” she sighed. “C’mon, got to go get dinner started.”  
A few minutes later Rapunzel was making homemade lasagna southside style while Eugene told her stupid stories and jokes. Merida and Jack would be on their way, and Elsa was upstairs taking a nap before dinner.  
Outside Merida was just walking up to their gate when she noticed Jack falling over their back fence.  
“Whit did ye dae this time?” she asked as he joined her.  
“You remember that food colored water I balanced on the door of our homeroom.” he panted slumping against the banister of the porch.  
“Aye.” she snorted. “It landed oan Moana an’ Maui. Ah was laughin’ abit ‘at fur hours.”  
“Yeah, well he didn’t find it funny.” Jack huffed climbing up the stairs. “He chased me all the way from the rink.”  
“Serioosly.” she snorted.  
“Yup.” he laughed. “Oh, Kristoff is coming over for dinner.”  
“Cool, Eugene is inside.”  
“And I bet Anna is bringing Hans.” Jack sighed. “Our sisters have terrible taste in men.”  
“Foster sisters.” Merida snorted.  
“Whatever.” he snorted.  
“Hey, guys.” Rapunzel called. “Jack your home early.”  
“Ran into some trouble at the rink.” Jack shrugged.  
“What did you do?” she glared.  
“Why do you automatically assume I did something wrong?” he scoffed.  
“He pulled a joke oan Maui an’ Moana an’ it backfired in th’ f’rm ay a radge Hawaiian.” Merida smirked.  
“Oh god, Jack.” Raps groaned pulling the lasagna out of the oven.  
“You realize he’s like three times your size, right?” Eugene asked sipping his beer.  
“Eugene, thought they busted you for possession of things that don’t belong to you.” Jack chuckled.  
“Nope. The law will never catch up with me.” Eugene smirked.  
“Whitever ye say.” Merida snorted grabbing a soda for herself and Jack.  
“Dinner is ready.” Rapunzel announced turning to Jack. “You wanna go get Elsa.”  
“She’s home?” He asked.  
“Napping upstairs. Her boss sent her home early.” Rapunzel informed. “That’s why I’m making dinner now rather than later.”  
“Cool.” he smiled heading up the stairs to the girl's room.  
Once again he didn’t bother knocking. Elsa sleeps with earplugs. He waltzed right in turning on the light. And hopped atop her bunk.  
“Dinner time sis.” he yelled shaking her.  
“Go away.” she mumbled buried under the covers.  
“C’mon, Raps made southside style lasagna. Stuffed full of artificial cheese and chicken. Yummy, yummy.” He murmured pulling at her blankets.  
“Sleepy.” she grumbled.  
“C’mon-”  
“SCREW YOU HANS! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!”  
Instantly Elsa was up, pulling off her DO NOT DISTURB mask and pulling out her earplugs.  
“What the hell was that?” she growled.  
“Anna.” Jack groaned.  
“God Damnit.” she snarled jumping off her bunk and following Jack outside.  
“Anna, listen to me. You can’t do this to me.” Hans growled.  
“Do this to you?” Anna snarled back. “What the hell does that even mean? You don’t think that this affects me too.”  
“It doesn’t have too. We can fix this, you just need to come with me to the clinic tomorrow.”  
“I’m not going to the fucking clinic you monster!”  
“What the hell is going on?” Elsa cried rushing to Anna. “Why are you yelling in the middle of the street?”  
“This has nothing to do with you, Elsa.” Hans growled dismissing her.  
“If it involves our little sister then it involves us.” Jack interjected pulling Anna behind him, turning to her to ask; “What’s going on?”  
“Yes, go on Anna, tell them. Tell them how you’re planning to ruin our lives.” Hans exclaimed.  
“Screw you!” Anna screamed. “You don’t have to worry about it anymore! We’re over asshole! I’m not going to kill this baby!”  
“Babey?” Merida asked.  
Everyone, now on the street, stared wide-eyed at Anna.  
“...fuck.” she hissed looking down.  
“We are going to the clinic tomorrow to get this taken care of. You are not ruining my life.” Hans insisted stepping closer to the Overland siblings.  
“Hey you need to back off.” Jack warned pushing Anna to Rapunzel who stepped in front of her.  
“This is between her and me.” Hans growled. “Anna, you are getting that abortion.”  
“Fuck you.” Jack hissed getting in Hans’s face.  
“Hey Jack, calm down.” Eugene soothed reaching for Jack’s arm only to be shaken off.  
“Enough!” Elsa called pushing the boys apart. “You don’t get to make that decision for her.”  
“You’d rather her have it and ruin her life?”  
“If that’s what she wants.” Elsa screamed. “You don’t get to control her like this. You need to leave, and if I ever see you near her again-”  
“You’ll what?” He challenged getting in her face. “Huh, Elsa?”  
“Get the fuck away from her.” Jack barked pushing Hans back.  
This of course started a brawl. The girls were yelling for them to stop- or in Merida’s case, for Jack to kick ass- Eugene was trying to pull them apart only succeeding in getting whacked. The two boys tumbled, rolling on the ground with Jack landing on top more often than not. Just wailing on each other. It seemed the only thing that would end it would be if one of them fell unconscious.  
“What the fuck is going on!?” Hiccup cried running up to the scene Toothless and Kristoff on his heels.  
“Hiccup, help me.” Eugene pleaded.  
Without a second thought, Hiccup swooped in and dragged Jack off Hans still swinging and kicking.  
“Hey calm down.” Hiccup whispered in Jack’s ear. “Calm down man.”  
“You stay the fuck away from my sister you bastard!” Jack roared struggling against Hiccup’s hold.  
“Jack enough!” Merida shouted getting in his face. “Ye need tae calm th’ heel doon!”  
“It’s done, man.” Hiccup soothed, tightening his hold letting one hand rest on his hip.  
“Anna,” Elsa said turning to her sister. “Inside, we’ll talk about what to do in a sec.” Anna nodded following Rapunzel inside. Then Elsa turned to Hiccup. “Get Jack inside.”  
“C’mon.” Hiccup urged pushing Jack toward the door, giving a meaningful look towards Merida who only nodded taking her place next to Elsa.  
Eugene and Kristoff stood on the other side of her, all letting their southside auras rage. Showing the pompous northsider they meant business. In short, shut up and listen.  
“I’ll only say it one more time.” Elsa snarled pulling a knife from Eugene’s pocket and holding it with malevolent purpose. “Stay the hell away from my sister and this baby, or you’ll wish you had never heard of us.”  
Hans only glared at them before getting up and storming to his car, starting it up and peeling off while flipping the bird.  
The threat now neutralized Elsa let out a low sigh handing Eugene back his knife.  
“Thanks.” she murmured.  
“Don’t mention it.” Eugene nodded.  
“I think you two should go home.” she sighed.  
“Yeah.” Kristoff nodded looking back toward the house. “Call us if you need any more help.”  
“Thank you.” Elsa smiled. “Sorry that you’ll miss dinner.”  
“Nah, it’s fine.” Eugene smiled. “Krissy here and I will just grab something from a dinner.”  
She nodded before turning back to their home and heading inside with Merida at her back, always watching her six. Once inside they noticed Rapunzel and Anna curled up on the couch.  
“Where are the boys?” she asked looking around.  
“Hiccup took Jack up to their room to calm him down.” Rapunzel answered still running her hand through Anna’s hair.  
“Good.” Elsa nodded settling in on her sister’s other side rubbing her back. “Then it will be just us girls.”  
“Elsa,” Anna sniffed, burying her face in Rapunzel’s chest. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Anna, I need you to tell me.” Elsa implored. “What do you want to do with this baby?”  
Anna sniffed again lifting her head and whipping her face.  
“I don’t want to kill it.” she choked. “I don’t care if it’s just a bunch of cells right now. It’s my baby and I don’t want to kill it. But… I-I don’t think I can raise it. It wouldn’t have a good life with me.”  
“‘At’s nae true.” Merida shook her head, she was sitting on the coffee table in front of Anna. “Yoo’d bae a great mum.”  
“I’m not ready.” Anna shook her head.  
“There are other options.” Elsa assured. “You don’t have to get an abortion. There is always adoption.”  
“But what if it ends up with someone like Pitch?” Anna whimpered. “I don’t want that for my baby.”  
“It won’t,” Rapunzel assured. “We won’t let it.”  
“Speaking of.” Elsa sighed now looking at all the girls sternly. “He can not know about this. We have to keep it from him for as long as we can.”  
They all nodded then pulled in close as Anna continued to sob.  
“That asshole.” Jack gritting as Hiccup shoved him into their room. “Trying to force her into something like that.”  
Hiccup sighed placing Toothless in the hall with a quick apology as he shut the door on him.  
“He won’t ever touch her again.” Hiccup assured pressing close behind him. “We won’t let him. He knows that we are all a bit crazy and willing to go to jail for your sister. He won’t touch her.”  
“I know.” Jack gritted. “But I’m still pissed.”  
“Well, I can think of a way to help with that.” Hiccup smiled leaning in and gently kissing his lover’s pules.  
“Mmm.” Jack hummed. “Yeah, that could help.”  
Seconds latter found Jack writhing under Hiccup as said boy pounded into him. Biting into Hiccup’s shoulder to keep from being too loud while Hiccup bit his lip to do the same. They weren’t in that position for long. Jack managed to roll them so he was riding his partner, hand placed over his lips while the other kept him balanced on Hiccup’s knee.  
“Fuck.” Hiccup gritted.  
“Mmm.” Jack moaned around his hand.  
“God, baby your so good.”  
“You keep talking like that and I’m gonna lose it.” Jack gritted trying to keep it down.  
“Then lose it.” Hiccup growled sitting up, rolling onto his knees and ramming his hips against Jack’s ass. “C’mon, cum for me baby.”  
“Fuuuck!” Jack groaned rushing to cover his mouth with Hiccup’s neck.  
They only lasted a few more minutes before they were both climaxing locking their lips together to keep their cries muffled. Spent and thoroughly fucked they collapsed on the mattress and fell into an exhausted sleep. Forgetting just for a moment that their lives were extremely screwed and it was only going to get worse.  
The next morning Jack woke up alone, Hiccup had an early shift at the garage. It was a little jarring sometimes when he woke up like this, sore from last night, the images of their passion still burned into his retinas, and without Hiccup for morning cuddles. It took him a few minutes to get his bearings and when he did, everything from last night came flooding back.  
“Anna.” he sighed.  
He needed to talk to her, make sure she was alright.  
So with a groan, he got up rubbing his face and giving a big yawn while he stretched then got dressed.  
“Morning sisters.” Jack called as he entered the kitchen.  
“Morning brother.” all the foster girls greeted back.  
“Hey, how you doing this morning Anna?” he asked sitting at the table pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Any morning sickness or anything like that?”  
“It’s too early for that.” Anna rolled his eyes. “I’m fine Jack. I’m never going to talk to Hans again and I’m going to give birth to this baby.”  
“So you’re going to keep it?” he noted eyeing her quizzically.  
“No.” she shook her head looking down. “I need to find a really good family to give them to. Someone who will give them the life I can’t.”  
“Are you sure that’s what you want?”  
“Yes.” she said confidently.  
“Then I will help in whatever way I can.” he smiled.  
“Thank you.” she murmured laying her head on his shoulder. “Best big brother in the world.”  
He smirked sipping his coffee.  
“Okay, everyone it is the end of the month you know what to do.” Elsa called as she and Rapunzel placed two platters of pancakes down in the center of the table for everyone to snatch up.  
“Cash the checks and get them to the bastard once he gets here.” Jack snarled.  
“Exactly.” Elsa sighed. “I already reminded Hiccup to do the same thing.”  
“Dorn’t see wa we dorn’t jist report heem fur abuse an’ negligence.” Merida growled spearing her flapjacks with a fork.  
“You know why.” Elsa groaned. “He has a seemingly perfect record as a foster parent and until Anna is eighteen he has custody of her. Until then. We grin and bare.”  
“What's the plan after that?” Anna asked.  
“Find our own place.” Rapunzel offered. “By then we'll be in college or moving to our awesome jobs.”  
“Until then grin and bare.” Elsa repeated.  
They all agreed and moved on with their days. Which went by quickly and without any major incidents. Which was weird considering that they can’t ever go one day without something or another blowing up in their faces. Yesterday is a perfect example. They should have known though, the day wasn’t over.  
“You given any more thought about the party next week?” Astrid asked as she and Hiccup exited the train, hand in hand.  
“A lot has been going on with my siblings, so I haven’t really been able to talk to them.” he said trying to ignore how sore his hand was from Astrid’s grip- she never realized how forceful she was, not at all like Jack’s playfulness.  
“Oh.” she groused letting go of his hand- much to his relief.  
“What?” he asked knowing that tone and fearing her wrath.  
“I didn’t think you would actually bring them.” she deadpanned. “I mean your sister, the one with the strawberry blonde hair, isn’t even legal. Neither is the redhead or the boy with the platinum blonde hair.”  
“So they just won’t drink.” Hiccup shrugged even though he knew his siblings wouldn’t give a damn about the legal drinking age.  
“It’s just that, we don’t spend any time alone together.” she groaned. “You're always so absorbed in your siblings bullshit.”  
“Bullshit…” he nodded. “Look, I get that your upset with me for not spending more time with you but my siblings are a huge part of my life. I can’t just cut them out.”  
“Whatever.” she snorted turning to him. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”  
“Yeah.” he nodded letting her pull him into a kiss which took everything not to balk from.  
She pulled back with a small- near nonexistent- smile. He watched her go wanting nothing more than to eat a ton of mints. He liked her, but his brain was wired for Jack. She was just a cover to protect them from Pitch. Which he felt like a total ass for doing so, but if Pitch got even a whiff of his and Jack relationship then they were both dead.  
He groaned turning back toward home, only to pause at seeing Jack just a few feet in front of him, staring at him with dead eyes.  
“Jack?” Hiccup called rushing forward.  
The blonde ignored him turning and marching down the walk.  
“Jack, hold on.” Hiccup urged grabbing his elbow. “What’s up?”  
“You said that you would just do things like hold hands.” Jack gritted stuffing his hand deep into his pockets.  
“I’m not initiating anything.” he insisted. “She is the one doing it, not me.”  
“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”  
“No, but please, she means nothing to me.”  
“Your so freaking cliche.”  
“Jack just stop.” Hiccup urged forcing Jack to stop. “Look, this arrangement… fuck, I can’t… I’m just trying to protect us.”  
“That’s what you always say.” Jack growled looking anywhere but at Hiccup’s grass green eyes.  
“Look at me.” Hiccup compelled, eventually he did. “You are it for me, okay. I love you and only you.”  
“... you sound gay.”  
“Pfft, maybe because I am.” he snorted pulling Jack closer- but not to close that it would be obvious that they were together- smiling with his eyes. “Forgive me?”  
Jack glared at him for a minute before he deflated.  
“Fine.” he growled, rolling his eyes- which still had a bit of darkness in them.  
“C’mon.” Hiccup smiled throwing an arm around Jack’s shoulder. “Raps probably made this extravagant dinner that we’re gonna miss out on because the girls scarfed it down.”  
“They do weirdly eat a lot more than we do.” Jack chuckled.  
“They really do.” Hiccup groaned.  
“Get your butts in here already so we can start eating.” Anna called as soon as she heard the boys enter their home. “I’m starving.”  
“We’re moving as fast as we want, darling sister of mine.” Jack smirked.  
“Hey-hey!” Elsa called from the doorway. “Money. Envelope. Now.”  
With soar looks on their faces they pulled the wads of cash out of their pockets and stuffed them in the envelope which contained all six of their paychecks.  
“Alright come sit down and get some food.” Rapunzel smiled. “No one really ate the lasagna last night so I reheated it.”  
“Sounds good.” Jack assured taking his seat.  
“Smells amazing.” Hiccup moaned plopping a huge portion on his plate.  
“Okay, I take it back.” Jack snorted watching Hiccup stuff his face. “You eat way more than the girls.”  
“Wait, what?” Anna asked. “Are you saying we eat like pigs?”  
“Boys, that's not nice.” Rapunzel chastised.  
“Seriously, Hiccup.” Elsa rolled her eyes. “You eat us out of house and home.”  
“I do not.” Hiccup grimaced.  
They all laughed at his expense. Falling against each other and slapping the table in their mirth. So lost in their happiness they didn’t hear the door.  
“Well isn’t this lovely.”  
All laughter died, freezing in the air and shattering with their glee. Looking up slowly they were met by their worst fears, the fuel to their nightmares.  
“Pitch.” Elsa gasped standing up.  
He only chuckled walking further into the kitchen.  
“It really is touching to see all my children together enjoying a meal.” he smiled folding his hands together.  
Without a second thought Elsa marched forward pulling the envelope out of her back pocket and holding it out to him.  
“It’s all there.” she murmured. “I triple checked it.”  
“And I have no doubt of that.” Pitch nodded. “However after today, you will have to pay twice the original amount.”  
“Whit why tv’s heel woold we saw ‘at?” Merida asked unable to hold her tongue at this.  
“The economy makes things a bit more expensive. Times have changed and so must you.” he said airily.  
“Perfect.” Jack growled.  
“Young man.” Pitch ticked gliding closer toward Jack.  
Hiccup didn’t hesitate to stand in front of him almost matching his height.  
“Don’t.” Hiccup warned. “If he has any kind of bruises or marks then I will call CFS, have them deem you unfit so they take Anna away. We’ll have no reason to stay and leave to find another home and you’ll lose your paychecks. So don’t.”  
“You dare-”  
“Yes I dare.” Hiccup gritted. “You touch him or the others and I will not hesitate to go to CFS and end this stupid game you have us playing.”  
“Hiccup.” Rapunzel warned.  
“That’s enough.” Esla called getting everyone’s attention.  
Pitch smirked at the boy before turning to the oldest.  
“Good girl.” he smiled.  
“We’ll each add another fifty to our payments. We need the rest to survive.” she reasoned using a tone that made it clear she wasn’t taking no for an answer.  
He glared at her, but in the end he nodded pocketing his money and looking to all the fosters.  
“Don’t forget that it’s thanks to me that you all have a home.” He reminded. “Without my generosity you would all be on the street or be living with some pervert. Be grateful.”  
“We are.” Anna assured, resisting the urge to place a protective hand on her belly.  
“That’s my darling.” Pitch purred reaching a hand to Anna’s head.  
“Don’t touch her.” Jack snarled stepping in front her.  
Pitch merely smirked, nodding to the fosters and taking his leave.  
As soon as the door slammed closed, they all relaxed.  
“God I hate him.” Jack snarled.  
“We all do.” Elsa agreed, marching back to her seat. “But he’s gone now, let’s eat.”  
A half hour later they were all sitting in front of the tv, the Overland siblings curled up on the couch along with Hiccup, Rapunzel on the armchair and Merida on the floor leaning against the coffee table. They were watching Supernatural- their favorite show- just enjoying a peace without Pitch when it was ultimately shattered.  
A loud banging on the door had them all jumping in their seats looking at each other in confusion.  
“Cop?” Jack asked no one in particular.  
There was another bang only making them more nervous.  
“Someone gie it!” Merida hissed.  
Elsa rolled her eyes getting up and stomping toward the door.  
“What?” she demanded, throwing the door open.  
“Ma’am.” a female cop with peppered hair in pigtails and violet eyes addressed. “I’m officer Judy Hopps, this is my partner officer Nicholas Wilde. Is Rapunzel Corona home?”  
Sighing she waved them in stepping aside still on guard of what they wanted.  
“Miss Corona?” Judy asked looking around the room.  
“Yes?” Rapunzel said standing from the armchair. “What can I do for you?”  
“We’re looking for your boyfriend.” Wilde informed. “Eugene Fitzherbert, or as some on the street call him, Flynn Rider.”  
“Why are you looking for Eugene?”  
“We have reports that he may have stolen a tan 1970 ford Mustang.” Officer Hopps told her sounding uppity and highly confident.  
“That’s Hans’s car.” Anna interjected now standing next to Rapunzel.  
“You know the victim?” she cop asked.  
“He’s not a victim.” Jack snorted. “He’s an asshole who wanted to hurt my sister.”  
“So this was an act of revenge?” Wilde interpreted.  
“No!” Rapunzel cried. “Eugene is ridiculous but he is not stupid. He would never steal a Mustang!”  
“Hey Blondie!”  
They all turned to the back door were Eugene was sauntering in, all confidence and swagger, throwing a ring of keys up in the air.  
“You are not gonna believe what I managed to pull.” he hooted. “I don’t think Hans is gonna bother Anna ever again. Don’t worry I’ll get his souped-up douchebag car back to him by tomorrow morning. Might have a few scratches on it, but nothing too ser… i… ous…”  
Finally seeing the cops he now realized his enormous mistake.  
“Oh shit.” he gulped.  
“Run!” Rapunzel cried.  
Who needs tv when you got great drama like this in your everyday life. The cops zoomed past the fosters as they chased Eugene out the back door, Rapunzel right on their heels.  
“What the hell is wrong with you girls.” Elsa cried pulling at her hair. “Why can’t you find decent boyfriends.”  
With that they quickly ran after their foster sister and the cops catching up in a matter of minutes.  
“Ask for a lawyer!” Rapunzel was yelling as officer Judy kept her back and Wilde cuffed Eugene, shoving him into the back of a cruiser. “Don’t say anything without a lawyer!”  
“You heard her man!” Jack hollered now standing next to her.  
“No lawyer, no talking!” Hiccup called.  
“Don’t say anything!” Anna ordered.  
“Not a word.” Elsa urged.  
“Ye hae th’ riet tae remain silent.” Merida reminded. “Sae stay fuckin’ silent!”  
“You all need to stay back.” the cop ordered.  
They did, but still they all shouted unintelligibly at Eugene about not saying anything, knowing his rights and to get a lawyer. From a random outsiders point of few, this was pretty funny. But from Rapunzel’s, her world was crumbling around her.  
A cab ride latter found them all sitting in the lobby of the precinct waiting for any news on Eugene’s fate. Rapunzel quietly cried into Hiccup’s shoulder while the others bounced their knees or bit their nails with nerves.  
“God this is takin’ furever.” Merida growled pressing her fingertips to her temple.  
“You getting any visions?” Jack asked in a hushed tone.  
“Nae.” she snarled. “Ah hae nae idea whits gowin tae happen.”  
“Guys please just stop talking.” Rapunzel whimpered.  
“Sorry.” they murmured.  
“Miss, Corona?” the receptionist called.  
“Yes.” Raps cried standing fast she almost lost her balance.  
“Mr. Fitsberbut is asking for you. You may see him before they move him to holding.”  
She nodded following the woman to a door just down the hall.  
“We’ll wait here for you.” Anna called giving her foster sister a soft smile.  
Rapunzel smiled before entering the room and vanishing from their sight.  
Vrrrr~  
“Shit.” Elsa hissed looking down at her phone. “It’s work, I got to take it.”  
“Dinner or publishing company?” Hiccup asked purely for curiosity sake.  
“Publishing.” Elsa smiled. “Maybe they’re finally gonna start paying me.”  
“Guid luck.” Merida wished adding a little wink at the end.  
Blushing now Elsa walked toward the entrance answering the phone halfway there.  
“Subtle.” Jack snorted.  
“Shut it.” Merida gritted.  
“Hey, blondie.” Eugene cooed softly.  
“Eugene…” she sniffed taking her seat across him. “What did they say?”  
“They're slapping me with a misdemeanor.” he shrugged. “Better than a felony, but I’ll still have to serve some time.”  
A choked whine breached Rapunzel’s lips making her bite her lip.  
“How long?” she asked.  
“One year, maybe less if I behave.”  
“... so that’s it. You try to scare off a jerk who was harassing Anna and you go away for a year.”  
“It’s worth it,” he assured. “Hey, I’ll be out soon. This doesn’t change anything.”  
“Yes it does.” she gritted. “A year, Eugene, that’s a long time.”  
“Better than three, which is what I would get for a felony. Rapz, we can handle this.”  
“You can, I can’t.”  
“Rapunzel.”  
“No!” she cried covering her eyes. “I can’t. I can barely handle school, work, and classes. But without you, I don’t think I’ll manage at all.”  
“Yes, you will.” Eugene insisted taking her hands into his cuffed ones. “God, Raps, you are way stronger than you give yourself credit for. And you won’t be alone in this. You have five amazing siblings that will help you. And you can come to visit me as often as possible. We are going to get through this. And when I get out I’m gonna do better.”  
She laughed at this.  
“You mean make sure you never get caught again.”  
“No.” he said sternly. “I’m gonna do better, get a job, pay taxes the whole nine yards. I won’t put you through this again.”  
She should have been happy to hear this, but it only made her cry harder. She wanted to believe him. But a part of her was sure that he would never change.  
Only time would tell she supposed.  
“I love you.” she whispered kissing his knuckles.  
“Hey.” he murmured catching her eyes. “You're my dream.”  
A smile, tightening her grip.  
“And you are mine.” she murmured back.  
“Hey.” Jack called as Rapunzel reemerged.  
“What’s the verdict?” Hiccup asked standing with the rest of his siblings.  
“He, um…” she swallowed. “He is being charged with a misdemeanor and has to serve a year in Night County.”  
“Och god.” Merida cursed. “Aam sae sorry, hen.”  
Rapunzel just nodded, letting slip more tears as Anna took her in her arms.  
“We really need to rethink our taste in men, huh.” she sighed getting a choking snicker from the blonde.  
There were even more tears to be shed it seemed. Jack had looked toward the entrance to see if his sister was coming back yet. She was, and she had streaks running down her cheeks.  
“Elsa,” he called drawing everyone’s attention to her. “What’s wrong?”  
Elsa shook her head.  
“That... that was the publishing company.” she started arms crossed over her chest to keep the pain in. “They no longer need me as an intern, and… and I didn’t get the job…”  
The weeks that followed Eugene’s incarceration were torture. Elsa had to pick up more shifts at the dinner so she wouldn't focus on the fact that she wouldn't be working at what was supposed to be her dream job. For the first couple of days it was impossible to get Rapunzel out of the house meaning she missed a bit of school and was falling behind in nursing school. But now she was up and about throwing herself into her studies. As for the rest of the fosters, they went on with life. School, work, home. But things between Hiccup and Jack were getting a bit tense.  
“Hey.” Hiccup murmured, pulling a shirt over his head and watching Jack stretch.  
“Why are up so early?” Jack asked seeing it was five in the morning.  
“Skipped out on grading papers last night.” He explained. “Got to get an early start. Astrids’ gonna help me.”  
“Oh.” Jack mumbled burrowing under the covers further.  
“You alright?” Hiccup asked.  
There was this vibe coming off of his lover. Dark, something that was so very unlike him. He didn’t like it. Jack wasn’t Jack without the fun-loving smile and cool attitude. Whatever this was needed to stop.  
“Jack?” he called kneeling on the bed close to Jack’s head, trying to pull the blanket back. “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“I’m fine.” he groaned tugging the blanket back into place. “You’re going to be late. You better go.”  
“Not till you talk to me.” Hiccup demanded.  
“I’m fucking tired okay.” Jack growled. “Just go.”  
Hiccup stared at the cocooned lump that was his boyfriend, worried. Even though Jack was a night owl he was still chipper as hell in the morning. He shouldn’t be this moody. He had a feeling he knew what this was about though. A topic that was getting old, and he wished Jack would just let go.  
“Jack.” he sighed wrapping his arm around him as best as he could, pulling him close. “I swear she is just a cover. I feel nothing for her. She-”  
“I know.” Jack sighed. “I know. I’m sorry. I just… I’ll get over it.”  
Hiccup stared a bit longer before nuzzling into the lump a little more.  
“There is this party on campus tonight,” he said. “I want you and the rest of the siblings to come. I’ll spend the whole thing with you. Just come.”  
“Really?” Jack asked popping out from under the covers. “You’d ditch all your college friends just to hang out with me?”  
“Of course.” Hiccup smiled leaning in and kissing his forehead. “You and our siblings are the most important thing to me. I’d rather spend time with you watching our sisters dance like their crazy. I’d rather be with you.”  
Jack smiled locking their lips for a second before locking their eyes again.  
“I’ll tell the girls when they wake up.” he promised. “We’ll be there.”  
“Good.” he smiled pecking his lips before standing. “I’ll be waiting.” he smiled down at his lover running his fingers through snow white hair. “Go back to sleep, you still have two hours before you have to wake up.”  
Jack watched him go, a twinge of jealousy and insecurity still aching in his heart. But for the moment it was overshadowed anticipation for that night. And by a twist in his gut that could only be described as love.  
Two hours later he was awakened by the sound of Anna rushing to the bathroom and emptying the contents of her stomach. He stretched, throwing the blankets off and crossing the hall to the bathroom. Kneeling down he pulled her hair back holding it gently on the back of her neck and rubbed her back waiting for her to finish.  
“God.” she moaned flushing the toilet. “I was hoping I still had a while before this started. I don’t wanna be puking my guts out every morning.”  
“It’s not just in the morning.” he warned getting a cool washcloth and pressing it to her brow. “It’s all day.”  
“Then why the fuck do they call it morning sickness?” she whined holding her belly.  
“Because they were a bunch of dumb medieval doctors who thought the world was flat.” he offered giving a small sad smile.  
“Stupid.” she groaned.  
“Think your gonna be okay now?” he asked feeling her cheeks.  
She nodded.  
“Actually, I’m starving.” she said suddenly, looking up at him with aw. “What the hell?”  
“Don’t ask me.” he snorted throwing his hands up. “You should talk to Raps.”  
“I’ll do that.” she nodded holding out her hands. “Help me up.”  
He pulled her to her feet, waited for her to tell him when the room stopped spinning, then held her hand as they made their way down to the kitchen.  
“Morning sweetie.” Rapunzel hummed placing a bowl of watermelon, apple slices, and strawberries in front of the youngest foster. “This gonna work?”  
“Smells amazing.” she moaned digging into the natural sugar like she hasn’t seen food in decades.  
“Where did we get money for fruit?” Jack asked sitting at the bar so the smell of bacon didn’t bother her baby sister.  
“We didn’t.” Elsa snorted looking over toward the living room just as Kristoff came out with another bag of groceries.  
“What the hell man?” Jack cried staring at the bags.  
“What?” Kristoff asked.  
“Dude, I told you we don’t need help.” Jack groaned spearing his eggs.  
“Yeah I know, but c’mon man.” Kristoff huffed placing the bags on the counter. “A few fruits and vegetables are not gonna hurt and she needs them for the baby.”  
“Oh god.” Jack shook his head now knowing what this was about.  
Kristoff has a soft spot for things like this, his parents left him on a street corner when he was five and never came back. He was adopted by the people who own the rink but never really got over the trauma. This probably reopened the wound. And the fact that he had a crush on Anna probably didn’t help any either.  
“I also got some tea that’s supposed to help with nausea.” Kristoff said pulling out a small box.  
“Give me!” Anna cried snatching the box out of his hand and rushing to make a cup. “You’re a god send.”  
“Yeah, a modern day saint.” Jack snorted.  
“I know you guys don’t like getting help.” Kristoff sighed. “But you guys are like family to me so I want to help with this in any way I can.”  
“Uh-huh.” Elsa hummed glaring at him.  
“Oh c’mon sis,” Anna whined. “He brought fruit. Would it really be so bad to have him around? You guys are always so busy with everything. You can’t watch me twenty-four seven.”  
“I can ask for fewer shifts at the diner.” Elsa offered.  
“No!” Anna urged. “We need to pay rent. He upped the price. We need those hours.”  
“She’s right,” Rapunzel said sadly. “And it’s not like he’s Hans. We like Kristoff, he’s the good kind of jerk.”  
“Hey.” Kristoff mumbled.  
“Fine.” Elsa cried throwing her hands up in the air. “Fine, but if I get even a hint that you have ulterior motives, I will tie you to a pole and let you freeze in the snow. Understood?”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Kristoff gulped.  
“Hey, where's Merida?” Jack asked looking around the kitchen.  
“Aam haur.” she groaned, her hair more wild than normal.  
“Honey, what happened?” Elsa asked rushing up to feel Merida’s forehead. “Do you not feel well?”  
“Aam fine woman, leave meh bae.” Merida snapped smacking Elsa hands away, making said woman step back with her hands in their air… and now Merida felt like an ass. “Sorry. Ah didnae sleep well last nicht. Had bad dreams.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that.” Elsa sympathized. “But you're still going to school.”  
“Ah know.” Merida mumbled taking her bacon and eggs and poking at them.  
“Here.” Rapunzel smiled at her handing her a steaming mug of black coffee.  
“Och, bless ye.” Merida moaned sipping the liquid energy with fervor.  
“Hurry up and finish.” Elsa called. “You need to be to school in thirty.”  
“Oh hey, Hiccup’s got a party on campus and were all invited.” Jack told them shoveling more eggs into his mouth.  
“Aam in.” Merida said instantly. “Anythin’ tae keep meh frae havin’ tae sleep an’ see those damn nightmares.”  
“No thanks.” Anna moaned rubbing her stomach. “I doubt I’m gonna feel any better by tonight and I want nothing to do with older guys for a long while.”  
“I have nursing class tonight, and an early shift at the cafe.” Rapunzel shrugged. “Sorry.”  
“My party days are over.” Elsa said sipping her coffee.  
“You never had party days.” Jack snorted.  
“He’s right.” Anna agreed sitting back down with her tea. “You should go, sis, have some fun. You don’t have to work tomorrow anyway.”  
“No, I should use this night to stay with my sister and sleep.” Elsa sighed. “I could use some sleep.”  
“Kristoff can stay with me.” Anna offered.  
“What?” Kristoff blanched watching Elsa’s reaction.  
“Yeah, we can watch movies.” she smiled.  
“C’mon, ye can lit yer hair doon an’ hae som fun.” Merida smirked suddenly getting slammed with a burst of energy, taking Elsa’s hand and swinging her around the kitchen- making Jack bite his tongue to keep from laughing. “C’mon yoo’d hae a great time.”  
“Oh god.” Elsa giggled letting Merida catch her in a dip. “Kay fine, I’ll go. I’ll go. Now put me back on two feet. You need to get to school.”  
“Guid.” Merida smiled trying to hide her now noticed embarrassment.  
“Go.” Elsa smiled. “You’re going to be late.”  
“Hic,” Tadashi called from his working station. “Did you get those papers graded?”  
“Yeup.” Hiccup nodded pulling off his goggles. “Managed to get them in just before the professor came to class.”  
“Barely holding on man.” Tadashi chuckled.  
“Siblings.” He offered. “My sister’s still pretty bummed about not getting that job. Another sister is pregnant and just started getting morning sickness. And now I just got a text from Elsa saying that Merida is having nightmares.”  
“Geeze and I thought my brother was a hassle.”  
“Oh and my brother…” he suddenly paused trying to figure out how he was going to explain this to someone who would understand what they had.  
“What about Jack?” Tadashi asked. “I thought he was your favorite.”  
“He definitely is.” Hiccup chuckled. “It’s just… God, he would kill me if he ever heard I told you this, but I could use some advice.”  
“Okay, shoot.”  
“My brother is gay.” he stared. “But if our foster father ever found out he would kill him, like seriously murder him.”  
“Yikes.”  
“Yeah, but my brother is dating this guy. A guy who really likes him loves him even. But this guys is pretending to date a girl so that Jack doesn’t get caught. He’s doing it to protect him, but it looks like its bothering Jack a little.”  
“Does the girl know?”  
“No… no, she doesn’t.”  
“Then that guy is a coward and a dick and your brother should find someone better.”  
“... harsh.” Hiccup hissed.  
“Well, this guy should have been smart enough to find either a lesbian willing to beard with him or a girl that knows he is gay and is willing to pretend their dating.”  
“Shit your right.” Hiccup groaned. “Fuck.”  
“Dude, just tell Astrid you’re gay and if she wants to break up fine. Go find a lesbian.”  
“What the fuck Tadashi!” Hiccup cried whipping around.  
“You think I’m an idiot.” Tadashi chuckled. “You talk about him like he’s a fucking angel, proud of all his accomplishments. You are so in love with him it’s sickening.”  
“But… I mean… you…”  
“Yeah, I know. And no I don’t care. You're not actually related.”  
“But-”  
“Dude, chill. It’s cool. But seriously, talk to Astrid. Stringing both of them along like this is wrong.”  
“Yeah…” he sighed. “Maybe your right.”  
To bad neither of them noticed that Astrid had stopped by to see her boyfriend and that she had heard everything.  
“Holly shit.” Elsa gasped stepping into the defining, slash blinding fraternity house. “Why didn’t Hiccup tell us it was in a frat house.”  
“Didn’t want to scare us.” Jack shrugged.  
“Waur is he?” Merida called trying to see past the crowd.  
“I don’t know.” Elsa hollered spinning in a quick circle. “Oh, hey, isn’t that Astrid. Hiccup’s girlfriend.”  
Jack resisted the urge to growl as he looked the way she was seeing that it was in fact, Astrid.  
“Aye.” Merida said glancing towards Jack worriedly.  
“Astrid!” Elsa called waving at the girl. “Over here.”  
Astrid looked over at them but did not look happy, still started walking towards them.  
“Hey.” Elsa smiled when she reached them.  
“Hi.” Astrid smiled tensely. “You’re Hiccup’s foster siblings right?”  
“Yeah.” she smiled. “I’m Elsa, this is Merida and my brother Jack. Our other sisters aren’t here right now. Rapunzel’s got nursing school and Anna wasn’t feeling so good.”  
“Oh.” Astrid nodded looking Jack up and down making his glare all that more intense.  
“Hey have you seen him around?” she asked looking around the room. “He invited us but, um we’re having trouble finding him.”  
“Um, no.” Astrid said rubbing her thighs. “I’ve actually been looking for him too.”  
“Oh well, let us know if you find him.” Elsa smiled.  
“Will do.” Astrid nodded.  
With that Elsa and Merida took their leave, but Jack stayed.  
“So your dating my brother.” he coldly.  
“I am.” she said just as coldly.  
“Look.” he started stepping a little closer to her so he wouldn’t have to yell. “I know my brother, I know how these things go. He’s a great guy, but he lets us and his school work get in the way of all his relationships. I don’t want to overstep, but I’m just warning you. Best to get out of that before you get hurt.”  
“Pfft.” she snorted. “I know he’s always put you and the others first, but that is going to change. Your sick little game is going to end. He is mine.”  
“I have no clue what you're talking about.” Jack snarled. “And he’s not some fucking prize for you to take. He is a person. Leave him alone, before you get hurt.”  
With that, he stomped off not even noticing where he was going.  
“Great.” Merida groaned as she and Elsa leaned against a wall still looking around. “Now we lost Jack tae.”  
“Yeah.” Elsa mumbled rubbing her arm. “Maybe we shouldn’t have come.”  
“Och no, dorn’t start ‘at.” Merida sighed leaning her head against the wall. “We can steel hae fun. Th’ boys will fin’ us sooner ur later.”  
“Yeah I guess.” Elsa smiled glancing at her foster sister, the bags under her eyes were evident and tension in her shoulders more so. “So you gonna tell me what the nightmares were about?”  
Merida shook her head.  
“It’s nae important.” she murmured.  
“It’s keeping you up.”  
“Trust meh, ye dorn’t want tae hear it.” she assured pulling out her Maroblos. “Ur ye won’t believe meh.”  
“Try me.”  
Merida turned to her, searching her eyes, the eyes that she would stare at forever if the world would allow it. Searching for any kind of judgment even though she knew she wouldn’t find it. Snorting she lit her cig and then blew the smoke away from Elsa.  
“They waur abit us.” she started. “Aw these… different lives we’ve lifed.”  
“What?”  
“Ah can see hin’s. People’s futures, pasts tae. But when it cams tae us, aw Ah see is these different versions ay us.”  
“Different versions of us, you mean you and me?”  
“Aye, an’ th’ rest ay th’ siblin’s.”  
“So what do these other versions of us do?”  
“Weel, th’ furst time Ah saw ‘em they waur wizards in this magic school. ‘En they waur hunters fighting demons an’ angels. ‘En we waur guardians ay planets.”  
“Sounds cool.” Elsa smiled. “I don’t see the cause for nightmares.”  
“Its th’ fact ‘at they won’t stop noo.” Merida sighed. “It used tae bae ‘at Ah wood jist see one e’ery few days. But noo Ah see thousands ay ‘em e’ery day an’ nicht. Ah’ve seen us fight giants, you command snow, Hiccup an’ Rapunzel turn into weapons. An’ us fightin’ zombies in a virtual reality. It jist goes oan an’ oan an’ th’ worst part is…”  
“What?” Elsa asked.  
Maybe it was the loud bass, or the never-ending cloud of weed over their heads. Or maybe it was that they were at a university and that is where crazy shit happens. Either way she was feeling a bit bold.  
“Dorn’t hate meh.” she begged, cupping Elsa’s cheek pulling her closer as she leaned in so they were meeting in the middle.  
She expected Elsa to push her away and curse her out. To maybe slap her. She didn’t expect her to grab her hips and pull her closer. Their slow lip lock quickly turned into a full-blown make-out session. Everything that Merida had seen in her visions didn’t prepare her for the absolute bliss she was feeling. She saw herself happy with Elsa in every universe but never thought she could have it in this one. Maybe she was wrong.  
Hiccup had walked circles around this party, but he still couldn’t find his siblings. He’s been texting Jack but every time he would get to where his lover says he is he’s not there anymore. It was driving him crazy.  
“Hic.” Astrid called slinking up his arm. ‘I’ve been looking for you.”  
“Hey, have you seen my siblings?” Hiccup asked still looking around, not even really looking at her which was driving her crazy.  
“Um.” she played innocent looking behind her noticing that Jack had spotted them. “Actually yeah, they were looking for you. I put them in a room so they could wait for you.”  
“Yeah?” Hiccup smiled.  
“Yeah, c’mon.” Astrid smiled taking his hand and quickly winking at the blonde who was trying to fight the crowd to get to them.  
How had Jack managed to lose not only his sisters but also his lover? He was getting dizzy from all the spinning he was doing trying to spot any of them. Not to mention he was still pissed about his little run-in with Astrid. It was obvious she knew there was something going on between him and Hiccup. It was also obvious that she was not happy about it and she was planning something. He needed to find Hiccup like right now. Just as he was about to pull his phone again to call Hic he spotted him. Relief was brief as he noticed that he was not alone. Astrid was with him and she had this look that made him nervous. He pushed through the crowd, they pushed back. It was as if they were a sea forcing him back to shore. Away from the life raft that held his life support. He saw her turn and wink at him and knew if he didn't get through then it was game over. Finally, he pushed through the sea of people, except now he lost them. He was facing a hallway of doors. A few coeds here and there making out against the walls. But no Hiccup. He walked up to each door and jiggled the handles, each on being locked so he moved on.  
Then he came upon one that was ajar.  
“Hey whoa, Astrid!”  
That was Hiccup. Jack threw the door open and was met with a sickening sight. Hiccup was laying on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Astrid had his pants down her face in his crotch.  
This isn't happening. He told himself unable to look away from the scene before him.  
They both looked up at him, Astrid smug and Hiccup panicked.  
“Jack!” Hiccup cried pushing the blonde off him.  
Jack only backed away shaking his head.  
“Jack, please let me explain.” Hiccup begged, pulling his pants up.  
But he didn't, he gave the boy he loved one last heartbroken look then ran.  
“Jack!” Hiccup yelled running after him only to lose him in the crowd. “Jack!”  
“Hiccup!” Astrid called coming up next to him.  
“I have to find him.” Hiccup rushed whipping his head this way and that.  
“Just let him go.” She told him grasping his wrist.  
“No you don't understand.” He shook his head pulling his arm from her.  
“Look he's long gone.” She huffed. “He's not coming back. He's too young anyway.”  
His mind barely grasped what she said, but when it did he turned to her even more panicked.  
“You…” he couldn't put enough rage into his words to properly portray what he felt. “You let him see that on purpose.”  
“He needed to see.”  
“See what?!”  
“That you're not gay. That your mine. He needed to see you had no interest in him.”  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could she? Oh god what had he done. He leads her on and now she used him to hurt Jack.  
“You don't know what you’ve done.” He shook his head. “I should never have lead you on like this.... no… I'm sorry, we're done.”  
With that he walked away desperate to find Jack and make this right.  
“Hiccup!” Astrid called after him.  
“Done.” He roared back. “Don't come near me or my siblings ever again.”  
He couldn't hear if she had some retort. He couldn't hear anything over the pounding of his own heart. The room was spinning, people were blurring together and he was going to be sick. All he wanted to do was find Jack and make things right. Explain and ease the worries that were definitely whirling around in his head right now.  
His salvation took the form of a head of platinum blonde hair just off in the corner.  
“Jack- aah, what the hell!” He cried finding that it wasn’t Jack but his sister who was in a lip dominance battle with Merida.  
Both girls broke apart looking like they just got caught burying a body.  
“Dude whit th’ heel?” Merida demanded.  
“That's what I just said.” Hiccup choked. “Since when were you two a thing?”  
“We're not.” Elsa urged missing the hurt look from Merida. “Where were you? Where's Jack?”  
“I don't know.” Hiccup growled pulling at his hair.  
“Hiccup, whit’s wrang?” Merida asks not liking the vibe she was getting from her brother.  
“Jack…” he groaned rubbing his face. “Astrid tricked me into going into this room, then she pushed me on the bed and pulled my pants down. Jack saw her and he ran off I lost him.”  
“Shat!” Merida gritting desperately looking around the halls.  
“What's the big deal?” Elsa asked looking confused. “Astrid's your girlfriend. She can do stuff like that. What's my brother’s deal?”  
“Nae she can't.” Merida gritted. “Ye numpty bampot. Hoo cood ye bae sae stupid!”  
“I thought she was taking me to you guys.” Hiccup defended.  
“What the hell is going on?” Elsa demanded.  
“I love Jack.” Hiccup exploded not able to handle the building pressure anymore. “And he loves me. We've been together for two years.”  
“What?” Elsa cried looking between her two younger foster siblings. “But your dating Astrid.”  
“That was a cover so Pitch wouldn't kill us.” Hiccup groaned. “But she didn't know, and when she found out she staged that to try and prove to Jack I was straight.”  
“What the fuck is wrong with you Hiccup!” Elsa screamed slamming her hands into his chest pushing him back so he stumbled closer to the other party goers. “How the fuck could you do this to Jack!”  
“I know, oh man this is all so messed up.” Hiccup whimpered. “Please you got to help me find him. He's been acting weird for the last couple of days and I think this might just push him too far.”  
“Weird hoo?” Merida asked.  
“Like he's not as fun-loving as he normally is. It takes an effort to make him smile.” Hiccup supplied thinking of this morning.  
“Shat!” Merida cursed again now even more desperate to find Jack.  
“What is going on?” Elsa demanded.  
“Is thaur a playground, skale yard, anithin’ wi’ a swing set?” Merida urged now gripping his arm.  
“Ow!” he cried pulling his arm free. “Yeah on the other side of campus, why?”  
“‘At’s waur he’ll bae.” she nodded heading for the door.  
“Merida, talk now.” Elsa interrogated. “What the hell is going on with Jack.”  
“It’s hard tae explain.” she gritted pushing drunk assholes out of her way.  
“Then try.” Elsa growled seconds away from strangling the next person that bumped into her.  
They finally made it out into the cold Berk air, and Merida felt like she could breathe. Though her siblings didn’t feel the same. Still the less oppressive air gave her the breathe to finally tell the secret the had been eating her up since eighth grade.  
Turning she looked both of them in the eye already feeling the relief.  
“Jack has clinical depression.” she deadpanned.  
“What!” they both cried.  
“Aye.” she nodded turning back around and heading to the playground.  
“Other way Mer.” Hiccup called.  
“Cheers.” she called back turning around.  
“Explain. Now.” Elsa gritted.  
“We foond out when we waur in middle school. He tried ta droon himself, Ah pulled heem out, an' took heem tae a mental health professional.” She rushed out, panting now because she started power walking. “She diagnosed heem an' tauld us ta gang ta th' clinic ta gie th' reit meds but he wooldnae go.”  
“Why the hell didn’t you tell us?” Elsa was beyond words at this point.  
“He wooldnae lit meh.” she groaned.  
“So you just kept it from us all this time?” Hiccup gaped. “What the hell does that even mean he has clinical depression? I mean I know what that means, but what does that entail exactly. I mean he's always so happy and fun loving.”  
“That’s part ay it. Bein’ overly canty ‘en crashin’. An’ when he crashes it’s bad.” she hissed breaking out into a run.  
“Hey wait.” Hiccup called. “What do you mean? What happens when he crashes? What happens?”  
“He'll hae muid swings ‘at will make yer head spin. Sometimes self-harm. An’ finally he has a nervoos breakdoon.”  
“Self-harm!” Elsa cried. “Like what?”  
“Cuttin’.” she sighed. “It’s nae often. He’s normally fine.”  
“So what do we do?” Hiccup asked.  
“Talk ta heem.” by now they had come to the playground, quickly searching for the swings and starting for them. “He's gonna gie agitated an' 'en start hyperventilatin'. He jist has ta go through it. Aw we can dae is be thaur fur heem.” She stopped short of the swings assessing Jack and his state. “He's awready agitated.” She sighed. “See how he's scratchin’ his arm loch ‘at. He'll start hyperventilatin’ soon.”  
They saw. Jack had his head down, arms crossed around the chains his left-hand scratching at his right arm. He looked miserable.  
“What do we do?” Elsa asked feeling useless. “How do we help him?”  
“Wee dorn’t do anythin’.” Merida shook her head grabbing Hiccups elbow. “Yoo go talk ta heem.”  
“What do I say?” Hiccup worried looking into her eyes desperately.  
“Apolagize fur starters.” She gripped giving him a push. “He'll start freakin’ out soon, jist talk heem though it. He'll either calm doon or pass out.”  
“Pass out?” Elsa gasped. “Oh god, Jack.”  
“Ah need ye ta be calm love.” Merida urged grabbing Elsa’s hand. “He jist needs ta go through it. Lit Hiccup handle it. Now go.”  
Taking a deep breath, Hiccup put one foot in front of the other until he was standing before the boy that held his heart in an ironclad grip.  
“Jack…” he softly called wanting his lover to look at him. But he didn’t. “Jack.” he sighed sadly kneeling so he was looking up into sky blue eyes that were staring but not seeing. “Talk to me, please.” still nothing. “Yell, scream, tell me how much of a fucking ass I am. Please just say something.”  
Now Jack was looking at him, grassy fields meeting blue skies.  
“She was…” he murmured not able to finish.  
“It wasn’t what you think.” Hiccup sighed reaching for his hand only for Jack to pull away.  
“Then what was it?” he hissed.  
“She tricked me.” Hiccup ground, rubbing his neck with his previously stretched out hand. “She told me that she had you and our sisters in a room waiting for me. I believed her and followed her to the empty room. She pushed me on the bed and before I knew what was happening she was pulling off my pants and you were at the door. Nothing happened. I would never do anything with her. I’m not bi or confused, I’m one hundred percent gay. Please believe me.”  
“I-” he cut himself off shaking his head repeatedly. “She said your hers.”  
“I’m not.” Hiccup urged grabbing his hands quickly and holding them to his chest. “When I realized what she did I broke it off. I’m not dating her anymore. I’m not dating anyone but you now. You are it.”  
“I-” he couldn’t finish.  
It was then that Hiccup noticed that Jack was panting, his skin so pale it was practically transparent.  
“Oh shit.” Hiccup gulped. “Jack, it’s okay. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. I’m here.”  
“Hi- Hic-” he was already down the rabbit hole now.  
Panting and pulling his hands-free from Hiccup’s he fell from the swing and landed on his knees.  
“It’s okay.” Hiccup assured kneeling with him, rubbing his back. “You're okay.”  
The panting was getting worse. Hiccup could see Elsa in his peripheral holding onto Merida to keep from rushing up and embracing her brother. He needed space right now, not crowding. He was only getting worse and it was worrying Hiccup to the point where he was clenching his hand into his pant leg.  
“Jack,” he whimpered. “I’m so sorry.”  
The panting suddenly stopped. Hiccup was hopeful that he was going to be okay now, only for Jack to suddenly slump into his arms. How had he not seen this before.  
“Jack!” Elsa cried running for them. “Oh my god. Is he alright.”  
“He just passed out.” Hiccup assured holding Jack close, that was when he noticed the sleeve of his hoodie was hiked up. He pulled it up all the way and noticed all the scars. “Jesus Christ. How the fuck did I not see this when we were together?”  
“Oh baby brother.” Elsa whimpered petting his hair, moving it from his face. “I’m so sorry I never noticed this.”  
“We need ta git heem home.” Merida told them looking exhausted. “He’s gonna sleep it off. We shoold git home.”  
Hiccup nodded getting Elsa to help get Jack onto his back so he could carry him. He felt that carrying him bridal style would embarrass him if he woke up. Elsa walked behind him with Merida at her side watching to make sure that Jack didn’t fall. Though Hiccup didn’t think he would since the second Jack’s chest touched Hiccup’s back, he wrapped his arms around Hiccup’s shoulders tightly. They walked in silence for a few blocks before he announced his thoughts.  
“I’ll take him to the clinic tomorrow.” he told the girls “He has to get the meds he needs. He can’t go on like this. If those meds will make him feel better then we need to get him to take them.”  
The girls didn’t say anything but he knew they agreed. It sucked, and they knew that for a while Jack wasn’t going to be himself. The meds would take a while to get right and would mess with I’m. But in the end they would make him feel better. Less sad and more like himself.  
It sucked, but it needed to be done. He wondered, if when they get home, if they should tell Rapunzel and Anna. Pitch, Anna’s pregnancy, Elsa’s not getting the job she loved, Eugene’s arrest, Merida’s nightmares, and now this. Why did the world hate the fosters so fucking much?  
Couldn’t they catch a fucking break.  
He hated the morning after a nervous breakdown. His head hurt, his eyes stung and his lungs felt like he was going to kill him. Not to mention he always woke up with the fucking dawn. Like six in the morning. Every freaking time, even though he was so freaking exhausted. But there was one upside this time around it seemed. He woke up in Hiccup’s arms. Smiling just the slightest he pulled Hiccup’s arms tighter around him feeling a sense of peace wash over him.  
“I know you’re awake.” he told Hiccup. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t.” Hiccup sighed curling around Jack protectively. “You have nothing to apologize for.”  
“Still.” Jack mumbled kissing Hiccup’s knuckles. “I should have told you.”  
“Yeah.” he nodded kissing the back of Jack’s neck. “Jack, you need to go to the clinic and get the medication to fight this.”  
“No.” Jack shook his head pulling free from the sweet embrace and going to sit on his bed.  
“Jack.” Hiccup sighed rubbing his face and sitting up. “This is only going to get worse. You need to get the meds to keep it under control.”  
“Control.” Jack snorted. “Do you have any idea what those pills will do to me? They’ll turn me into a robot. I won't be me anymore.”  
“Only at first.” Hiccup assured. “After they get the right dosage you’ll be like you were before.”  
“Like what?” Jack damned shooting to his feet.  
“Happy.” Hiccup soothed. “Fun loving.”  
“I am Happy.” Jack urged crawling back onto the bed so he was sitting in front of Hiccup. “You make me happy.”  
“I know but Jack…” Hiccup sighed rubbing Jack’s shoulders. “I can’t see you like that again. That scared the hell out of me. I didn’t know what to do. That darkness in your eyes, it wasn’t you. Please. Just… I can’t see you like that again please.”  
Jack wanted to tell him no, wanted to tell him to fuck off that he doesn’t need the meds. But the heartbroken look was eating at his soul. Remembering the fear in his eyes as he tried to talk him back from the edge.  
“Fine.” he gritted, laying his head on Hiccup’s shoulder. “I don’t like this.”  
“I know.” Hiccup sighed holding Jack tight. “I’ll take you before I go to work. I know this sucks. But no matter what happens, I love you.”  
“You might now, but after the meds-”  
“I’ll still love you.” Hiccup urged, kissing his brow gently. “Your it for me. You got this. I believe in you.”  
Jack nodded pressing closer to Hiccup.  
“I love you too.” he murmured.  
“Christ!” Merida cried about thirty minutes later as she was jolted awake. “Fekin’ dreams.” she hissed rubbing her face. “Coffee.” she moaned jumping down from her bunk.  
Downstairs, she found the house empty and quiet. All except Elsa who was reading a book at the counter with her own steaming mug.  
“Whaur es everyone?” she asked grabbing a cup from the cabinet and pouring herself a cup, drinking it black.  
“Rapunzel has an early shift at the coffee shop, Hiccup took Jack to the clinic, and Anna is at a doctors appointment with Kristoff.” Elsa listed taking another sip.  
“Sae we’re alyon?” she smiled.  
Suddenly realising she was right she grabbed her book and cup hopping off the stool.  
“Yeah, I guess.” she nodded heading for the living room.  
Staring after her- watching as her ass swayed while she walked- she sighed and followed.  
“Ye dornt’ wark the-day?” she asked shuffling after her.  
“No.” Elsa shook her head curling up on the couch pretending that it didn’t bother her when Merida made herself comfortable next to her. “What about you?”  
“Nae a body wants their future tauld before noon.” Merida shrugged taking a scalding gulp. “Ah gang in aroond one.”  
“Cool.” Elsa said focusing on her book.  
Merida stared at her for a while. Wondering how long it was going to take before she lost her cool. Not long apparently.  
“What?” She snapped slamming her book on her lap.  
“Ur we gonna gab abit lest nicht?” she asked scooting closer.  
“You mean Jack?” Elsa asked looking relieved. “Yeah, we can talk about that. Like why you hid it from me for so long.”  
“He wood hae killed meh if Ah tauld ye.” Merida groaned.  
“That’s no excuse.” Elsa grabbing her cup and heading back to the kitchen. “What you did wasn’t right.”  
“Ah know 'at. An' aam sorry, but that's nae whit Ah want tae gab tae ye abit.” Merida called following her.  
“Then what?” Elsa gritted rinsing out the cup.  
“Ah kissed ye, an’ ye kissed meh back.” Merida said placing her cup down crossing her arms. “Let’s gab abit ‘at.”  
“Or let’s not.” Elsa sighed heading back to the living room.  
“Elsa, ye kissed me. Sae oan some level ye feel th' sam hin' fur me as Ah feel fur ye. Sae let's gab abit 'at.” Merida insisted grabbing Elsa’s arm.  
“There is nothing to talk about.” Elsa pressed freeing her arm.  
“Whit dae ye meen?”  
“You said it last night.” Elsa sighed slumping into the armchair. “The dreams that you’ve been having, you said that in every single one of them we’ve been together, or at least you implied it. What your feeling isn’t for me it’s just the dreams influencing your emotions. It has nothing to do with me.”  
It took Merida a moment to find her voice, and when she did it was stern leaving no room for arguments.  
“Yer wrang.” she gritted sitting on the coffee table so she could look Elsa in the eye. “Ah didne start seein' th' visions abit us until Ah was fifteen. Ah feel in loove wi' ye when Ah was thirteen.”  
“Why?” Elsa snorted.  
“Whit?”  
“Why do you think you love me?”  
“Ah dorn’t hink, Ah know.” Merida urged grabbing Elsa’s hands. “Ah knew when Ah saw ye stain up tae Pitch fur th' first time. Watchin' ye raise Jack an' Anna. Th' way ye gang oan each day yer heed high an' a buck ye attitude. Ah loove ye coz yer ye. Yoo're strength an' fearlessness.”  
Elsa snorted again.  
“Fearlessness. Please that’s you. You're the brave one.” Elsa murmured.  
“Whit dae ye mean?”  
“You’re the one that doesn’t give any fucks. You don’t care what anyone thinks of you. Your honest and blunt and tell everyone what you think without worrying about what others are going to say... And that’s what I love about you.”  
“... Ye love meh?” Merida smiled.  
“I kissed you back didn’t I?” Elsa giggled.  
Merida didn’t waste any time, quickly straddling Elsa’s legs she latched her lips onto Elsa’s. Wrapping her arms around the redhead, Elsa pulls her closer so their bodies were melting together. Their hands are tangling in each others hair, Merida unbraiding Elsa’s. Fingers moving to rip at clothes. Desperate to feel each other wholly.  
Which is why they didn’t hear the front door open.  
“WHAT THE FUCK!”  
Breaking apart they both looked up to find Pitch Black standing there, his gold eyes burning with disgust and loathing.  
“Fuck.” Merida cried jumping up and pulling Elsa with her. “Rin!”  
They bolted for the back door, not sure where they were gonna go just knowing if they got caught they were dead.  
Literally.  
“I’m not having some lesbo skanks living in my home!” he roared on their heels. “Come here!”  
Merida was jerked back by Elsa’s hand. Looking back she saw that Pitch had her by her hair. A pained grimace on her face.  
“Lit ‘er gang!” Merida cried charging Pitch.  
“Shut up, you little bitch.” Pitch growled backhanding Merida hard enough to send her to the ground.  
“Merida!” Elsa screamed.  
“I said shut up!” Pitch hissed pulling out a Ruger.  
“Och shat!” Merida cried. “Dorn’t hurt ‘er, please!”  
“I hate these.” Jack gripped shaking his new pill bottle, hearing the robot makers rattle.  
“You’ll be okay.” Hiccup assured rubbing his arm. “It’ll take a few weeks to get them right, but then it’ll be alright.”  
“Yeah you can say that when you don’t have to go through it.”  
“I’ll read up.” Hiccup assured with a smile. “So I understand this better. We’ll work through it all together. It’s gonna be okay.”  
“You say that one more time I’m gonna beat you with that shepherd's crook I found in the trash on main.” Jack groaned pocketing the pills and rubbing his neck. “Don’t you have a shift in like ten. You should go before your late.”  
“Jack.-”  
“I’ll be fine.” Jack assured pushing Hiccup towards the garage. “No cutting or trying to drown myself. I’ll take my stupid pills and be okay. Besides, Elsa's’ home. I’ll be fine.”  
“Okay.” Hiccup nodded pulling Jack in for a quick kiss.  
“I thought you didn’t want PDA.” Jack snorted.  
“I don’t give a shit anymore.” Hiccup sighed. “I want everyone to know your mine… except for Pitch. Pitch will kill us. Bury us alive.”  
“Well besides the whole Pitch thing, I like this.” Jack smirked leaning up for another kiss. “Now go, or you’ll be late.”  
Hiccup smiled walking backward so he could stare at his lover for just a little bit longer, that is until he ran into a pole.  
“Ow, shit, I’m good.” He called turning the right way around.  
Jack only chuckled turning back to the house.  
He had no idea what he was walking into.  
“Dorn’t hurt ‘er, please.”  
He looked up in time to see Pitch pistol whip Merida.  
“Mother fucker.” Jack snarled charging and latching onto Pitch’s back and using his leverage to pull him back.  
Unfortunately, it landed Pitch right on top of Jack.  
“RUN!” he screamed at the girls.  
“Jack!” Elsa cried letting go pulling Merida into her arms.  
“Just go!” Jack gritted trying to hold Pitch back. “I’ll catch up.”  
“Elsa we need tae gang!” Merida urged pulling Elsa to her feet and out the door.  
His sisters safe he could now focus on his own safety, which was going right out the window.  
Growling Pitch forced his elbow into Jack’s ribs making him groan and let go. Standing Pitch turned and started kicking the shit out of Jack. He curled in on himself to try and protect his face and stomach but that only made Pitch start to stomp on him. Soon enough he was a bloody mess panting and bleeding out of every orifice.  
“Son of a bitch.” Pitch growled turning to the back door. “Little sluts won’t get away from me.”  
“Wait.” Jack choked reaching for Pitch. “You don’t want them. You want me.”  
“I already dealt with you.” Pitch spat.  
“I’m gay.” Jack croaked. “And I’ve been fucking all the neighborhood gays.”  
This made Pitch pause and glare down at the red, white and blue blood stain below him.  
“You’re lying.” Pitch hissed.  
“I’m not.” Jack spat. “I can prove it. In my room, under my mattress.”  
Pitch glared at him for a second before running upstairs and to the boys' bedroom. Jack would have tried to get up and run, but his body was most likely broken in several different places. He couldn’t move to save his life, which it would. So instead he stayed put and waited. He didn’t have to wait long.  
“You disgusting fag.” Pitch snarled throwing the dirty mags of nude men down before Jack.  
“Yup.” Jack smirked.  
“Get your ass up.” he gritted pulling Jack by the hair to his feet.  
“Ow, fuck.” Jack cried hobbling along. “Where the fuck are we going.”  
“Shut up.” Pitch hissed throwing Jack in the trunk of is Buik.  
“What the fuck!” Jack cried, groaning in pain.  
“I’m first gonna deal with you.” Pitch smirked. “Then those slutty bitches.”  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jack called as Pitch shut him in the dark.  
Jack had no idea where he was going or even how to deal with the panic washing over him. Scratch that, drowning him. The lady at the clinic didn’t tell him what to do in a situation like this. Should he take one of his pills… why the hell would that help? Panicking! He was panicking and it was making it impossible to think. Worse, it was making the darkness of the trunk all that more dark.  
“Hiccup.” He whispered to the darkness. “I believe in you.”  
Then the darkness swallowed him.  
“Hiccup!”  
“Yeah.” he called from under a 97 Chevy Impala.  
“Hiccup!”  
“Wha-AAH!” He cried as his wheel board was dragged out and he smacked his head on one of the many parts of the car. “Ow! What the he- Holy shit! Merida, what happened to you?”  
His sister's were a mess. Elsa’s hair was knotted and sticking up at odd . While Merida had a red Mark on her cheek and blood running down her brow on the left side.  
“Pitch!” Elsa cried tears rushing down her face.  
“Pitch did this?” Hiccup growled clenching his wrench. “Where is he?”  
“Nae listen tae us!” Merida urged grabbing his arm and suddenly gasping.  
“Merida?” Elsa worried gripping her shoulder making the girl jolt back from both of them.  
“Merida, what’s wrong?” Hiccup implored.  
She couldn’t answer. Her eyes were flicking left and right as if she were watching a train rocket by. Years of blurry images that caused her headaches suddenly cleared. She had been looking through smudged goggles till now. Now she could pull them from her eyes and see what was always a mystery. Her future and that of her foster siblings was suddenly laid out before her. Ice. Jack. Gun. Elsa. Pitch.  
The images faded to the back of her mind and she was seeing present as it stood. Her foster siblings both staring at her like she grew another head. Her breathing was quick, clipped, as she got her bearings back.  
“He took heem.” she gasped.  
“Who?” Hiccup asked.  
“Pitch took Jack?” Elsa supplicated.  
Merida nodded.  
“Are you sure?” Hiccup beseeched. “How do you know?”  
“Ah saw it.  
“How?” Hiccup screamed.  
“Her visions.” Elsa murmured.  
“Her what?” Hiccup gapped. “What the fuck are you talking about?”  
“Hiccup wha is goin’ on over there?” Gobber- his boss- called from his office.  
“We need tae gang.” Merida implored pulling on Hiccup’s arm. “Ah saw whaur he’s takin’ heem. Thaurs nae time.” she urged remembering something. “We need tae fin’ Kristoff, and the others, he has a motur.”  
“What?” They both asked.  
“‘At’s whit Ah saw.” she growled. “He’ll gie us thaur in time.”  
“Fine.” Hiccup hissed looking back at Gobber. “Call the cops. My foster father just kidnapped my brother”  
“Wha, are ye sure?” Gobber asked.  
“Yes, just do it.” Hiccup roared following the girls out the door.  
“Wha do ye want meh ta tell ‘em?” Gobber called.  
“Teel ‘em tae gang tae th’ cabin oan Sleepin’ Child,” Merida told him, inching towards the door. “‘At’s whaur they’ll fin’ us. Hurry.”  
And with that, they were running down the walk Hiccup dialing Kristoff on his phone.  
“Hang on Jack.” he gritted with every second the phone went unanswered. “I’m coming, just hold on.”  
The car lurched to a stop pulling Jack forward then hurling him back so he smacks his head waking him up with a cry.  
“Mother fucker.” He growled rubbing his scalp. “Shit that hurt.”  
The trunk lid was thrown open making him close his eyes against the sudden brightness, so he missed the gun pointed at his head.  
“Out.” Pitch snarled.  
Adjusting and looking up he focused on the barrel.  
“Oh shit.” he gulped.  
“Out!” Pitch snapped, snatching Jack by the hood of his hoodie and throwing on the frozen grass.  
“Ow.” he groaned. “Fucking hell Pitch.”  
“Up.” Pitch ordered.  
Not wanting to get hit again, he stood on shaky legs and started walking when Pitch pushed him forward. Looking ahead he saw that he was at the lake. He used to take Anna skating her all the time. It was frozen over now. But it was the end of February. The ice had to be pretty thin… oh fuck.  
“You have got to be shitting me.” Jack hissed as Pitch pushed him onto the ice- to his credit, he didn’t fall. “You don’t have the fucking balls to just shoot me.” he gritted as he heard cracking. “You have to drown me in a half-assed frozen lake.”  
“Better this way.” Pitch smirked, motioning with the gun for Jack to keep moving. “These fell out of your pockets.”  
Jack stared wide-eyed, walking backward, as Pitch shook the medicine bottle that contained his brand fucking new meds.  
“Oh shit.” he whimpered.  
“Antidepressants.” Pitch snickered. “Are these to help cope with the fact that you now most likely have aids.”  
“Fuck off.” Jack hissed hearing another bout of cracking.  
“This way, when they find your body they’ll just assume you committed suicide.” Pitch smiled dropping the bottle at his feet.  
“There’s no proof of that.” Jack had stopped moving, the cracking was so loud he feared if he took another step he would fall through.  
“There will be.” Pitch shrugged pulling out his phone, queuing up the camera.  
“What are you doing?” Jack demanded, standing as still as was humanly possible.  
“I want you to tell me, why are you doing this.”  
“Because you have a fucking gun pointed at me!”  
“Come now Jack, tell the truth.” Pitch smiled. “You want to do this don’t you?”  
“Fuck no.”  
“Yes you do. Because you know there is no reason to live anymore.”  
“Screw you.” Jack growled.  
“You know that even if you do this, you’re sisters, the others, they won’t care. They won’t even notice.”  
“Stop it!” Jack gritted covering his ears. “Stop it.”  
“They won’t care Jack and you know it.” Pitch cooed. “That fag that your fucking won’t even care. Because he doesn’t see you. He just sees a warm body. Something to use and discard when he’s done.”  
“Shut up!” Jack roared shifting his weight violently creating visible cracks on the ice.  
“You know it’s true.” Pitch soothed, his voice poking at Jack’s mind, snuffing out his will.  
“No.” Jack whimpered falling to his knees. “You wrong.”  
He knew Pitch was full of it. Knew this was all bullshit. But at the back of his mind, his worst fears were thriving. Eating at his light. He fought it. Hiccup loved him. His sisters were on their way now. He wasn’t invisible. The only reason they didn’t notice his pain before was that he hid it. They see him. They do.  
“C’mon Jack.” Pitch coaxed. “If they really did care wouldn’t they be here.”  
Jack shook his head, the ice giving just a little bit more but he couldn’t care less.  
“Don’t you just want the pain to stop?” Pitch asked enticing Jack to heed his words.  
Jack didn’t answer, rocking back and forward worsening the situation.  
Pitch knew he won. With a little editing this will solidify his claim of suicide. Now he just had to seal the deal.  
“Rest now, son.” he cooed aiming the gun at the ice.  
“Don’t fucking do it!”  
Before he knew what was happening, Pitch was suddenly bulldozed, thrown to the ground. Hiccup quickly straddled him wrenching the gun out of his hand. He threw it as far from them as he could before he started wailing on Pitch.  
“You son of a bitch!” He growled. “I’m gonna fucking kill you!”  
“Hiccup stop!” Merida cried as she and Kristoff pulled Hiccup back.  
“It’s not worth it man.” Kristoff told him. “Cops are on their way.”  
“Hiccup enough!” Rapunzel urged just behind him.  
“Hiccup?” Jack murmured looking up.  
Pitch was unconscious now. Hiccup struggled with Merida and Kristoff as they drug him away. They weren’t having much luck, but that didn’t matter.  
They came for him.  
They came.  
“Jack!” Anna cried catching his attention.  
She was running for him Elsa on her heels, completely ignorant of the ice.  
“No!” He called seeing the ice start to give.  
Without a second thought, he shot forward pushing both of them back. He had a split second of respite, knowing they were safe before he was falling. Deeper and deeper into the cold.  
“JACK!” Anna screamed getting everyone else's attention.  
“Jack!” Hiccup cried running to the ice.  
“No, stay back.” Elsa warned as she pulled Anna back.  
“No, we have to get him!” Anna sobbed. “Jack!”  
“I’ll get him.” Elsa assured. “Just stay back.”  
“Elsa!” Merida called.  
“Don’t,” Elsa warned. “He’s my brother, I have to save him.”  
“Ah know,” Merida assured giving her a small smile. “Ye got this.”  
Elsa didn’t let herself be surprised. She didn’t even acknowledge Merida’s answer. She just turned sliding along the ice before diving through the hole her brother dropped through.  
“Oh god!” Anna cried clinging to Kristoff. “No please, someone, help them.”  
“I’m going after them.” Hiccup announced only to be stopped by Merida.  
“Nae, she’s got this. Lit ‘er handle it.” She urged.  
“Fuck.” Hiccup gritted pulling at his hair pacing the shoreline.  
“Hiccup.” Rapunzel called catching his elbow. “I need you to calm down. When she brings him back up, I’m gonna need your help.”  
He nodded, willing to do anything to make this right.  
There was a loud splash and they all looked to see Elsa dragging Jack across the ice towards them.  
“Jack!” Hiccup cried pulling him the rest of the way when they were close enough.  
Merida went straight to Elsa rubbing her arms and letting her lean against her.  
“I’m okay.” Elsa coughed. “The cold doesn’t bother me.”  
“Kristoff, do you have a blanket in the car?” Rapunzel asked checking Jack’s pulse while Hiccup hovered.  
“Yeah.” Kristoff nodded.  
“I need it.” she told him. “He’s breathing but his pulse is weak. He’s going into shock. Hiccup help me strip him. We need to get him out of his wet clothes. When Kristoff gets back with that blanket you need to strip down and hold him to you. The blanket will insulate you and your body heat should keep him stable until we get to the hospital. Do you understand… Hiccup!”  
“Yes.” Hiccup nodded, starting to shake with fear.  
“Hiccup.” Rapunzel urged shaking his shoulder to get him to look at her. “He’s going to be okay. Now help me get him out of these clothes.”  
Seconds latter Hiccup was sitting in the car, naked, wrapped in a fleece blanket, with Jack pressed to his chest, and the heater on full blast. Kristoff drove as fast as he could while Elsa fussed over Anna in the backseat. Rapunzel and Merida stayed with Pitch, waiting for the cops. They tied him up so he couldn’t do anything and kept his phone on hand so they could show the officers the video.  
Moon memorial was just in sight, everything was moving in slow motion. Doctors took Jack from him placing him on a gurney and piling blankets on top of him. They followed as far as the doctors would allow, then watched from the doors as they started hooking him up to machines. Watching all this, all Hiccup could think was he couldn’t lose him. He just couldn’t.  
“Please.” he begged. “Please don’t leave me.”  
A hand on his back had him looking down at Elsa, tears running down her face, arm wrapped around a sobbing Anna, she still had a small smile on her face.  
He had to be okay. Everyone was waiting for him. He had to pull through and stay with them.  
“Jack.” Hiccup whispered, staring longingly at his lover. “I believe in you.”  
It was hours later. Merida and Rapunzel had gotten a ride from officer Hopps and Wilde- funny enough- and had joined them just an hour ago. It was when Merida held Elsa that she finally let go. Crying into Merida’s shoulder with abandon. It wasn’t discouraging though. She kept saying things like she was scared but she knew he was going to make it. They all understood. She needed to let go.  
They were sitting in the hallway now, all curled up against the wall. Hiccup now back in his clothes. They refused to sit in the waiting room. They need to be as close to Jack as possible.  
“Overland?” the lady doctor asked the fosters.  
“Yes.” Elsa called shooting to her feet. “Is he okay?”  
“The first aid you administered helped.” She told them. “He’s stable now. But he has slipped into a coma.”  
“Oh god.” Anna whimpered, letting Kristoff pull her closer to his chest.  
“Will he wake up?” Hiccup asked coming up behind Elsa.  
“We don’t know for sure.” she sighed- she must get that question every time she says her patient slips into a coma. “We're hopeful, but it could be a while.”  
“What can we do?” Elsa asked. “To help my brother.”  
“For the moment, just talking to him and being with him is all you can do.” she informed sadly. “I’m sorry I can’t give you better news.”  
“Can we see him?” Hiccup asked softly.  
“Of course.” she nodded stepping aside.  
They all filled the room where Jack was laying on the bed. An oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. IV sticking into his arm, dripping saline to keep him hydrated. The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor was a small comfort. Proof he was alive.  
“Jack.” Hiccup sighed running his hands through his hair.  
“Oh, my poor baby brother.” Elsa whimpered holding his hand in both of hers.  
“Wake up,” Anna begged, grabbing his other hand. “Please, big brother. Just wake up.”  
They all took positions around the room. Talking in soft coos to Jack, telling him about their days until now, or memories they had of him when they were young. Then suddenly Merida pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Hiccup.  
“Ah foond these oan th’ grin. Pitch hud 'em.” she told him.  
He looked down at the orange bottle, tracing the black print on the white sticker.  
Jackson Overland.  
“We saw the video.” Rapunzel sighed. “He was using the pills against Jack. Trying to make it seem like Jack was going to commit suicide. Kept telling him we didn’t see him. That we didn’t care.”  
Hiccup looked up at her, questions raining down his cheeks from his eyes. She smiled at him giving a shrug and sighing. He waited.  
“Merida told me everything,” she told him. “Jack’s depression. Your relationship with him. The nervous breakdowns, all of it. I know why he didn’t tell us. Why you didn’t tell us about you two. He was trying to protect us from seeing him unhappy. And you were trying to protect him from Pitch.”  
“Lot of good that did.” he snorted.  
“He didn’t get hurt because of you.” Elsa sighed rubbing her thumb along her brother’s knuckles. “He got hurt because he was trying to save Merida and me. Pitch caught us kissing.”  
“What the fucking hell, guys.” Anna cried glaring at them all. “Why the hell didn’t I know any of this. I told you all that I was pregnant. Why didn’t you all tell me about Jack or your love lives?”  
“It jist kin’ ay aw cam crashin’ doon in th’ lest coople hoors.” Merida sighed leaning against Elsa’s shoulder. “Didn’t have th’ time.”  
“Still.” Anna growled shaking her head. “As long as we’re telling each other about our relationships; Kristoff and I are dating.”  
“Anna.” Kristoff hissed.  
“We figured.” Rapunzel shrugged.  
“Yeah.” Hiccup sighed. “Not that big of a shocker.”  
“He’s good for you.” Elsa smiled.  
“Guid fur ye.” Merida nodded.  
“Oh screw all of you.” Anna snarled laying her head down on Jack’s hand. “Jack would at least pretend to be surprised.”  
They all chuckled, soft, barely audible.  
“Maybe you should try kissing him.” Anna told Hiccup. “It worked in sleeping beauty.”  
Hiccup shook his head at the absurdity of it, but secretly wanted nothing more than to try it.  
Before anything else could be said there was a vibration making them all look to Elsa.  
“Sorry.” she sighed pulling out her phone. “Probably the… publishing company?”  
“What?” Hiccup asked looking at the phone.  
“It's the publishing company.” Elsa gaped.  
“Wa?” Merida asked.  
“I don’t know.” she shook her head.  
“Well answer it.” Rapunzel told her.  
Quickly she tapped the screen and put the phone to her ear.  
“Hello…” she listened. “Yes, this is- Oh hi Miss Fairy… Oh... Oh um yes of course… Really… As soon as you want… Yes, I’ll be there tomorrow morning. Thank you. Thank you so much.”  
Elsa was ecstatic. Looking at all of them. Forgetting just for a moment that her brother was in a coma.  
“The lady that got my job just quit.” she smiled. “Something about Miss Fairy being too crazy. So I got the job. I’m going to be an assistant to the best Editor in the city!”  
It was the first bit of happiness they had in a long while. They smiled and congratulated her. Hugging her, kissing her in Merida’s case. It was good, it was great, it was short lived.  
Jack was still lying there, unknowing to his sister's joy or to the fact that he was the sobering sadness that had them all crying again.  
Weeks had passed since that day. Pitch was now serving time for attempted murder, child neglect and abuse and extortion. Jack was still in the hospital, but the fosters couldn’t stop their lives to stay with him all day. Elsa quit her diner job and worked full time in the city at the publishing company while working on getting custody of Anna. Merida, Rapunzel and Anna were focusing on school and work- and baby shit in Anna’s case. And Hiccup was throwing himself into his robotics projects and work. But every spare second the fosters had was spent in the hospital room with Jack. Sometimes all of them went, or just a few or just one. Hiccup spent most of his time there. Doing homework or just talking to Jack. Sometimes just crying into his hands.  
It was on one of the days he was talking to Jack that he got an unexpected visitor.  
“Hiccup?”  
Looking up groggily he saw someone he thought he had cut out of his life weeks ago.  
“Astrid?” he asked not sure if he wasn’t hallucinating.  
“Hi.” she murmured holding out a Starbucks cup. “Brought you a caramel macchiato.”  
“Um thanks,” he said taking the cup. “What are you doing here?”  
She sighed sitting in the only empty chair.  
“I’m here to apologize.” she shrugged. “What I did was sick and just, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine.” he shrugged, honestly not upset anymore about it. “I shouldn’t have used you like that.”  
“No, you shouldn’t have. If you had just been straight with me- pour choice of words… sorry.”  
“It's fine.” He chuckled.  
“If you had just asked for my help I would have done it.” She murmured.  
“Yeah.” Hiccup sighed slumping into his chair.  
“I should’ve known though.” she chuckled. “The way you talk about him. It’s like he hung the moon.”  
“In my mind he did.” Hiccup smiled. “...Sorry.”  
“No it’s fine.” she smiled. “You two are cute.”  
He smiled at her giving a small broken chuckle.  
More weeks passed, more tears, more memories revised.  
It was hell on them all.  
“Just wake up already.” Hiccup sighed laying his head on edge of the bed.  
“He will.” Rapunzel insisted they were currently the only ones there.  
“When.” he whimpered.  
“Och dear.”  
Looking up they saw Merida standing in the doorway with an elderly woman in shawls.  
“He dosnae lock sae guid.” she said in an aged wobbly voice.  
“Ah know ‘at.” Merida hissed. “Can ye don anythin’ tae help?”  
The elder looked at the young redhead as if she grew a second head.  
“Wa ur ye askin' me? Yer th' a body wi' th' diamond. Th' hin’ 'at can channel energy.” she scoffed.  
“Hoo is ‘at supposed tae help?” Merida gritted.  
“Yer th’ most powerful psychic Ah know.” she said then pointing at Rapunzel with a nubbly finger. “She’s teamin’ wi’ healin’ energy.” then to Hiccup. “An’ he’s th’ wee jimmies lover. Ye hae aw ye need tae charge ‘at diamond an’ wake heem up.”  
“Will that work?” Rapunzel asked looking hopeful.  
“Aye.” the woman nodded.  
“Merida.” Hiccup implored. “You saw Pitch take him, knew where he was. Something I still can't explain. But paranormal or not it saves Jack. I’ll try this if it means there is a chance it will wake him up. Please.”  
Merida looked back and forth between the two of them before sighing, pulling out the diamond and going to stand next to Hiccup, holding out her hand.  
“Place a hand oan mine,” she told them. “An’ th’ other oan his. Now focus oan wakin’ heem up. Fill his min’ wi canty memories.”  
They felt a pull, a pulse going from their joined hands to the ones on Jacks. Memories flowing from them to him. Rapunzel’s healing energy washing over him. Merida’s psychic energy strengthening him. Hiccup’s loving energy filling him. Memories of their lives in this universe filled the shard taking a piece of them without they’re noticing.  
At first, it didn’t seem like anything changed. Hope plummeted in their hearts. Tears ready to spring.  
“Damn it.” Hiccup hissed laying his head on Jack's chest. “Please.” He begged. “Wake up. Come back to us. To me.” sniffling, ignoring the girls own whimpers, he moved to hover his lips over the sleeping boys. “I believe in you, you're it for me. So come back.”  
Desperate for anything to work, he leaned down pressing his lips to Jack's. Holding it there a count then pulling away letting his tears drip down to snow pale cheeks. Creating temporary trails of sorrow. He fell back in his chair in defeat he pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes. Willing everything to just stop.  
“Why are you all sobbing like a bunch of kids?”  
Heads shooting up they saw that Jack’s eyes were fluttering, his face scrunching up in pain.  
“Jack?” Hiccup asked not sure if what he was seeing was real.  
“Yeah.” Jack moaned. “My head hurts.”  
“JACK!” Hiccup cried surging forward to press his lips to Jack’s. “Thank god.”  
“Hey Hic, easy.” Jack moaned, but his fist stayed bunched in the other boys shirt.  
“Ye looney bat.” Merida laughed turning to the old crone. “It actually worked.”  
“Ay course it did.” Woodwithch smirked.  
“JACK!”  
Both Overland sisters cried running into the room to pile onto Jack’s bed wrapping their arms around both him and Hiccup.  
“Don’t ever do that again.” Elsa cried.  
“You’re okay.” Anna smiled.  
“I’m fine, I’m good,” Jack told them smiling. “I also can’t breathe.”  
They laughed pulling back just smiling at the happy moment. Not something that comes often enough to the fosters. So they cherished this moment, which was about to get better.  
“Looks like a party in here.”  
Looking up they all stared at Eugene freaking Fitzherbert as he leaned on the door jam.  
“Eugene?” Rapunzel gasped.  
“So Miss Overrrland, yourrr herrre to gain custody of yourrr sixteen-yearrr-old sister frrrom Pitch Black.”  
“Yes, your honor.” Elsa nodded.  
This wasn’t her first time in a courtroom, dressed like a Northside douche, but it was the first time she was in there with Pitch just a few feet away. Her siblings were all behind her, both physically and figuratively. Hiccup hadn’t stopped glaring at the monster since he first saw him. Jack had to keep a firm hold on his hand to make him stay put. There was no way they could lose this battle, after what Pitch did to Jack. They were a shoe in.  
“And you mister Pitch vant to keep custody of miss Anna Overrrland.” Judge North asked looking dubious.  
“That is correct your honor.” Pitch nodded, his cuff chains jingling just the slightest. “All these children are dear to me and I am shocked that they want to leave me.”  
“Bullshit.” Hiccup hissed.  
“Hic.” Jack hissed back squeezing his hand.  
“Given yourrr rrrecent konviction, I find it quite obvious.” North snorted.  
“Your honor.” Madame Gothel- Pitch’s lawyer- called. “The reasoning behind my client's conviction was flawed. Mr. Overland provoked my client by coming onto him. As we know some people have extreme reactions to such things. It can make them do things they wouldn’t normally do. Me. Black has a near perfect record with all his previous foster children. It is simply this one boy that took things too far.”  
“Objection.” Aster Bunny- Elsa’s lawyer, working pro bono because he truly believed in this case- chuckled. “We all saw the video the persecuted took as he was trying to kill Mr. Overland. If his foster siblings hadn’t shown up Mr. Pitch would have succeeded. We have had all the young adults evaluated by Sandy Mann this city's finest psychologist. They have all been abused, neglected and scarred by that man. The fact that he was convicted with no chance of bail should be a red flag. Leaving Miss Overland in his care is not only impossible with his incarceration but also unjust. He will continue his abuse of her if he were to ever get out before she turned eighteen. My client is not only a blood relative and of legal age to claim Miss Overland, but also has a good paying full time job and is in the process of moving into a new home. You can not possibly believe that denying her custody would be the best for anyone here.”  
“He rrright. Zerrre is niet vay I kould lawfully give you custody of the young lady. So, Miss Overrrland, I grrrant you custody of yourrr sister.” he nodded slamming down the javelin.  
Cheers erupted throughout the courtroom as the fosters yelled in victory. Hugging and jumping for joy, rubbing it in Pitch’s face. Jack and Hiccup waited till he looked their way before sharing a deep and passionate kiss. This sent him into a rage as he attempted to charge them only to be dragged out by the bailiff. They laughed as he was dragged past.  
Finally, they were free.  
“Hey, quick making out and help us out.” Jack chastised his older sister as he caught her in a lip-lock with her girlfriend. “There’s still a ton of boxes, plus we got to set up the beds so we can actually sleep in comfort tonight.”  
“Bugger off.” Merida groaned heading out to grab another box.  
The house was perfect. Four bedrooms, one and a half baths, attic and basement space and plenty of room for everyone. It was still on the southside, but it was home no matter where as long as they were together.  
“Anna, put that down!” Rapunzel cried taking the box from the youngest foster. “You’re not supposed to be lifting heavy things.”  
“But it’s not that heavy.” Anna whined.  
“Listen to Raps,” Kristoff told her. “Besides we’ve got Eugene here now. We got plenty of hands.”  
“So what am I supposed to do?” she gripped folding her arms.  
“Get the door when we need it.” Hiccup told her, trying without success to not trip on Toothless who always seemed to be under foot.  
“But-”  
“Stop arguing.” Elsa sighed. “No lifting, you’re on door duty.”  
“Fine.” she whined standing by the door.  
“So how long are you going to be with us Eugene?” Jack asked smirking at the ex-convict.  
“Forever.” Eugene smirked back.  
“Nae plannin’ oan breakin’ parole?” Merida teased taking another box into the kitchen.  
“Nope.” he shook his head raising his voice to get everyone's attention. “I actually have some good news.”  
“Ooh.” Anna smiled. “So much good news in such a short amount of time. I might just pass out from pure happiness.”  
“What is it, Eugene?” Rapunzel asked putting down her box full attention on her lover.  
“I’m joining the police academy.” he smiled. “Hopefully in a few months, I’ll be an officer.”  
“What seriously?” Hiccup gaped. “What made you decide this?” Rapunzel asked her glee barely contained behind her gentle smile.  
“Officer Wilde.” Eugene chuckled. “Turns out he used to be a hustler on the Southside, till he met his partner. Said he’d give me a recommendation.”  
“Why would he do that?” Kristoff asked.  
“Saw something in me I guess.” he shrugged.  
“That’s great.” Rapunzel smiled wrapping her arms around his middle. “I’m so proud of you.”  
“Alright, this is cause for celebration.” Jack announced. “Chinese takeout on Eugene.”  
“What hold on, I don’t have any money yet.” Eugene whined.  
“I’ll pay.” Elsa chuckled. “You owe me though.”  
“You got it.” Eugene winked.  
Dinner was a loud affair. They didn’t have a table or chairs set up yet, so they all sat on what would be the dining room floor laughing and eating and kissing in the couple's cases. Completely content in their bliss.  
Things were finally good for the fosters. Not perfect, but good. Perfect was overrated anyway.  
They were happy and alive on the southside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, let me know what you guys think. Reviews are a fanfic authors best friend. And if you do really like this series then go ahead and follow.  
> And remember fanfic authors need love too.  
> See you in the next story.


End file.
